Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera
by Julie Winchester
Summary: L'Histoire ne parlera jamais de lui, son nom ne sera jamais célébré dans les chansons, mais c'est l'un des rares à pouvoir se vanter d'une certaine chose, d'avoir servi un certain roi, d'avoir été l'ami d'un certain sorcier. De s'être tenu aux côtés des deux plus grandes légendes de l'histoire. De s'être tenu aux côtés d'Arthur et de Merlin. (No slash)
1. Un Humble Commencement Partie 1

**Comme promis, voici en avant-première le chapitre 1 de « Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera », centrée sur Liam et sa vie avant « Motifs »...**

**Je tiens à signaler que cette histoire joue une part essentielle dans la saga 'Une Question de...' ; elle est essentielle pour comprendre certains sous-épisodes des saisons 1, 2, 4 et 5. Particulièrement les saisons 4 et 5. Ignorez-la à vos risques et périls ^^**

**Cette histoire raconte la vie de Liam, jusqu'à son apparition dans 'Une Question de Motifs'. Il a été créé comme un simple OC destiné à faire enrager Arthur dans le sous-épisode 'Congé Maladie', mais tout comme nous autres français, les lecteurs anglophones, et l'auteur elle-même, se sont attachés à lui.**

**Disclaimer : Liam et les autres OC sont à Alaia, la série est à la BBC… Rien ne m'appartient, donc.**

**~(-)~**

**Celui que l'histoire oubliera**

**L'Histoire ne parlera jamais de lui, son nom ne sera jamais célébré dans des chansons, mais c'est l'un des rares à pouvoir se vanter d'une certaine chose, d'avoir servi un certain roi, d'avoir été l'ami d'un certain sorcier. De s'être tenu aux côtés des deux plus grandes légendes de l'histoire. De s'être tenu aux côtés d'Arthur et de Merlin.**

~(-)~

Chapitre 1: Des débuts humbles ~Partie 1~

Ceci est l'histoire d'un jeune garçon, un garçon qui allait devenir un homme. Un homme qui se ferait une place dans le légendaire royaume de Camelot, en ami dévoué du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. L'Histoire ne parlera jamais de lui, on ne se souviendra jamais de son nom. Il sera, comme tant d'autres qui ont joué leur petit rôle dans le grand tout, oublié dans les brumes du passé . Chacun a une destinée, même insignifiante, un but sur la route empruntée par ceux ayant de plus grands destins. Et bien que son but ait peut-être seulement été d'être présent en tant qu'ami, en tant qu'oreille attentive, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Car même si l'on ne se souvient pas de lui, il a cependant, à sa façon, fait partie d'une grande légende.

Et ainsi commence l'histoire de Liam, fils de Morran, le fils d'un père charpentier, d'une mère tisserande. Chéri par ses frères et sœur, le plus jeune de la maisonnée, dans cette maison en bordure de la ville d'Ulwin, appartenant au noble Lord Hargren…

« Papa… Papa… Pa-pa ! »

Une petite main tira sur la manche du charpentier, et l'homme tourna la tête pour regarder les yeux verts et impatients de son plus jeune fils. Il sourit, reposa son rabot de bois et se tourna vers le gamin de sept ans.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Liam ? »

Ses cheveux blonds en bataille laissaient quelques mèches pendre sur le visage de l'enfant. Liam fronçait les sourcils tandis que son expression se faisait implorante.

« Je veux t'aider à faire le cabinet pour Dame Jancine. »

Le père de Liam eut un petit rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils.

« Tu es trop jeune, mon fils. Attends encore deux ou trois ans et _ensuite_ je te laisserai risquer tes doigts. Va aider ta sœur à filer de la laine pour ta mère. Tes frères l'ont fait sans se plaindre, alors tu le peux aussi. Sois patient, ton tour viendra. »

Liam laissa échapper un long soupir, les yeux toujours implorants.

« Mais Papaaaa… »

Son père le poussa vers sa sœur.

« Pas de mais, Liam. Va aider ta sœur. »

L'homme recommença à polir un morceau de bois destiné à devenir l'une des dernières parties du cabinet mentionnée par l'enfant. Le charpentier était l'un des meilleurs d'Ulwin. Pendant ce temps, son fils traînait les pieds dans le salon relativement spacieux de sa maison, qui était plus grande que la moyenne. Il ignorait la chance qu'il avait d'être le fils de deux artisans si réputés, quand tant d'autres luttaient pour survivre sur leurs bien plus faibles revenus.

Liam soupira, s'asseyant sur le tabouret à côté de celui de sa sœur, tous deux le dos tourné à l'immense métier à tisser qui dominait un coin de la pièce. Leur mère produisait des étoffes fines sur commande, mais elle tissait généralement la toile que la plupart des roturiers de la ville achetaient pour leurs vêtements. La famille faisait davantage de profits sur le tissu si elle achetait de la laine brute au lieu de prendre une pelote de fil toute prête, aussi ses enfants avaient-ils appris à filer très jeunes. Cela permettait également d'occuper les jeunes et de leur éviter des ennuis…

C'était ce que Liam faisait maintenant, essayant de ne pas bouder de déception tandis qu'il était assis là à transformer une batte de laine peignée en fil. Ses efforts étaient loin de la perfection, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Les roturiers ne se souciaient pas de savoir si le tissu qu'ils achetaient était fait d'une laine inégale, du moment qu'il leur tenait chaud. Il bâilla, puis vit sa sœur secouer la tête et lui tira la langue en guise de vengeance. Elle fit tourner son fuseau avant de tendre la main pour le frapper distraitement derrière la tête, le gamin rentrant la tête dans les épaules avant de faire tourner son propre instrument.

« C'est pas juste. »

Elle secoua de nouveau la tête.

« Ce n'est pas une question de juste ou pas juste, Liam. Maman a besoin de fil pour tisser, et tu ne me vois pas me plaindre de faire ça toute la journée. Tu apprendras le métier de charpentier avec papa un jour, mais pas moi, parce que je serai tisserande comme maman. Alors arrête de geindre. »

Elle l'ignora tandis qu'il faisait la moue, à deux doigts de bouder tandis qu'il restait assis là à filer la laine. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se retrouvait toujours avec les corvées ennuyeuses ? Il n'avait jamais le droit de faire les choses intéressantes que faisaient ses frères. Soupirant, il resta assis et continua de filer jusqu'à ne plus avoir de laine. Il relia son fil à une nouvelle batte sans y penser.

Il en était à sa quatrième batte et sa sœur à sa sixième quand leur mère entra avec un sourire chaleureux et qu'elle allait embrasser son mari sur la joue.

« Comment s'est passée la matinée, Samer ? »

Il lui rendit son sourire, reposant le ciseau qu'il était en train d'utiliser sur son morceau de bois.

« Tranquille, Alina, si ce n'est que notre plus jeune fils semble toujours déterminé à perdre quelques doigts. »

Alina eut un petit rire, se tournant vers sa fille et son dernier fils.

« Helen, Liam, mettez vos chaussures. Nous devons apporter le tissu que j'ai fait la semaine dernière au marchand. »

Le garçon fit un nœud au bout de son fil en un éclair, filant à l'autre bout de la pièce où ses sandales traînaient sous une table. Il était si impatient de partir, qu'après avoir enfilé et attaché la première il sautilla sur un pied à travers la pièce en essayant de mettre l'autre. Pendant ce temps, Helen récupéra ses propres sandales bien plus tranquillement, levant les yeux au plafond devant ses singeries.

Quant à leurs parents, ils échangèrent un regard et gloussèrent, habitués à cette scène qui se déroulait si souvent.

Les enfants ne tardèrent pas à quitter la maison avec leur mère, portant chacun un panier plein de toile non-teinte. Ils longèrent la petite rue où se trouvait leur maison, jusqu'à l'avenue principale qui traversait la ville et menait à la petite propriété entourée d'un mur où se trouvait le manoir de leur seigneur.

Ulwin était une grande ville marchande, confiée aux soins de Lord Hargren par le Roi Uther de Camelot. La ville et ses terres appartenaient toujours au roi, mais il les avait confiées à Hargren en récompense de longues années de loyaux services au royaume. Lord Hargren avait donc tout d'un roi sauf le titre, il était autorisé à entretenir une petite armée personnelle, qui portait ses couleurs. La seule vraie différence résidait dans le fait qu'il payait à Camelot un pourcentage de la dîme qu'il percevait sur les terres. La somme était mince, cependant, et représentait davantage un symbole qu'un véritable paiement. Hargren et Uther se considéraient comme de bons amis, et chacun serait venu au secours de l'autre sans hésitation si nécessaire.

Le résultat était qu'Ulwin était un endroit où l'on vivait paisiblement, bercé dans la stabilité de Camelot. Mais même ainsi c'était loin de la perfection, car même Ulwin avait son côté sombre.

Alina gardait ses enfants près d'elle tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le marché, ses yeux guettant toujours d'éventuels pickpockets. Une bande de voleurs 'travaillait' régulièrement ici, mais la plupart du temps ils laissaient les habitants du coin tranquilles. Ceux qui vivaient à Ulwin étaient trop méfiants pour qu'on puisse souvent les prendre par surprise, aussi étaient-ce les marchands en visite et les voyageurs qui se faisaient souvent détrousser.

La bande était cependant connue de tous, au moins de réputation, et son chef était un homme qui veillait à ce que les personnes sous ses ordres ne volent que pour survivre. Pour cette raison, Lord Hargren faisait peu d'efforts pour capturer le roublard et sa bande. Il savait que beaucoup d'entre eux ne vivaient pas cette vie par choix. Ceux qu'il attrapait étaient marqués et mis au travail dans les fermes autour d'Ulwin, les plus irréductibles d'entre eux étant envoyés aux mines à la place. Il les traitait avec justice, et les habitants d'Ulwin à qui des effets avaient été volées se voyaient souvent remboursés d'une partie de leur valeur. Malheur à qui voudrait abuser de sa générosité, cependant… Le dernier à s'être rendu coupable de pareille tentative avait été immédiatement envoyé aux mines pour dix ans.

Alina traversa la grand rue et se dirigea vers la place du marché, conduisant son fils et sa fille vers le bâtiment derrière la section dominée par les étals de fil et de vêtements. Le marchand en charge du bâtiment sourit quand il l'aperçut, lui faisant signe d'entrer d'un geste de la main.

« Alina, je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien. Combien m'avez-vous apporté cette semaine ? »

Elle lui rendit son sourire, poussant gentiment ses enfants devant elle d'une main afin qu'ils ajoutent leurs paniers à celui qu'elle portait.

« Les 40 mètres habituels, Greg. Est-ce que le prix est le même que la semaine dernière ? »

Il acquiesça, faisant signe à l'un de ses assistants de s'occuper du tissu dans les paniers.

« Oui, c'est le même prix, dit-il avant d'ajouter en riant : En fait, votre paiement est déjà prêt. Vous pouvez compter si vous voulez. »

Elle accepta la bourse en secouant la tête.

« Je sais que vous ne me tromperiez jamais, Greg, pas quand aucune autre tisserande en ville ne peut se mesurer à moi. »

Il éclata de rire.

« C'est bien vrai. J'ai entendu dire que Dame Jancine vous avait commandé le tissu de sa nouvelle robe.

- En effet. Je passerai dans quelques jours pour vous dire de quelles couleurs j'aurai besoin pour la soie. Elle veut un tissu de satin avec des panneaux rehaussés de motifs en velours. Cela va me prendre pas mal de temps à tisser, et il faut encore que je prépare mon métier à … Elle attendrait moins longtemps si elle passait commande au marchand de Camelot.

- Mais elle vous respecte, vous et Samer, sinon pourquoi lui commanderait-elle ce cabinet et à vous le tissu de sa robe ? Il y a des artisans qui s'arracheraient les yeux pour les commandes que vous recevez tous les deux. »

Liam se tenait aux côtés de sa mère, son regard passant d'elle à Greg tandis qu'il écoutait. Quand il s'agissait des dynamiques des faveurs de la noblesse, il était complètement perdu. Helen montrait davantage d'intérêt, buvant chaque mot et l'enregistrant pour plus tard. On ne pouvait douter que son objectif était de devenir un jour aussi bien considérée que sa mère, et elle apprenait tout ce qu'elle pouvait à ce sujet tant qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

Leur mère fit ses adieux au marchand et reconduisit ses enfants avec leurs paniers désormais vides vers la maison. Elle devait encore mettre son métier en place, et eux avaient encore des corvées. Comme s'il se souvenait que c'était ce qui l'attendait toujours après une course au marché, la joie de Liam se mua en léger froncement de sourcils… Un froncement qui devint une moue quand ils rentrèrent à la maison et qu'on lui tendit un balai pour nettoyer le sol.

~(-)~

**Il est pas mignon, le petit Liam ?**

**Je ne vous raconte pas les difficultés de traduction que posent les métiers de Samer et Alina. Surtout celui d'Alina. Coup de bol j'ai une beta qui connaît tout le vocabulaire du filage et du tissage...**


	2. Un Humble Commencement Partie 2

**Bon, je viens de réaliser quelque chose. Les lecteurs français sont des feignants. Je compare les reviews des traductions aux reviews des VO ?**

**Une Question de Motifs : vf : 232 reviews. VO : 1593. Je sais que la VO a quelques chapitres de plus mais à ce point-là...**

**Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera : vf : O reviews. VO : 19 sur le chapitre 1.**

**Vous n'avez même plus l'excuse de pas pouvoir ouvrir la fenêtre de reviews, maintenant elles se mettent directement en bas de page. 86 personnes ont pourtant lu le chapitre 1... Maintenant je ne motive plus, je ne dis plus rien. Vous reviewez, tant mieux, sinon, tant pis. Je ne vais plus à la pêche aux reviews. Je fais mes traductions, point final.**

**Sur ce, voici donc la partie 2...**

~(-)~

Chapitre 2: Des débuts humbles ~ Partie 2 ~

Les poils du balai raclaient le sol, le jeune garçon soupirait en faisant ses corvées. Son père travaillait toujours sur le cabinet qui était maintenant presque terminé, et sa mère et sa soeur s'affairaient autour du grand métier à tisser dans un coin de la pièce.

Liam interrompit son balayage pour les observer. Le plus petit métier à tisser, installé près du grand, servirait toujours à faire de la toile quand il y aurait du temps, mais le grand avec ses quatre cadres serait nécessaire à la commande de Dame Jancine. Le motif qu'elle réclamait était assez simple sur de la toile, mais pour un mélange de satin et de velours, il était ambitieux. Alina aurait besoin de l'aide d'Helen pour le réaliser, la jeune fille devrait se positionner sur une plate-forme au-dessus du métier à tisser afin de tendre les fils à la main pour créer les accents de velours.

Alina triait les câbles dont elle aurait besoin pour créer la pile de velours quand les deux frères de Liam entrèrent joyeusement dans la maison, l'aîné ébouriffant les cheveux de Liam en se dirigeant vers le foyer.

« Tu ne t'es pas fourré dans les ennuis, petit frère ? »

Le second frère lui glissa un regard, remarquant effrontément :

« J'ai travaillé avec toi toute la journée, alors tu sais bien que je n'ai pas causé de problèmes.

- La ferme, Elias.

- Toi-même, Alan. »

Alina secoua la tête, s'adressant à ses fils, qui avaient respectivement quatorze et quinze ans :

« Elias, tu sais très bien qu'il parlait à Liam. Alan, ce n'est pas une façon de parler à ton frère. »

Alan afficha une expression blessée, tout en enlevant la marmite de soupe de la table pour la réchauffer au-dessus du feu.

« Maman, je plaisantais.

- Si tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, alors plaisante à l'atelier et pas dans la maison. Je ne veux pas que Liam imite tes mauvaises manières. »

Elle avait souri en le réprimandant, afin de lui faire savoir qu'elle ne le pensait pas complètement. Ce genre de badinage était monnaie courante dans leur vie, et ce n'était pas étonnant avec six personnes dans la maison. Aussi vaste que soit le cottage, une fois comptés les métiers à tisser et la commande de Samer, il ne leur restait pas beaucoup d'espace. L'espace fermé par un rideau au fond de la maison était à peine suffisant pour qu'ils y dorment tous, mais ils se débrouillaient.

Secouant la tête, elle retourna à son métier à tisser pendant que son puîné commençait à ennuyer ses frères.

Ses yeux verts remplis de curiosité, Liam tira sur la manche d'Elias pour obtenir son attention.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ce matin ? »

L'adolescent de quatorze ans baissa les yeux vers lui.

« Comme d'habitude. Rien d'intéressant.

- Raconte-moi, _s'il te plaît_. »

Elias glissa un regard à son frère, tous deux soupirant avant qu'il ne s'installe pour répondre aux questions du gamin. Liam discutait encore quand la soupe fut prête, et ne resta silencieux que le temps de manger sa part avant de reprendre où il en était.

Il était clair qu'aujourd'hui son enthousiasme n'allait _pas_ se dissiper, et réalisant cela Alan se tourna vers son père lorsque les bols furent lavés.

« Liam peut venir avec Elias et moi à l'atelier. On lui trouvera une occupation. »

Il glissa un regard à sa mère et sa sœur, qui s'affairaient de nouveau autour du métier à tisser.

« Sinon il ne va pas arrêter de distraire maman. »

Samer fronça les sourcils.

« Mais tu sais qu'il est trop jeune, Alan. Il y a trop de choses avec lesquelles il pourrait se blesser là-bas. »

Elias les rejoignit, ajoutant une remarque à l'argumentation de son frère.

« On ne fait qu'assembler ces chaises pour remplacer celles qui sont cassées dans les quartiers des serviteurs au manoir. Je pense qu'on peut lui confier un maillet de bois. On s'assurera qu'il ne mette pas la main sur une scie ou un rabot. »

Le menuisier soupira, avant de hocher la tête en signe d'acceptation.

« Très bien, mais il faut qu'il soit revenu à temps pour le souper... Ce qui signifie qu'aucun de vous deux n'est autorisé à faire votre visite habituelle à la taverne ce soir. »

Elias en resta bouche bée.

« Mais papaaaa ! »

Samer leva un doigt.

« Mais je vous _laisserai_ y aller demain à la place, si votre frère revient à la maison en un seul morceau. »

Les deux aînés eurent un large sourire, attrapant chacun un Liam hilare par un bras et le conduisant, moitié porté moitié balancé, vers la porte.

« Tu as entendu papa, Liam. Tu peux venir nous aider aujourd'hui. »

Quand ils le posèrent sur le seuil, il sortit en courant, criant de joie aussi fort que possible. Alan et Elias échangèrent un dernier regard avec leur père avant de se ruer à sa suite. La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin, c'était qu'il se perde à cause de son excitation.

Ils le rattrapèrent avant qu'il n'atteigne le bout de la rue, Elias posa une main sur l'épaule de son petit frère pour l'empêcher de se sauver à nouveau. C'était une sacrée balade jusqu'à l'atelier, qui incluait de traverser la zone de classe moyenne où se trouvait leur maison et d'entrer dans le district bien plus prospère, juste en-dehors des murs de la propriété de Lord Hargren.

Les murs dominaient les maisons, un petit nombre de gardes patrouillant sur les baraquements au-dessus d'eux. Ulwin n'avait pas subi d'attaque ou de siège depuis quatre siècles, mais le seigneur n'était pas un idiot et maintenait les défenses en place. Continuant le long de l'avenue principale qui menait à la herse, les frères tournèrent vers une rue perpendiculaire peuplée d'ateliers.

Cette zone était réservée aux meilleurs d'Ulwin, les artisans dont les produits étaient achetés par les résidents du manoir. Lord Hargren possédait chaque bâtiment de cette rue, et leur usage par bail n'était accordé que sur son approbation. Si un nouvel artisan arrivait en ville, et s'avérait meilleur que l'un de ses confrères locaux, le bail lui reviendrait au nouvel an. Bien sûr cela engendrait une intense compétition, mais garantissait également qu'Ulwin continuerait d'attirer les meilleurs ouvriers de la région. Après tout, qui ne _serait pas_ attiré par l'occasion d'être nommé artisan de choix pour la noblesse... en payant la moitié du loyer normal ?

Les trois frères atteignirent l'atelier de leur père, déverrouillèrent la porte et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. La pièce, spacieuse, était emplie d'odeurs de copeaux de bois et de colle, et appartenait à leur père depuis presque dix ans. Il l'avait partagée avec un ami pendant un temps, mais une fois que ses deux fils aînés avaient été assez efficaces pour travailler avec lui, cet ami était parti à Camelot pour y ouvrir son propre atelier.

C'était maintenant une affaire de famille, et au rythme où Alan et Elias atteignaient le niveau de talent de leur père, il y avait peu de doutes que cet atelier reste dans la famille pendant encore bien des années.

Les deux frères guidèrent Liam vers l'endroit où des piles de morceaux de chaises avaient été laissées, prêtes à être reprises après le repas de midi. Lord Hargren avait commandé trente chaises pour l'aile des serviteurs, après que plusieurs de ses employés aient été blessés par un certain nombre d'articles anciens, prouvant que ceux-ci avaient passé le point où ils pouvaient être réparés. Quand la réparation n'était plus une option, il fallait remplacer les objets, et les deux frères avaient passé la semaine à réaliser tous les morceaux. Vingt de ces chaises étaient déjà assemblées et séchaient maintenant à part, les dix restantes devant bientôt les rejoindre.

Installant son petit frère sur une boîte à côté de la table de travail, Elias lui tendit un petit maillet de bois avec une tête capitonnée et commença à lui expliquer ce qu'il devait faire.

« Bien, voilà ce que je vais faire. Je vais mettre de la colle au bout des tiges et je vais les mettre dans les trous correspondants. Quand je te le dirai, je veux que tu tapes dessus avec ça pour qu'elles aillent au bout. D'accord ? »

Liam lui adressa un large sourire et hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

« Oui ! »

Riant tout seul, tandis qu'Alan à l'autre bout de la table assemblait une chaise de son côté, Elias saisit un siège de chaise et la retourna. Enduisant de colle les quatre pieds, il les glissa dans les trous aux quatre coins du siège avant de mettre de la colle sur les barres transversales et de les insérer entre les pieds. Une fois que les pieds seraient fermement coincés dans leurs trous, les barres transversales n'auraient besoin que d'ajustements mineurs.

Il retourna l'assemblage de façon à ce que le premier pied soit en face de son frère, s'esquivant rapidement quand le coup presque _trop_ enthousiaste de Liam faillit lui arracher la tête. Retenant la leçon, il veilla à garder tête et doigts hors du chemin de Liam tandis qu'il martelait joyeusement les pieds de la chaise, avant d'emprunter l'outil un moment pour installer les barres transversales et équilibrer l'ensemble afin que la chaise ne branle pas une fois terminée.

Le temps que Liam l'aide à la retourner et à fixer le solide dossier de bois en place, leur frère Alan avait terminé trois chaises. Il les laissa finir les six restantes, pendant qu'il allait empiler les chaises déjà collées et les charger dans la charrette à bras garée derrière l'atelier. Faisant confiance à Elias pour veiller à ce que Liam ne s'attire pas d'ennuis jusqu'à son retour, il conduisit ensuite la charrette et son chargement avec le message que le reste de la commande serait livré le lendemain lorsque la colle aurait séché.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les cinq dernières chaises étaient terminées et mises à sécher, et Elias cajolait un Liam désormais _moins_ enthousiaste pour qu'il l'aide à balayer l'atelier. La moue caractéristique du garçon de sept ans avait fait une apparition presque immédiate, jusqu'à ce qu'Elias explique que même leur _père_ balayait l'atelier quand cela s'avérait nécessaire. L'enfant avait alors été un peu plus ouvert à l'idée, mais seulement sur une promesse.

Il voulait aller jouer à la rivière une fois qu'ils auraient fini.

Lorsqu'Alan revint peu de temps après, c'est exactement ce qu'ils firent. Plaçant un Liam hilare à l'arrière de la charrette à bras, Alan et Elias se saisirent chacun d'un bras et transportèrent à travers la ville le petit garçon gloussant de joie.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant leur maison, l'aîné ouvrit la porte et passa la tête à l'intérieur.

« Papa, on a fini toutes les chaises et on a nettoyé l'atelier, alors on descend à la rivière un moment. On a pensé qu'Helen voudrait peut-être venir. »

La jeune fille de onze ans en question se tourna vers sa mère avec espoir, et Alina acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Ne restez pas dehors trop tard. Je veux que vous soyez revenus _avant_ qu'il commence à faire sombre. »

Alan hocha la tête.

« On y veillera, Elias et moi... Et puis, ça te permettra de passer du bon temps avec papa. »

Il laissa vite Helen passer devant lui sur cette remarque, étant donné que son père venait de lancer une botte dans sa direction.

Samer haussa les sourcils en entendant Liam et Helen encourager leurs frères à aller plus vite et la charrette bringuebaler, et secoua la tête en commençant à rire. Il reprit ensuite son travail sur la dernière section du cabinet pour Dame Jancine. Il l'huilerait et la polirait demain et elle serait prête pour la livraison le surlendemain... Juste à temps pour le festival qui célèbrerait la fin des plantations du printemps.

~(-)~

**J'ai dans l'idée que vous allez beaucoup aimer Alan et Elias... Ne vous attachez pas trop aux personnages d'Alaia, c'est une sadique... Je n'en dirai pas plus *****rire diabolique***


	3. Un Humble Commencement Partie 3

**Disclaimer : Tout est à Alaia Skyhawk OU à la BBC.**

**Un grand merci à Chipoteuse pour avoir reviewé le chapitre précédent. Désolée mais je ne peux pas faire de commentaires quant à ce dont tu penses te souvenir, je suis sûre que tu comprends^^**

**J'ai trouvé un avantage de plus à cette fic : Les chapitres sont équilibrés. Pas de risque d'avoir du 6-6-12 pages… En l'occurrence c'est du 4-4-5.**

~(-)~

Chapitre 3 : Des débuts humbles ~ Partie 3 ~

La petite pile de copeaux de bois montait entre les pieds nus du menuisier tandis qu'il fredonnait tout seul et gravait délicatement un motif de diamants entrelacés dans la dernière partie du cabinet. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Alina commençait à charger d'innombrables petites bobines de coton fin sur une planche couverte de courtes tiges fixées à l'arrière du métier à tisser. Beaucoup des nobles qui pouvaient se payer des vêtements de soie s'indigneraient qu'une femme du rang de Dame Jancine demande à la tisserande d'utiliser du coton pour la trame. Mais comme le savaient Jancine et Alina, se servir de coton pour la trame, qui serait de toute façon cachée par la soie, permettait d'obtenir un vêtement plus solide et plus chaud.

C'était ainsi que la moitié des robes en soie de Dame Jancine avait été faite, et les visiteurs du manoir se demandaient pourquoi, durant la saison froide, elle remarquait moins le froid lors d'évènements officiels.

Son mari remarqua le petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres à cette pensée, et cessa de fredonner pour glousser légèrement.

« Je connais ce sourire… Tu penses aux nobles dames et aux robes de soie. »

Alina s'interrompit dans son travail,et rit également.

« C'est juste qu'elles ont l'air tellement sottes parfois. Je suis contente que notre Dame Jancine croie au bon sens. Si j'avais dû faire _tout_ le vêtement en soie, cela aurait coûté _trois_ fois ce qu'elle paye pour cette robe.

- Tant mieux, ce sont nos impôts qui payent.

- _Samer_ ! »

Ce n'était pas un cri de réprimande, son rire l'en assura. Elle se remit à installer des bobines sur le portant, les prenant dans le panier préparé quelques jours plus tôt dans ce but.

« Tu es restée la même après toutes ces années de mariage… et je ne voudrais pas y changer quoi que ce soit. »

Il reposa son burin, étendant un bras sur le dossier de sa chaise en la regardant avec un sourire.

« Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ? Mon humour te plaisait beaucoup moins à l'époque.

- C'était parce que tu venais de me jeter un seau d'eau de lessive à la figure, avant de me dire qu'au moins mes cheveux seraient propres. »

Il lui adressa un regard légèrement blessé, ses yeux semblaient danser.

« Je l'avais seulement utilisée pour enlever la résine de mes outils. Elle sentait le pin. »

Elle lui jeta un regard ferme, les mains sur les hanches.

« Elle était aussi pleine de copeaux de bois… Que je retrouvais encore dans mes cheveux _quatre_ jours plus tard. »

Son sourire revint tandis qu'il levait un doigt pour souligner son argument.

« Mais tu ne m'en as jamais voulu. »

Elle commença à sourire à nouveau à son tour.

« Eh bien, la figurine d'une dame en train de danser que tu m'as faite a aidé. »

Leurs regards se tournèrent vers l'étagère où se tenait ladite figurine, la petite danseuse dans ses jupes larges toujours souriante après toutes ces années.

Reprenant son burin, Samer le roula entre ses mains, songeur.

« Je n'avais que seize ans à l'époque, et toi quinze… et dire que bientôt Alan va partir de la maison comme nous l'avons fait. »

Le sourire d'Alina s'adoucit.

« Lillian est une jeune fille adorable, et ils ont l'œil l'un sur l'autre depuis presque un an maintenant. Il gagne assez en travaillant pour toi à l'atelier pour la soutenir, et son étal de bougies marche bien. Ils sont plus que capables de commencer leur vie. »

Quand il l'entendit soupirer, il soupira également et reprit sa gravure.

« Mais tu seras quand même triste de le laisser partir. »

Alina acquiesça, essuyant la larme qui menaçait de s'échapper de son œil.

« C'est notre aîné, notre premier fils. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que lui et Elias couraient partout comme Liam. Et pourtant maintenant ils sont tous les deux presque adultes, et avant longtemps le temps passera et même Liam sortira de notre maison pour faire son propre chemin dans le monde. »

Samer hocha la tête, quelques copeaux venant s'ajouter à la pile entre ses pieds.

« C'est la même chose pour tous les parents. On profite de leur enfance tant qu'elle dure. »

~(-)~

Le hurlement de rire d'Helen s'éleva vers le ciel tandis que la jeune fille serrait fermement ses jupes remontées et fuyait à travers l'eau qui lui montait aux chevilles la vague miniature qu'Elias venait de lui envoyer de ses mains.

Alan les regarda jouer du coin de l'œil avant de retourner son attention vers Liam, à qui il montrait comment attraper une truite. Non qu'il y ait une seule truite dans les environs pour s'entraîner… Les cris d'Helen les avaient toutes effrayées.

Liam était presque comique tandis qu'il imitait les mouvements de son frère, quasiment _assis_ dans l'eau au lieu de s'accroupir au-dessus, bien qu'étant donné la petite taille de ses jambes ce n'était pas très étonnant. Il tituba sur place, luttant contre le courant qui poussait sur ses jambes, avant que ce dernier ne gagne la partie et qu'il ne tombe tête la première dans l'eau.

Alan le ramassa promptement, coinçant le garçon désormais trempé sous son bras.

« C'était un coup de chance, petit frère… Tu avais besoin d'un bain de toute façon.

- ALAAAAAAN ! »

Le cri indigné de Liam incita Elias et Helen à regarder dans leur direction. Tous deux éclatèrent de rire lorsqu'ils virent qu'il était trempé. Mais il ne fut pas le seul, car un instant plus tard ses gigotements firent perdre l'équilibre au jeune homme qui le tenait sous le bras. Alan atterrit à son tour dans l'eau tandis que Liam prenait un nouveau bain.

Quand il se releva, l'eau gouttant de chaque centimètre de ses vêtements et de ses cheveux, il glissa un regard à Elias et commença à rire.

« D'accord, je crois que je l'ai cherchée, celle-là. »

Elias hocha la tête.

« Ouais, tu avais besoin d'un bain toi aussi.

- Hé ! »

Un Elias tout sourire se dirigea vers la berge, désignant le ciel et le soleil qui se dirigeait rapidement vers l'ouest.

« On ferait mieux de rentrer, ou maman aura notre peau. »

Réalisant qu'il se faisait effectivement tard, Alan sortit Liam de l'eau et se rua à la poursuite d'Elias, Helen derrière lui. Une fois encore Liam et elle firent un tour de charrette à bras, tandis que les deux aînés les tiraient jusqu'à la ville.

~(-)~

Leur retour à la maison entraîna de nombreux 'tss tss' de leur mère, Alina entraîna aussi bien Liam qu'Alan vers le feu après les avoir forcés à mettre des vêtements secs. Ils restèrent assis là sur leurs tabourets respectifs, supportant que leur mère leur sèche les cheveux avec une serviette. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle les envoya à table où ils durent rester enveloppés dans des couvertures pour prévenir tout 'coup de froid' pendant qu'elle faisait le dîner. Ils restèrent là, Liam pas spécialement gêné mais Alan plutôt déconcerté, tandis qu'Elias aidait leur père à adoucir les bords des gravures sur le cabinet, et que leur sœur était assise à tisser sur le métier.

Le souper se déroula de la façon habituelle, avec des récits de leur journée et des spéculations sur le lendemain. Une fois la nourriture mangée et les bols nettoyés, Alan conduisit fermement son plus jeune frère vers le plus large des trois lits derrière le rideau au fond de la pièce.

« Enlève-moi ces braies et au lit. Les petits frères qui grandissent ont besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. »

Liam s'exécuta, se glissant sous les couvertures du lit qu'il partageait avec ses deux frères avant de regarder celui qui était assis à ses côtés.

« Tu veux bien me raconter une histoire ? »

Alan haussa les sourcils.

« Tu n'es pas un peu vieux pour ça ? »

Liam secoua la tête.

« _Noooon_. J'aime bien les histoires. »

Avec un soupir de résignation, le jeune homme de quinze ans porta une main à son menton pour réfléchir.

« Hmmm, quelle histoire est-ce que tu n'as pas encore entendue ? »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement sous le coup de l'inspiration et il commença à sourire.

« Je sais. Maman nous racontait celle-là, à Elias et moi. »

Liam était maintenant intrigué.

« Quoi ? »

Alan s'assit au bord du lit, face au petit garçon tandis qu'il commençait son histoire.

« Il y a très, très longtemps, quand il n'y avait encore ni royaumes ni rois, le premier d'entre eux vint au monde...

- Qui ? »

L'expression d'Alan se fit mystérieuse.

« Le peuple disait qu'ils étaient bénis par les dieux, et par le pays lui-même, et que même les cieux répondaient à son appel. Mais ce n'étaient pas les cieux qui lui répondaient, c'étaient les Dragons qui régnaient dessus qui réagissaient à sa voix... Il étai le premier Dragonnier, et on dit que la vue de cette race d'hommes assis majestueusement sur les épaules des dragons fut ce qui inspira les hommes qui fonderaient tous les grands royaumes de notre pays. »

Liam, assis dans son lit, regardait son frère avec admiration.

« Vraiment ? »

Alan hocha la tête.

« Ouaip, c'est ce qu'on dit. Le tout premier Dragonnier s'appelait Albrin, et le dragon qu'il chevauchait se nommait...

- _Alan ! _»

Il s'interrompit dans son récit tandis que sa mère l'attrapait par l'épaule, les yeux emplis d'angoisse tandis qu'elle le réprimandait.

« Tu ne _peux pas_ lui raconter ça. Et si dehors quelqu'un _t'entendait_ ? »

Il la fixa en silence, son expression virant au froncement de sourcils.

« C'est juste une _histoire_. Je ne vais pas me faire arrêter pour ça. Depuis quand est-ce que c'est illégal de raconter des histoires ?

- Des histoires sur la _magie_... »

Un silence inconfortable s'installa de nouveau entre eux, avant qu'il ne se lève et ne se dirige vers la porte.

« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air... Tu n'as qu'à lui raconter une histoire qui te semble plus _appropriée_. »

Alina le regarda tristement, comprenant sa frustration tandis qu'il claquait la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Il avait six ans lorsqu'Uther de Camelot avait commencé la Grande Purge et que la mise au ban de toute magie avait été prononcée dans tout le pays. Il était juste assez vieux pour se souvenir que plusieurs de leurs voisins, de bons amis, avaient été arrêtés et menés à l'exécution. Helen et Elias étaient trop jeunes pour se souvenir du pire, et Liam, qui était né deux ans après que la Purge ait commencé, n'avait jamais connu un monde de magie.

Il leva les yeux vers elle avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son frère semblait si énervé.

« Maman, pourquoi est-ce qu'Alan est fâché ? »

Elle s'assit là où son fils se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt.

« Ce n'est rien, mon chéri. Il s'est juste souvenu de quelque chose de mal qui s'est produit il y a longtemps, et il a besoin de se changer les idées... Veux-tu que je te lise une histoire ? »

Le sourire du petit garçon revint, tandis qu'il acquiesçait par-dessus la couverture remontée sous son menton.

« Oui, s'il te plaît. »

Elle sourit, ôtant une mèche blonde de son visage.

« Il était une fois un terrible monstre. Il se cachait dans les forêts à la recherche de voyageurs sans méfiance, les attaquant lorsqu'ils avaient le dos tourné. Mais un jour un groupe de braves chevaliers apprit ses méfaits et se lancèrent dans une quête pour tuer l'horrible bête. »

Elle continua l'histoire, l'amenant à sa conclusion lorsque les yeux verts de son fils commencèrent à se fermer tout seuls. Quand elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, il murmura d'un ton endormi.

« Je veux devenir un brave chevalier quand je serai grand... et voler sur un dragon. »

Le sourire d'Alina se fit triste, ses doigts caressèrent doucement sa joue.

« Il n'y a plus de dragons, Liam, seulement celui qui est enchaîné dans les caves sous Camelot. »

Cela sembla l'éveiller quelque peu, aussi Alina lui tordit-elle gentiment le bout du nez.

« Nous grandissons tous pour devenir ce que nous sommes censés devenir. Si tu es censé devenir un guerrier, alors il en sera ainsi, mais ne sois pas déçu si tu te retrouves à faire autre chose... Même les _guerriers_ ont besoin de vêtements, et de chaises pour s'asseoir. »

La remarque fit glousser Liam avant que ses yeux ne se ferment et qu'il ne s'endorme. Elle le laissa à ses rêves, bientôt rejoint par Elias tandis qu'Helen se dirigeait vers le petit matelas qui lui était réservé. Mais leur mère n'abandonna pas son poste auprès du feu jusqu'à ce qu'Alan revienne et l'attire dans une étreinte empreinte de tristesse et de compréhension lorsqu'il se montra à la porte.

Seul son mari le vit, ses yeux également tristes et emplis de regrets. La Purge avait fait du mal à tant de gens innocents, tant de gens _biens_, et elle hantait encore les vies de ceux qui avaient observé les flammes des bûchers.

~(-)~

**Le monde de Liam n'est pas que joie et lumière, il est juste trop jeune pour comprendre les ombres qui sont tout autour de lui. Il va devoir apprendre, cependant, pauvre petit... Et plus tôt qu'il n'aurait dû.**

**(Oui je fais exprès de faire des allusions pour vous embêter.)**

**Voilà, c'était donc la troisième partie du premier épisode, et la fin de l'avant-première. Pour la suite il vous faudra attendre le mois de septembre !**


	4. Le Seigneur au Bon Coeur Partie 1

**Julie Winchester : Désolée, je sais que j'avais prévu ce chapitre pour le début du mois ! Il se trouve que j'ai été retardée, pour diverses raisons cela dit j'ai maintenant mon propre ordinateur, ce qui va me permettre d'aller bien plus vite dans les traductions !**

**Remerciements à Jindri pour ce chapitre, ainsi que les deux suivants.**

**Pour le rythme de publication, je vais essayer de passer à deux par semaine, mais c'est un essai – il est évident que si ça m'empêche de travailler suffisamment (je commence une fac d'économie) je repasserai à un chapitre par semaine.**

Chapitre 4 : Le Seigneur au grand cœur ~Partie 1~

« Eh doucement, vous deux ! On ne voudrait pas le laisser tomber maintenant, pas après avoir gravi tous ces escaliers ! »

Samer tenait fermement un bout du cabinet qu'il avait fabriqué la semaine passée, ses deux aînés tenant l'autre bout en-dessous de lui dans l'escalier. La veille, il avait passé tout son temps à le huiler et le polir, l'avait encore poli ce matin avant de l'emballer et de le charger dans la charrette familiale. Le meuble était d'ailleurs toujours enveloppé, les trois hommes se servant des cordes de sécurité comme de poignées supplémentaires afin de le bouger. Durant tout ce temps, Dame Jancine les suivait avec anxiété.

Malgré ce que la plupart des roturiers pourraient penser, elle n'était pas effrayée qu'ils puissent laisser tomber et endommager le cabinet ; elle redoutait qu'ils puissent se blesser. C'était une femme au grand cœur, parfaitement assortie au Seigneur Hargren. Ils formaient un couple harmonieux, et vraiment rare dans l'aristocratie…Ils se _souciaient_ réellement de _toutes_ les personnes attachées à leur service, quel que soit leur statut social.

Le père et les fils atteignirent le haut des escaliers, la suivant jusqu'à ses appartements au troisième étage. Samer défit les cordes, enleva la toile rêche de l'enveloppe extérieure faisant apparaître une seconde protection de coton doux.

Lorsque Jancine vit qu'il avait utilisé une partie du tissu de confection d'Alina pour le protéger, elle se tourna vers lui :

« Samer, vous n'auriez pas dû. »

Il sourit légèrement tandis qu'Alan défaisait les cordes de la seconde protection.

« Ma femme a insisté. Si le tissu n'est pas abîmé elle pourra toujours le revendre, sinon nous le garderons pour nous. Grâce à vos deux commandes généreuses et une commande pour des chaises, nous pouvons nous le permettre. Maintenant. » Il passa par-dessus le cabinet et enleva doucement le vêtement qui le recouvrait. « Si Ma Dame voulait me dire si le cabinet lui convient. »

Le cabinet arrivait à hauteur de taille, ses deux larges portes étant décorées de motifs de diamants encastrés que l'on retrouvait sculptés sur les côtés et élevés à l'arrière du cabinet. Cette dernière pièce avait été ajoutée afin d'empêcher les éléments placés sur le cabinet d'être poussés dans le vide. Le bois brillait d'un rose chaud et profond, le charpentier ayant décidé de ne pas teinter le cabinet en noir comme il l'avait originellement prévu. Il avait tiré tout l'avantage possible du chêne qui possédait les plus belles fibres qu'il avait jamais vues. Les veines du bois, légèrement visibles, ajoutaient à la richesse de la pièce. Elles auraient semblé légèrement voyante si le bois avait été teinté en noir, couleur appréciée par la plupart des nobles.

Dame Jancine le contempla un moment avant d'esquisser un délicieux sourire.

« C'est parfait. Vous vous êtes surpassé une fois de plus, Samer. Vous êtes réellement le plus fin charpentier d'Ulwin. »

Samer se pencha légèrement, tout comme ses fils.

« Vous m'honorez, Ma Dame. C'est un plaisir de savoir que mon travail vous a plu. »

Elle continua de sourire avant de pointer une alcôve vide à la gauche de son foyer de cheminée.

« Si vous vouliez bien le placer ici, je serais votre obligée. »

« Bien évidemment, Dame Jancine. »

Samer fit un signe de tête à ses deux fils qui soulevèrent prudemment le cabinet et le transportèrent à travers la pièce. Elle observa un moment les deux fils qui inséraient doucement le cabinet dans l'alcôve prévue à cet effet, puis elle fit une pause avant de se tourner vers le charpentier se tenant à côté d'elle.

« Samer, mon mari m'a demandée de vous informer que vous êtes invités, vous et votre famille, à assister au festin de ce soir. »

Samer se crispa de surprise et tourna le visage vers elle, incertain de ce qu'il devait répondre.

« Ma Dame… ce serait un honneur, mais assurément ce n'est guère approprié d'inviter des roturiers à un tel événement. »

Elle étreignit les mains en face d'elle, l'air à la fois gentille et légèrement réprobatrice qu'il se calomnie lui-même.

« La vôtre n'est pas la seule famille invitée Samer… Comment pourrions-nous mieux manifester notre appréciation de ceux qui apportent la prospérité continue à Ulwin ? Les artisans comme vous sont les éléments vitaux du commerce d'Ulwin avec les nations extérieures à Camelot. Sans des hommes et des femmes comme vous et votre épouse, Ulwin ne serait guère plus qu'une cité fermière. C'est le choix de mon mari que vous soyez récompensés pour vos efforts, je vous prie donc d'accepter cette invitation. »

Il la regarda une seconde dans un silence abasourdi avant de profondément s'incliner en signe de gratitude.

« Ce sera un grand honneur de participer, Ma Dame. »

Elle sourit.

« Dans ce cas, je vous verrai vous et votre famille ce soir. La fête démarrera au crépuscule. »

Il la remercia une fois de plus avant qu'il ne parte du manoir en compagnie de ses deux plus vieux fils afin de rapporter les nouvelles à sa femme.

~(-)~

« Nous avons été invités au festin ? _Tous_ ? »

Alina, malgré son amitié confuse avec Dame Jancine, contempla son mari avec ahurissement à l'entente de l'invitation.

Il lui sourit, acquiesçant de la tête alors qu'il commençait à ricaner.

« Oui, nous avons tous été invités au festin. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls, note. Elle a dit que d'autres artisans et leurs familles ont eux aussi été invités. »

Elle se détourna de lui, commençant aussitôt à paniquer.

« Oh, je suis si heureuse d'avoir ces nouvelles robes confectionnées pour Helen et moi, mais toi et les garçons. » Elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise dépenaillée. « Vous quatre ne possédez pas une seule chemise de décente. Je _ne_ vous laisserai _pas_, toi et les garçons, aller habillés comme des pauvres hères à un festin avec des nobles ! C'est décidé, venez avec moi, nous allons au marché. »

Elle ne lâcha pas son col, le tirant jusqu'à la porte où il commença à protester.

« Mais Alina, je dois commencer ma prochaine commande. »

« Ne mens pas, Samer… Je sais pertinemment que tu n'en _as_ pas encore à moins que quelqu'un ne vienne et te demande cet après-midi. Tu réparerais seulement ces vieilles roues de charrette si je te laissais partir, et elles peuvent très bien attendre. »

Elle l'écarta en le poussant de la porte, rapidement suivie par leurs trois fils, avant de revenir derrière eux avec une petite poche de pièces de l'endroit caché entre le plancher et le sol. Des quatre mâles, seulement un semblait excité par tout ceci : Liam suivit joyeusement sa mère en lui demandant s'il pouvait choisir la couleur de sa chemise et esquissa un sourire lorsqu'elle lui répondit qu'il pouvait. Samer et leurs deux aînés se regardaient du coin de l'œil et traînaient derrière, pas particulièrement excités à l'idée de passer l'après-midi à choisir des chemises qu'Alina ne leur laisserait jamais porter pour travailler.

Elle marquait un bon point néanmoins : aucun d'eux ne souhaitait ressembler à un pauvre durant ce festin de nobles.

~(-)~

Le doux bruit de pas devant la porte du bureau annonça son ouverture. Dame Jancine entra dans la pièce aux étagères de livre alignées, un petit plateau supportant un gobelet de vin sur une main. Non pas qu'elle soit allée le chercher aux cuisines, elle avait demandé à un serviteur de le faire, cependant elle aimait être celle qui amenait à son mari sa boisson habituelle de l'après-midi. Il s'agissait d'un petit geste d'amour envers lui et leur offrait l'opportunité de discuter à propos des problèmes actuels.

C'était le cas aujourd'hui puisqu'elle posa prudemment le plateau au bord du bureau et s'assit gracieusement sur la petite chaise posée à côté.

« J'ai veillé à ce que les cinq meilleurs artisans et leur famille soient invités comme vous l'avez demandé mais je crains que la présence de roturiers au festin de ce soir ne soit pas autant apprécié par les membres de notre cour. »

Hargren leva les yeux du document qu'il était en train de lire et nota la touche d'inquiétude dans ses yeux noisettes.

« Laissons-les médire s'ils le souhaitent. Il est temps qu'ils apprennent que la noblesse n'est pas un droit mais un devoir. Je suis juste et généreux envers ceux que je gouverne, et c'est en partie ce qui a rendu Ulwin si grande dans les quinze dernières années, c'est-à-dire depuis qu'Uther m'a confié la direction de ces terres. Même Camelot n'affiche pas autant d'artisans talentueux que notre belle ville, et c'est parce que j'ai donné à ces artisans de bonnes raisons de souhaiter s'y établir. »

Jancine fronça légèrement les sourcils, une main faisant tournoyer une boucle de ses cheveux auburn.

« Vous devriez vraiment lui adresser une pétition afin d'autoriser Ulwin a être nommée cité. Sa taille égale celle de Camelot et je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne serait rien de plus qu'une 'ville' sur les cartes. »

Son mari la regarda avec un sourire petit mais solennel, ses yeux bleus dansant derrière ses boucles noires soigneusement entretenues.

« Ah, mais agir ainsi impliquerait que je veuille rendre ces terres totalement miennes, et me séparer de son royaume même si je ne le souhaite pas… Il est un bon ami Jancine, et ma fierté n'est pas élevée au point que je souhaite entacher la confiance existant entre nous pour une chose aussi insignifiante qu'un titre. Non, rien ne serait pire que de perdre un ami de cette manière-ci. Pas même Ulwin s'appelant cité, pas même moi appelé roi. » Il l'atteignit, la prenant par la main et souriant. « Je possède déjà tout ce que je souhaite et ce dont j'ai besoin. S'il décide un jour de réellement me les _donner_ alors je les accepterai, mais je ne voudrais jamais les prendre par la force. »

Elle soupira, secouant légèrement la tête.

« Ce n'est pas étonnant que la plupart des nobles pensent que vous manquez d'ambition. Vous pensez si différemment d'eux qu'ils sont incapables de réaliser à quel point vous êtes en réalité ambitieux. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être un roi pour magnifier ces terres sous ma protection. » Il lâcha sa main, se pencha en arrière dans sa chaise et montra les documents répandus sur toute la surface de son bureau. « Chaque année, la prospérité d'Ulwin croît, portée plus haut encore grâce aux épaules des gens qui y vivent. Leur dur labeur est ce qui nous a menés si loin, et après la cruauté du noble qui était intendant ici avant moi ce n'est pas une surprise qu'ils soient volontaires pour faire des efforts. »

Sa femme renifla délicatement.

« En effet… Le Seigneur Gamel était un homme cruel et il traitait le peuple d'Ulwin comme des _esclaves_. Ce n'était pas une grande surprise que le trésor soit vide quand nous l'avons remplacé, aucun de ses gens n'avait de motivation pour travailler. La ville ne disposait pas de forgeron, seulement d'un charpentier et de deux tisserands…Les maisons tombaient en ruines, peu de gens possédaient des vêtements décents et ceux souhaitant ferrer leurs chevaux devaient se rendre à la forge trois villages plus loin. »

Hargren sourit.

« Et désormais, Ulwin est le plus grand foyer commercial de tout le royaume et de tous ses voisins pas même Camelot ne peut rivaliser avec lui puisque la plupart de ses échanges surviennent ici… Où se trouve le manque d'ambition là-dedans ? »

Elle ricana.

« Uther est chanceux de vous avoir comme ami… Si vous vouliez vraiment prendre possession de ces terres, vous pourriez bloquer ses routes commerciales et il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose pour vous arrêter. »

Son mari s'empara du document qu'il lisait auparavant, jeta un coup d'œil à la femme qui se levait pour partir.

« Et c'est pourquoi son amitié compte autant pour moi parce qu'il _sait_ que j'en suis capable mais me fait confiance pour ne pas le faire. Tout autre seigneur aurait des représentants de Camelot surveillant leurs moindres faits et gestes, mais il me laisse gérer les choses sans ces interférences. C'est l'unique raison dont j'ai besoin pour être satisfait de ce que j'ai bâti ici. »

Ainsi il continua son travail, Jancine quittant le bureau un sourire aux lèvres. Laissons nos camarades nobles se poignarder les uns les autres avec leurs conspirations et leurs jeux de pouvoir. Elle et son mari avaient appris depuis un long moment déjà que la plus grande des récompenses provenait de l'honnêteté dont on faisait preuve envers ceux sur lesquels on régnait, et envers ceux qui régnaient sur nous.

~(-)~


	5. Le Seigneur au Bon Coeur Partie 2

**Je sais que j'avais dit deux fois par semaine, mais j'ai réalisé qu'Abeille allait bientôt commencer Une Question de Destinée, donc si je publie deux chapitres de CHO par semaine ça en fera trois dans la même semaine. Donc, on va rester à un de chaque par semaine, elle mettra à jour le mercredi et moi je reprends les dimanches.**

**Et oui je sais qu'on est lundi soir. J'ai totalement oublié hier, et aujourd'hui j'avais cours. Je ne suis pas sûre que ça intéresse qui que ce soit, vu l'absence totale de réactions au dernier chapitre - une fois de plus - mais bon.**

**Pour ceux qui s'interrogeraient sur l'organisation, il y a deux équipes : d'un côté, l'équipe de Destinée, et de l'autre, l'équipe de CHO. Si Destinée est terminée avant CHO, son équipe commencera la saison 2, Une Question de Résolution. Une fois CHO terminée, les deux équipes se rejoindront pour la fin de Résolution, celle de Motifs, puis pour les saisons 4 et 5 (respectivement Une Question de Fraternité et Une Question de Décisions), et peut-être la saison 6 s'il y en a une d'ici là.**

**En attendant, chaque équipe a son planning et ne s'occupe pas du planning de l'autre - sinon on ne s'en sortirait pas.**

Chapitre 5 : Le Seigneur au bon cœur ~Partie 2~

Le soleil suivait son majestueux chemin vers l'horizon lorsque les six membres de la famille se rendirent à la porte du mur d'enceinte, le plus jeune d'entre eux extrêmement excité à la perspective d'assister à un événement aussi spécial qu'un banquet.

Liam suivait sa mère de près, songeant qu'elle lui avait dit de montrer le _meilleur_ comportement. Il devait rester à côté d'un de ses frères à _chaque_ instant, être poli et courtois envers tous ceux qui lui parlaient. En réalité, elle était tellement nerveuse que son plus jeune enfant fasse quelque chose qui conduise à une mauvaise impression, qu'elle avait menacé son aîné d'une interdiction de se rendre à la taverne durant trois semaines. Alan n'avait pas été impressionné par la menace et l'avait assurée qu'il garderait un œil sur Liam.

Il prenait cette tache très au sérieux : lorsqu'ils furent autorisés à franchir le pont-levis, il tenait le garçon vêtu d'une chemise bleu pâle par les épaules. Néanmoins, il ne le faisait pas à cause de l'ultimatum que leur mère lui avait adressé, il le faisait parce qu'il s'était trouvé assez souvent à l'intérieur du manoir pour savoir que la plupart des nobles n'étaient pas aussi honnêtes et compréhensifs que Hargren et Jancine l'étaient. Certains frapperaient Liam s'ils se sentaient insultés, que l'enfant soit un invité du Seigneur Hargren ou non.

Ils ressentaient un certain degré de nervosité lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée principale du manoir, debout à côté de ce qui était assurément un château. Personne dans Ulwin ne savait pourquoi Lord Hargren insistait pour l'appeler son 'manoir' seuls lui et sa femme savaient qu'il s'agissait d'un tact politique de sa part. Il était un Seigneur dans son manoir, pas un Roi dans son château, et il souhaitait que la différence soit bien claire à la cour d'Uther.

Les six roturiers furent conduits de porte en porte le long d'un couloir, des braseros éclairant pompeusement la voie. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans un grand hall où un lustre immense dispensait sa lumière par le biais de bougies flamboyantes.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés en admiration au pas de la porte quand un couple souriant vint les saluer. Le Seigneur Hargren était splendide dans sa robe vert émeraude cependant que Dame Jancine resplendissait à ses côtés, vêtue d'une robe vert de jade, plus pâle. De minuscules diamants de soie avaient été cousus de façon éparse sur le velours de la robe, faisant presque croire à de vrais bijoux qui miroitaient lorsqu'elle bougeait. Cette robe avait été la dernière commande adressée à Alina, et que Lady Jancine la porte à cet événement signifiait beaucoup pour la tisserande.

Extrêmement touchée par ce geste évident d'approbation, Alina n'hésita pas à retourner l'étreinte formelle et rapide que Dame Jancine lui offrit alors qu'elle les accueillait :

« Je suis heureuse que vous soyez tous venus. C'est un plaisir. Je vous en prie, venez avec moi Alina, j'aimerais vous présenter à des amies. »

Le Seigneur Hargren fit un signe de tête à Samer pendant que sa femme menait la tisserande ailleurs.

« Ma femme ne cesse de me dire à quel point elle est impatiente de voir ce que donnera sa dernière commande. À ses dires, j'ai pu comprendre que le modèle est encore plus ambitieux que le précédent. »

Quand son père parut perdu à cause de la complexité de la couture, Helen fit un pas en avant suivi d'une révérence soignée.

« Les petits diamants de soie étaient simples à introduire dans le motif, Mon Seigneur, mais introduire des morceaux larges de velours dans du satin exige qu'un grand nombre de tiges soient disposées sur le métier à tisser. Mère aura dû utiliser trois des harnais pour le satin, en laissant seulement un pour tenir les fils de l'empilement du velours. Cela signifie que j'ai dû contrôler le mouvement de ces fils depuis le dessus du métier à tisser. »

Elle fit une nouvelle révérence après avoir fini ses explications, le Seigneur leva légèrement les sourcils.

« Cela semble compliqué, en effet. Deviendras-tu une tisserande plus tard ? »

Samer posa une main sur les épaules de sa fille.

« Ma femme a déjà commencé à lui apprendre le métier. Si tout se passe bien, d'ici une année ou deux je lui achèterai son propre métier à tisser, semblable à celui de sa mère. Cela nous mettra à l'étroit dans la maison mais ce n'est qu'un petit inconvénient. » Il désigna son fils aîné. « Alan est presque prêt à emménager dans sa propre maison, bien qu'il continuera à travailler avec moi à l'atelier, et Elias n'est pas loin derrière lui. »

Les deux garçons firent un signe de tête solennel quand ils furent présentés, puis le Seigneur Hargren remarqua le petit enfant blond qui jetait un coup d'œil de derrière son père.

« Et c'est votre benjamin…Liam, si je me rappelle bien ? »

Comme son père, il parut surpris que le Seigneur connaisse son prénom mais il s'avança quand Samer lui donna un léger coup de coude. Il s'inclina ensuite nerveusement et se voûta quand il parla d'une petite voix.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Seigneur Hargren. »

Le Seigneur rit doucement, souriant derrière sa barbe soigneusement entretenue.

« Je remarque que vous et Alina avez bien élevé vos enfants. Ils vous rendent fiers. » Il s'aperçut qu'un autre invité pénétrait dans le hall et fit un geste vers l'autre côté de la pièce. « Si maintenant vous vouliez montrer à vos fils où les autres enfants sont réunis, sentez-vous libre de vous mêler au reste des invités. »

Samer le remercia d'un signe de tête, honoré de se trouver en ce lieu, et fit comme lui était suggéré. Dès qu'Alan et ses frères eurent rejoint les fils des autres artisans, le premier prenant sur lui pour vérifier qu'ils se comportaient tous correctement, le charpentier commença à se promener parmi les invités, ravi de sa nouvelle chemise crème. Parmi la foule, ses cheveux soigneusement peignés auraient pu le faire paraître pour un Seigneur mineur si ses bottes, bien qu'impeccablement propres, n'avaient été aussi usées.

Il s'en serait probablement retourné d'où il venait s'il s'était rendu ici habillé de l'une de ses anciennes chemises. Honoré de se trouver en ce lieu ou non, personne ne souhaitait être dévisagé parce qu'il ressemblait à un pauvre, bien que dans une vie de tous les jours, porter une chemise usée signifiait également que tu avais durement travaillé pour gagner ta vie. Il doutait qu'aucun des nobles rassemblés en ce lieu avec leurs vêtements de luxe aient travaillé aussi dur que lui.

~(-)~

La noble dame mena la tisserande à côté du rassemblement des autres femmes nobles, la guidant gentiment mais fermement dans une situation qu'Alina aurait largement préféré éviter. Ces femmes se tournèrent comme une seule pour dévisager la roturière, l'unique fait les empêchant de partir avec dégoût étant que leur hôte la leur présentait.

Dame Jancine leur sourit comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué le dédain à peine caché dont elles faisaient preuve envers la femme à côté d'elle, agissant ainsi comme s'il s'agissait d'une présentation ordinaire.

« Mesdames, voici Maîtresse Alina Morranson. Alina, voici la Comtesse Eleanor, la Comtesse Grecia et la Duchesse Marsilia. »

Alina fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser paraître son trouble, esquissant une révérence gracieuse dans sa robe en lin jaune et crème. Bien que cet habit ne soit pas aussi cher que ceux portés par les nobles, il était cousu aussi finement …Après tout elle l'avait cousu et teinté elle-même.

« C'est un grand plaisir de toutes vous rencontrer. »

Deux des femmes marmonnèrent avec réticence des courtoisies en réponse tandis que la troisième se tourna vers Jancine dans l'intention d'ignorer la roturière se trouvant à côté d'elle.

« Je dois avouer, Dame Jancine, que votre robe est absolument épatante. Où donc vous l'êtes-vous procurée ? »

Jancine remarqua immédiatement la raison de ce changement de sujet et en profita de suite pour tirer avantage de l'opportunité qu'il lui offrait. Elle lissa d'une main le velours luxuriant et froissé dans lequel s'inséraient des diamants de soie avant de sourire à la Comtesse Grecia et de répondre.

« Ma couturière personnelle en a fait le patron pour moi. » Elle lança ensuite un coup d'œil à la tisserande. « Toutefois j'ai commandé sa couture à Maîtresse Alina en personne. Je dois admettre lui avoir confié un défi et elle a dépassé mes attentes. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle couse le velours, puis qu'elle pique les motifs de diamants dessus, au lieu de cela elle les a cousus _dans_ le tissu lui-même en dépit de la difficulté que cela impliquait. Et vous pouvez constater que le résultat est tout à fait magnifique et doit être mis au crédit de ses compétences. Elle est ma tisserande de choix pour toutes mes commandes personnelles. »

L'atmosphère à l'intérieur du groupe de femmes changea presque instantanément, la Comtesse Grecia prise sur le fait dans une attitude bien peu féminine avant qu'elle affiche un degré plus convenable de surprise polie.

« Vraiment ? » Elle se tourna vers Alina, soudainement très heureuse de discuter avec elle. « Maîtresse Alina, peut-être pourrais-je vous confier une commande ? »

« J'aimerais moi aussi vous en confier une. »

« Moi de même. »

L'hypocrisie de la situation n'échappa ni à Jancine, ni à Alina. Toutefois, la tisserande resta polie et gracieuse, et sourit doucement quand elle répondit.

« Ce serait un plaisir, seulement je me prépare à commencer la prochaine commande de Ma Dame. Je commencerai à la coudre dès que les soies arriveront de Camelot, mais avec chance je l'aurai achevé d'ici le milieu de l'été. Néanmoins, je serai peut-être amenée à ajouter des harnais supplémentaires à ma machine à tisser, ce qui ajoutera un délai d'une semaine si c'est le cas. La couture de tissus fins ne peut pas être précipitée ou alors la qualité du produit en souffre grandement. » Elle inclina poliment la tête, presque penchée à moitié. « Cependant, si vous souhaitez m'envoyer vos commandes, je serais plus qu'heureuse de préparer les motifs pour vous. Je vais vous demander de garder en mémoire que j'exige que la cliente couvre le prix des matériaux à l'avance. En tant que tisserande indépendante, je ne peux pas acheter des fils chers tels que la soie. Évidemment, ce coût sera déduit du prix total que je réclamerai pour mon travail. »

Dame Jancine sourit et intervint quand elle vit que les trois femmes semblaient légèrement refroidies par l'information.

« Maîtresse Alina est une professionnelle de grand calibre dans son domaine. Payer les matériaux en avance peut sembler décourageant mais chacun doit garder en tête qu'il achète un produit cousu spécialement pour lui. » Une fois de plus elle parcourut la robe d'une main. « Pas une seule fois mes recherches m'ont permise de trouver un velours de cette couleur particulière et sûrement pas doté de ces motifs. Le temps supplémentaire qu'a mis Maîtresse Alina à la coudre en a valu la peine, surtout si je m'étais retrouvée avec un velours d'une qualité moindre et dans un ton de vert qui ne se trouve pas à mon goût. Oui, en effet, l'attente en a valu la peine. »

Ses commentaires achevèrent la discussion et les trois nobles assurèrent Alina qu'elles lui présenteraient des commandes le plus vite possible. Durant ce temps, Jancine contemplait la scène avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage, sachant que la nouvelle se répandrait bientôt dans la cour, jusqu'à ce que plus que seulement trois nobles veuillent commander des vêtements auprès d'Alina. Cette dernière gagnerait beaucoup des commandes qu'elle obtiendrait du banquet, et ces nobles apprendraient au moins un peu la valeur des artisans nés qui créent ou font pousser tout ce qu'eux, les nobles, achètent ou mangent. Même si ce serait peu et dans un but égoïste, ce serait un pas dans la bonne direction.

Elle laissa une Alina plus détendue discuter avec les trois nobles, la tisserande expliquant avec assurance les avantages des différentes coutures pour les différents types de fils. Désormais certaine que la place de la tisserande était sûre, Jancine se promena dans le hall et se plaça de façon à pouvoir observer les enfants des cinq artisans. Une autre partie de la manipulation prudente de la cour qu'avait préparée son mari se mettait en place et elle informa le chambellan d'un signe de tête qu'il pouvait amener son fils.

Elle resta ensuite à la place qu'elle occupait, regardant la scène se dérouler.

~(-)~

Alan surveillait prudemment ses deux jeunes frères discuter avec animation avec d'autres enfants de leur âge, leur donnait un coup de coude à chaque fois qu'ils se montraient _trop_ exubérants pour un rassemblement officiel. Il serait faux de dire qu'il les empêchait de profiter de l'événement mais il imposait certaines règles au groupe de dix-sept garçons et filles de tous horizons. Il était l'image d'un jeune homme bien fait alors qu'il se tenait debout, les mains légèrement serrées dans son dos tandis qu'il s'appuyait doucement contre le mur voisin.

En réalité, son rôle lui imposait une telle dignité que quatre jeunes nobles l'avaient, à cause de sa nouvelle chemise fine, pris pour l'un des leurs, sans doute invité pour la première fois. Tous les quatre avaient été choqués lorsqu'il avait admis n'être qu'un charpentier, en ce lieu avec son père sous l'invitation du Seigneur Hargren. Un avait pris congé à l'aide de faibles courtoisies, deux s'étaient montrés plus tolérants mais le toisaient encore un peu et le quatrième était resté et avait parlé avec lui pendant quelques minutes.

Alan dut admettre qu'il fut déçu que le jeune noble soit rappelé par son père et fut également surpris d'apprendre qu'il n'était autre que le fils d'un homme connu pour se montrer particulièrement acerbe envers les roturiers. Il s'attendait à ce que ce soit le fils du Seigneur Hargren et il dut assurément réviser son jugement quand il rencontra le jeune seigneur un court instant plus tard.

Le chambellan du Seigneur Hargren mena le garçon vers eux, un enfant clairement du même âge que Liam et pourtant on ne peut plus différent. Il était pratiquement une réplique des attitudes de son père mais se montrait soucieux de cacher le pire. L'enfant de sept ans se renfrogna soudainement quand il fut présenté au groupe d'enfants de roturiers.

Décidant de se montrer diplomatique, Alan s'avança et s'inclina formellement devant l'enfant, un regard vers le reste du groupe les poussant à faire de même. C'était le genre d'occasion où il était heureux d'avoir écouté son père et d'avoir fait un point d'honneur à apprendre l'étiquette que les nobles préféraient en ce genre d'occasions. Avec Samer recevant tant de commandes du manoir, que lui et son aîné sachent de leur mieux comment _ne pas_ offenser la noblesse faisait sens.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, jeune Seigneur Tarven, votre père nous a gracieusement invités à assister à ce banquet. C'est un grand honneur d'être ici. »

Le chambellan parut vraiment surpris de se retrouver confronté à un roturier apparemment aussi bien élevé mais le garçon à côté de lui ne montra pas une telle réaction.

Tarven laissa échapper le plus petit des reniflements de dédain, sa jeune voix se révélant presque méprisante quand il répondit.

« C'est la décision de mon père de vous autoriser à assister à ce rassemblement. Il se trouve que je ne prends pas autant de plaisir que vous à notre rencontre et je vous prierai de ne plus m'adresser la parole lors de tels rassemblements si vous assistez à d'autres dans le futur. »

Ensuite il se tourna et partit, forçant le chambellan à se précipiter après lui. Ni Alan ni Elias ne virent le regard troublé de Dame Jancine qui les avait observés tout du long quand le premier murmura au second.

« Quel _trou du cul_. »

Elias renifla et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Tu veux dire qu'il a la tête _coincée_ dans son cul. Et il a le même âge que notre frère ? »

Les deux regardèrent Liam qui avait perdu tout intérêt pour Tarven et faisait des grimaces à sa sœur. Ils auraient sans doute dit plus si la petite cloche n'avait sonné, signalant qu'il était temps de débuter le repas du banquet.

Alan s'occupa de Liam tandis qu'Elias prenait soin d'Helen. Ils furent rapidement menés à leurs sièges avec leurs parents, à la table la plus éloignée de celle de Hargren et Jancine. Le Seigneur se leva pour faire un discours.

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à cette célébration de la fin des semis de printemps, un temps où le dur labeur ouvre la voie au renouveau, bien qu'également aux dures taches de l'été. C'est un changement de saison, un qui nous affecte tous, soyons-nous de naissance noble ou roturière. Alors remercions cet événement, que tous les hommes doivent célébrer : le flot de l'année, que nos compétences et nos efforts combinés nous permettent de distinguer…Maintenant, que le festin commence ! »

Son geste déclencha l'arrivée d'une véritable nuée de servants qui portaient des plateaux de nourriture, la sélection présentée aux roturiers étant la même que celle servie aux nobles. C'était un petit plaisir dans de grandes proportions pour les artisans et leurs familles, et ceux-ci furent heureux d'accepter ce qui leur était offert. Ils montrèrent tous leurs bonnes manières, même si, dans un cas, un enfant de sept ans dut être arrêté par l'aîné de ses frères car il utilisait ses doigts pour manger.

~(-)~


	6. Le Seigneur au Bon Coeur Partie 3

Chapitre 6 : Le Seigneur au bon cœur ~Partie 3~

Il était tard lorsque la famille quitta le manoir, et la seule lumière provenait de la lune et des étoiles. Tous avaient des histoires à raconter sur les gens avec qui ils avaient discuté, sur comment la plupart des nobles restaient distants il y en avait certains, néanmoins, qui s'étaient vraiment ouverts et avaient pris plaisir à parler à des roturiers. C'était une diminution subtile des barrières entre la noblesse et ceux qui n'avaient d'autre choix que de travailler pour eux, et Samer ne pouvait cesser de penser que son Seigneur avait eu de l'audace pour agir de la manière dont il l'avait fait.

Il en secoua la tête, jetant un coup d'œil à sa femme et souriant légèrement.

« Je me demande combien de membres de sa cour vont se rendre compte de ce qu'il fait. Je le vois parce que je sais quelle sorte d'homme il est, cependant je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup de ses semblables qui s'en aperçoivent. Ils s'aveuglent bien trop avec leurs minauderies. »

Alina soupira, regardant son mari du coin de l'œil.

« Je pourrais en dire de même de la plupart des roturiers, Samer. La majorité a énormément de préjugés à l'égard de la noblesse, et au même titre que le Seigneur Hargren et Dame Jancine, nous sommes des exceptions. Pour ceux qui n'entrent pas dans le manoir aussi souvent que nous, ils sont aussi distants et insondables que le Roi Uther nous le semble. Nous savons qu'Uther est le vrai Seigneur de nos terres mais nous ne l'avons jamais rencontré. Il est simplement un nom dont les paroles décident de nos destins et jette parfois des ombres sur nos vies. »

Derrière elle, Elias renifla, un Liam somnolent sur le dos.

« De ce que j'ai entendu à propos d'Uther, il est meilleur que la plupart des pires nobles que je connais. En dépit de ce qu'il a commis depuis la Purge, il met toujours la sécurité du Royaume et de son peuple avant tout. Il est arrogant mais son cerveau compense largement. »

À côté de lui, Alan renifla également, sachant où son frère voulait en venir.

« Tu veux dire, contrairement à notre cher et _agréable_ Seigneur Tarven. »

Samer regarda par-dessus son épaule alors qu'ils atteignaient leur maison, et ouvrit la porte.

« Et que veux-tu donc dire par là ? »

Ils rentrèrent tous à l'intérieur, Elias amena Liam au fond de la petite maison et enfila une chemise de nuit au garçon endormi qui protestait.

Pendant ce temps, Alan soupira.

« Tarven a le même âge que Liam mais il parle comme s'il avait le _mien_ et _pas_ d'une bonne façon. Ce soir je lui ai parlé pour la première fois, et honnêtement je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de recommencer. »

Une voix s'éleva du fond de la pièce, le jeune seigneur n'impressionnant pas non plus Elias.

« Il est un complet imbécile, papa. Même quand il était évident que nous n'étions pas aussi _mal éduqués_ qu'il le pensait, il est resté droit devant nous en bombant son torse, a tourné le dos à tous les enfants et s'en est allé comme si nous lui faisions perdre son temps. »

Comme leur père soupirait, Alina savait ce qu'il pensait. Après avoir envoyé Helen se préparer pour la nuit, elle regarda ses deux aînés et leur expliqua.

« Ni Dame Jancine ni le Seigneur Hargren ne peuvent consacrer un temps de valeur à leur fils. Tarven étant né juste après le début de la Purge, leurs vies sont toujours bouleversées. Elle m'a confiée une fois qu'elle n'approuvait pas les agissements d'Uther mais que pour le bien et la stabilité d'Ulwin, elle et son mari n'ont d'autre choix que de soutenir Uther. S'ils avaient résisté et s'y étaient opposés, ça aurait été la guerre et cela aurait eu pour conséquence la mort, non plus uniquement des doués de magie, mais d'autres également…Elle a dû envoyer sa propre servante au bourreau, une jeune fille dont la seule magie était la capacité de tirer des chants aux oiseaux posés sur les arbres. »

Elle s'étrangla sur les derniers mots et Samer mit un bras autour de ses épaules en guise de réconfort alors qu'il parla.

« Belaynne était une amie chère au cœur de votre mère, tout comme à celui de Dame Jancine. Quand Dame Jancine fut forcée de l'arrêter, elle a négocié avec Uther afin qu'elle soit décapitée plutôt que brûlée sur le bûcher. À sa requête, le corps a été renvoyé à Ulwin et Dame Jancine l'a enterrée dans le verger de pommiers, là où les oiseaux seraient toujours autour d'elle. »

Il soupira.

« Hargren et Jancine n'ont jamais eu la chance de pouvoir faire leur deuil des innocents tués durant la Purge, et n'en ont toujours pas le temps. Ulwin est située près de la frontière, avec tous les dangers que cela implique. Ils doivent constamment se maintenir en première ligne des relations politiques entre Camelot et les autres Nations proches. La réputation de cité marchande d'Ulwin signifie qu'elle possède peu de valeur militaire, et une attaque serait invraisemblable, néanmoins ils doivent rester sur leurs gardes. Ils ont du confier l'éducation de Tarven à leur chambellan, Seigneur Timon, mais c'est un noble extrêmement « traditionnel ». Une fois que Tarven sera plus âgé, il pourra passer plus de temps à aider et à apprendre de son père. Son comportement devrait s'en améliorer. »

Alan, qui avait froncé des sourcils tout le long de l'évocation de la Purge, écarquilla les yeux en maintenant son froncement de sourcils.

« Je l'espère, parce que s'il est pareil à dix-huit ans qu'à sept…je déménagerai à Camelot. »

Derrière lui, Elias renifla, Liam désormais endormi dans le lit.

« Toi et la moitié des autres artisans d'Ulwin. »

Bien peu fut dit ensuite. Le reste de la famille se prépara pour la nuit et rejoignit les plus jeunes dans le sommeil.

~(-)~

Les chants d'oiseaux pénétraient par la fenêtre ouverte, ce doux chœur du matin atteignant les oreilles de l'homme assis devant le bureau de la pièce.

Seigneur Hargren travaillait à son rythme avec les piles de documents, lisant les rapports d'impôts récents, aussi bien que les bénéfices faits au cours des deux derniers mois d'échange. Il sourit quand il se rendit compte qu'ils dépassaient les prévisions, pas de beaucoup mais assez pour montrer que le commerce dans sa ville était toujours en expansion et qu'il continuerait à l'être. Il se souriait toujours lorsque la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, sa femme entrant avec un petit plateau.

Dame Jancine le lui amena et l'installa sur le bord du bureau avec un gobelet de vin posé dessus. Elle n'était pas celle qui l'avait emmené des cuisines mais elle l'_avait_ pris à la servante qu'elle avait envoyé le monter. C'était un petit geste de sa part, mais elle appréciait être celle qui le fasse chaque matin. C'était presque une tradition entre eux deux, et elle offrait au Seigneur Hargren une opportunité de demander un conseil ou autre chose à sa femme, ou même simplement de discuter avec elle.

C'était le cas aujourd'hui, il attendit donc qu'elle s'asseye sur la chaise à côté du bureau avant de parler.

« As-tu discuté avec qui tu voulais ? »

Arrangeant les plis de sa robe avec les mains, elle acquiesça.

« Oui. »

Il leva la tête pour la regarder.

« Et qu'en dis-tu, notre banquet de la nuit dernière a-t-il atteint le succès escompté ? »

Il y eut le silence durant quelques instants, avant qu'elle n'esquisse un sourire raffiné mais victorieux.

« C'était un succès total. Quand ce matin, j'ai pris le petit déjeuner avec les dames que j'ai invité à dîner, j'ai appris de leurs bavardages usuels que les cinq artisans que nous avons invités, ainsi que leurs épouses qui sont également des artisans, vont recevoir un nombre élevé de commandes ce matin. Il n'y a pas que cela, ils sont impatients du prochain banquet auquel tu inviteras des artisans, bien que je suggérerais d'en inviter cinq autres. Les opinions concernant les artisans nés roturiers se sont améliorées comme tu l'avais prévu, et plusieurs esprits se sont éveillés à la possibilité de leur offrir plus de reconnaissance et de respect pour leur travail. Le fils du Seigneur Kevren, Gerard, était particulièrement complémentaire avec l'aîné de Samer. De ce que j'ai entendu, lui et Alan ont parlé au moins une demi-heure avant que Kevren ne le rappelle. Autrement, je parie qu'ils auraient discuté ensemble durant presque toute la soirée. »

Hargren en sourit, faisant un signe de la tête.

« Le jeune Gerard est un jeune homme que je surveille de près. Le peuple d'Ulwin va beaucoup le respecter et il a les capacités pour devenir le gérant du commerce d'Ulwin. J'ai l'intention, une fois qu'il aura plus d'expérience, de le placer comme assistant du Seigneur Markis. »

Jancine souleva un sourcil élégant.

« Dieu sait qu'il a besoin d'un homme plus ouvert d'esprit à ses côtés. Markis est tellement guindé que ce n'est pas plus mal que tous les accords d'échange transitent par toi pour le moment. S'il avait traité avec des représentants, il aurait effrayé la moitié d'entre eux au point de les faire fuir, et aurait insulté l'autre moitié. C'est triste de ne pas pouvoir faire confiance à ton Conseiller des Échanges pour faire son travail. Quand donc vas-tu t'en débarrasser ? »

Hargren soupira, secouant un peu la tête.

« Il m'a été recommandé par Uther, je dois donc au moins _faire semblant_ de lui donner une chance. Je ne nie pas que ses connaissances en économies sont étendues, simplement…

- Il a la subtilité d'un ours qui charge. »

Jancine secoua la tête.

« Il doit s'en aller, Hargren. Le Seigneur Timon et lui sont devenus plutôt amis durant l'année passée, et notre fils a été bien trop affecté par cette association. »

Son mari se raidit et commença à froncer des sourcils.

« Tu crois que ça a à voir avec son attitude de la nuit dernière ? »

Jancine acquiesça solennellement.

« Avant que Seigneur Markis nous soit envoyé en recommandation, Tarven ne voyait aucun problème à être poli avec les serviteurs. Mais depuis, le Seigneur Timon a été plus vigilant quant à ses attitudes et elles ont inconsciemment influencé Tarven. Je préconise de renvoyer Markis à Camelot à cause d'« un conflit d'opinions ». Fais croire que tu le trouves agressif mais que tu reconnais toujours ses compétences, de cette façon il n'y aura pas d'insulte ressentie par ce renvoi. »

Hargren se laissa tomber dans sa chaise et son expression s'assombrit.

« Cela marchera, néanmoins j'ai peur que le cas du Seigneur Timon ne puisse attendre. Il peut venir avec nous à Camelot lorsque nous irons dans la semaine, et je vais l'informer plus tard aujourd'hui de se préparer au déplacement. Je veux que tu te charges de reprendre le contrôle de notre fils jusqu'à ce que nous revenions de Camelot. J'ai quelqu'un en tête qui, je pense, va être capable d'effacer ces préjugés que Timon et Markis ont clairement commencé à instiller à notre fils. Il est encore jeune, cela ne devrait donc pas poser de problèmes si nous commençons dès maintenant. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Je ne permettrai pas à ceux à qui je fais confiance pour éduquer mon fils, de saper mon autorité et de lui enseigner des principes qui sont contraires aux miens. Je ne leur permettrai pas de créer un homme qui méprise le peuple et défera tout ce que j'ai tant peiné à créer. »

Jancine acquiesça et se releva sur ses pieds.

« Tarven devrait être avec son tuteur à cette heure. Je vais y aller et quand il viendra le chercher pour le repas du midi, j'informerai le Seigneur Timon que tu souhaites lui parler deux heures après midi.

- Merci Jancine. J'espère simplement que les dommages causés ne sont pas irréversibles. »

Elle l'observa tandis qu'il la regardait.

« J'ai vu moi aussi les expressions des deux aînés de Samer après que notre fils ait ignoré leurs courtoisies et les ait insultés en repartant. Cela ne peut continuer, certainement pas avec des personnes auxquelles nous devons tant…Samer, Alina et sa sœur Sarah étaient les uniques artisans d'Ulwin quand nous sommes arrivés. Ils persévéraient sous la main cruelle de Lord Gamel, refusant de partir et d'abandonner leurs voisins alors que tous les autres l'avaient fait…Et ce sont eux qui ont mis leur foi en nous quand nous leur avons demandé de nous donner leur soutien pour nous aider à faire d'Ulwin la cité qu'elle est aujourd'hui. »

Elle soupira et tourna la tête vers la porte.

« Je sais…S'ils ne s'étaient pas portés garant de nous auprès des nouveaux artisans passant en ville et ne les avaient pas convaincus de s'installer, nous n'aurions jamais réussi à défaire le mal que Gamel avait fait à cette ville…Cela aurait pris bien plus que quinze ans pour transformer le taudis qu'était Ulwin en ce foyer de commerce que nous possédons maintenant. »

~(-)~

Les petits morceaux de papiers émirent un froissement quand la main féminine et calleuse les abîma en lisant la requête écrite sur chacun ainsi que le petit croquis et la description qui était attachée à chacune.

Alina abaissa la liasse avant de se tourner vers son mari.

« Je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de ma sœur pour tous les faire. »

Samer fronça les sourcils.

« Sarah ? Mais ça fait des années qu'elle n'a pas tissé. »

« Elle peut toujours dessiner les habits pour la conception et j'aurai besoin d'une personne plus expérimentée qu'Helen pour des motifs comme ceux-ci. Je ne suis pas certaine que certains d'entre eux soient _possibles_ avec mon métier à tisser j'aurai besoin de concevoir les ordres de tissage des vêtements pour être sûre. Je pense que je devrai ajouter deux harnais de plus sur mon métier à tisser. »

Alan qui cuisinait le porridge du petit déjeuner devant l'âtre, jeta un coup d'œil en souriant légèrement.

« Je peux me rendre à Camelot et obtenir les pièces dont tu as besoin maman. Cela prendrait des semaines à papa pour te les faire alors que les marchands d'habits stockent des pièces de métier à tisser. Il est certain d'avoir tous les morceaux dont tu auras besoin. »

Alina se tourna vers son fils, fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude.

« Mais Alan…

- Maman, j'ai quinze ans, et j'en aurai seize dans deux mois. Je suis assez vieux pour voyager seul et c'est seulement à trois jours de marche aller-retour. En outre, je veux voir Camelot avant de m'installer avec Lillian. »

Les yeux d'Alina s'élargirent.

« Elle _a accepté_ ta demande en mariage ? _Quand la lui as-tu faite ?_ »

Alan esquissa un large sourire et donna un clin d'œil de conspirateur à son père. Samer l'avait découvert le jour-même.

« Il y a deux semaines. Son père a accepté qu'elle m'épouse quand elle aura seize ans, soit dans cinq mois. »

Il sembla alors un peu embarrassé.

« Je voulais lui acheter un cadeau pour ce jour-là et le marché de Camelot est parfait pour ce genre d'occasions. Donc j'espérais… »

Alina se précipita vers lui, l'étreignant en un câlin.

« Bien sûr que tu peux y aller, et tu peux utiliser tout l'argent nécessaire qui restera des deux harnais pour acheter quelque chose pour vous deux. »

Elle le laissa pour aller prendre l'argent dans le compartiment qui se trouvait en dessous du métier à tisser, revint et pressa dans sa main plusieurs pièces d'argent quand il essaya de refuser.

« Je ne veux pas entendre d'objection. Je sais que tu veux utiliser l'argent que tu as toi-même gagné mais ton père et moi ne pouvons donc pas t'offrir un cadeau pour fêter ça ? Et tu dois toujours le dire à tes frères et à ta sœur. »

À la pensée du trio parti chercher de l'eau pour remplir le tonneau posé à côté de la porte arrière, Alan ricana.

« Elias sait déjà mais je voulais que ce soit une surprise pour Liam et Helen. Je leur dirai quand je reviendrai de Camelot, sinon ils voudront venir avec moi. »

Samer regarda alternativement sa femme et son fils.

« C'est déjà décidé Alina. Pourquoi toi et les enfants n'iriez-vous pas rendre visite à Sarah ? Les soies du marchand d'habits de Camelot nécessaires à la prochaine commande de Dame Jancine n'arriveront pas avant au moins une semaine. Cela fait un bon bout de temps qu'ils n'ont pas vu leur tante et ce sera une opportunité pour toi de te reposer avant de te mettre au travail. Alan peut voyager jusque là-bas avec vous avant de continuer son chemin pour Camelot. »

Alina posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Tu le dis comme si tu ne comptais pas venir. »

Son mari soupira de résignation.

« Si cette liasse de commande est un indice, alors il y aura une pile semblable à mon atelier. Je n'ai pas l'excuse d'attendre les matériaux, pas avec un marchand de bois talentueux et bien approvisionné en ville. J'en ferai une partie pendant ton absence et pourrai recevoir les commandes supplémentaires qui arriveront pour toi. »

Elle soupira elle aussi, résignée à accepter cette situation qu'elle savait réelle. Aussi vrai qu'il aurait été bien qu'il vienne, ils devaient toujours s'assurer qu'ils puissent payer le loyer.

« Très bien, mais tu dois me promettre que tu _viendras_ la prochaine fois que nous lui rendrons visite. »

Il lui sourit et acquiesça, puis elle alla préparer le sac de voyage. S'ils partaient directement après le petit déjeuner, ils atteindraient le village de Sarah avant la tombée de la nuit.

~(-)~

**Comme toujours, je remercie Jindri pour son travail sur ce chapitre. Dans sa review pour le chapitre 5, Chipoteuse s'est plainte qu'il ne se passait pas grand-chose d'important... Je suppose que c'est un sentiment partagé par les anonymes. Ne vous en faites pas, ça va venir. Mais je vous préviens, une fois lancée, la machine ne s'arrête pas ! La vie de Liam va connaître pas mal de bouleversements, et ce jusqu'à la fin de la fic !**

**Sur un autre sujet, ma beta semble m'avoir lâchée – je n'ai plus de nouvelles. Jindri a accepté de la remplacer, mais j'aimerais savoir si julielal est partie pour de bon ou si elle va revenir. Si quelqu'un, par hasard, a des nouvelles... **


	7. Liens Familiaux Partie 1

**Désolée, j'ai _encore_ oublié de mettre un nouveau chapitre hier... Enfin je sais pas si quelqu'un avait remarqué, mais au cas où, je n'ai aucune "bonne" raison. J'ai juste oublié.**

**Dans un autre registre, qui a vu le nouvel épisode de Merlin ? Il sort d'où, cet alien ? Il s'est trompé de casting ?**

**Précédemment dans _Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera :_**

**La famille de Liam est invitée à un banquet chez Lord Hargren tandis qu'Alina reçoit de nombreuses commandes des dames de la cour, impressionnées par le travail qu'elle a effectué pour Dame Jancine, Alan et Elias se font insulter par Tarven, le fils du Seigneur.**

**Voici donc le troisième épisode, et devinez quoi ? Vous allez retrouver certains personnages de la série !**

~(-)~

Chapitre 7 : Liens Familiaux ~Partie 1

Un regard solennel fixait la cour en-dessous de la fenêtre. Autour de cet espace central où plusieurs chevaliers étaient réunis et attendaient que leurs montures soient sorties des écuries s'élevaient à une hauteur conséquente les pâles murs de pierre du château. Cette rencontre avait été promise plusieurs années auparavant, une promesse retardée du fait de la nature intensive des vies que lui et son ami menaient. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis dix ans, pas avant le début de la Purge, mais la correspondance régulière entre eux, aussi bien personnelle que pour les affaires d'Etat, avait maintenu leur amitié en place.

Le roi Uther tourna légèrement la tête lorsque quelqu'un frappa doucement à sa porte et répondit au visiteur :

« Vous pouvez entrer. »

La porte s'ouvrit, un garçon blond entra et inclina respectueusement la tête.

« Vous désiriez me voir, Père ? »

Uther sourit à son fils de neuf ans et l'invita d'un geste à le rejoindre à la fenêtre.

« Viens ici, Arthur. »

Le jeune prince s'exécuta et vint se dresser devant la fenêtre. Uther lui montra alors les chevaliers réunis en bas.

« Sais-tu où ils vont, Arthur ? »

L'enfant secoua très légèrement la tête, levant vers son père un regard bleu solennel.

« Je ne le sais pas, Sire. »

Uther posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

« Je les ai envoyés escorter un bon ami à moi et sa famille, qui doivent venir nous rendre visite pendant quelques jours. Je veux que tu saches que quand Lord Hargren et Dame Jancine arriveront, tu dois leur témoigner le plus grand respect. Ils emmènent également leur fils, Tarven, afin de nous le présenter à toi et moi. Il passera une grande partie du séjour en ta compagnie, et je veux que tu lui montres un bon exemple. C'est compris ? »

Arthur hocha la tête, dirigeant son regard vers la fenêtre, tandis qu'il posait distraitement la main sur le bracelet d'argent gaufré qu'il portait. Un bracelet fait pour un adulte, et qui était presque trop grand pour tenir sur son poignet, mince à cause de son jeune âge.

« Je comprends, Sire. Je veillerai à me conduire comme il sied à un prince de Camelot. Je m'assurerai de ne pas vous déshonorer en présence de nos invités. »

La main fut ôtée de l'épaule du garçon, la fierté d'Uther pour son jeune fils transparaissant au fond de son regard.

« J'en suis sûr. Hargren et moi sommes de bons amis depuis presque trente ans, et il m'a servi loyalement en tant que Seigneur d'Ulwin pendant la moitié de ce temps. Je ne doute pas qu'il pensera du bien de toi. »

Il indiqua la porte de la main.

« Tu peux partir, Arthur, retourne à ta leçon. Ton professeur va t'attendre. »

Le jeune prince inclina de nouveau la tête en signe de respect, avant de se retourner et de quitter silencieusement les appartements. Pendant ce temps dans la cour, les chevaux avaient été amenés et les chevaliers étaient désormais en selle. Ils passèrent les portes du château et se lancèrent dans la ville, les passants s'écartant de leur chemin pour les laisser galoper sur le mélange de terre et de rues pavées.

Devant une zone où se trouvaient aussi bien des maisons que des ateliers, le passage du groupe de chevaliers, resplendissants dans leurs amures d'argent et leurs capes rouges, fut observé par les grands yeux bruns d'une petite fille. Son regard les suivit sur leur passage, son visage entouré par une masse de cheveux bruns bouclés et à peine disciplinés. L'émerveillement demeura sur son visage jusqu'à ce qu'une voix plaisante mais ferme l'appelle depuis la forge à côté de la maison.

« Guenièvre... Rester là n'aidera pas Elyan avec le charbon. Dépêche-toi, chérie. »

La fillette de huit ans s'empressa d'obéir, courant vers l'arrière de la boutique où se trouvait le stock de combustible.

« Désolée, père ! »

Elle disparut hors de vue de la grande rue, tandis que les chevaliers continuaient leur route vers les portes de la ville.

~(-)~

Le petit groupe marchait le long de la route de l'est, suivant les ornières laissées par d'innombrables carrioles passant entre Ulwin et Camelot.

Alina menait ses enfants le long de cette route vers le village fermier de Tadoras qui se situait à une demi-journée de marche de la ville. Sa sœur s'était installée là-bas presque quatorze ans plus tôt, après avoir épousé son mari et être partie vivre dans la ferme de sa famille. Cela avait été une décision difficile pour elle de quitter la ville où elle avait vécu toute sa vie pour commencer une nouvelle vie. Elle avait eu l'intention de continuer le tissage une fois installée, mais très rapidement la vie à la ferme et la maternité l'avaient forcée à mettre cette activité de côté.

Elle avait une nouvelle 'profession' maintenant, et passait ses journées à nourrir le groupe que formaient deux fils, une fille et un mari. Elle raccommodait leur vêtements, faisait du fromage, ou séchait de la viande et parfois du poisson pêché dans la rivière, et plus généralement dirigeait la grande ferme.

Penser ainsi à sa sœur fit sourire Alina. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'Helen s'y plairait, mais avec tout le travail qu'il fallait faire à la ferme, la fille de treize ans de Sarah, Grace, ne pourrait pas tout faire toute seule si sa mère acceptait de revenir à Ulwin quelque temps. Elle aurait besoin d'aide, et Helen devrait être celle qui s'en chargerait.

« Votre Tante Sarah et votre Oncle Jake ne nous attendent pas, alors quand on arrivera je veux que vous ayez un comportement exemplaire. Pas de bêtises... et je parle pour toi, Elias. »

Le jeune homme de quatorze ans laissa échapper un soupir exagéré derrière elle, où il marchait en traînant les pieds.

« Oui, maman.

- Et garde un œil sur Liam, et empêche-le de s'attirer des ennuis. »

Nouveau soupir.

« Oui, maman. »

Il y eut un gloussement, venant du jeune le plus chargé du groupe. Alan gloussa de nouveau, jetant un regard en coin à son frère avec un sourire.

« Voilà un agréable changement... D'habitude c'est _moi_ qui ai droit à ça. »

Sa mère lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, réprobatrice.

« Alan, arrête de taquiner ton frère.

- Oui maman. »

La réponse fut automatique, le jeune homme regardant le plus âgé de ses frères tandis qu'ils souriaient tous les deux. Ils partageaient une camaraderie que Liam était encore trop jeune pour apprécier, et c'était sans doute la principale raison pour laquelle tous deux s'entendaient si bien malgré les taquineries incessantes entre eux. Un jour, dans un an ou deux, ils ne doutaient pas que Liam les rejoindrait aussi... au grand damne de leur mère.

Leur mère vit le regard qu'ils échangeaient, Helen roulant des yeux derrière eux, et secoua la tête.

« Contentez-vous de bien vous comporter et de faire ce que votre oncle vous dit. La dernière chose que je veuille entendre est que vous avez causé des problèmes avec vos cousins... comme la _dernière_ fois. »

Alan et Elias grimacèrent à cette remarque, l'aîné se réjouissant de ne devoir rester qu'une nuit à la ferme... Son oncle n'avait _pas_ été content lorsque son taureau avait chargé vers la rivière, parce qu'une porte avait été laissée ouverte en raison d'une farce impliquant un combat de lutte entre les deux frères et l'aîné de leurs cousins, Ian. Ils n'allaient pas recommencer _ça_... devoir chasser et ramener le taureau, puis se faire botter les fesses par leur oncle, une fois suffisait.

Désormais un peu plus dociles, ils suivirent tranquillement leur mère pendant le reste du voyage. Ils arrivèrent à Tadoras alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, entrant par le côté du village pour rejoindre la ferme appartenant à leur oncle et à leur tante. Leur mère frappa à la porte et obtint une réponse rapide. Le panneau de bois s'ouvrit en grinçant tandis qu'un visage méfiant jeta un œil dans l'embrasure.

L'homme qui se tenait là ouvrit alors la porte en grand et accueillit sa belle-sœur avec un sourire.

« Alina ! Bienvenue ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? »

Il se tourna vers l'intérieur.

« Sarah, ta sœur est là !... Avec les deux fauteurs de trouble, et Helen et Liam. »

Alan et Elias grimacèrent de nouveau, tandis que leur oncle les faisait entrer et que leur tante venait serrer leur mère dans ses bras.

« Alina, c'est bon de te voir, ma sœur. »

Alina lui rendit son étreinte en souriant.

« J'ai bien peur de venir pour plus qu'une simple visite, mais cela peut attendre le matin. »

Sarah remarqua que sa sœur avait emmené ses enfants avec elle, et appela en direction de l'arrière de la maison :

« Ian ! Thom ! Vous dormez dans la grange ce soir ! On a des invités ! »

Elle adressa alors un regard significatif à ses trois neveux.

« Et vous deux y dormez aussi, et Liam est assez grand pour y aller également. Je vais vous faire à dîner puis vous pourrez aller vous coucher. »

Des trois frères, les deux aînés eurent un soupir résigné, tandis que le plus jeune semblait positivement excité d'être considéré assez vieux pour dormir dans la grange... Il apprendrait vite, une fois passé l'attrait de la nouveauté.

~(-)~

Tôt le lendemain matin, Alan partit pour Camelot en prenant la route qui se dirigeait vers le sud-est à la sortie du village après avoir promis de s'arrêter au village sur le chemin du retour afin qu'ils puissent revenir ensemble à Ulwin. Sa mère était manifestement inquiète tandis qu'elle le regardait entreprendre son premier voyage seul, mais sa sœur posa une main sur son épaule pour murmurer tandis qu'il disparaissait hors de vue :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Alina, les patrouilles sont régulières sur cette route. Tout ira bien pour lui. »

Alina se tourna vers Sarah, toujours inquiète.

« Je sais, mais il n'a jamais voyagé seul ou si loin avant. Il n'a que quinze ans.

- Presque seize. »

Sarah la reconduisit au cottage, dont les occupants commençaient juste à s'éveiller dans l'aube de ce nouveau jour.

« Ai-je besoin de te dire que la plupart des jeunes gens ont cet âge quand ils partent s'installer seuls ? C'est seulement chez les nobles qu'on les voit chouchoutés plus longtemps par leurs parents. Nous autres, gens du commun, devons nous tenir sur nos propres jambes bien plus tôt que les nobles. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

Elle s'assit derrière une table usagée près du foyer de la ferme. Alina s'assit en face d'elle avant de répondre.

« J'ai reçu un grand nombre de commissions compliquées, et je vais avoir besoin de quelqu'un de plus expérimenté qu'Helen pour m'aider. Alan va m'obtenir les morceaux dont j'ai besoin pour ajouter deux harnais supplémentaires à mon métier à tisser, ainsi qu'un cadeau pour sa fiancée, Lillian. »

Sarah la fixa avec surprise, avant d'afficher un grand sourire.

« Il l'a demandée en mariage et tu t'inquiètes de savoir s'il est assez grand pour voyager seul ? »

Devant le rire de sa sœur, Alina fronça les sourcils tout en essayant de ne pas sourire elle-même. Après tout, de ce point de vue ça semblait en effet idiot.

« Sarah... »

Elle soupira.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais avoir besoin d'aide, sinon ça me prendra deux fois plus de temps pour finir chaque commande et ça ne fera pas bonne impression au grand nombre de dames nobles qui me les ont données. Dame Jancine s'est donné du mal pour qu'elles pensent du bien de moi, et si elles sont agacées par des retards, cela pourrait l'embarrasser. »

Sarah haussa les sourcils.

« Je ne t'avais pas dit qu'être amie avec une dame noble t'apporterait plus d'ennuis que de bien ? Les roturiers comme nous ne devraient pas s'impliquer dans la politique de la noblesse.

- Cette politique est ce qui fait marcher le commerce à Ulwin et permet à ma famille de se nourrir et d'avoir un toit au-dessus de sa tête. »

Elles se regardèrent un long moment avant que Sarah secoue la tête devant ce qui était un vieux débat.

« Très bien, tu as besoin de quelqu'un d'expérimenté pour tirer les fils des motifs. Pendant combien de temps ? »

Alina grimaça un peu.

« Ça va me prendre au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'automne pour tout faire, et ça me prendrait presque jusqu'au printemps prochain sans ton aide.

- L'automne ? »

Sarah grimaça à son tour.

« C'est une longue période loin de la ferme pour moi, ma sœur. Grace ne pourrait pas gérer tout le travail de la maison toute seule. »

Alina regarda brièvement vers la petite chambre qu'elle et sa fille avaient partagée la nuit dernière.

« C'est pourquoi je propose qu'Helen reste ici pour l'aider. Elle se plaindra peut-être un peu au début, mais elle aidera si je lui dis de le faire. Elle n'a peut-être que onze ans, mais elle commence à comprendre la politique d'être en faveur chez les nobles. Elle sait que j'ai besoin de réaliser ces commandes le plus vite possible. »

Des doigts pianotèrent sur la table de bois en signe de réflexion, tandis que Sarah considérait ce que sa sœur lui demandait avant de soupirer.

« Très bien, je vais retourner à Ulwin avec toi pendant qu'Helen reste ici pour aider Grace. Il faudra que je revienne pour les récoltes, cependant. Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps que la mi-automne même si nous n'avons pas terminé toutes ces commandes. Est-ce que ça te va ? Parce que mon mari va être suffisamment ennuyé par la situation comme ça. »

Sarah avait commencé à sourire tandis qu'elle utilisait l'argument de son mari. Alina sourit et rit légèrement en retour.

« Oui, c'est très bien. C'est parfait en fait. Ça me donnera une occasion d'enseigner à Helen les tissages compliqués, sans embarrasser Dame Jancine ou moi-même avec les délais. »

Toutes deux étendirent la main au-dessus de la table, entremêlant leurs doigts en une vieille 'poignée de main-promesse' qu'elles utilisaient depuis leur enfance. Ce serait agréable de passer un certain temps ensemble après avoir été séparées si longtemps.

~(-)~

**Alan et Elias sont des adolescents typiques ! Lol**

**Avant de vous donner rendez-vous dans une semaine, j'ai une petite note à ajouter... A partir de maintenant je préciserai au début de chaque épisode, à quel point on en est, chronologiquement, par rapport à la série.**

**Par exemple, pour l'instant on est douze ans avant le début de la série. Le prochain chapitre marquera donc M – 12 ans, M signifiant Merlin.**


	8. Liens Familiaux Partie 2

**Alors cette fois ce n'est PAS ma faute ! J'ai eu des problèmes d'Internet tout le week-end, mon ordi ne voulait pas se connecter à la box ! Donc c'est malgré moi que je publie en retard.**

**Pour ceux qui attendaient, Abeille m'a confirmé qu'elle commencerait à publier Destinée mercredi.**

**Précédemment dans _Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera :_**

**Hargren et sa famille sont invités chez Uther celui-ci fait la leçon à un Arthur âgé de neuf ans pour qu'il se conduise comme un prince.**

**Pendant ce temps, Alina et ses enfants se rendent à Tadoras, village fermier où vit Sarah, la sœur d'Alina, et sa famille. Alina prévient ses fils de ne pas faire de bêtises en provoquant leurs cousins.**

~(-)~

Chapitre 8: Liens Familiaux ~Partie 2~

« Le Roi Uther envoie certains de ses meilleurs chevaliers pour nous accompagner, Tarven, ce qui est une marque de respect. Nous partirons dès que notre escorte sera là, et je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te dire que ton père et moi attendons un comportement exemplaire de ta part. »

Dame Jancine marchait dans un couloir du manoir, Son fils sur ses talons arborait un air boudeur sur son visage. Elle l'avait enlevé aux soins de Lord Timon la veille, et l'avait empêché de parler à Lord Markis en veillant à ce que, lorsqu'il n'était pas avec elle, il soit avec une de ses servantes, avec l'ordre strict de ne pas être irrespectueux avec ladite servante.

C'était peu après, lorsqu'elle l'avait laissé avec son père dans le bureau du seigneur, que l'enfant avait exprimé son mécontentement à son père.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que je sois gentil avec les servantes, Père ? Ce ne sont que des _servantes_. »

Lord Hargren jeta un regard à son fils, qui était assis dans la chaise qu'occupait normalement la mère du garçon. Il s'était attendu à cela, bien que pas si tôt. Le gamin avait besoin d'apprendre un peu de tact, ou tout du moins à garder ses opinions pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en mesure de juger si la situation était appropriée pour les exprimer. S'il continuait à être aussi direct lorsqu'il serait plus âgé, des remarques indiscrètes pourraient en faire une cible des assassins.

« Tarven, il y a certaines choses que Lord Timon a clairement échoué à t'enseigner, c'est pourquoi je l'envoie servir à Camelot. Les serviteurs ne sont pas des _esclaves_, ce sont des _personnes_... et en tant que telles, tu devrais les traiter avec le respect auquel ils ont droit. Tout noble qui se permet de traiter ses serviteurs comme des esclaves, est condamné à voir ses terres tomber en ruines. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Lord Gamel, le précédent intendant de ces terres. Quand ta mère et moi avons pris le pouvoir ici, son trésor était vide, sa ville et ses villages stériles et pauvres, et son peuple le haïssait au point de partir par dizaines même si cela signifiait un avenir incertain sur d'autres terres. Beaucoup d'entre eux ont probablement connu la famine avant de trouver de nouvelles maisons. »

Son fils renifla avec dérision, le garçon de sept ans croisant les bras en se renfrognant.

« Eh bien c'est _leur_ faute, ils n'avaient qu'à pas partir... Stupides paysans. »

L'instant suivant, son renfrognement se transforma en expression de choc tandis que la claque que son père lui mit sur l'oreille manqua de le faire tomber de sa chaise.

Au cri du garçon, Lord Hargren se renfrogna. Il n'avait pas réalisé que son fils était devenu si mauvais... Il s'assurerait de prévenir Uther de ne pas donner à Lord Timon une position d'influence ou de confiance. Pour l'instant, cependant, en ce qui concernait son fils, cette attitude _devait_ s'arrêter.

« Je vois que le sens derrière ton changement de circonstances t'a échappé. Tu as été enlevé aux soins de Lord Timon, parce que t'enseigner de telles choses est à la limite de la _trahison_ contre les principes de ta mère et les miens. Au banquet l'autre soir, tu n'as pas seulement insulté les deux fils aînés de deux de nos plus _loyaux_ sujets, mais tu m'as aussi insulté _moi_ par la même occasion. »

L'expression d'Hargren poussa Tarven à se recroqueviller sur sa chaise, le ton de colère du seigneur faisant apparaître la peur dans les yeux du garçon.

« Samer et Alina étaient mes _invités_, ainsi que leurs enfants, et insulter les invités de quelqu'un, c'est insulter leur hôte. Si tu fais une chose pareille avec un invité au palais de Camelot, au mieux tu te couvriras de honte... au pire tu pourrais être _exilé_ du royaume. »

Le jeune garçon tremblait à présent, tandis qu'il disait d'une voix étouffée :

« Je... je suis désolé, Père... »

Le seigneur Hargren se détendit un peu, et se rassit dans son fauteuil au lieu de se pencher vers son fils.

« Le statut social d'un invité ne veut rien dire, souviens-toi de cela. C'est le statut de l'_hôte_ qui est important. Si je choisis d'inviter des roturiers à mes banquets, alors tu es tenu par l'étiquette de les traiter avec au moins un respect _raisonnable_. Ce que tu as fait l'autre soir n'était _pas_ raisonnable. Pour le soutien qu'ils nous ont montré, nous devons beaucoup à la famille de Samer et Alina. Sans l'aide qu'ils nous ont volontairement donnée lorsque ta mère et moi sommes arrivés ici pour la première fois, tu ne vivrais pas dans un tel confort aujourd'hui. Je veux que tu te souviennes de cela, et que tu en tires une leçon. Un homme qui respecte ceux qui le servent obtiendra _bien_ plus d'eux que s'il les forçait à travailler par oppression... Des mains volontaires feront bien plus, et bien mieux, que des mains involontaires. »

Il désigna un livre qui avait été posé sur le bureau à côté de son fils.

« Maintenant, je veux que tu lises ceci pendant que je travaille, et que tu _réfléchisses_ à tout ce que je viens de te dire... Quand nous partirons pour Camelot, j'estimerai alors que tu as appris à garder tes opinions pour toi-même. »

Tarven prit le livre et commença à lire comme on le lui avait ordonné, désormais entièrement soumis.

~(-)~

Le jeune homme marchait le long du chemin forestier, sifflant tranquillement pour lui-même.

Alan sourit, les mains fourrées dans ses poches, tandis qu'il jetait un œil au ciel à travers les arbres. Il était presque midi, et son estomac exprimait son besoin de nourriture. Il était temps qu'il s'arrête pour se reposer.

Soupirant, il enleva le sac de son dos et s'assit sur une pierre à proximité, Il sortit un morceau de pain de ses affaires et le mâchonna d'un air songeur. Il supposa qu'il pouvait maintenant se considérer à mi-chemin de Camelot, c'était juste dommage qu'il n'ait pas de cheval. Ce qu'un homme couvrait en trois jours à pied, il le couvrait en moins de deux jours à cheval. Ce fut alors, comme pour le narguer, que le son de chevaux en approche lui fit tourner la tête en direction de Camelot.

C'était un groupe de plusieurs chevaliers, _des Chevaliers de Camelot_, et ils avaient l'air de se diriger vers Ulwin. Il les regarda passer avec un hochement de tête respectueux en direction de l'homme qui dirigeait la formation, se demandant quel événement les emmenait vers Lord Hargren.

~(-)~

Les deux filles traversaient la cour en direction de l'étable, la plus âgée des deux souriant gentiment à la cadette.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Helen, ce ne sera pas si mal. La plupart des choses à faire dans la ferme sont juste les corvées ordinaires d'une maison, et t'apprendre à faire le fromage et le beurre sera _drôle_. »

Helen soupira, balançant le seau destiné au lait.

« Je sais, Grace, mais ça ne semble pas juste que je doive être coincée ici pendant que ta mère aide à la mienne avec son tissage. Mère devait commencer à m'apprendre à faire les trucs particuliers, mais maintenant je vais devoir attendre. »

Grace soupira également, fronçant légèrement les sourcils tandis qu'elles atteignaient l'étable.

« Je les ai entendues discuter ce matin c'est à cause de la politique. Ta mère a juste besoin de finir les commandes rapidement, sinon elle embarrassera elle-même et Dame Jancine en agaçant les nobles qui les ont passées. Tu rentreras chez toi à la mi-automne, et tu pourras aider ta mère avec les commandes plus faciles qui resteront à faire. »

Helen fronça les sourcils, et toutes deux se dirigèrent vers la stalle où les deux vaches laitières de la ferme attendaient d'être traies.

« Est-ce que ta mère sait que tu écoutes aux portes ? La mienne me donnerait la fessée pour avoir écouté des choses qui ne me regardent pas. »

Grace rit, s'arrêtant et se tournant pour sourire à sa cousine.

« Oh, elle le sait, en fait elle s'attend à ce que je le fasse. Dans un village fermier, les rumeurs et écouter aux portes sont la meilleure façon de découvrir quoi que ce soit. »

Le cri d'un cheval retentit à l'extérieur, accompagné par le martèlement de sabots sur la route de terre. Les deux filles se ruèrent vers la porte de l'étable, observant un cavalier qui venait du sud du village et continuait au nord au croisement pour se diriger vers Ulwin.

Helen le fixa, et le regarda disparaître dans un nuage de poussière.

« Il avait l'air pressé. »

Grace haussa simplement les épaules, retournant à la traite des vaches.

« Ce n'est rien, on voit tout le temps des courriers passer au pas de charge. C'est parce qu'on est sur la route principale entre Ulwin et Camelot. »

Après un dernier regard au cavalier désormais loin, Helen suivit sa cousine. Grace vivait ici, alors si elle disait qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, elle devrait juste oublier ça.

~(-)~

Il était tard dans l'après-midi lorsque le cavalier arriva à Ulwin, forçant son cheval fatigué à charger dans les rues tandis que les gens s'écartaient rapidement de son chemin. Il était hagard d'épuisement, les yeux hantés lorsqu'il atteignit les portes du manoir et cria aux gardes :

« Ouvrez les portes ! J'ai un message urgent pour Lord Hargren ! Ouvrez les portes ! »

Les gardes s'empressèrent de s'exécuter, permettant au cavalier de passer sans même devoir ralentir le cheval. Celui-ci ralentit dès qu'il le lui permit, cependant, lorsqu'il atteignit les marches devant le manoir où il se hâta de descendre de selle et d'entrer.

Il marcha à grands pas dans le hall d'entrée, attendant anxieusement jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur d'Ulwin descende le grand escalier, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici avec une telle urgence ? »

Le messager regarda solennellement son seigneur, ses yeux racontant les horreurs qu'il avait vues.

« Le village de Rilen, Mon Seigneur... Des pillards nous ont attaqués, massacrant tout le monde sur leur passage. Nous les avons mis en fuite, mais ils se dirigent par ici. Ils sont peut-être à une demi-journée, tout au plus, derrière moi. »

Lord Hargren s'immobilisa instantanément, avant de se retourner pour hurler des ordres.

« Assemblez la garde du manoir ! Nous partons sur-le-champ ! »

~(-)~

**Et devinez quel est le prochain village sur la route des bandits ? J'avais pas dit que ça arrivait ?**


	9. Liens Familiaux Partie 3

Réponse aux reviews (pour prouver que ça vaut la peine d'en laisser^^)

**Chipoteuse :** Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les frères de Liam. C'est le but, les faire aimer aux lecteurs et une fois qu'ils sont attachés... Ce chapitre arrive.

Non, Helen n'a pas tellement apprécié, comme tu as pu le voir !

Hargren, pour moi, a bien fait de se montrer sévère avec son fils il faut qu'il comprenne tout de suite que son comportement peut lui attirer de graves problèmes. Et il est parfaitement exact qu'à l'époque médiévale, insulter l'invité d'un noble, c'était insulter le noble lui-même. Tu imagines si le gosse faisait ça à Camelot ? Insulter un invité du Prince ou du Roi, donc insulter la famille royale elle-même ? Sans compter l'image que cela donnerait d'Hargren lui-même... Tu connais Uther, il n'est pas du genre indulgent !

Pourquoi ne s'en sont-ils pas rendu compte plus tôt ? Parce que ce sont des nobles qui ont toute une province à gérer, et qu'ils ne peuvent pas éduquer eux-même leur enfant donc jusqu'à ce que l'occasion se présente, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que le gamin allait insulter des roturiers, parce qu'ils sont roturiers.

Le village de Merlin s'appelle Ealdor. Je fais des allusions depuis le chapitre 2, pas toujours très subtiles, au fait qu'il ne faut pas s'attacher à l'entourage de Liam. Un village est attaqué juste quand sa famille a quitté la cité d'Ulwin. Et tu ne devines pas toute seule que c'est Tadoras qui va se faire attaquer ? LOL

Arthur et Gwen feront d'autres apparitions... De même qu'Uther, Morgane, Merlin, Will... De nombreux personnages de la série quoi !

**AlyssaNamikaze :** Au début ça m'énervait de ne pas recevoir de reviews, mais pas tellement pour moi je voulais faire partager le travail d'Alaia aux français et je trouvais qu'elle méritait des commentaires. Maintenant je prends ça avec amusement, je vérifie de temps en temps s'il y a de nouvelles reviews, si c'est le cas je les lui traduis, sinon bah je continue comme si de rien n'était. Mais des reviews de remerciement comme la tienne compensent largement tous ceux qui jouent les feignasses ! LOL

Et oui Liam est A-DO-RABLE.

Alaia vous remercie toutes les deux de vos commentaires^^

**Précédemment dans _Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera _:**

**Hargren et Jancine ont renvoyé le tuteur de leur fils Tarven, qui lui a inculqué que les roturiers n'étaient pas dignes d'être respectés. Le Seigneur a réprimandé son fils : en insultant ses invités, c'est lui-même qu'il a insulté. Il attend de lui un comportement exemplaire lors de leur visite à Camelot.**

**Alina et ses enfants sont à Tadoras, un village entre Ulwin et Camelot, où vit Sarah, la sœur d'Alina, et sa famille. Alan a continué en direction de la capitale afin d'obtenir des éléments de métier à tisser pour sa mère. Mais des pillards sont en approche... Hargren et ses soldats arriveront-ils à temps ?**

~(-)~

Chapitre 9 : Liens Familiaux ~Partie 3~

Le soleil brillait sur Tadoras et un rire joyeux résonnait dans le vent. Le cavalier était oublié depuis longtemps, mais la terrible raison de son passage était sur le point d'être découverte par le village.

Alina et Sarah étaient assises et observaient leurs enfants tandis que le groupe de jeunes faisait une courte pause dans ses corvées pour jouer à chat devant la ferme. C'était une scène joyeuse, qui amena des sourires sur leurs visages, mais ces sourires se transformèrent en froncements de sourcils quand des cris lointains atteignirent leurs oreilles.

Sarah se leva, et se dirigea vers la route le long de laquelle elle regarda, ainsi que plusieurs autres villageois. Ils regardèrent tous la route du sud avec une touche d'incertitude, incertitude qui se changea en peur lorsqu'une horde de guerriers à cheval chargea depuis l'orée de la forêt, à un quart de mile de là. 1 Les cloches d'alarme du village commencèrent à sonner Elias et les autres jeunes interrompirent leur jeu pour se retourner et fixer les pillards en approche.

Ce fut comme un instant de totale immobilité, une impression d'être coupé de la réalité. Est-ce qu'ils voyaient vraiment cela ? Est-ce que Tadoras, un village au _cœur _des terres d'Ulwin, était vraiment sur le point d'être attaqué ?

Le moment vola en éclats lorsque l'une des femmes à proximité hurla que tout le monde devrait courir. La plupart des autres femmes suivirent ce conseil et emmenèrent leurs enfants dans leurs maisons pour les protéger.

Ce fut ce qu'Alina et Sarah firent, envoyant Helen, Grace et Liam dans la ferme. Elles s'emparèrent ensuite de couteaux dans la cuisine et retournèrent dehors où les fils de Sarah, son mari, et Elias se préparaient au combat, des outils en main. Certes, les fourches, les binettes, et autres outils n'étaient pas conçus pour servir d'armes, mais maniés avec l'intention adéquate ils pouvaient causer beaucoup de dégâts.

Jake regarda sa femme lorsqu'elle vint se tenir à ses côtés et fronça les sourcils devant sa présence.

« Alina et toi devriez retourner à l'intérieur, Sarah. C'est dangereux dehors. »

Sarah lui rendit son froncement de sourcils, secouant la tête.

« Je n'irai pas trembler dans cette maison, Jake. C'est ma maison, et je vais la défendre. »

Voyant au regard de sa femme qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis, Jake céda dans un soupir et redirigea son attention vers les pillards qui étaient presque sur eux. Pendant ce temps, Elias avait également essayé de convaincre sa mère de se cacher, mais n'avait pas eu davantage de succès. Il se plaça donc à côté d'elle, fourche en main, la voix grave tandis qu'il déclarait :

« Reste derrière moi, maman. Je te laisserai combattre, mais ne te précipite pas au combat si ce n'est pas nécessaire. Contente-toi de surveiller mes arrières... Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

- Je comprends. »

Elle hocha la tête, acceptant son compromis, et resserra son emprise sur le couteau qu'elle tenait. Ils se dirigèrent vers la frontière du village, se servant des maisons comme couverture, et attendirent que les pillards couvrent le reste de la distance les séparant du village. Pendant ce temps, dans la ferme voisine, Liam était recroquevillé de terreur, réconforté par sa sœur et sa cousine, tout aussi terrifiées que lui... tandis qu'à l'extérieur, les pillards atteignaient le village, les cris de la bataille résonnant dans l'air.

~(-)~

Le large groupe de soldats à cheval chargeait le long de la route du sud, envoyés par le seigneur qui chevauchait en tête de la formation.

Lord Hargren jura lorsqu'il aperçut un début de fumée, enfonça ses talons dans les flancs de son cheval déjà fatigué et le pressa de continuer.

« Tadoras brûle ! Vite ! »

Son cheval laissa échapper un cri de protestation lorsqu'il le talonna à nouveau, son expression sombre reflétée par celles des hommes derrière lui. Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls guerriers à avoir vu la fumée, car sur la route de Camelot un certain groupe de chevaliers l'avait également aperçue...

Une tenaille mortelle de guerriers se refermait sur le village et les pillards ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer arriver avant que tout Tadoras ne soit perdu.

~(-)~

Les cris de la bataille s'évanouirent au profit de gémissements d'agonie et de cris de chagrin, les pillards repoussés au moins pour un temps... Mais à un prix terrible...

Sarah s'agenouilla auprès de son mari et enfouit son visage dans sa chemise tandis qu'elle pleurait de chagrin. Jake n'était pas le seul à être tombé lors de la première attaque plusieurs autres hommes du village avaient également été tués.

Elias s'appuya lourdement sur son arme improvisée, la fourche tachée des races du pillard qu'il avait réussi à tuer. Lui-même, comme beaucoup d'autres, n'en était cependant pas sorti indemne : son bras gauche pouvait à peine bouger en raison de l'entaille profonde qui y avait été creusée.

« Maman, tu vas bien ? »

Alina acquiesça, les larmes aux yeux. Elle déchira sa jupe pour lui bander le bras.

« Je vais bien. »

Un des autres villageois s'approcha, le visage sombre.

« Deux de ces bâtards sont entrés dans une des maisons. Ils ont tué la femme de Matthew, et ses enfants. Je l'ai dit à tout le monde dans le village cachez vos enfants ailleurs, je dirais bien de les envoyer dans les bois, mais ces bâtards n'attendent que ça pour revenir. Si on les envoie dehors, ils vont les piétiner. »

Sarah avait levé la tête à ces paroles, essuya ses larmes et se remit sur pieds en serrant fermement son couteau.

« Alina, dans notre étable il y a une petite ouverture au bord du tonneau rangé dans le coin. Va chercher Grace et les autres, et mets-les là-dedans. Mon mari... Jake a fait une petite cachette derrière pour nos enfants, pour qu'ils puissent y jouer. L'ouverture est trop mince pour qu'un adulte puisse passer, alors s'ils restent silencieux ils devraient être en sécurité là-dedans. »

Quand sa mère hésita, Elias lui donna un coup de coude et désigna la ferme du menton.

« Va, avant que les pillards ne reviennent. »

Elle n'hésita qu'un moment supplémentaire avant de lui tendre son couteau et de se ruer vers la ferme. Elle entra rapidement dans la chambre de derrière où les trois enfants tremblaient, saisit Liam et le mit sur pieds avant de faire signe aux deux filles de la suivre.

« Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité ici. Sarah dit qu'il y a une cachette, derrière les tonneaux dans l'étable. »

Les yeux de Grace s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant la description, avant de hocher la tête et de prendre Liam par le bras.

« Je vais les emmener, Tante Alina.

- Fais vite. Les pillards vont revenir d'une minute à l'autre. »

Elle suivit le trio jusqu'à l'avant de la maison et regarda Grace mener ses cousins vers l'étable avant de rejoindre son fils et sa sœur à la frontière du village.

Dans l'étable, le trio de jeunes entendit les cris et trembla tandis que les pillards revenaient. C'était un endroit idéal pour se cacher, impossible à repérer si on ignorait que c'était là, dissimulé derrière une pile de tonneaux qui ne laissait qu'une ouverture à l'arrière, au coin de l'étable. L'endroit était assombri, ne serait-ce que par les quelques lumières qui filtraient à travers les planches du mur, et c'était une bénédiction que le coin dans lequel ils se trouvaient tourne le dos à la bataille. Même s'ils avaient jeté un œil dans ces trous, ils n'auraient pas été capables de voir le massacre qui se déroulait.

Helen, Grace et Liam restèrent assis là, recroquevillés les uns contre les autres tandis qu'au-dehors tout devenait silencieux. Mais il ne fallut pas longtemps à ce silence pour être troublé par les cris de femmes et d'enfants, tandis que les pillards entraient dans les maisons, les étables, et s'occupaient brutalement des occupants. Et tandis que les sons s'approchaient, ce fut Grace qui murmura à ses cousins après avoir jeté un œil dans l'interstice et vu que le village commençait à brûler :

« On n'est pas en sûreté ici. Ils sont en train de mettre le feu partout ! Il faut qu'on sorte avant d'être coincés. »

Helen lui agrippa le bras, murmurant peureusement :

« Mais maman a dit qu'on devait restés cachés. »

Grace secoua la tête.

« On ne peut pas. La seule façon de sortir d'ici, c'est la porte, et s'ils mettent le feu à l'étable alors qu'on est dedans, on ne pourra pas sortir. »

Elle se leva, se dirigeant vers la sortie de leur cachette.

« Il faut qu'on sorte maintenant, avant qu'ils arrivent ici. Si on fait vite, on pourra se cacher dans le fossé derrière l'étable. »

Elle tira sur la manche d'Helen pour qu'elle la suive, l'enfant de onze ans cédant devant le bon sens de son aînée. C'était vrai, si la grange s'enflammait alors qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur, ils se feraient tuer. Ils _devaient_ aller se cacher ailleurs.

Ils avaient à peine atteint la porte lorsqu'un cri leur annonça qu'un pillard les avait repérés, le trio faisant demi-tour pour fuir dans les champs. Grace fut abattue par l'arbalète de l'homme. Helen et Liam changèrent à nouveau de direction et retournèrent dans la grange, seul endroit sûr qu'ils connaissaient. Derrière eux, un autre homme les chargeait. La fillette de onze ans l'entendit et choisit de façon altruiste de protéger son petit frère.

Elle poussa Liam vers les tonneaux, la voix aiguë.

« _Cache-toi, Liam ! _»

Il fit ce qu'on lui disait, trébucha vers la cachette tandis qu'elle saisissait une fourche et faisait face au guerrier. Le garçon ne vit pas ce qui se produisit, mais il l'entendit... Le dernier cri de sa sœur avant que le guerrier ne coure vers les tonneaux pour le poursuivre.

Liam se recroquevilla derrière les tonneaux tandis que l'homme tentait de l'atteindre, leur poids l'empêchant de les bouger et le gamin trop loin pour qu'il puisse l'attraper. Plutôt que de perdre du temps à trouver une arme plus longue, il cracha de dégoût et retourna à la porte de l'étable à laquelle ses camarades mirent le feu, certains que les flammes auraient raison du garçon.

Ce fut leur dernier acte de sauvagerie : un escadron de huit chevaliers chargea du sud-est et se fraya un chemin parmi eux. Les pillards restants tentèrent de fuir vers le nord, droit sur les forces d'Ulwin, mais il était trop tard pour Tadoras.

Lord Hargren descendit de cheval lorsqu'il atteignit le bâtiment dévasté, une expression de colère et de douleur sur son visage devant la perte du village et de ses habitants. Le chef des chevaliers l'approcha, et s'inclina en signe de respect et de regret.

« Lord Hargren, je suis Messire Gregory. Nous avons vu la fumée, mais j'ai le regret de dire que nous sommes arrivés trop tard... Il n'y avait qu'un seul survivant. »

Le Seigneur, qui regardait au loin avec colère, tiqua et se tourna vers le chevalier.

« Qui ? »

Le chevalier commença à le mener vers l'endroit où un autre chevalier s'occupait du garçon, expliquant en chemin :

« Il était dans l'une des étables qui brûlaient. Nous l'avons entendu crier, et on a brisé le mur pour aller le chercher. Nous avons cherché dans tous les bâtiments qui ne sont pas déjà en flammes. Il n'y avait personne d'autre. Quant au garçon, il n'a pas dit un mot depuis qu'on l'a sauvé. On ne connaît pas son nom, ni s'il a d'autre famille ailleurs qu'ici. »

Quand ils atteignirent l'autre chevalier, Lord Hargren sentit son cœur se serrer d'inquiétude. Il connaissait le garçon, et savait qu'il ne serait pas venu seul à Tadoras, ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose... Une partie ou peut-être même _toute_ la famille du garçon était maintenant morte.

Il se hâta de le rejoindre et s'agenouilla à côté de l'enfant, posant gentiment une main sur son épaule.

« Liam ? Liam, c'est moi, Lord Hargren. Liam ?

L'enfant en sanglots leva la tête pour le regarder, le visage trempé de larmes.

« L-Lord Hargren ? M-maman... Elias... H-Helen... E-est-ce... Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? »

Le Seigneur ferma les yeux avec compassion pendant un moment, avant de les rouvrir et de parler doucement au garçon.

« Où est ton père, et Alan ? »

Liam sanglota à nouveau, essuyant une partie des larmes de son visage.

« P-papa est à la maison. I-il avait du travail, et ne p-pouvait pas venir.

- Et Alan ? »

Nouveau sanglot.

« Alan est parti à C-Camelot, pour chercher des pièces pour le m-métier de maman. »

Lord Hargren laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement, sachant que bien que la perte soit importante, le garçon ne serait pas seul au monde. Il se leva et appela un de ses hommes.

« Éteignez tous les feux que vous pourrez, et rassemblez les corps. Il y en a trois que je souhaite ramener avec moi s'ils peuvent être retrouvés. »

Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut un convoi solennel qui retourna à Ulwin dans le crépuscule, un jeune garçon assis avec le Seigneur sur son cheval. Deux paquets silencieux et un cœur lourd... accompagnaient les guerriers et Lord Hargren chez eux.

~(-)~

**Je l'avais dit, non ? Au tout début de l'histoire... J'avais dit qu'Alaia est sadique avec ses personnages ! Eh ben c'est pas fini... Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine avec Jindri, pour l'épisode _Douleur Inconsolable_...**


	10. Chagrin Inconsolable Partie 1

**C'est ma faute, c'est entièrement ma faute ! J'étais persuadée d'avoir mis ce chapitre en ligne et j'attendais le chapitre 11, tandis que Jindri attendait que je mette le chapitre 10 en ligne pour faire la suite... La prochaine fois que je reste si longtemps sans mettre à jour n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP pour me le signaler...**

**Eh bien on dirait que le malheur vous inspire encore moins que la tranquillité ! En tout cas vous retrouvez maintenant Jindri...**

**Précédemment dans _Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera _:**

**Tadoras est attaqué alors que Liam s'y trouve avec sa mère, sa soeur et son frère Elias. Hargren et ses hommes, ainsi que l'escorte envoyée par Uther, arrivent trop tard pour sauver les habitants et ne peuvent que venger les morts. Liam est le seul survivant, et il faut maintenant annoncer la tragédie à Samer...**

Chapitre 10 : Douleur Inconsolable ~Partie 1~

Le visage de chaque homme était sombre alors que les cavaliers traversaient Ulwin, leur Seigneur et son tragique passager à leur tête. Le peuple de la ville sortait sur le pas de sa porte pour contempler leur passage dans l'obscurité du soir, et chacun réalisa, même sans annonce, que quelque chose de terrible s'était produit.

Le Seigneur Hargren fit un geste à ses hommes, leur ordonnant ainsi de continuer leur chemin jusqu'au manoir sans lui. Il y avait un triste devoir qu'il souhaitait accomplir avant que la nouvelle de l'attaque sur Tardoras soit annoncée au peuple d'Ulwin. Il voulait que Samer soit le premier à connaître le destin de sa famille, de sa bouche et pas de celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

Il atteignit la maison du charpentier, une maison qui résonnait autrefois des sons du métier à tisser d'Alina. Mais plus jamais elle n'y remettrait les pieds, et plus jamais elle n'utiliserait ce métier à tisser.

Solennel et empli de regrets, le Seigneur Hargren mit pied à terre et aida Liam à descendre. Il guida gentiment le garçon jusqu'à la porte de la maison et fit une pause avant de taper fermement sur la porte en bois.

Il entendit des bruits de pas traverser la pièce et la porte s'ouvrit sur Samer. Le charpentier fronça les sourcils quand il se rendit compte que son Seigneur se tenait debout devant lui, ce froncement devenant confusion puis souci quand il s'aperçut que Liam était en sa compagnie.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Que…Que s'est-il passé ? »

Le Seigneur Hargren secoua la tête de tristesse.

« Je suis désolé Samer, mais l'avertissement que j'ai reçu de la menace qui approchait n'est pas arrivé à temps. Les cavaliers ont frappé le village de Rilen hier et ont agi plus loin dans ces terres. Ils ont frappé Tadoras aujourd'hui, quelques heures seulement après midi…Liam est l'unique survivant de l'attaque. »

Samer le fixa et commença à secouer doucement la tête en signe de déni.

« Non…Ce n'est pas vrai…Alina, et mes enfants…_Non !_ »

Face à ce cri de déni, le Seigneur Hargren poussa fermement Liam vers Samer pour que l'attention de celui-ci se dirige sur le garçon. Une fois que Samer eut pris son fils dans ses bras, Hargren fit de son mieux pour apaiser le chagrin de l'homme.

« Liam a dit qu'Alan était parti à Camelot, il devrait donc revenir sain et sauf dans quelques jours, une fois qu'il aura appris la nouvelle. Je la lui délivrerai _en personne_, puisque je me rends à Camelot de toute façon. Mon escorte, envoyée par Uther, a sauvé Liam…Ils n'ont pas trouvé le corps de votre fille elle devait se trouver dans la grange en feu de laquelle ils ont sauvé Liam, et j'en suis désolé. J'ai ramené les corps d'Alina et d'Elias avec moi, ils sont en ce moment-même amenés à la chapelle de mon manoir. » Il plaça une main sur une épaule de Samer, son expression emplie de sympathie. « Vous pourrez les enterrer où vous le souhaitez mais j'aimerais leur offrir une place dans mes jardins personnels en signe de respect pour vous et votre famille. Vous n'avez pas besoin de prendre votre décision maintenant, j'attendrai que vous soyez prêts à les voir.

Il se tourna pour aller à son cheval, grimpa sur la selle et fit un dernier signe de tête à Samer avant de lancer son cheval jusqu'au manoir.

Le charpentier l'observa partir avec un air hébété avant de revenir dans la maison et de fermer la porte. Il lâcha ensuite Liam, qui regarda en silence son père marcher lentement jusqu'au lit qu'il partageait avec Alina et s'asseoir dessus. Quand son père commença à pleurer, reniflant et hurlant d'angoisse, l'enfant de sept ans alla sans bruit jusqu'au lit qu'il partageait avec ses frères et s'y pelotonna en silence…Tellement traumatisé par l'attaque qu'il n'avait pas encore réalisé que sa mère, son frère et sa sœur étaient morts.

~(-)~

« Il était trop tard quand les premiers chevaliers ont atteint le village. Je suis désolé, Jancine, mais la femme de Samer, tout comme ses enfants Elias et Helen, sont morts. Nous n'avons pu trouver le corps d'Helen mais ceux d'Alina et d'Elias sont à la chapelle si tu souhaites leur présenter tes respects. »

Jancine s'assit en état de choc, alors que son mari quittait sa chambre, une main pressée contre sa bouche, luttant pour accepter la nouvelle. Quelques jours plus tôt seulement, elle présentait Alina aux femmes nobles de la cour, et maintenant elle était morte ?

Elle se leva soudainement, tourna et se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce. Ceux qui tentèrent de lui parler alors qu'elle se précipitait dans le manoir furent ignorés, la Dame ne parlant à personne tandis qu'elle se rendait droit à la chapelle. Arrivée là-bas, elle entra, ferma la porte derrière elle et approcha les deux cercueils qui se trouvaient au fond.

Alina et Elias semblaient dormir, leurs blessures cachées par le vêtement de lin pâle dont ils avaient été drapés. Les traces de saleté et de sang avaient été lavées, les faisant paraître paisibles malgré la façon terrible dont ils étaient morts.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur un tabouret, aux côtés d'Alina. Elle resta là, caressant gentiment les cheveux de son amie, jusqu'à ce que le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte de la chapelle la fasse regarder dans cette direction.

Samer se tenait là, arborant une petite mine. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour qu'elle comprenne sa requête. Sans un mot, elle se leva et lui permit de passer la porte alors qu'elle prendrait soin de Liam à l'extérieur de la pièce.

Il ne voulait pas que son fils les voie. Il ne voulait pas que Liam fasse face aux visages de sa mère et de son frère décédés. Samer voulait le protéger de cette douleur, et elle était heureuse de l'y aider. Liam avait déjà vécu trop de choses, ça aurait été cruel de l'obliger à les voir.

À l'intérieur de la chapelle, Samer avança jusqu'au cercueil d'Elias, toucha une fois l'épaule du garçon avant de s'en aller pour s'asseoir où Jancine se trouvait auparavant, et fixa le visage silencieux de sa femme avant d'émettre des reniflements de douleur.

Dans l'antichambre d'à côté, Dame Jancine pouvait l'entendre hurler. Liam le remarqua également et s'agrippa fermement à elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui caresse la tête et commence à chanter doucement ce qui était à la fois une lamentation et une berceuse.

« Silence, mon doux petit, la journée a été longue et exténuante. Les routes sombres et désertes, la lumière a disparu. Mais l'espoir nous guide à travers la souffrance de la nuit et les ténèbres passagères. Suis leur chemin, tu deviendras fort avec le temps. En-dessous du soleil, ne te rends jamais. Un jour viendra où les rêves voleront librement. Dans la nuit quand tu dors paisiblement. C'est quand ceux qui ont disparu reviendront. Leurs rêves sont toi, toi qui marche alors qu'ils sont morts. Maintiens leur foi, cher enfant, toi qui seras. La réponse à leurs prières pour ce monde. Que tu vives tous leurs rêves ici, dans la lumière du soleil levant…Que tu vives tous leurs rêves, dans ce futur à peine entamé. »

Il s'endormit contre elle et resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que Samer sorte de la chapelle.

Ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir pleuré et sa voix enrouée des cris poussés lorsqu'il déclara.

« J'accepte votre offre, je souhaite que ma femme et mon fils soient enterrés sur les terres du manoir. »

Elle acquiesça solennellement et essuya une larme qui avait coulé lorsqu'elle avait chanté pour Liam.

« Mon mari et moi aimerions rester pour les funérailles mais nous ne pouvons pas. Nous devons partir avant midi pour Camelot, cependant vous avez notre parole que nous chercherons Alan et lui apprendrons la nouvelle. Il manquera l'enterrement mais il pourra toujours leur rendre un dernier hommage quand il reviendra à Ulwin. »

Samer acquiesça en guise de remerciement et murmura doucement.

« Merci, pour tout ce que vous et le Seigneur Hargren avez fait pour nous. Peu parmi la noblesse montreraient autant de gentillesse à de simples roturiers. »

Jancine se mit debout, réveillant ainsi doucement Liam.

« Aussi triste que je sois de l'admettre, je sais que c'est vrai. Ils ne connaissent pas les personnes honorables et merveilleuses qui se trouvent parmi ceux qui les servent, parce qu'ils s'aveuglent eux-mêmes devant eux. Je ne changerais pas pour tout l'or du monde le moment où j'ai rencontré votre famille. Mon mari et moi vous devons une fière chandelle, et c'est un honneur d'être capables de vous aider en quoi que ce soit en ce moment. Je vais demander aux domestiques que les tombes soient prêtes pour ce soir. Laissez Alina et Elias au repos éternel quand le soleil se couchera, parmi les prières pour Helen, qui est partie avant eux. »

Elle croisa Liam, toujours endormi, avant d'esquisser une profonde révérence en guise de respect. C'était le moins qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui qui avait tant perdu.

~(-)~

C'était une atmosphère solennelle qui enveloppait la ville, le peuple soumis alors qu'ils travaillaient sous le soleil de midi. L'annonce de la perte de Tadoras avait apporté de la douleur et de la colère, car pas une famille n'avait un ami ou un parent dans ce village. Le peuple voulait des réponses, ayant pourtant des suspicions quant à la provenance de l'attaque, que le Seigneur Hargren ne pouvait lui apporter.

Il chevaucha hors de la cité avec son escorte de chevaliers, Jancine et leur fils le suivant à l'intérieur du convoi. Il aurait vraiment voulu rester pour les funérailles, mais il savait qu'Uther n'aurait pas apprécié qu'il reporte son départ pour des roturiers. Il s'agissait de l'une des plus grandes faiblesses de son ami : qu'il puisse porter autant d'intérêt au bien-être de son peuple, et d'un autre côté se moquer des pertes que le peuple pouvait subir. Pour Uther, il était étrange d'assister aux funérailles d'un roturier, cependant le Seigneur Hargren avait bien l'intention de rendre correctement ses hommages à la famille de Samer une fois qu'il serait revenu.

Tandis que lui et sa famille chevauchaient hors d'Ulwin en direction de Camelot, Samer et Liam retournaient à leur maison afin de se préparer pour les funérailles. Ils n'étaient pas seuls néanmoins, puisqu'à leur arrivée ils trouvèrent une personne qui les attendait devant la maison.

C'était Lillian, la fiancée d'Alan, et ses yeux marron étaient aussi rouges que ceux de Samer. Elle se rendit silencieusement dans la maison une fois que les hommes furent à l'intérieur, leur cuisina à manger et s'occupa de laver Liam. La fumée imprégnait toujours les vêtements du garçon, des traînées de suie maculant ses vêtements et des traînées de saleté son visage. Elle lui donna un bain, ignorant au passage ses silencieuses protestations à moitié convaincantes, avant de l'habiller avec ses plus beaux haut-de-chausses et la chemise que sa mère lui avait achetée pour le banquet.

Elle prépara également les meilleurs vêtements de Samer pour que le charpentier se prépare quand il le voudrait. Ce fut tard dans la journée, quand le coucher de soleil était proche, et c'est en silence que les trois se rendirent au manoir dans la luminosité décroissante.

Ils furent respectueusement conduits à l'intérieur des terres du manoir et guidés à l'arrière du bâtiment principal, là où se trouvaient les jardins. Là, au cœur de ces sols soigneusement entretenus, une clairière bordée de noisetiers leur fut montrée. C'est là que les silhouettes d'Alina et d'Elias désormais entièrement drapés, furent doucement mis sous terre, les pleurs de Lillian résonnant.

Samer et Liam restèrent néanmoins silencieux. L'un trop sous le choc pour pleurer, et l'autre ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Ils restèrent ici jusqu'au coucher du soleil et attendirent que les tombes soient refermées et qu'une dernière prière soit faite devant chacune. C'est ensuite que Lillian guida les deux hommes jusqu'à leur maison, prépara Liam pour le coucher et lui chanta une berceuse pour qu'il s'endorme avant de promettre à Samer qu'elle reviendrait le lendemain.

Lillian referma doucement la porte derrière elle, mais aucune démonstration d'affection ne pourrait apaiser la souffrance que Samer ressentait…et encore une fois, ses sanglots remplirent la maison qui ne résonnerait plus jamais de la voix de sa femme.

~(-)~

**Samer va-t-il se remettre de la mort de sa famille ? Et comment réagira Liam lorsqu'il réalisera qu'Alina, Helen et Elias sont morts ?**

**Jindri étant occupée cette semaine, c'est moi qui vais traduire le chapitre 11, après quoi on reprendra le rythme normal. Le chapitre sera mis en ligne au mieux dimanche SOIR, j'ai un tournoi ce week-end et ne serai pas là avant le soir.**


	11. Chagrin Inconsolable Partie 2

**Ne croyez surtout pas que c'est fini, les épreuves, pour Liam... Ce serait mal connaître l'auteur ! Cela dit malheur ou pas, ça n'a pas l'air de vous inspirer des reviews... Je vous préviens si vous attendez qu'on rejoigne la série pour en laisser, vous allez attendre longtemps !**

**Précédemment dans _Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera_ :**

**Hargren et ses hommes ramènent Liam à Ulwin, ainsi que les cadavres de sa famille. Avant de partir pour Camelot, Hargren propose d'enterrer les morts dans ses jardins personnels, et laisse de l'argent à Samer pour subvenir aux besoins de son fils durant les semaines à venir. Il promet en outre, ainsi que Jancine, d'annoncer en personne la nouvelle à Alan. Lillian, la fiancée de ce dernier, assiste également aux funérailles. Cependant, Liam, traumatisé par les évènements, ne réalise pas consciemment que sa mère, son frère et sa soeur sont morts.**

**M - 12 ans**

~(-)~

Chapitre 11 : Douleur Inconsolable ~Part 2~

Le coup sur la porte le lendemain matin fut tranquille, une tête couverte de longs cheveux bruns attachés avec un ruban passant dans l'embrasure quand le visiteur ouvrit la porte.

Lillian entra dans la maison, remarquant que Samer et Liam étaient encore au lit. Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où Liam était allongé, le réveilla doucement malgré ses protestations et l'envoya chercher de l'eau au puits qui se trouvait au bout de la rue. Elle commença ensuite à préparer le petit déjeuner, ne remarquant qu'alors la bourse et le mot qui avaient été laissés de côté. C'était de la part de Lord Hargren, qui exprimait sa sympathie et laissait une somme d'argent pour que Samer et Liam puissent vivre en attendant qu'Alan revienne et que la famille puisse se remettre sur pieds.

Elle soupira, reconnaissante d'avoir un seigneur si gentil en charge de sa ville natale. Cela rendrait les choses bien plus faciles pour la famille durant les semaines à venir.

Se déplaçant silencieusement, elle se dirigea vers le métier à tisser au coin de la pièce et plaça la bourse dans le compartiment caché dessous. Elle avait appris son existence par Alan, car ils avaient eu l'intention d'y cacher un présent pour sa future belle-famille et de les laisser le trouver là. Elle doutait que cela arrive maintenant, car utiliser la cachette de cette façon ne servirait qu'à raviver la peine de Samer.

Elle l'entendit se lever de son lit peu après que Liam soit revenu avec l'eau, le gamin étant maintenant à table à manger le pain et la confiture de son petit déjeuner.

« Je vous ai préparé un petit déjeuner, Samer, et il y a de l'eau pour vous laver. Je vais emmener Liam au marché avec moi il y a des choses dont vous devez renouveler le stock. Je le ramènerai dans quelques heures afin de pouvoir vous faire à dîner et... »

Elle s'arrêta avant d'ajouter 'afin que vous ayez du temps seul pour réfléchir', elle n'avait pas besoin de le dire. Il hocha la tête pour la remercier de son aide et de sa compréhension, avant qu'elle ne fasse sortir son fils de la maison.

A l'extérieur les choses retournaient à la normale à Ulwin, l'atmosphère générale de colère et de tristesse laissant place à la nécessité de simplement continuer à vivre. Les gens devaient travailler pour manger, le temps de deuil était généralement très bref, et s'il n'avait pas reçu la somme d'argent du Seigneur Hargren, Samer aurait probablement dû retourner à l'atelier aujourd'hui.

Lillian fronça les sourcils à cette idée, sachant que ce n'était pas vraiment l'idéal de le laisser seul à broyer du noir chez lui. Mais sans Alan pour le forcer à aller au travail et à avancer, elle n'était pas vraiment assez proche de la famille pour le forcer elle-même. Oui elle était fiancée à son fils aîné, mais ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de faire plus que lui faciliter les choses. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était le silence de Liam, et qu'il semble clairement avoir juste occulté les événements des deux derniers jours. Il se déplaçait comme le fantôme de ce qu'il avait été, sans pour autant montrer de chagrin visible. Quand Alan reviendrait, elle s'assurerait qu'il fasse à nouveau rire et sourire Liam.

Elle hocha la tête avec détermination, sa décision prise. Quand Alan reviendrait de Camelot, elle demanderait à ses parents de la laisser quitter la maison bien qu'elle n'ait encore que quinze ans. Elle irait ensuite vivre avec Alan, Samer, et Liam, et s'assurerait qu'ils aient de nouveau une vie de famille normale. Il serait douloureux d'emmener son matériel à fabriquer les chandelles dans la maison, et d'en sortir les deux métiers à tisser, mais la transition les aiderait à avancer au-delà de leur perte. Ses parents comprendraient son désir d'aider sa nouvelle famille et son futur époux, et ils soutiendraient sa décision, elle en était sûre.

Elle fit faire le tour du marché à Liam, achetant les provisions dont lui et son père avaient besoin avec les quelques pièces qu'elle avait sorties de la bourse du Seigneur Hargren. Elle retourna ensuite dans la maison de ses parents, l'emmenant avec elle et le conduisant dans l'atelier adossé à l'habitation.

« Je suis rentrée, Maman ! Je ressortirai juste avant midi. »

Sa mère apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte qui menait à la maison proprement dite, remarquant au passage la silhouette soumise de Liam. Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa fille.

« Comment va Samer ? »

Lillian déposa le panier de nourriture qu'elle portait, conduisant gentiment Liam vers un tabouret où elle l'installa.

« Il a été frappé durement, très durement. J'espère juste qu'Alan reviendra bientôt, parce que son père a besoin qu'il soit là et Liam aussi. »

Sa mère descendit l'unique marche menant à l'atelier, s'approchant de Liam pour remettre le garçon sur pieds.

« Je vais m'occuper de lui un moment. Il faut que tu fasses les chandelles pour cette commande du marchand, surtout si tu retournes aider chez Samer cet après-midi. »

Lillian hésita un peu, sa voix incitant sa mère à s'arrêter avant d'atteindre la porte.

« A ce sujet... Dès qu'Alan rentrera, je veux emménager chez lui. »

Elle leva les mains.

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire, ne t'inquiète pas je ne partagerai pas son lit avant d'être mariée. Mais il va avoir besoin de moi pour l'aider à s'occuper de Liam, surtout lorsqu'il aura remis son père au travail. Après ce qui est arrivé, j'aurais fini par emménager dans cette maison de toute façon. Laisser Samer élever Liam tout seul n'aurait pas été bien.

Sa mère la regarda un long moment, avant de soupirer avec acceptation.

« Je comprends, et ça me rend fière de te voir agir de façon adulte et responsable. Tu feras une bonne épouse pour Alan, une dont je sais qu'il sera aussi fier que moi. »

Du menton, elle indiqua les étagères de chandelles et les moules.

« Allons, prépare ces chandelles, j'ai lancé le brûleur pour qu'il réchauffe le suif pendant que tu étais sortie, donc il devrait juste être prêt à utiliser. »

Lillian sourit à sa mère, se tournant vers son travail tandis que l'aînée des femmes conduisait Liam vers la partie principale de l'habitation. Avoir son soutien signifiait beaucoup pour elle, et la confortait dans l'idée que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Il y aurait à nouveau du rire et des sourires dans cette maison, Alan et elle s'en assureraient.

~(-)~

Le jeune homme marchait entre les étalages, un sac déjà lourd pendant à son épaule.

Alan faisait le tour du marché, cherchant quelque chose de spécial pour sa fiancée. Les morceaux du métier à tisser de sa mère étaient déjà achetés, d'où le poids du sac, et maintenant le reste des pièces qu'Alina lui avait données gisaient dans sa poche, l'incitant à trouver ce cadeau qui viendrait aussi bien de lui que de ses parents. Il y avait beaucoup de bijoux à vendre, mais malheureusement la plupart étaient hors de ses moyens. Il finit par trouver quelque chose, cependant, d'aussi beau que quelque chose fait de pierres précieuses mais à un prix plus réduit. Il le saisit, l'admirant tandis que le vendeur l'enveloppait dans du tissu et le glissait dans une bourse.

C'était une spirale de fil qui pouvait être attachée autour d'un poignet, fileté de nombreux petits morceaux de coquillages teints en couleurs vives. Entre chaque morceau se trouvait une minuscule perle d'argent, faisant scintiller l'ensemble à la lumière du soleil. Dès qu'il eut tendu au vendeur les pièces pour l'acheter il glissa le paquet dans sa chemise, attaché juste au-dessus de sa ceinture. L'objet ne le quitterait pas avant qu'il soit de retour à Ulwin, avant qu'il voie la tête de sa mère lorsqu'il lui montrerait ce qu'il avait acheté pour Lillian.

Il sourit à cette idée, tout en décidant de passer le reste de la journée à visiter Camelot. Il n'y avait aucune urgence à rentrer, pas alors que sa mère, ses frères et sa sœur étaient avec son oncle et sa tante. Rester une nuit de plus ne ferait pas de mal.

Il descendit la rue, souriant toujours à lui-même. Il voulait en voir autant que possible tant qu'il était là, afin d'avoir beaucoup de choses à raconter à son plus jeune frère lorsqu'il rentrerait chez lui.

~(-)~

La maison était tranquille, mais pas autant qu'elle l'avait été plus tôt. Lillian jeta un œil vers la table où Samer était assis avec Liam, le charpentier taquinait son fils en lui donnant de petits coups de cuillère sur le nez, mais le cœur n'y était qu'à moitié. La tentative de légèreté était mince, et Liam y répondait même si ce n'était qu'avec un petit sourire, mais c'était suffisant pour la rassurer qu'il en soit encore capable, et que Samer semble se remettre sur pieds.

Elle servit le repas de soupe et de pain, tous trois mangeant en silence. Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Liam commença à bâiller et elle se leva avec l'intention de le préparer à se coucher.

Une main sur son bras l'arrêta, Samer se levant à son tour.

« Merci de ton aide, Lillian, mais je le mettrai au lit ce soir. Rentre chez toi, je peux me débrouiller. »

Elle sourit en hochant la tête.

« Je reviendrai faire le petit déjeuner demain matin. Je pourrais m'occuper de Liam pour vous, si vous voulez aller à l'atelier et avancer certaines de vos commandes. »

Il inclina la tête, souriant très légèrement avant de répondre :

« Le petit déjeuner serait bien, mais il faudra que je réfléchisse pour le travail. Je pense qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux attendre qu'Alan rentre à la maison. »

Lillian soupira, souriant toujours.

« A demain matin, alors. Dormez bien. »

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Liam, dont elle ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Ne pose pas de problèmes à ton père, jeune homme, ou je le dirai à Alan. »

Elle adressa un dernier signe de tête à Samer, avant de sortir et de fermer la porte derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, le sourire de Samer s'évanouit et il mena silencieusement son fils vers le fond de la pièce. Il lui enfila ensuite son pyjama et le mit dans son lit, avant de s'asseoir au bord et de caresser les cheveux de son fils.

« Je vais te raconter une histoire, Liam, celle qu'Alan n'a pas pu finir. Est-ce que tu veux l'entendre ? »

Liam tourna la tête pour regarder son père, son expression auparavant passive affichant une étincelle de curiosité.

« Vraiment ? Tu vas me la raconter ? »

Samer hocha la tête, tendant la main pour coincer le bord de la couverture sous le menton de son fils.

« Oui, et maintenant écoute... Il y a très, très longtemps, quand il n'y avait encore ni royaumes ni rois, le premier d'entre eux est né. Le peuple racontait qu'ils étaient bénis des dieux, et de la terre elle-même, et que même les cieux répondaient à leur appel. Mais ce n'étaient pas les cieux qui leur répondaient c'étaient les Dragons qui y régnaient qui répondaient à leur voix... Ils étaient les premiers Seigneurs des Dragons, et il est dit que les voir assis majestueusement sur le dos des dragons fut ce qui inspira les gens qui fonderaient ensuite tous les grands royaumes de notre pays. Le premier Seigneur des Dragons s'appelait Albrin, et le dragon qu'il chevauchait s'appelait Denar. Leur rencontre remonte à des millénaires, à un endroit que peu ont vu depuis. La fameuse Caverne aux Cristaux, la caverne où Albrin entendit l'appel de l'Ancienne Magie et où quelque chose en lui y répondit. Il appela vers les cieux et Denar descendit à son cri, au moment précis où un éclat de l'un des cristaux de la caverne se libérait de là où il reposait. »

Liam bâilla, ses yeux commençant à se fermer d'eux-mêmes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Samer lui caressa les cheveux à nouveau, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« Ils l'emmenèrent ensemble dans le monde extérieur, semant la magie sur leur passage, le pouvoir du cristal éveillant davantage de Seigneurs des Dragons tandis qu'il passait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils prirent vol à leur tour sur le dos de puissants dragons, répandant l'étincelle de magie jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait nul endroit où elle ne soit pas présente. Ainsi commença l'ère de la magie... L'ère d'enchantement qui prit fin il y a neuf ans... L'ère que tu n'as pas pu connaître... »

Les yeux de Liam se fermèrent doucement, sa respiration ralentit tandis qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil. Samer se leva alors, se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front du garçon et murmura en se redressant et en reculant :

« Dors bien, mon fils... Et aie une bonne vie. Sois heureux avec Alan et Lillian, et n'abandonne jamais tes rêves. »

Il tira le rideau devant le fond de la pièce, se dirigea vers le foyer et prit un moment pour observer la figurine sculptée d'une femme qui se tenait là. Il ramassa ensuite le rouleau de corde qui pendait à un crochet sur le mur près de la porte d'entrée, et marcha vers la silhouette silencieuse du métier à tisser d'Alina... avant de dérouler la corde et de faire un nœud autour du coin de l'objet...

~(-)~

**Je n'ai pas réussi à aimer Samer pendant que je traduisais cette histoire. Parce que je me souvenais exactement de ce qu'il allait faire. Il s'est suicidé. Il a abandonné son fils, **_**ses**_** fils, parce que sa femme est morte. Il n'a même pas **_**essayé**_** de faire le deuil, il a juste renoncé... Et à cause de lui... Vous verrez. En résumé je trouve que Samer est un lâche – mais ce n'est que mon opinion. Pour citer Daniel Pennac, « le suicide est une imprudence... et ce n'est jamais un argument. »**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, Liam n'a toujours pas réalisé. La semaine prochaine, mon personnage préféré (dans cette fic) arrivera, introduit par Jindri; et dans deux semaines, un nouveau caméo d'un personnage de la série. **

**Bon peut-être que la pure tragédie vous inspirera davantage pour les reviews !**


	12. Chagrin Inconsolable Partie 3

**Dame Angelique Malfoy : Merci de ta review. Je te confirme que Liam et Alan ne se retrouveront pas dans cette fic... Je ne dirai rien bien sûr quant aux autres fics.  
Oui un avenir sombre pour Liam, il y aura de bons moments mais je ne le répèterai jamais assez, l'auteur aime torturer ses personnages (je vous raconte pas, Merlin en bave dans sa saison 5 entre deux épisodes...) ; aussi je déconseille de s'attacher à son entourage... Ce chapitre te dira si Liam découvre ou non le cadavre de son père...**

**Précédemment dans _Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera _: Le lendemain des funérailles, Lillian, la promise d'Alan, fait de son mieux pour aider Samer et Liam. Tandis que son fiancé, encore inconscient du drame, fait le marché à Camelot, elle décide qu'à son retour elle s'installera avec la famille. Samer, incapable de vivre sans Alina, raconte à son fils l'histoire des premiers Seigneurs des Dragons pour l'endormir, avant de se pendre devant la cheminée...**

**Ulwin, M – 12 ans**

Chapitre 12 : Douleur Inconsolable ~Partie 3~

Le jeune garçon assis dans le lit repoussa les draps, ouvrant difficilement les yeux à cause de l'heure avancée de la nuit. Quelque chose n'allait pas, la maison était bien trop calme et il remarqua grâce au faible clair de lune s'infiltrant par la petite fenêtre que son père n'était pas dans son lit. C'était l'absence des sons subtils que produisait son père en dormant qui l'avait réveillé.

Se frottant les yeux, Liam se glissa hors du lit pour aller jusqu'aux deux rideaux qui délimitaient la partie dans laquelle la famille dormait. Avançant dans la partie principale de la maison, il s'arrêta soudainement, complètement immobile.

La lueur provenant des braises ardentes du foyer de cheminée éclairait faiblement la pièce, cependant il y avait assez de lumière pour qu'il voit clairement le visage silencieux qui pendait mollement au coin du métier à tisser de sa mère. Il se tint là…regardant avec insistance…les yeux s'ouvrant lentement alors qu'il esquissait un pas hésitant en avant.

« Papa ? »

Il se rapprocha et s'arrêta à mi-chemin.

« Papa ? »

Il combla la distance le séparant de son père et sa petite main secoua un bras froid.

« _Papa ?_ »

Samer ne répondit pas, la pénombre de la pièce cachant fort heureusement une grande partie de son visage au-dessus de la corde avec laquelle il s'était pendu. Enfin, quelque chose en Liam lui dit que la situation n'était pas normale. Il commença à s'éloigner avant de courir vers la porte d'entrée et se précipiter dehors.

Liam trébucha dans la rue quand le veilleur de nuit annonça minuit. Son esprit bouleversé l'envoyait au seul endroit auquel il pouvait penser…Il devait se rendre à Tadoras pour retrouver sa famille. Ils _devaient_ y être, et s'il pouvait les trouver ils reviendraient avec lui à Ulwin et réveilleraient son père.

Perdu dans ce déni, le déni d'un petit garçon incapable d'accepter que presque toute sa famille avait péri, Liam s'avança au plus profond de la nuit.

~(-)~

Le coup sur la porte était léger, plus une annonce charmante qu'une demande d'invitation. Lillian souriait doucement quand elle était arrivée mais ce sourire était devenu un froncement de sourcils perplexe lorsqu'elle découvrit que la porte d'entrée était entrouverte. Quand elle rentra et contempla l'intérieur, le cri d'horreur qui suivit fit venir plusieurs personnes provenant des maisons avoisinantes. Lillian couvrit son visage de ses mains, tremblant de choc à la vue du charpentier mort, image gravée dans son esprit. Elle ne pouvait bouger lorsque les voisins le descendirent, le drapèrent dans une couverture d'un des lits avant que l'un d'eux lui touche gentiment l'épaule.

La femme compatissait et fit de son mieux pour consoler la jeune fille de quinze ans.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Elle fixa du regard le corps désormais empaqueté. « C'est une telle honte…Je suppose qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans sa femme ou ses enfants. »

Lillian sursauta, ses yeux devenant vides alors qu'elle se précipitait à l'arrière de la maison. Elle repoussa le rideau, chercha dans la pièce à coucher mais trouva seulement des couvertures fripées sur l'un des lits. C'est là qu'elle réalisa qui manquait.

« Où est Liam ? Liam est _parti_ ! »

La femme fronça les sourcils.

« Le cadet de Samer ? Il était ici ? »

Lillian amena une main à sa bouche en signe d'horreur et se rua vers la porte en criant à ceux qui étaient rassemblés dehors.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Liam ? Il a sept ans, est blond…Il était _ici_ la nuit dernière quand je suis partie ! Samer m'a dit qu'il le mettrait au lit ! »

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna doucement pour regarder la porte d'entrée.

« La…La porte était ouverte. _Dieux_, Liam a dû voir…_Nous devons le trouver_ ! »

L'un des voisins la prit par les épaules. Il tenta de calmer la jeune fille désormais hystérique tandis que d'autres se répandaient dans la ville pour dire à tous qu'un enfant avait disparu.

~(-)~

La lumière du petit jour se reflétait dans l'expression maussade du noble qui avait chevauché presque toute la nuit afin d'atteindre Camelot à l'aube.

Le Seigneur Hargren ignorait les expressions soucieuses de son escorte et les protestations de son jeune fils. Le voyage avait été dur pour le jeune enfant mais il aurait bien assez de temps pour se reposer, à Camelot. Ce qui importait maintenant était de trouver Alan, et s'il était toujours dans la ville, il n'y aurait qu'un seul endroit possible où le trouver à cette heure.

Hargren guida tout le monde jusqu'à la Taverne du Soleil Levant, mit pied à terre sans un mot et entra. Il regarda dans la salle et la clientèle surprise le fixa, l'un d'entre eux se leva et le contempla avec confusion.

« Seigneur Hargren ? »

Alan s'avança vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

Le seigneur soupira et posa une main sur une épaule du jeune homme.

« Je suis à Camelot pour affaires personnelles mais je crains d'amener également des nouvelles tragiques…Alan, je suis désolé mais Tadoras a été attaquée il y a trois jours. Seul ton frère, Liam, a survécu. »

« _Quoi_ ? »

L'exclamation engendra le silence dans la salle. Le Seigneur Hargren inclina sa tête en signe de sympathie..

« Il est à Ulwin avec ton père ; ta mère et ton frère ont été enterré dans mes jardins. Le corps d'Helen n'a pas été retrouvé. »

Il relâcha l'épaule d'Alan et recula d'un pas.

« Tu devrais te dépêcher de rentrer chez toi. Je vais te prêter un cheval. Si tu chevauches bien, tu devrais atteindre Ulwin dans la matinée de demain. »

Alan l'observa un long moment avant de retourner précipitamment à sa table, d'attraper le sac posé dessus, et de passer la porte à côté de son Seigneur qui le suivit et lui offrit les rênes de son cheval.

Sans un mot, Alan grimpa sur la selle et poussa le cheval à aller jusqu'aux portes de la cité au trot, puis au galop une fois loin du mur d'enceinte.

Le Seigneur Hargren et Dame Jancine le regardèrent partir en silence avant que le premier pousse son fils plus loin sur la selle afin qu'il puisse grimper dessus et s'asseoir derrière lui. Cette visite à Camelot devait être un événement joyeux, mais pour lui et sa femme il serait assombri par ce qui s'était passé.

Ils continuèrent leur chevauchée à travers le château, ignorant ce qui se produisait sur leurs terres.

~(-)~

La lumière du petit jour engendrait les ombres de la forêt proche sur le sol, ces ombres atteignant le petit garçon qui marchait sur la route.

Liam chancela encore, concentré sur le but d'atteindre le village où il croyait trouver sa famille. Rien d'autre ne comptait que cet objectif, pas même la faim qui le rongeait ou la fatigue qui tentait de tirer son corps épuisé sur le sol. Il continuait à marcher, posant avec entêtement un pied devant l'autre, jusqu'à ce que le soleil levant éclaire les vestiges carbonisés de Tadoras.

Des yeux verts plein de larmes fixèrent le village d'une chaumière carbonisée à une autre, s'attardant sur les taches sombres reposant sur la terre partout dans le hameau. Les corps n'étaient plus là, enterrés dans un grand cimetière à l'autre bout du village, mais même ce qu'il voyait suffit à faire renaître l'horreur de ce terrible jour.

Liam cessa de marcher, s'arrêtant au milieu de la route à côté de la ferme qui appartenait à sa tante et son oncle. Son regard se porta sur les restes carbonisés de la grange et ses yeux s'élargirent quand des échos des cris de sa sœur mourante lui parvinrent. Il commença à trembler, réalisant petit à petit. Sa mère était morte, Elias était mort, Helen était morte…et maintenant son père aussi. Il se tenait ici…_seul_…

Ses tremblements empirèrent, les larmes dévalant de ses yeux avant que ses genoux se dérobent sous lui tandis qu'il criait de désespoir. Ses hurlements résonnèrent dans le village, perçants et plein de l'anxiété d'un enfant qui souffre. Ses pleurs étaient si forts qu'ils furent entendus dans le cimetière proche et que le groupe d'individus se tenant là et rendant ses hommages en cherchèrent la source.

L'un d'entre eux marcha à travers le village brûlé pour chercher la source des pleurs et trouva devant lui un petit garçon qui pleurait.

Liam entendit la personne approcher mais n'en eut cure, tout accaparé par ses soucis. Il se contenta de rester là, reniflant dans ses mains, jusqu'à ce que la personne s'agenouille devant lui et place une main sur l'une de ses épaules.

« Eh, gamin, est-ce que ça va ? »

La voix était jeune, douce et gentille, et pourtant un air d'autorité s'en échappait, poussant Liam à lever la tête pour le regarder. Il fixa ensuite l'étranger aux cheveux marron et aux yeux bleus tristes qui lui souriait.

« Q-Qui es-tu ? »

Le garçon souriait toujours quand son groupe se réunit plus près et essuya doucement une larme d'une joue de Liam.

« Tu n'as nulle raison d'être effrayé…Je m'appelle Kalem… »

~(-)~

**C'est parti pour un petit test... (qui risque de ne rien donner mais on verra bien) Qui a bonne mémoire et se souvient de ce nom ? Je peux vous dire que Kalem est l'un de mes OC secondaires préférés... Le deuxième arrivera plus tard...**


	13. Une Nouvelle Vie Partie 1

**Je sais, je suis en retard ! Mais j'avais accidentellement sauté un épisode, et donc commencé à traduire l'épisode suivant je ne m'en suis aperçue qu'il y a huit jours. Or avec le mois de décembre, arrive la fin du semestre et avec elle les derniers contrôles avant les partiels de janvier...**

**Dame Angelique Malfoy : J'ai dit que les frères ne se retrouveraient pas, je n'ai jamais dit qu'on ne verrait plus Alan... Pour Kalem, tu as une excellente mémoire, félicitations^^**

**Précédemment dans _Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera _:**

**Liam se réveille au matin et découvre que son père est mort. Il s'enfuit à Tadoras, persuadé d'y retrouver sa famille et que ceux-ci pourront l'aider à réveiller Samer. Devant les ruines du village, il réalise enfin qu'ils sont morts ses cris attirent un groupe en train de présenter leurs respects aux morts, parmi lesquels Kalem.**

**De son côté, Lillian cherche désespérément Liam lorsqu'à son tour elle découvre le cadavre de Samer. Quant à Alan, il vient d'apprendre la terrible vérité.**

**Tadoras, M – 12 ans**

**Dans ce chapitre, le début de la visite d'Hargren à Camelot, donc un caméo d'un certain roi... et d'un certain prince...**

~(-)~

Chapitre 13: Une Nouvelle Vie ~Partie 1~

Liam continua de fixer cette nouvelle personne, le sourire de Kalem ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre tandis qu'il lui rendait son regard. Il avait un air tellement paisible que l'enfant en deuil ne pouvait simplement pas se détourner, ne pouvait pas ignorer ce garçon qui lui offrait du réconfort. D'une manière hésitante il avança vers lui, avant de se jeter dans les bras de Kalem et de sangloter dans sa chemise.

Le jeunot soupira, entoura l'enfant en pleurs de ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux avec compassion.

« Tout va bien, laisse les larmes sortir. Quiconque affirme que les hommes ne devraient pas pleurer mérite un bon coup sur la tête pour entendre raison. »

Il baissa les yeux vers le sommet de la tête de Liam, sans cesser de lui caresser les cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, petit ? Où est ta famille ? »

Liam leva les yeux vers lui, ravalant un sanglot.

« Maman... Et Elias et Helen... étaient là avec m-moi. Le Seigneur Hargren m'a r-ramené à p-papa à Ulwin, mais papa i-il... »

Il se tut un instant, avant de se mettre à hurler de chagrin.

« _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a laissé ? Il ne voulait pas se réveiller ! _»

Tandis que les pleurs de Liam repartaient de plus belle, Kalem l'attira contre lui dans une étreinte consolatrice, le visage sombre. Ses yeux disaient toute l'opinion qu'il avait du père de Liam, durs de colère tandis qu'il se tournait vers ses compagnons.

« Le petit vient avec nous, il est évident qu'il n'a personne sinon il ne serait pas venu ici après que son père se soit _supprimé_. Ce salaud s'est peut-être enfui comme un lâche en le laissant seul, mais je ne vais pas en faire autant. Ce gamin a déjà bien assez souffert, s'il était là quand cet endroit a été brûlé. »

Quelques-uns commencèrent à marmonner, l'un d'entre eux exprimant ce que ces individus pensaient.

« Il est trop jeune, il serait juste un poids mort qui consommerait des vivres et nous ralentirait. »

Kalem se raidit, se dressant lentement et entraînant Liam avec lui. Une fois debout, il regarda l'homme qui avait parlé et ses compagnons.

« Je fais déjà plus que ma part de toute façon, alors je ne vois pas où est le problème. Si je veux l'emmener avec nous, alors vous n'avez qu'à appeler ça rétablir l'équilibre. »

Quand l'homme tenta de protester à nouveau, il s'arrêta et pâlit. Les yeux étrécis de Kalem étaient devenus dorés, et l'air autour de lui avait commencé à bouger, mais avant qu'il ne puisse arriver quoi que ce soit, le chef du groupe s'avança et étouffa dans l'œuf la dispute imminente.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Kalem. »

Il se tourna vers ceux qui avaient protesté.

« Et vous autres devriez avoir meilleure mémoire. J'ai fondé ce gang pour que ce soit une famille pour ceux qui ont perdu la leur, ou qui n'ont _nul part_ où aller. De ce que je peux voir, ce gamin entre dans les _deux_ catégories. Maintenant vous la fermez avec vos plaintes et vous finissez de rassembler les vivres que vous pourrez trouver dans ces maisons. Nous avons payé nos respects aux morts de Tadoras, et ils n'auront pas besoin de ce qui reste ici. On se dépêche ! »

Le chef du groupe envoya les hommes à leurs affaires, leur donnant à chacun une tape derrière la tête pour les faire aller plus vite, tandis que Kalem souriait et rassurait l'enfant, désormais incertain, qu'il serrait dans ses bras.

« Tu entends ça ? Tu es mon petit frère maintenant, et ça veut dire que je vais veiller sur toi. Alors dis-moi, comment tu t'appelles ? »

Liam le fixa, hésitant. Ce garçon allait être son 'frère' ?

« L... Liam. »

Kalem continua de sourire, ébouriffant doucement les cheveux blonds de l'enfant, de nouveau l'adolescent de douze ans tranquille et confiant qui l'avait approché.

« Eh bien alors, Liam, bienvenue dans la famille. »

Il désigna le chef du gang.

« Lui c'est Gavin, notre chef, et il fixe les règles. Fais ce que je te dis, et ne lui désobéis pas. Il est juste, et il s'assure que tout le monde fasse sa part de travail et de corvées, alors tu n'as pas à avoir peur de lui. Il ne réprimande les gens que quand ils le méritent, comme ces gars-là. Ces trois-là sont _toujours_ en train de se plaindre de _quelque chose_. »

L'adolescent renifla tandis qu'il désignait le trio d'hommes qui avait fait des histoires, Liam rassuré par sa confiance. Quand il fut l'heure de partir, et que Kalem souleva l'enfant fatigué pour le porter sur son dos, Liam se surprit à sourire légèrement. Il se sentait en sécurité, plus du tout seul, et commença à somnoler tandis que le gang suivait la route du sud... se dirigeant vers la Forêt d'Ascetir.

~(-)~

Le trio d'invités entra dans le Grand Hall, marchant jusqu'au centre, l'aîné des trois en tête.

Le Seigneur Hargren sourit tandis qu'il s'avançait vers Uther, lui empoignant le bras tandis que le roi l'accueillait.

« C'est bon de vous revoir, mon vieil ami. Je vois que les années ont été clémentes avec vous. »

Hargen rit doucement, et nota que tous deux affichaient quelques cheveux gris qu'aucun n'avait possédé à leur dernière rencontre.

« Peut-être, mais je crains que sous peu je sois forcé d'admettre que je vire au gris. »

Il se tourna vers Jancine et Tarven, les désignant d'un bras tendu.

« Vous vous souvenez de mon épouse, Dame Jancine, et voici mon fils, Tarven. »

Jancine fit avancer son fils, lui signifiant de s'incliner tandis qu'elle exécutait une révérence gracieuse.

« C'est un plaisir d'être ici, Mon Seigneur. »

Uther sourit, s'avançant pour lui saisir les mains en signe de salutations.

« Le plaisir est mien. Permettez-moi maintenant de vous présenter mon fils, le Prince Arthur. »

Il se tourna pour faire signe au jeune garçon qui l'accompagnait de s'avancer, le jeune blond s'exécutant.

« Arthur, je suis sûr que tu montreras le château au jeune Tarven durant la visite de sa famille. »

Arthur s'inclina légèrement devant son père, acquiesçant d'un signe de tête.

« Oui, Sire. »

Uther se retourna vers ses invités, souriant toujours.

« A présent, je suis sûr que vous souhaitez vous reposer après votre voyage. »

Il fit signe à deux serviteurs, qui avaient attendu de pouvoir montrer leurs chambres aux invités. Avant de les suivre, le Seigneur Hargren marqua une pausa et murmura à son ami :

« Demain, lorsque les formalités d'aujourd'hui seront terminées, vous et moi devons parler d'affaires récentes qui en sont venues à m'inquiéter. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas le temps aujourd'hui, car vous devez faire une fête pour nous accueillir moi et les miens à Camelot, et je dois montrer mon visage à la noblesse qui réside ici, mais ça ne peut attendre que jusqu'à demain, pas plus longtemps. »

Uther soupira, le visage sombre.

« Je crois que je sais de quoi vous parlez, ou du moins quelque chose en rapport avec cela. Nous en discuterons demain matin, lorsque les formalités sociales seront terminées. »

Hargren hocha la tête pour montrer son accord, avant de suivre sa femme et son fils. Pendant ce temps Arthur regarda vers son père avec incertitude, conscient que quelque chose n'allait pas mais ignorant des détails. Uther se contenta de le congédier, lui intimant de retourner à son tuteur. Le garçon était encore trop jeune pour être impliqué dans les affaires politiques qui concernaient les menaces de guerre.

~(-)~

Des yeux verts observaient la scène avec incertitude, leur propriétaire s'accrochant presque au côté du garçon qui s'était proclamé son nouveau 'frère'.

Liam suivit Kalem partout, ne s'éloignant jamais plus que de quelques pas tandis que le gang s'installait pour le repas de midi. Ils étaient dans la forêt qui s'étendait entre Tadoras et Rillen, juste à côté de la route, là où de nombreux voyageurs s'arrêtaient régulièrement pour se reposer. Ils n'atteindraient pas la bordure nord de la Forêt d'Ascetir jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient dépassé l'autre village, passant par des terres rarement traversées par les hommes.

Il resta près de Kalem, tandis que l'autre garçon commençait à couper des morceaux de viande dans le porc séché que le gang avait pris dans les ruines de Tadoras. Apparemment il était l'un des cuisiniers du gang, tandis que certains rassemblaient du bois pour le feu et que d'autres patrouillaient, à l'affût de signes de danger. Après un moment passé à jeter les morceaux de viande dans une large marmite avec de l'orge et des herbes, l'un des hommes occupés à préparer le feu du déjeuner dans la fosse prévue à cet effet, cria :

« Hé, Kalem, le bois est trop humide pour prendre. »

Kalem cessa de remplir la marmite, soupirant exagérément et secouant la tête.

« Et je n'arrête pas de te dire que si tu prenais la peine de garder une dose décente de petit bois sec dans tes sacoches, tu n'aurais pas à me demander. »

Il regarda le tas de bois, le désignant du doigt en fronçant les sourcils.

« _Forebearne_. »

Le bois s'enflamma instantanément, l'homme à côté souriant largement.

« Merci. »

Kalem se contenta de secouer à nouveau la tête, et de marmonner dans sa barbe au sujet des feignasses qui n'étaient pas fichus de récolter du petit bois. Quant à Liam, il regardait tour à tour son compagnon et le feu désormais crépitant, à la fois stupéfait et perplexe quant à ce qui venait de se passer.

« Comment as-tu fait ça ? »

En entendant la question posée à voix basse et avec indécision, Kalem jeta un regard au garçon à ses côtés avec un sourire.

« La magie. Elle est illégale à Camelot, mais c'est seulement parce que le Roi Uther pense que tous les gens qui utilisent la magie sont mauvais. Tout le monde dans ce gang, cependant, sait qu'il est juste idiot. »

Le chef du groupe, Gavin, s'approcha, hochant la tête en regardant leur nouveau membre.

« Ouais (1), notre Kalem n'a jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit avec sa magie, sauf pour se défendre, et c'est un apport majeur à notre groupe. Notre 'foyer' est un vieux château juste à l'intérieur de la bordure nord de la Forêt d'Ascetir, mais l'endroit est connu pour les monstres qui se baladent là-bas. Kalem est celui qui les chasse s'ils essaient de nous embêter. »

A côté d'un Liam désormais impressionné, le sorcier de douze ans acquiesça sagement.

« C'est vrai, et un jour je serai un grand sorcier et je prouverai au monde que la magie n'est pas maléfique. Les Druides pensent que je pourrais même devenir un Grand Prêtre, parce que j'ai une affinité, mais il faudrait que je quitte le gang pour ça. Alors pour l'instant je reste tranquille et j'apprends ce que je peux de mon côté, mais un jour je montrerai à tout le monde à quel point je peux être fort.

- Wow. »

Devant l'admiration manifeste de Liam, Gavin gloussa et saisit la marmite.

« Je ne peux pas lui reprocher ses ambitions, mais je ne nierai pas qu'il nous manquera quand il décidera de partir. On ne sait jamais remarque, peut-être que les Druides nous prêteront l'un des leurs quand il partira pour devenir un Grand Prêtre. »

Il tendit la main et ébouriffa les cheveux de Kalem, sans faire attention à ses protestations.

« Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, pour l'instant il est à peine plus qu'un jeune arbre. Il faudra qu'il attende encore quelques années.

- Hé ! »

Kalem tapa sur la main pour l'éloigner de ses cheveux désormais en bataille, et se vengea en faisant dresser ceux de Gavin sur sa tête en conjurant un souffle de vent.

Avec un dernier regard au froncement de sourcils indigné au-dessus d'yeux qui repassèrent du doré au bleu, Gavin raplatit ses cheveux et se dirigea vers le feu avec la marmite.

« Il va t'en faire voir, Liam, mais il veillera sur toi. Il a choisi de te prendre sous son aile, et c'est quelque chose à respecter, alors assure-toi d'écouter tout ce qu'il te dira. »

Liam observa Gavin mettre la marmite sur le feu, et l'un des autres membres du gang ramena de l'eau du torrent à proximité pour la remplir. Tout le monde ici agissait vraiment comme une grande famille, avec les taquineries joueuses et la discipline qu'il avait l'habitude de voir à la maison. C'était différent, d'être dans les bois, mais en même temps c'était si familier que toutes pensées douloureuses de ce qu'il avait perdu furent mises de côté. Cela faisait trop mal d'y penser, et il se sentait tellement à l'aise à côté de Kalem qu'il ne pensa pas une seule fois au frère qu'il lui restait, Alan.

C'est pourquoi, après leur repas composé de viande et de ragoût d'orge, Liam les suivit sans hésitation. Sa main dans celle de Kalem, le jeune sorcier le mena vers le sud avec le gang, vers une nouvelle vie et une nouvelle maison.

~(-)~

L'aube nouvelle fut chaude et claire, l'été se faisant enfin sentir tandis que le soleil doré s'élevait dans le ciel bleu. Les gens de Camelot continuèrent leurs occupations habituelles, leur routine inchangée par la présence des invités dans le château. Le banquet de la nuit précédente n'avait affecté que les serviteurs du château, et même maintenant seuls quelques-uns voyaient un véritable changement dans leurs tâches. Les seuls individus pour qui les choses changeaient vraiment, étaient ces nobles qui passaient du temps avec les invités, comme le jeune prince qui se tenait maintenant sur le terrain d'entraînement aux côtés du jeune Seigneur Tarven.

Arthur visa avec son arbalète, ses jeunes bras montrant un degré de force surprenant pour ses neuf ans. La corde de l'arme claqua, annonçant qu'il venait d'appuyer sur la gâchette, le son rapidement suivi par celui du carreau qui frappait la cible en son centre.

Tarven jeta un regard de côté au prince, qui plaça son pied dans le _stirrup_ de l'arbalète et remit la corde en place sur le crochet. Le prince chargea ensuite un nouveau carreau, visant avant de tirer à nouveau. Tarven fronça les sourcils avant de viser lui-même, ses propres bras, bien plus minces, à peine capables de maintenir en place le poids de son arme.

Tarven n'était pas mauvais à l'arbalète, il avait déjà montré un certain degré de talent depuis qu'il en avait manié une pour la première fois six mois auparavant, mais le ressentiment montait désormais en lui en observant le prince. Il n'était pas capable de tendre la corde lui-même, il n'était tout simplement pas assez fort. Il dût à la place la tendre au chevalier qui se tenait à ses côtés entre chaque tir. Et il resta donc là après avoir tiré, son froncement de sourcils s'intensifiant tandis que le chevalier retendait et réarmait l'arbalète avant de la lui rendre.

C'était plus que le jeune seigneur ne pouvait en supporter, Tarven fronçait les sourcils tandis qu'il visait la cible avec une sombre détermination et appuyait sur la gâchette.

Le carreau s'enfonça dans le cercle de bois, fermement planté au bord du cercle central et bien loin de tous les tirs du prince. En réponse au jeune seigneur surpassant ses efforts, Arthur lui adressa un regard oblique avant de recharger son arme. Il bougea ensuite légèrement les pieds, les écartant davantage, et prit quelques secondes de plus pour viser... puis tira.

Le carreau du prince atteignit le centre parfait de la cible, le panneau de bois vibrant sous l'impact. Il passa ensuite son arme au chevalier qui se tenait à ses côtés, la voix impassible tandis qu'il disait :

« Je pense que c'est assez d'entraînement à l'arbalète. Je dois travailler mon escrime un moment. »

Il se tourna vers Tarven, parfaitement poli.

« Avez-vous commencé l'escrime, Seigneur Tarven ? Si oui, vous plairait-il de vous joindre à moi ? »

Tarven se força à cesser de froncer les sourcils, affichant à la place une expression polie avant de répondre avec une égale courtoisie :

« J'apprends depuis six mois, Sire. Ce serait un plaisir que de lutter contre vous. »

L'expression formelle d'Arthur se changea en un léger sourire, le prince ayant sincèrement hâte de jouter contre quelqu'un proche de son âge. Bien sûr Tarven n'était pas encore assez fort pour tendre lui-même la lourde corde de l'arbalète, mais s'il était aussi bon à l'épée qu'il l'était à l'arbalète, alors ils allaient s'amuser.

Malheureusement ce ne devait pas être le cas, car quinze secondes après que les deux enfants aient commencé à lutter avec les épées d'entraînement en bois, Arthur battit le plus jeune garçon à plate couture. Il était clair que les connaissances de Tarven en escrime étaient encore extrêmement basiques, et il fut donc associé à un chevalier qui s'assura d'y aller _très_ doucement avec lui. Pendant ce temps, Arthur lutta contre l'autre chevalier qui les avait accompagnés. En termes de rapidité et de mouvements, le prince de neuf ans était déjà presque son égal. Le chevalier devait seulement retenir la force de ses coups tandis qu'Arthur continuait le combat.

Tarven ne put que regarder du coin de l'œil, tandis qu'au lieu de cette danse élégante il était forcé de pratiquer les bases de l'entraînement. Le talent du prince donnait l'air _pathétique_ à ses efforts, et lui donnait également l'air faible. Quelque chose qui fit naître un profond ressentiment en lui, sentiment qui l'empêcherait toujours de devenir l'ami d'Arthur.

Ce qu'il ne remarqua pas, cependant, fut l'éclair de jalousie dans les yeux d'Arthur tandis qu'il le regardait, le prince piégé par le fait de savoir que contrairement au jeune garçon, il ne pourrait jamais se permettre d'avoir l'air faible. Il _devait_ être le meilleur possible, et ça s'arrêtait là. C'était son destin en tant que Prince de Camelot.

~(-)~

**Et oui, ce n'est pas toujours facile de grandir en tant que prince héritier... Si Arthur avait des frères, cela rendrait la tâche plus facile : on en attendrait autant d'eux, car s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose l'un de ses frères hériterait à sa place. Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, Arthur a la vie dure...**

**J'espère que vous aimez Kalem autant que je l'aime, cela dit ne vous attachez pas trop... Ne vous attachez jamais à l'entourage de Liam, je ne le dirai jamais assez !**

**Pour ceux qui lisent mais ne reviewent pas, j'espère que vous n'attendez pas qu'on en arrive à la saison 1 de Merlin ce ne sera qu'au chapitre 46...**

**(1) Version originale : 'Aye', langage familier que je traduis par du langage familier, ce que je ferai toujours dans mes traductions... Qui ne sont pas prêtes de se terminer !**


	14. Une Nouvelle Vie Partie 2

**Techniquement, on est lundi matin et donc je suis en retard – encore. À ma décharge j'ai eu deux contrôles cette semaine, j'ai dû aller me racheter un téléphone, ayant perdu le mien, et bien sûr j'ai vu Le Hobbit. Pour la première fois je shippe un couple yaoi. Tout arrive dans la vie... lol (sérieusement, celles qui n'ont pas vu le film, allez-y. Ne serait-ce que pour baver sur certains Nains...)**

**Dame Angelique Malfoy : Tarven, n'ayons pas peur de le dire, est un sale petit con. Après, en grandissant, il peut rester un sale con, ou il peut mûrir. _Time will tell_.**

**pripris : Qui est Kalem ? Eh bien c'est un ami magicien et voleur de Liam, évoqué brièvement dans Motifs...**

**Ulwin, Camelot, et la Forêt d'Ascetir, M – 12 ans**

**Précédemment dans _Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera _: Kalem, jeune voleur et apprenti magicien de douze ans, prend Liam sous son aile l'enfant est adopté par une bande de voleurs dirigée par Gavin, et nommé petit frère de Kalem. Celui-ci a de grands projets : il veut devenir Grand Prêtre et montrer au monde que la magie n'est pas maléfique.**

**Pendant ce temps, à Camelot, Hargren fait savoir à Uther qu'il doit lui parler d'un sujet important quant à leurs fils respectifs, il semble fort improbable qu'ils entretiennent la même amitié que leurs pères : Tarven en veut à Arthur d'être meilleur que lui au combat, et le jeune Prince envie son cadet de pouvoir avoir des faiblesses, lui-même devant être le meilleur partout...**

**Conseils musicaux de l'auteur pour ce chapitre :**

**Music: "Silent O Moyle" (Celtic folk song) "The Burdens of Duty" (Merlin OST) "I Left Him On The Mountainside" (Celtic folk song)**

~(-)~

Chapitre 14 : Une Nouvelle Vie ~ Partie 2 ~

Le jeune homme de quinze ans, épuisé, tendit les rênes d'un cheval tout aussi fatigué aux gardes aux portes de la ville, hissant immédiatement son sac sur l'épaule avant de se mettre à courir. Il tarversa les rues à la hâte, luttant pour ne pas trébucher après s'être si peu reposé la veille, et atteignit la maison familiale pour ouvrir la porte assez violemment pour abîmer les gonds.

« Papa ? Liam ? »

La seule personne à l'intérieur de la maison leva la tête, se tournant pour lui faire face depuis la table où elle était assise. Dès qu'elle le vit, Lillian bondit sur ses pieds et se rua vers lui, l'entourant de ses bras et sanglotant dans sa chemise.

« Dieu merci tu es là ! »

Alan la repoussa légèrement afin de voir son visage, l'expression inquiète.

« Où est papa, et Liam ? »

Lillian hésita, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant avant qu'elle ne réponde :

« Samer, il... Il s'est tué, Alan, il y a deux soirs après que je l'aie laissé avec Liam pour rentrer à la maison. »

Elle étouffa un sanglot.

« Je l'ai trouvé le lendemain matin, mais la porte d'entrée était ouverte quand je suis arrivée... Liam... »

Un terrible sentiment d'angoisse commença à se former dans les entrailles d'Alan, reflété sur son visage.

« Où est-il ? »

Lillian commença à pleurer.

« On ne sait pas. Il a dû trouver ton père mort pendant la nuit, et s'enfuir de la maison. On ne sait pas où il est allé. La ville a été fouillée depuis les champs jusqu'aux murs du manoir. On a aussi envoyé quelqu'un à Tadoras, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de lui. Il est introuvable. »

Se rappelant la désolation à Tadoras quand il y était passé, Alan serra les poings et demanda, les dents serrées :

« Où est papa maintenant ? »

Lillian essuya ses larmes, faisant de son mieux pour se ressaisir.

« Puisque ta mère, Elias, et Helen ont été enterrés dans les jardins du manoir, le seigneur qui est en charge a pensé que le Seigneur Hargren ferait la même offre pour lui. Il est dans la chapelle du manoir, et une tombe a déjà été préparé. On attendait juste que tu reviennes. »

Alan la lâcha, laissant tomber son sac près de la porte avant de sortir.

« Alors allons-y maintenant. Plus tôt il sera enterré, plus tôt je pourrai me concentrer sur retrouver Liam. »

Il descendit la rue à grands pas, sa fiancée se hâtant de le suivre. Il ne verserait pas de larmes pour son père, seulement pour sa mère, son frère et sa sœur. Dans sa colère pour ce que Samer avait fait, en ce qui le concernait désormais l'homme ne _méritait_ pas ses larmes. Pas après avoir fui la douleur... Pas après avoir laissé Liam le trouver comme ça...

~(-)~

« Ce n'étaient pas de simples bandits, Uther, c'étaient des soldats entraînés, déguisés pour y ressembler. Ils n'ont rien volé dans les villages, ils se sont contentés de massacrer tout le monde et de tout brûler sur leur passage. »

Le Seigneur Hargren était assis avec son ami dans la salle du conseil du château du roi, Uther regardant l'autre noble le visage sombre. Il étala une carte de Camelot et des terres alentour sur la table, désignant la zone à l'est de Camelot.

« Le royaume à l'est d'ici a été pris, par un barbare du nom de Cenred. Bien qu'il n'ait lancé aucune attaque directe sur Camelot, je le soupçonne d'être derrière ces 'pillards' dont tu me parles. Je vais envoyer des forces supplémentaires pour renforcer la frontière. Je suis désolé, mais il semblerait que les terres que je t'aie confiées sont devenues une partie de la ligne de front entre cette ville et le nouveau 'Roi Cenred'. La Forêt et la Crête d'Ascetir empêchent qu'une large armée ne passe directement à l'ouest, mais ça veut dire que pour attaquer cette ville Cenred devrait contourner la Crête soit par le sud, soit par le nord en passant par le bord sud des terres d'Ulwin. »

Hargren fronça les sourcils, regardant la carte, en proie à une profonde réflexion.

« Alors nous devons fortifier la frontière de l'intérieur du domaine d'Ulwin, et montrer clairement qu'aucune autre intrusion ne sera tolérée. La route du sud passe près des Forêts de Balor, un endroit des plus inhospitaliers, infesté de bêtes dangereuses. Il y a peu de chances qu'il prenne cette route, alors qu'il vient de monter sur le trône et dispose de forces limitées dans un royaume agité. Pas à moins d'être un idiot. »

Uther se renfonça dans son siège, soupirant tandis qu'il pianotait d'une main sur la surface de la longue table.

« Ce n'est pas un idiot, mon ami. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de lui durant les quelques semaines qui ont précédé sa montée sur le trône, et il est jeune mais aussi brutal et barbare. »

Il grimaça.

« Mais il a quand même réussi à prendre le Roi Herwen complètement par surprise, et à infliger un minimum de pertes à ses propres troupes. Il ne faut pas le sous-estimer, mais il doit savoir qu'il n'a aucune chance contre les murs de Camelot. Les défenses du château du Roi Herwen avaient grand besoin d'être améliorées, et je l'en ai averti à plusieurs reprises. Cenred va sans doute passer les prochaines années à consolider sa position, avant de considérer quoi que ce soit de plus agressifs que ces quelques 'raids' tentatifs qu'il a envoyés. »

Hargren continua de froncer les sourcils les yeux sur la carte qui montrait à quel point Ulwin était dangereusement proche de la frontière de ce qui était désormais le royaume de Cenred.

« J'ai déjà perdu un grand nombre de gens, Uther. Aussi bien Rillen que Tadoras ont été ravagés, un seul petit garçon a survécu aux attaques dans le deuxième cas. J'ai perdu presque trois cents _personnes_ dans ces 'raids', et je ne peux pas regarder et laisser ce barbare tuer davantage de ceux qui comptent sur moi pour les protéger. »

Il plaqua ses deux mains sur la table, et fixa son regard sur le roi assis au sommet de la table à ses côtés.

« J'ai tiré ces terres de la pauvreté, et les ai transformées en une zone de prospérité qui produit une grande partie des marchandises qui viennent dans cette cité. Je refuse de rester là sans rien faire pendant que tout est détruit, car si des défenses adéquates ne sont pas fournies alors les artisans et les marchands d'Ulwin vont commencer à partir par _paquets_. Si l'on en vient à la guerre contre Cenred, vous aurez besoin de ces marchandises pour financer votre armée. Avec la petite force que je possède, je ne peux pas protéger seul cette section de la frontière d'une attaque concertée. »

Le silence retomba entre eux, durant assez longtemps pour qu'Hargren commence à se demander s'il avait outrepassé les limites de son amitié avec le roi. Après ces quelques moments tendus cependant il sembla que non, car Uther hocha la tête pour montrer son accord avant de donner sa réponse.

« Je vais assigner un escadron de mes meilleurs chevaliers à Ulwin, placés sous tes ordres directs, en plus de deux cents soldats et de la cavalerie qui va avec. Je fournirai également les moyens de construire une forteresse près des ruines de Rillen. Ainsi toute force qui tenterait de franchir la frontière dans cette zone sera à distance de patrouille de chaque garnison. Cependant je requiers que toute catapulte que tu puisses vouloir soit fournie par tes soins, et tu serais également responsable de l'entretien de leurs armes et de leur armure. »

Hargren s'autorisa un léger soupir de soulagement, totalement d'accord avec l'arrangement.

« Cela me paraît juste, Sire, et éminemment raisonnable. Nous allons montrer à ce 'Roi Cenred' que nous ne nous laisserons pas intimider par ses basses tactiques. Vous avez ma parole que tant que je présiderai Ulwin, je défendrai la frontière à proximité avec _tout_ ce dont je dispose. »

Uther le regarda solennellement, totalement composé et maître de la situation.

« Et c'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours su, mon vieil ami. Tu es l'un de mes plus fidèles alliés, et pour cela je ne peux qu'être reconnaissant, car peu sont les rois à avoir un homme si sage se tenant à leurs côtés. »

~(-)~

Le jeune homme entra dans l'atelier, se dirigeant vers le tableau sur un mur où de nombreuses lettres pour des commandes avaient été punaisées.

Alan commença à les enlever une par une, les feuilletant afin de séparer celles dont il savait qu'il avait le talent pour les exécuter, de celles dont il savait qu'il en était incapable. Il aurait besoin de plus d'entraînement avant de pouvoir accepter une commande pour une statue de bois si complexe, si le motif avait été plus simple, cependant, il aurait pu essayer et la vendre à un négociant si elle n'avait pas rempli les critères du client.

Jetant un œil rapide autour de l'atelier, il nota quelles commandes son père avait déjà commencées, avant de sortir du bâtiement et de retourner vers la maison qui lui appartenait désormais. Il s'arrêta chez le marchand de tissu en route, demandant à l'homme s'il voulait acheter les deux métiers à tisser, et cette course douloureuse était toujours dans son esprit quand il passa la porte d'entrée familière.

Lillian se retourna pour lui faire face, mettant de côté le balai qu'elle utilisait avant de venir à sa rencontre. Il lui avait dit de partir en avant après les brèves funérailles, lui demandant de préparer le repas tandis qu'il commençait à trier le bazar qu'on lui avait laissé.

Il la serra dans ses bras, reconnaissant de l'avoir ici, avant de se diriger vers le cabinet sur le côté et de sortir de l'encre, une plume et du papier. Il s'assit ensuite à table, commençant à écrire des lettres à tous les clients excepté celui dont il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas exécuter la commande, leur proposant à chacun de faire le travail à la place de son défunt père et à un prix réduit. Avec un peu de chance, la plupart diraient oui, et son revenu serait garanti au moins pour un moment. Il enverrait un message à celui qu'il ne pouvait satisfaire après avoir reçu les réponses des autres.

Lillian remarqua ce qu'il faisait, et fronça légèrement les sourcils tandis qu'elle lui apportait un bol de soupe.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça maintenant ? »

Saisissant le sous-entendu qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il aille chercher Liam, Alan leva les yeux vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tout le monde en ville a cherché Liam, dans tous les endroits probables où on sait qu'il aurait pu aller. Je sais que le Seigneur Hargren aidera pour les recherches quand il reviendra, mais en même temps je dois m'assurer que Liam aurait toujours une maison où revenir. Si je vais là-dehors, pour le chercher aveuglément, on perdra cette maison et l'atelier. Je dois penser à veiller à ce que notre famille ait un avenir, et je ne peux pas faire ça si j'_abandonne_ tout ce qu'on a construit ici. »

Il serra le poing, s'arrêtant juste avant d'écraser sa plume.

« Papa s'est enfui, comme un parfait _idiot_, sans réfléchir une seule fois à mon avenir et à celui de Liam. Je ne vais pas faire la même chose. »

Lillian hocha silencieusement la tête, s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Je comprends, et tu as raison. On va continuer à chercher Liam, pendant que tu t'occupes de tout pour t'assurer qu'il a une maison où revenir. »

Alan inspira profondément, un début de sanglot se coinçant dans sa gorge.

« J'ai vendu les métiers à tisser au marchand de tissu. Il vient les chercher demain... Je vais utiliser l'argent pour payer un chercheur professionnel pour rechercher mon frère. Il y a une bien meilleure chance de le trouver ainsi. »

Lillian réagit avec surprise, avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Alan, même avec l'argent pour les métiers à tisser, tu n'obtiendras pas de quoi payer un chercheur pour plus d'un mois, au mieux. S'il ne retrouve pas Liam d'ici là, comment comptes-tu continuer à le payer pour ses recherches ? »

La plume glissa sur le morceau de papier sur lequel il écrivait, le visage résolu et déterminé.

« Je m'en occuperai si cela se produit. Si je dois travailler jusqu'à m'écorcher les doigts pour payer les recherches, je le ferai. Je ne vais _pas_ abandonner mon frère... Pas alors qu'il est le seul parent qui me reste. »

Alan reprit son écriture, Lillian réalisa que pour l'instant il avait besoin d'être seul. Elle éloigna le pot de soupe du feu, afin qu'elle reste chaude sans brûler. Elle rentra ensuite chez elle, décidant résolument que bien qu'emménager avec Alan soit désormais inacceptable sans son père pour servir de chaperon, elle pouvait toujours déplacer son matériel à faire des chandelles et travailler chez lui pendant la journée. Alan serait à l'atelier sauf pour les repas, et elle pourrait toujours demander à sa mère de venir à ce moment-là si les gens se souciaient des convenances.

Elle soupira en marchant vers sa maison, drapant son châle sur ses épaules comme pour essayer d'ignorer le dur monde autour d'elle. Elle serait là pour Alan jusqu'au jour où elle pourrait l'épouser, et au-delà dans le futur qu'ils partageraient... Un futur dont elle espérait qu'il contiendrait également les sourires et le rire de Liam, sans qui ce ne serait jamais pareil.

~(-)~

La femme noble soupira tandis qu'elle se préparait à aller se coucher, jetant au passage un regard à son fils qui boudait assis sur son lit, les sourcils froncés.

Jancine secoua la tête, se dirigeant vers lui et s'asseyant à ses côtés. Il était resté silencieux depuis l'entraînement aux armes avec le Prince Arthur ce matin-là, et bien qu'il ait été extrêmement poli avec Arthur et Uther, elle n'avait pas manqué de remarquer qu'il fronçait les sourcils dès qu'il pensait que personne ne regardait.

« Tarven, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ne t'imagines pas que je ne t'ai pas vu froncer les sourcils. Je suis ta mère, c'est mon travail de le remarquer. »

Le garçon de sept ans haussa les épaules, prenant soin de ne pas la regarder. Il resta silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'elle n'allait pas le laisser tranquille à moins qu'il ne réponde.

« Arthur n'arrête pas de me donner l'air idiot. »

Voyant son fils croiser les bras et bouder en direction du sol, Jancine lui mit une main sur l'épaule et inclina la tête pour mieux voir son visage.

« Comment ça ? Comment dis-tu qu'il fait cela ? »

Son fils gigota, toujours renfrogné.

« Quand on utilisait les arbalètes, dès que j'ai mieux tiré que lui il a fait en sorte de me battre. Et ensuite il nous a fait changer d'armes pour que je n'aie pas d'autre essai, et m'a donné l'air _faible _quand on utilisait les épées d'entraînement. »

Tarven ressortit encore davantage les épaules.

« Il m'a bousculé, et ensuite il m'a fait faire des mouvements d'entraînement avec l'un des chevaliers pendant que _lui_ joutait correctement... Il fait ça comme si c'était si _facile _! »

Tarven donna un coup de pied dans l'une de ses chaussures, qui avaient été placées près du lit. Regardant la chaussure rouler sur le sol, Jancine soupira et plaça son bras sur les épaules de son fils.

« Mon cher fils, tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre la position du prince. »

Tarven leva les yeux vers elle, fronçant toujours les sourcils, et elle continua d'un ton raisonnable :

« En tant que seul héritier du Roi Uther, le jeune Prince Arthur subit une grande pression pour remplir les attentes que tout le monde a de lui. Il doit sembler aussi fort qu'il peut l'être, ou le peuple pourrait craindre qu'il ne sera pas à la hauteur de la tâche de les guider et de les protéger quand le temps viendra pour lui d'accéder au trône. Étant le fils du ton père, tu subis une pression similaire en tant que futur Seigneur d'Ulwin, mais pas au même degré que le Prince Arthur.

- ça ne veut toujours pas dire qu'il doit me donner l'air idiot. »

Jancine secoua la têt, renforçant ses mots d'un léger câlin.

« Il ne le fait pas par malice, mais parce qu'il a l'impression de ne pas avoir le choix. En tant que futur vassal de Camelot, tu devrais témoigner ton respect au Prince Arthur, et ton soutien, parce qu'en tant que prince, la vie d'Arthur ne lui appartient pas... Chaque devoir qu'il accomplit est accompli pour son peuple, _pas_ pour lui-même. »

Elle passa la main dans les cheveux de son fils, les ébouriffant légèrement.

« C'est quelque chose dont je suis sûre qu'il le sait, et pour cette raison ce n'est pas toi qui devrais être jaloux de lui, mais plutôt lui de toi. Parce que tu as une bien plus grande liberté qu'il n'en aura jamais. Camelot est sa vie et son but, il ne connaîtra rien d'autre de toute sa vie. »

Tarven la regarda, surpris de ses paroles. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'Arthur pourrait l'envier, mais même en comprenant cela le ressentiment initial demeurerait toujours. Il accorderait son prince son soutien et sa loyauté, il serait un fidèle Seigneur d'Ulwin un jour, mais il ne serait jamais l'ami d'Arthur... Il ne serait qu'une connaissance et un vassal, il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus.

Il était simplement trop rigide pour changer, quelque chose que ses parents ne comprenaient pas encore. Il serait juste et suivrait les règles en surface, mais d'autres sentiments demeureraient toujours en-dessous.

~(-)~

**En effet, n'espérez pas voir Arthur et Tarven devenir amis, ça n'arrivera pas. Tarven changera, bien sûr – c'est encore un enfant, il va grandir – mais pas de façon radicale... Et sans vouloir spoiler, Dame Angelique... tu détestes le petit Tarven ? Attends de voir Tarven adolescent...**


	15. Une Nouvelle Vie Partie 3

**Je sais, je sais, je n'ai pas mis à jour depuis avant les vacances de Noël. Il se trouve que je les ai passées à réviser des examens qui se sont terminés jeudi, donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de traduire. Désolée !**

**Ce chapitre introduit un personnage original (qui a dit 'encore un' ? Cette fic en est pleine, _ye be warned_) que j'aime beaucoup... **

**Pripris : J'aime beaucoup aussi la façon dont Alaia a imaginé l'accès de Cenred au trône. Et oui, on comprend bien la solitude du pauvre Arthur... Difficile de croire que ce petit garçon va devenir le crétin arrogant qu'on voit au début de la série !**

**Tarmapotter : Contente que tu aies pu rattraper ton retard, le mien aura eu un effet bénéfique au moins ! La suite est là...**

**DAM, tu as disparu ?**

**Conseil Musical: "The Burdens of Duty" (Merlin OST) "Llanthony Valley" (chanson Celtique)**

**Précédemment dans _Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera _:**

**De retour à Ulwin, Alan apprend les dernières nouvelles : son père est mort, Liam, disparu. Refusant de pleurer son père qu'il considère comme un lâche qui s'est enfui égoïstement, Alan décide de reprendre le travail de son père et de consacrer autant d'argent que possible à payer quelqu'un pour retrouver Liam.**

**Du côté de Camelot, Hargren demande et obtient d'Uther une nouvelle garnison avec plus d'hommes sur la frontière d'Escetia, afin de contrer les raids dont ils soupçonnent Cenred d'être l'instigateur. **

**Tarven en revanche, malgré les explications de sa mère sur les motivations d'Arthur pour être le meilleur en tout, garde un ressentiment contre le prince. **

**Ulwin, M – 12 ans**

~(-)~

Chapitre 15 : Une Nouvelle Vie ~ Partie 3 ~

Les divers messages bruissaient tandis que le jeune homme les parcourait, la plupart porteurs de bonnes nouvelles pour son avenir immédiat.

Alan soupira, mettant de côté les trois lettres de refus. Celles-ci venaient de ce qu'il savait être les nobles les plus coincés de la cour du Seigneur Hargren, et il n'était pas vraiment surpris qu'ils aient refusé son offre de remplir leurs commandes. Il y avait assez avec la douzaine ou plus qui restaient pour le faire travailler un bon moment, et avec un peu de chance il se bâtirait une réputation en tant qu'artisan au passage.

C'était un début, et un début bien meilleur que ce que la plupart des autres menuisiers de son âge pouvaient espérer. Il avait également de la chance que les deux nobles dont son père avait commencé les commandes aient accepté, sans quoi il aurait dû faire face au coût de finir ses pièces en espérant trouver quelqu'un à qui les vendre. Il devait juste espérer que l'expression 'trois fois chanceux' s'avérerait fondée, et que sa première course du matin lui amènerait la plus grande récompense possible.

Le retour de son frère...

Alan se leva de table, et se dirigea vers la cachette qui jusqu'à deux jours plus tôt, s'était trouvée sous le métier à tisser de sa mère. Les deux métiers étaient partis à présent, et la maison semblait étrange sans eux, mais Lillian allait installer son matériel à chandelles aujourd'hui, aussi le coin retrouverait-il bientôt une résonance familière.

Il souleva la bourse de pièces qu'il avait obtenue du marchand de tissu, la coinçant sous sa chemise avant d'empocher la liasse de lettres et la note qui était également arrivée du propriétaire de la taverne et auberge d'Ulwin. Il quitta ensuite la maison avec un léger froncement de sourcils lui creusant les traits, et se dirigea droit sur la taverne sans hésitation.

Il avait manqué le chercheur qui était parti le lendemain de l'attaque de Tadoras, et avait demandé au propriétaire de lui faire savoir quand un autre arriverait... et ç'avait été le cas, tard la veille.

Alan arriva à la taverne, et se dirigea droit vers le bar. Il se tint là, à attendre que le propriétaire le remarque, avant de sortir la note et de l'agiter légèrement afin d'indiquer pourquoi il était là.

L'homme d'âge moyen s'approcha, se penchant par-dessus le comptoir avant d'indiquer un client particulier d'un signe du menton.

« C'est lui, et il est bien connu dans la région. Il est l'un des meilleurs si vous pouvez vous permettre ses prix. »

Alan hocha la tête avec gratitude, empochant la note.

« Merci, Brandon, j'apprécie. »

Il traversa la salle commune, et s'assit tranquillement à la même table que le chercheur sans toutefois être directement face à lui. Il sortit ensuite une pièce d'argent de sa bourse et la poussa en diagonale au travers de la table.

« Le propriétaire dit que vous êtes un chercheur, et un bon... J'ai un travail pour vous, si vous êtes intéressé. »

Le chercheur ramassa la pièce, la roula entre ses doigts un moment avant de répondre :

« … ça dépend du travail. »

Prenant cela comme un acquiescement, Alan glissa face à lui et croisa les bras sur la table, le ton sérieux tandis qu'il expliquait :

« J'ai besoin que vous retrouviez mon frère disparu, Liam Morranson. Il a sept ans, les cheveux blonds, les yeux verts, et me ressemble fortement. Il a disparu quelques jours après l'attaque de Tadoras. »

Le chercheur le regardait désormais fixement, et pensait manifestement que le jeune homme de quinze ans était fou.

« Vous voulez que je cherche un _gamin _? »

Il commença à se lever.

« J'ai mieux à faire qu'écouter ces stupidités. »

Alan fit tomber sa bourse sur la table, une pluie de pièces d'argent cliquetant sur la surface de bois. Quand le chercheur s'immobilisa, il entreprit de les empiler tout en parlant.

« Je suis prêt à payer votre prix, et ce n'est pas comme si je vous demandais de chercher quelqu'un qui risque de vouloir vous éventrer ou vous couper la tête. Ma mère, mon frère, et ma sœur ont été tués à Tadoras, et mon père s'est tué il y a quelques jours parce qu'il était trop lâche pour vivre avec la douleur de les avoir perdus... Liam a disparu la nuit où mon père s'est pendu, et tout indique qu'il a vu son cadavre et a fui la maison. Aucun corps n'a été trouvé durant les recherches jusqu'ici, je commence donc à croire que quelqu'un l'a pris en route. Si c'est le cas, alors il est en vie, et je veux qu'il revienne ici à Ulwin. »

Il poussa la pile à travers la table, adressa un regard de colère à l'homme devant lui.

« Maintenant vous acceptez le travail ou pas ? »

Le chercheur se rassit, observant Alan quelques secondes avant de faire trois piles d'environ la moitié des pièces et de repousser le reste. Il désigna ensuite ce qu'il avait gardé.

« C'est ce que je coûte pour un mois de recherches. Si je ne trouve rien d'ici là, je reviendrai voir si vous voulez me payer pour continuer à chercher. D'accord ? »

Alan remit les pièces restantes dans la bourse, hochant la tête avant de prendre un ton d'avertissement.

« C'est un accord... Mais ne pensez même pas à m'arnaquer. Ma famille a des liens étroits avec le Seigneur Hargren et Dame Jancine. Si vous ne respectez pas votre part du marché alors vous risquez de découvrir que vous ne serez plus le bienvenu à Camelot. »

L'homme empocha les trois piles de pièces, insensible à la menace.

« Je n'ai pas obtenu ma réputation en étant malhonnête avec mes employeurs. Vous avez ma parole que tant que vous m'emploierez, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon possible pour localiser votre frère et vous le ramener. »

Il se leva et s'éloigna, ramassant son sac sous la table au passage.

« Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois rassembler des vivres avant de partir commencer les recherches. »

Alan observa tandis que le chercheur allait au comptoir et payait Brandon pour son séjour, ne se levant qu'une fois que l'autre homme fût sorti. Ça y était, les recherches _sérieuses_ pour Liam avaient commencées, et maintenant tout ce dont il avait à s'inquiéter, c'était s'assurer qu'il gagnait assez entre-temps pour couvrir tous les futurs frais du chercheur, ainsi que son propre loyer et sa nourriture.

Ce serait difficile, mais ça en vaudrait la peine pour ramener Liam.

~(-)~

De grands yeux verts observaient la vue devant eux, des tourelles en ruine présidant sur les bâtiments à moitié écroulés du château abandonné depuis longtemps.

Liam suivit Kalem de près, s'agrippant à la chemise de son aîné tandis que Gavin montrait la route à travers la herse rouillée. Le château n'était pas grand, avait clairement été construit comme avant-poste et non comme la demeure d'une personne importante, mais c'était plus que suffisant pour les besoins du gang et protégeait leurs têtes de la pluie. Il avait également l'avantage d'être derrière la bordure nord de la Forêt d'Ascetir, un avantage dont la raison fut révélée dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall principal du fort.

La figure encapuchonnée tourna la tête pour regarder les arrivants, et un sourire s'épanouit sur la figure de Kalem qui se rua vers lui. Liam, du fait qu'il refusait toujours de lâcher sa chemise, fut entraîné avec lui tandis qu'il accueillait le druide.

« Nellan ! Vous êtes venu échanger d'autres médicaments ? »

Nellan lui rendit son sourire, ramassant un sac qui traînait sur le sol à ses côtés.

« Pour quelle autre raison est-ce que je viens ? Je savais que vous deviez tous revenir bientôt, alors je suis venu voir si vous avez quelque chose d'intéressant à marchander en échange. »

Gavin s'avança, et lui tendit le sac qu'il portait depuis avant qu'ils trouvent Liam à Tadoras.

« Vous avez de la chance, on est allé dans les terres du Roi Herwen pour récupérer ça... sauf que ce ne sont plus ses terres. Il est mort, tué par un homme appelé Cenred, grimaça-t-il. Ç'a été la panique quand la nouvelle a atteint la petite ville où on était. On a eu de la chance que son petit groupe de 'bandits' ne nous ait pas attrapés. On a suivi ces salauds aussi bien que possible à pied, mais ils étaient à cheval et ont ravagé Rillen et Tadoras avant qu'on puisse les avertir. Le petit Liam ici présent est un survivant de Tadoras. Il va rester avec nous maintenant. »

Nellan accepta le sac qu'on lui offrait, et l'ouvrit pour en vérifier le contenu avant de donner le sac de médicaments en échange. Il se leva ensuite, le visage plein de compassion.

« Je suis profondément navré d'apprendre de telles tragédies, j'aurais voulu qu'elles aient pu être évitées. J'ai entendu parler de ce 'Cenred', et c'est un homme dangereux. Je vous sais gré de m'avertir qu'il est désormais roi de ces terres, ceux de mon peuple qui vivent là-bas devront être doublement attentifs. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte, et adressa un signe de tête à Kalem au passage.

« A bientôt, Gavin. Et Kalem, veille à continuer de pratiquer ces sorts. »

Le jeune sorcier sourit à cette remarque, et lança druide avant qu'il ne disparaisse :

« Ouais, eh bien je suis peut-être seulement capable d'en lancer deux pour l'instant, mais vous pouvez parier que j'en aurai appris un autre avant que vous reveniez ! »

Les membres du gang commencèrent à s'installer autour du hall, où des piles de couvertures et de fourrures formaient une sélection bigarrée de lits. C'est alors que Kalem mena Liam vers le coin près du foyer, qui, selon une règle tacite était à _lui_.

« Tu peux partager avec moi pour le moment. On verra pour cuisiner un peu plus tard. »

Liam se laissa conduire, et s'assit sur une pile de fourrure avant de demander à mi-voix :

« Qu'est-ce que Gavin a donné à Nellan ? »

Kalem s'assit face à lui, un sourire entendu sur son visage tandis qu'il expliquait.

« Les Druides qui vivent dans cette forêt ont parfois du mal à trouver certaines herbes et des ingrédients pour leurs sorts et leurs médicaments. On les achète dans des villes, dans ce qui _était_ le royaume d'Herwen, et on les échange contre des médicaments. C'est difficile de trouver des médecins qui peuvent rivaliser avec les talents des Druides en ce qui concerne les remèdes, et ils sont généralement beaucoup trop cher pour des gens comme toi et moi. De cette façon notre gang obtient ce dont on a besoin à des prix qu'on peut se permettre, et les Druides obtiennent ce dont _ils_ ont besoin en échange de leurs remèdes. C'est un échange parfaitement équitable.

- Oh, d'accord... »

Liam accepta calmement l'explication, puis fronça légèrement les sourcils tandis qu'il repensait à autre chose qui avait été dit.

« Tu connais seulement deux sorts ? »

Kalem grimaça, avant de sourire d'un air penaud.

« Eh bien, si on compte mon affinité je peux faire trois choses. Je peux faire plein de choses différentes avec le vent, mais les deux seules incantations que je peux utiliser, c'est 'forbearne' et 'fleoge'. La première, comme tu le sais, me permet d'enflammer des choses et je peux jeter du feu avec aussi. L'autre me permet de lancer des objets sans les toucher. »

Il se retourna, et se pencha en avant afin de sortir quelque chose d'une boîte située à côté du 'lit'. C'était une liasse de parchemins, et il les manipula avec le plus grand soin tandis qu'il les montrait à Liam.

« Nellan m'a donné ça. Chaque page a une incantation différente dessus et des explications de ce qu'on peut faire avec. C'est lui qui a dit que je pourrais devenir Grand Prêtre un jour, et il les a écrites pour que je les étudie parce que je ne veux pas encore quitter le gang. Il n'a écrit que cinq sorts, mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de chance avec les trois derniers. Gescildan, tospringe, et thurhaale; ça sert à conjurer un bouclier magique, ouvrir des serrures, et guérir des blessures ou des maladies.

- Wow. »

En entendant la réaction de Liam, Gavin leva la tête de là où il se trouvait, en train d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée et sourit.

« Les deux derniers pourraient vraiment nous servir vu notre travail, mais je suppose qu'on va juste devoir attendre qu'il arrive enfin à les maîtriser. »

Kalem fronça les sourcils avec indignation et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Eh bien ce n'est pas comme si je n'essayais pas. La magie, quelle qu'elle soit, demande des études sérieuses et _beaucoup_ d'entraînement... Même si on a _vraiment_ un don. »

Il roula des yeux et reporta son attention sur Liam.

« En tout cas, voilà les cinq sorts dont Nellan m'a parlé. Il a promis de m'en donner d'autres quand j'aurais appris ceux-là. Quant à toi, dès demain, je vais commencer à t'apprendre des choses pour que tu puisses faire ta part en tant que membre du gang.

Liam réagit avec surprise, curieux de ce qu'il allait apprendre de son nouveau 'frère'.

« Quoi ? »

Kalem sourit, se leva, et farfouilla partout jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un manteau dans ses affaires qui contenait plus que le nombre habituel d'ouvertures pour déposer des objets.

« Je vais commencer à t'apprendre à faire les poches. »

~(-)~

Le large groupe de soldats et de chevaliers qui chevauchèrent à travers Ulwin amenèrent un sentiment de tension et de malaise dans la ville, car le Seigneur qui les avait conduits au manoir ne prit pas la peine d'annoncer pourquoi ils étaient venus.

L'expression du Seigneur Hargren était sévère, sa femme et son fils silencieux tandis qu'ils chevauchaient derrière lui. La majeure partie des guerriers qu'ils avaient ramenés de Camelot se dirigeraient vers le sud dans quelques jours, lorsque les artisans d'Ulwin et Camelot auraient été détachés pour aider à construire le nouveau fort près des ruines de Rillen. Par souci de rapidité, il ne serait que partiellement fait de pierre pour l'instant, les bâtiments intérieurs construits en bois jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait du temps pour les remplacer. Seuls les murs extérieurs seraient solides, pour fournir une barrière défensive ainsi qu'une plate-forme pour les archers et les armes de siège. Il s'inquiéterait du reste plus tard.

En silence, il fit le reste du chemin vers le maoir, entra et ordonna au personnel venu l'accueillir de dresser des tentes temporaires pour ces guerriers qu'il n'avait pas la place de loger dans le manoir lui-même. Il était aussi bien qu'ils doivent partir bientôt, car il serait loin d'être confortable de camper dans les jardins de la propriété.

Les ordres donnés, et Jancine et Tarven étant rentrés, il resta là à essayer de se recentrer jusqu'à ce que le seigneur qu'il avait laissé en charge ici l'approche avec une expression hésitante.

« Mon Seigneur, quelque chose s'est produit pendant vous étiez parti dont vous devez être informé. »

Hargren se tourna pour lui faire face, tenant toujours les rênes de son cheval.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

La question était directe, il n'était pas d'humeur pour les civilités, et le noble hésita avant de répondre.

« C'est au sujet de l'époux de la tisserande qui a été enterrée dans les jardins... J'ai le regret de vous informer, Messire, qu'il s'est pendu le lendemain de votre départ pour Camelot..

- _Quoi ? _»

Le sang-froid d'Hargren avait disparu, évanoui dans le choc, son expression exigeait une explication. Le noble qui se tenait devant lui lui donna ces réponses, balbutiant légèrement devant l'intensité du regard de son seigneur.

« Je... J'ai offert à son fils aîné de l'enterrer aux côtés de sa femme et des deux enfants, et le jeune homme a accepté... M-mais il y a également un autre problème, messire. Le jeune Liam a été porté disparu le jour où le menuisier, Samer, a été retrouvé mort. »

Hargren n'ajouta rien, mais se retourna et sauta pratiquement en selle. Il envoya son cheval charger vers la ville au-delà de la porte du manoir, se dirigeant d'abord vers l'atelier appartenant à la famille. Alan était un jeune homme pragmatique, et il ne doutait pas que celui-ci aurait accordé une grande importance à s'assurer qu'il pourrait payer le loyer de la maison et de ce bâtiment. Le seigneur entendit le bruit du marteau en arrivant il attacha son cheval à l'un des anneaux de métal sur le mur de devant et entra à grands pas.

Alan s'interrompit dans son travail lorsqu'il vit le seigneur entrer, l'expression solennelle tandis qu'il reposait ses outils.

« Je suppose que vous avez entendu la nouvelle... pour mon père, et pour Liam. »

Il s'approcha, secoua la tête en soupirant.

« Papa s'est contenté d'abandonner et de fuir la douleur, et ne m'a laissé que le chaos... Liam a dû le trouver, pendant la nuit, et après avoir découvert que notre père était mort il s'est enfui de la maison. Pour l'instant je ne peux que supposer que quelqu'un l'a pris en route, étant donné que nous n'avons trouvé aucun corps à Ulwin ou vers Tadoras. »

Hargren fronça les sourcils, ses yeux montrèrent également le regret de n'avoir pas été là.

« Est-ce que vous comptez aller le chercher ? »

Alan secoua la tête, et du menton indiqua le tableau sur le mur opposé qui était couvert de lettres de commandes.

« J'ai engagé un chercheur pour le retrouver, et j'ai réussi à faire en sorte que la plupart des nobles acceptent que j'exécute les commandes qu'ils avaient passées auprès de mon père. Je vais devoir travailler _dur_ pour continuer à payer les recherches, mais je ne vais pas laisser tomber mon frère... Je ne vais l'_abandonner_ comme mon lâche de père nous a abandonnés. »

Il grinça des dents, luttant pour empêcher sa lèvre traîtresse de trembler et les larmes de s'échapper de ses yeux. Hargren tendit le bras et posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon de quinze ans, secouant très légèrement la tête.

« Samer n'aurait jamais fait ce qu'il a fait s'il ne savait pas que vous pouviez prendre soin de vous-même. Une jeune femme, Lillian, venait depuis la mort d'Alina, et il a probablement pensé que Liam dormirait jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive ce matin-là. Il a dû penser qu'elle veillerait sur lui jusqu'à votre retour, et que tous les deux vous commenceriez une nouvelle vie ensemble. »

Alan ravala un sanglot, essuyant les larmes de son visage avec colère.

« Alors il aurait pu _attendre_ que je revienne, pour que je lui fasse retrouver un peu de bon sens ! Est-ce qu'il a seulement _pensé_ à quel point ça nous ferait mal ?

- Je sais combien il aimait Alina, qu'elle signifiait plus pour lui que les mots ne pourraient jamais l'exprimer. »

Hargren regarda Alan, solennel.

« La perdre aurait été comme perdre la moitié de lui-même. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il n'a simplement pas pu supporter de continuer sans elle... Savoir que vous étiez assez âgé pour voler de vos propres ailes, et pour veiller sur Liam, fut probablement la dernière chose qui l'a poussé à faire ce qu'il a fait. Il vous aimait tous profondément, mais en même temps il voulait être avec la femme qu'il aimait depuis qu'il avait votre âge. Il voulait être avec votre mère. »

Les paroles d'Hargren furent plus qu'Alan ne pouvait supporter, faisant enfin voler en éclats le mur de colère qui l'avait empêché de pleurer son père. Il se tint là, retenant les larmes tandis qu'il acceptait enfin la décision de son père. Le haïr ne changerait rien, et ça ne l'aiderait pas à retrouver Liam.

Se ressaisissant enfin après une minute ou deux, Alan respira profondément et se tourna vers le seigneur à ses côtés.

« Merci de votre inquiétude, mais ça ira. Je devrais me remettre au travail, ou je ne pourrai pas me permettre de continuer à payer le chercheur. »

Il commença à avancer vers la pièce sur laquelle il travaillait, mais fut arrêté quand Hargren prit la parole.

« Alors_ je_ paierai ses services. »

Alan se retourna pour lui faire face, surpris, tandis qu'Hargren continuait :

« Je dois beaucoup à votre père et à votre mère, et je ne déshonorerai pas leur mémoire, ne salirai pas leurs efforts en vous laissant affronter cela seul. Aussi longtemps que cela prendra pour le retrouver, aussi longtemps que vous souhaiterez continuer les recherches, je les paierai. »

Il jeta un regard au tableau, et à la masse de commandes.

« Et si vous réussissez à remplir toutes ces commandes avant le début de la nouvelle année, je considérerai que c'est la preuve que vous êtes assez talentueux pour garder cet atelier. Vous avez le talent de votre père, aussi suis-je sûr que vous pouvez vous en sortir. »

L'expression d'Alan devint déterminée, et il hocha fermement la tête.

« Alors je le ferai, Messire. Je deviendrai un menuisier dont mon père aurait été fier. »

Hargren sourit légèrement, et se retourna pour se diriger vers la porte.

« Je pense qu'il l'est déjà... »

Ce qu'aucun d'eux ne savait, c'était que l'homme à la recherche de Liam était maintenant loin d'Ulwin, se basant sur la supposition que Liam avait été recueilli en route. L'enfant n'aurait pas pu traverser Camelot ou son frère l'aurait vu. Ayant cela en tête en plus des récentes attaques, il prit la seule route logique.

Il se dirigera vers le nord, en direction des terres appartenant à Mercia... et dans la direction opposée à celle où le gang avait emmené Liam.

~(-)~

**Tatata ! *roulement de tambours théâtral* Liam n'est pas près de se faire retrouver... En même temps j'ai bien dit qu'ils ne se retrouveraient pas dans cette fic, les deux frères... Je ne dirai rien quant à celles qui suivront 'Motifs', à savoir les saisons 4 et 5...**

**A ce sujet, une annonce à faire. Oui, Merlin c'est fini. Mais la saga 'Une Question de...' est loin de l'être ! En effet, Alaia compte modifier la fin afin de poursuivre pendant deux saisons supplémentaires. Suite à quoi elle publiera une dernière suite, intitulée 'Une Question de Magie', qui conclura la saga. Autrement dit, vous n'êtes pas près de voir la fin de l'histoire !**

**Le prochain épisode s'intitulera 'Jeune Voleur, Nouvelle Pupille'. Oui, je dis bien _nouvelle_. Non, ce n'est pas une erreur. Je vous laisse deviner qui est la pupille en question !**

**Pour le 'chercheur' qui doit retrouver Liam, c'est un terme employé par défaut dans la traduction. Le terme original est 'seeker', ce qui pourrait se traduire par détective si ce n'est que _Merlin_ est une série moyenâgeuse et qu'à l'époque, bah le terme n'existait pas. Si quelqu'un a une meilleure traduction pour 'seeker' (le premier qui me sort 'sourcier' se prend une baffe), je suis preneuse !**

**Conseil de lecture avant de nous quitter : la merveilleuse saga d'ilem-a, seul auteur masculin du fandom que je connaisse, qui commence par 'A l'aube d'Albion'... Ou quand un fan de Merlin décide de faire sa propre saison 5 !**


	16. Jeune Voleur, Nouvelle Pupille Partie 1

**Merci, comme toujours, à ceux qui reviewent !**

**Pripris : Liam et Alan ne se reverront pas _dans cette fic_. Ni, comme vous l'avez tous vu, dans _Motifs_ - ce qui signifie qu'ils ne se revoient pas non plus dans les saisons 1 et 2. Ceci étant dit, _Motifs_ possède deux suites (saison 4 et 5), et trois autres sont à venir (saisons 6, 7 et une surprise). Ce qui laisse 5 fics dans lesquelles les frères pourraient se retrouver... ou pas. Mystère... :D**

**DAM : Ne t'excuse pas, c'était une plaisanterie^^ J'aime beaucoup Hargren aussi, et en effet Tarven en grandissant se conduira de manière responsable envers la ville, mais ne sera pas pour autant un personnage très agréable. Kalem est un amour...**

**Comme toi j'aimais beaucoup la Morgane de la saison 1, qui m'a manqué bien que je ne regrette pas qu'elle se soit tournée vers le côté obscur. Par contre j'ai toujours préféré Arthur/Gwen à Gwen/Lancelot.**

**Précédemment, dans _Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera _:**

**Liam a été adopté par Kalem, qui s'est déclaré son nouveau frère. Il rencontre en outre un Druide nommé Nellan, qui fait du troc avec le gang. **

**Alan décide de payer quelqu'un pour rechercher Liam. De retour à Ulwin, Hargren propose de payer les recherches jusqu'à ce qu'Alan décide d'arrêter, ou que l'enfant soit retrouvé; il donne en outre son point de vue sur le suicide de Samer, ce qui permet à son fils de lui pardonner enfin.**

**Ulwin, M - 10 ans et demi**

**Vous remarquerez un saut dans le temps d'un an et demi. Le premier d'une série, à vrai dire.**

**Vous remarquerez aussi, vers la moitié de ce chapitre, un nouveau caméo d'un personnage de Merlin. Puis un autre caméo d'un autre personnage dans la dernière partie.**

~(-)~

Chapitre 16: Jeune Voleur, Nouveau Pupille ~Partie 1~

Vous ne l'auriez remarqué qu'en faisant attention, une tête surmontée de cheveux blonds emmêlés et pas exactement propres, qui se glissait à travers la foule qui remplissait le marché au cœur d'Ulwin. Son propriétaire gardait le visage baissé, laissant des mèches rebelles assombrir ses yeux verts. Il était aussi anonyme et fuyant qu'un fantôme, là un instant mais parti avant que vous n'ayez pu y regarder à deux fois. C'était ainsi qu'il l'entendait... Il ne voulait pas être reconnu comme l'enfant autrefois naïf qui avait fui vers l'inconnu un an et demi plus tôt.

Liam surveilla le rassemblement de divers personnes emplissant la zone du marché, gardant à l'esprit la règle du gang qui interdisait de voler aux habitants de la ville sauf sous certaines circonstances. Ce n'était pas précisément difficile, Ulwin avait toujours une assez grande population de marchands et de négociants de passage, sans parler des contrebandiers et des personnages moins savoureux qui se trouvaient toujours dans une zone commerciale. Tant qu'il demeurait silencieux, effacé, c'était presque pathétiquement facile de glisser une main dans des poches non surveillées ou de couper des bourses avec les petites lames acérées comme des rasoirs qu'il gardait dans ses manches. Elles avaient été un cadeau de Gavin, le jour où il avait reçu son "diplôme" et, enfin, l'autorisation de travailler en solo de façon régulière.

L'enfant de neuf ans se sourit à lui-même, se souvenant que Gavin les lui avait tendues avec une expression de chagrin ce jour-là. Après avoir commencé à le former, Kalem avait parié à Gavin que Liam serait leur meilleur pickpocket avant la fin de l'année. La plupart des quinze autres membres du groupe avaient ri à cette idée, ce qui, étant donné un certain fait, avait signifié qu'ils venaient presque de garantir que Kalem gagnerait son pari.

Il était en effet _hors_ de question que Liam laisse son 'grand frère' perdre... Ce premier automne avec le gang, quand ils l'avaient envoyé en compétition contre leur meilleur pickpocket de l'époque, Jarl, il était revenu avec presque deux fois plus de pièces. Un deuxième tour, après qu'un Jarl vaincu ait demandé à rejouer, avait obtenu le même résultat. Le jeune homme de seize ans, avec sa grande taille, ne pouvait tout simplement pas rivaliser avec le petit Liam, difficile à suivre et au pied léger.

Comme pour prouver ce fait, à lui-même sinon à quelqu'un d'autre, Liam repéra l'un des quelques habitants qu'il pouvait voler à volonté. Le type était un arnaqueur renommé, mais n'avait jamais réellement enfreint la loi. Ceux en ville qui connaissaient ses escroqueries le méprisaient, c'est pourquoi nul d'entre eux ne réagit avec plus qu'un regard rapide quand tout d'un coup il se mit à crier que sa bourse avait disparu.

Liam gloussa tout seul tandis qu'il se dissimulait dans un creux entre un mur et une pile de gravats, enlevant la bourse bien pleine de sa manche. Il s'accroupit rapidement et releva une des jambes de ses larges braies, révélant que, dissimulée au-dessus de ses chaussures usées, il avait une collection de liens attachés à son mollet. Des doigts agiles écartèrent l'une des cordes de cuir de sa peau, espace dans lequel il glissa la bourse avant de tirer dessus jusqu'à s'assurer qu'elle ne ferait pas de bruit.

Quelques moments plus tard il se glissait dans la foule derechef, tête baissée et anonyme à nouveau.

Il travailla au marché pendant une heure de plus, jetant un œil au ciel de temps en temps pour garder la notion du temps. Quand midi approcha, cependant, il s'éloigna en hâte, ne s'arrêtant que pour attraper deux pommes sur un étal et lancer une pièce volée au propriétaire. Mais ce n'était pas vers les affaires du gang qu'il se dirigeait, c'était quelque chose de personnel.

Atteignant sa destination, Liam se dissimula dans les ombres entre deux maisons, regardant de l'autre côté de la petite rue, dans la maison où, à travers la porte ouverte, il voyait une jeune femme attendre. Elle se tenait là, tournant le visage pour regarder le long de la rue, son expression se changeant en sourire quand le jeune homme blond qu'elle attendait arriva enfin avec un sourire identique sur son visage.

Liam se mordit la lèvre, aussi indécis qu'il l'était toujours quand il faisait cela. Chaque fois qu'il avait été à Ulwin depuis cette horrible nuit où il s'était enfui, il était venu à cet endroit sombre et avait observé son frère revenir de l'atelier à midi pour être accueilli par Lillian. Tous deux étaient à présent mariés, vivant dans la maison où Alan et Liam avaient grandi. Liam aurait voulu se diriger vers cette porte, y frapper et voir le sourire de son frère _lui_ être destiné, mais il n'avait jamais pu rassembler le courage de le faire.

Liam fronça les sourcils. Alan semblait heureux avec Lillian, et il ne voulait pas s'imposer... De plus, selon toute probabilité son frère le croyait mort. Après tout, combien de temps un enfant de sept ans survivrait-il vraiment dans la nature sans vivre et sans moyens de défense. La réponse était, pas longtemps du tout. Il avait juste eu de la chance que le gang ait été là, sans quoi il aurait probablement erré jusqu'à ce qu'un bandit le tue ou qu'un monstre dans les bois le dévore.

Ces idées en tête, Liam fit demi-tour et s'éloigna une fois de plus lorsque la porte de la maison se referma. Il observerait à distance, s'assurerait que son frère allait bien, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à réapparaître dans la vie d'Alan. Peut-être qu'un jour cela changerait, mais pour l'instant le gang resterait sa maison.

Il secoua la tête, dirigeant son attention vers la principale raison de sa présence à Ulwin. Pièces dérobées en poches et bourses volées attachées à ses jambes, il traversa la ville pour attendre, au point de rendez-vous, Kalem et les deux autres membres du gang qui 'travaillaient' à Ulwin.

~(-)~

Deux yeux bleus pâles se glissèrent dans le petit espace entre la porte et l'embrasure, des mèches rebelles de long cheveux sombres écartés par des doigts fins tandis que la fillette attendait, pleine d'espoir.

Son père devait rentrer à la maison, et il avait promis qu'il reviendrait dès que la menace dont il paraît s'occuper serait éliminée. Il avait envoyé des messages chaque semaine, racontant les petites victoires et les avances gagnées par son armée, mais la semaine précédente le message habituel n'était pas arrivé. Dans celui d'avant, il avait dit que ce serait bientôt terminé, aussi aucun membre de la maison où elle se trouvait ne s'inquiétait. Son père avait d'autres choses à faire que d'envoyer un message, et elle le comprenait, mais peut-être que maintenant elle pourrait rassembler ses affaires et retourner à la maison où elle avait grandi.

Elle observa le chevalier qui attendait patiemment dans l'entrée, la servante qui l'avait fait entrer était partie chercher Dame Galeia, la dame noble qui s'occupait d'elle. Elle ne désirait rien de plus que sortir et lui demander en quoi consistait le message, mais ç'aurait été grossier et certainement pas digne d'une dame... Son père disait toujours qu'elle devait se comporter comme une jeune dame, parce qu'à dix ans elle en serait bientôt une.

Il y eut un bruit de pas précipités, le bruissement de chaussons de cuir fin sur le sol de pierre, Dame Gaelia se hâtant d'aller parler au chevalier. Il garda la voix basse en parlant, l'expression grave, ses paroles trop basses pour que la fillette puisse les entendre de sa cachette. Elle commença à se demander pourquoi il avait l'air si sérieux, mais cette curiosité vira à l'appréhension lorsque Dame Galeia sursauta avec horreur.

Elle avait porté une main à sa bouche sous l'effet du choc, les yeux écarquillés, tandis que les terribles nouvelles du chevalier s'imprimaient dans son esprit. Elle s'était ensuite tournée vers l'endroit où la fillette regardait par la porte entrouverte, trop habituées aux manières de sa charge.

Elle tendit la main vers elle, lui faisant signe de venir.

« Morgane, venez ici. »

La petite fille s'exécuta, ouvrant complètement la porte et se déplaçant exactement comme une jeune dame. Son menton était levé, ses épaules en arrières, tandis qu'elle se tenait là, les mains croisées proprement devant elle.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Dame Galeia ? »

Elle regarda ensuite le chevalier.

« Est-ce que mon père rentre à la maison ? »

Chevalier et dame échangèrent un regard, puis la seconde s'accroupit afin d'être à la hauteur de l'enfant devant elle.

« Morgane... Il ne rentrera pas, chérie. La bataille... Il est mort, Morgane. Messire Gregory est ici avec certains de ses chevaliers. Ils sont venus vous emmener à Camelot, où vous serez désormais la pupille du Roi Uther. »

La fillette de dix ans la regardant fixement, ses yeux bleus s'écarquillant tandis qu'elle commençait à reculer lentement. Morgane commença alors à secouer la tête, le déni inscrit partout sur son visage.

« Non... non non non... _Non ! _»

Elle essaya de se tourner et de s'enfuir, d'échapper à ce cauchemar auquel elle refusait de croire. Dame Galeia l'attrapa, l'enfant qui avait eu de si bonnes manières auparavant hurlait maintenant de toutes ses forces tandis qu'elle se débattait pour se libérer.

Messire Gregory s'avança, sortant une petite fiole d'une bourse à sa ceinture. Il saisit le menton de Morgane tandis que Galeia l'immobilisait, en versa le contenu dans sa bouche et pinçant le nez de l'enfant afin de la forcer à avaler. Il la souleva ensuite dans ses bras, se tenant droit face à l'ancienne guardienne bouleversée de l'enfant.

« Le Médecin de la Cour soupçonnait l'éventualité d'une crise d'hystérie, il a donc fourni un médicament pour la calmer. Maintenant, si vous vouliez bien emballer rapidement ses affaires, il vaudrait mieux que l'escorte et moi-même la ramenions à Camelot aussi vite que possible.

Dame Galeia s'empressa de s'exécuter, convoquant l'une des servantes et disparaissant dans la maison. Pendant ce temps Messire Gregory porta une Morgane désormais inerte et à peine consciente à l'extérieur. Il la plaça dans la petite carriole que le roi avait envoyée avec l'escorte, l'allongeant sur l'un des sièges et attendit que Galeia et la servante reviennent avec les sacs une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Ceux-ci furent rapidement chargés à l'arrière de la carriole, avant que son conducteur ne la mène hors de la petite propriété et en direction de Camelot, les chevaliers chevauchant à ses côtés.

~(-)~

Trois silhouettes arrivèrent en riant dans la petite impasse, Kalem évitant le coup de poing d'un Jarl qui avait maintenant dix-sept ans. L'ancien 'meilleur pickpocket' avait fini par se remettre de sa perte, mais il avait toujours tendance à taquiner Kalem et Liam en disant que ça signifiait simplement qu'il passerait bientôt aux choses plus sérieuses.

C'était la routine du gang chaque automne. Laisser les plus jeunes membres à Ulwin, pour profiter de la montée de dernière minute dans le commerce avant l'arrivée de l'hiver, tandis que le reste de la bande pénétrait dans ce qui était désormais les terres du Roi Cenred où ils n'avaient plus à éviter de voler les soldats. Ils avaient laissé les hommes d'Hewen tranquilles parce qu'il était l'allié de Camelot, et on ne s'attaque pas aux amis de l'homme qui règne sur l'endroit où tu vis. Les hommes de Cenred, cependant, étaient une autre histoire, et Gavin n'allait pas laisser les nouvelles chances de profit lui échapper.

Ainsi Kalem, Jarl, Liam, et une autre recrue récente, une fille de treize ans nommée Katia, avaient été laissés ici pour faire les poches des marchands inattentifs et des voyous distraits. Ce qui ne signifiait pas que le travail soit ennuyeux pour être francs ils trouvaient ça amusant. Deux à trois semaines d'indépendance, à travailler comme ils le voulaient et aux heures qu'ils voulaient. Dès qu'ils avaient assez de pièces pour remplir leur 'quota' de ce dont la bande avait besoin jusqu'au printemps, ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient du reste de leur temps.

Liam haussa légèrement les sourcils avec amusement. Il attendit que Kalem s'appuie contre le mur d'en face de la ruelle étroite, avant de regarder Jarl avec un petit sourire.

« Alors, combien t'as rapporté cette fois ? »(1)

Jarl commença à sourire, l'air satisfait tandis qu'il remontait ses braies jusqu'aux genoux pour révéler cinq bourses attachées à ses jambes, avant de les lâcher pour sortir deux poignées de pièces des poches de sa veste. À vue de nez, il avait probablement trente pièces de bronze et cinq ou six pièces d'argent. Pas mal pour une course matinale alors qu'ils étaient déjà là depuis une semaine.

Il rangea les pièces dans ses poches, souriant toujours.

« Alors, demi-portion, qu'est-ce que _tu_ as pris ? »

Le sourire de Liam se fit satisfait, tandis qu'il remontait ses braies pour révéler _huit_ bourses attachées à ses jambes. Il vida ensuite les poches de sa veste, révélant que bien qu'il ait un nombre similaire de pièces, il en avait davantage en argent.

« Il faut vraiment que tu choisisses mieux tes cibles. Ce n'est pas vraiment la peine de fouiller les poches si c'est pour en rapporter des pennies. »

Jarl se contenta de rouler des yeux et d'accepter une nouvelle défaite, se laissant glisser contre le mur pour s'asseoir au sol. Pendant ce temps Kalem les avait observé tous les deux, et rit légèrement avant de pousser légèrement Liam du pied.

« On sait que tu es doué pour faire les poches... Il est temps de voir à quel point tu t'es amélioré avec les serrures. »

Les trois autres jeunes tournèrent tous la tête pour fixer le sorcier de quatorze ans, Katia posant à voix haute la question qu'ils avaient tous en tête :

« Tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui vaille la peine qu'on entre par effraction ? »

Il hocha la tête, affichant un large sourire.

« Un contrebandier appelé Voren a passé un gros marché avec quelqu'un d'autre ce matin, et vendu une grande partie de son stock. Tout l'argent est dans son entrepôt à l'est de la ville, et vu que lui et ce gars sont les seuls 'importants' à Ulwin en ce moment il n'a pas pris la peine de le faire garder. Il a juste verrouillé les serrures. »

Il se frotta les mains.

« Il est déjà à la taverne, à trinquer à ce marché avec l'autre gars. D'ici ce soir il sera tellement ivre qu'il ne reconnaîtrait pas sa propre mère si elle venait lui donner un coup de poing. »

Liam était intéressé. Durant les dix-huits mois environ qu'il avait passés avec la bande, ce serait sa première effraction. Après tout, les règles de la bande étaient les règles de la bande, et les seules fois où ils entraient dans un bâtiment sans permission c'était pour voler quelque chose à des gens qui étaient également des voleurs ou des criminels.

« Alors, combien il avait ? Tu as réussi à le découvrir ?

- Nan, (2) fit Kalem en secouant la tête. Il n'a pas compté, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'a dit à voix haute combien il y avait. Tout ce que j'ai vu c'est un joli nombre de pièces d'or au milieu de l'argent dans cette boîte, et qu'elle était presque complète. Je dirais qu'il y a assez là-dedans pour qu'on puisse acheter à manger jusqu'au printemps, même sans ce que le patron et les autres ramèneront de leur voyage, et le gars ne pourra pas en parler parce qu'il contourne déjà la loi. »

Jarl fronça les sourcils.

« Mais, et s'il découvre que c'était nous ? Il en aura après nos têtes. »

Kalem sourit.

« C'est ça le truc, tous ceux qui sont quelqu'un sur le marché noir savent que Gavin est sur les terres de Cenred en ce moment. Est-ce qu'ils vont vraiment penser que quatre _gamins_ qu'il a laissés en arrière, pour faire les poches sur le territoire de Camelot, sont responsables d'un coup comme ça ? Je ne crois pas. Il va penser que c'est son pote, logiquement. Tout ce qu'on a à faire c'est se la jouer malins, s'assurer qu'on ne laisse pas de preuves, et ne pas quitter la ville après l'avoir fait. Si on est encore là demain à faire les poches, il est impossible qu'il nous soupçonne. »

Ils se regardèrent tous, souriant et hochant la tête en signe d'approbation. Il était temps de faire quelque chose pour impressionner leur patron, aussi allèrent-ils mettre de côté les prises du matin avant de se cacher près de l'entrepôt pour attendre l'arrivée des ténèbres.

~(-)~

La petite maison était silencieuse, l'atmosphère de deuil planait toujours sur ses occupants tandis que la jeune fille servait la soupe du soir à son père et son frère. La lettre était arrivée ce matin, de la maison de la famille noble où sa mère travaillait... Une lettre qui contenait des nouvelles qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait voulu recevoir.

Sa mère était morte d'une maladie soudaine, et rien n'avait pu être fait.

Gwen se mordit la lèvre, essayant de ne pas pleurer tandis qu'elle se souvint de l'expression sur le visage du jeune chevalier qui avait apporté le message. Jusqu'à ce que les circonstances aient fait qu'elle ne pouvait plus vivre avec sa mère au manoir, et qu'elle ait dû retourner vivre à Camelot avec son père, Léon avait été comme un grand frère pour elle. Il était 'Messire Léon' maintenant, dix-sept ans et le plus jeune homme à avoir obtenu ce titre, et il avait même fallu négocier pour qu'il soit autorisé à essayer avant d'avoir dix-huit ans.

Il avait tendu la lettre avec les larmes aux yeux, mais il ne s'était pas autorisé à les verser. Qu'il soit là cependant était suffisant pour montrer qu'il s'en souciait toujours, qu'il respectait toujours la femme qui avait presque été une tante pour lui en dépit du fait qu'elle avait juste été une servante.

Versant sa part de soupe dans son bol, Gwen s'assit et commença à manger. Les choses allaient être difficiles sans sa mère, c'était quelque chose qu'elle savait bien, mais ils allaient juste devoir avancer et continuer à vivre.

C'était ce que sa mère aurait voulu qu'ils fassent.

~(-)~

(1) Version originale : « how much did ya bring » les rares fois où Alaia fait dans le familier, je traduis par du familier à mon tour...

(2) V.O. : « Nah ». cf (1).

**Oui, Léon est déjà chevalier comme dans la série il n'a pas l'air d'avoir le même âge qu'Arthur, l'auteur lui a donné six ans de plus que notre prince préféré elle a estimé que c'était une approximation raisonnable.**

**Et oui, la mère de Gwen est morte en même temps que le père de Morgane... Je ne pense pas vous spoiler beaucoup en disant qu'il va bien falloir que Guenièvre trouve un travail pour compenser le manque de revenus...**

**Vous l'aurez deviné, l'amitié entre les deux filles commence dans cet épisode !**

**Encore un conseil de lecture : la saga de "La Reine Mâab", par vianaha... Une fan de Kaamelott, qui a sa propre version de "comment Arthur aurait dû apprendre pour Merlin"... entre autres...**


	17. Jeune Voleur, Nouvelle Pupille Partie 2

**Désolée du retard, explication à la fin du chapitre.**

**DAM : Oui, Liam observe son frère et c'est adorable. Oui, c'est dommage qu'il ne sache pas tout ce qu'Alan fait pour le retrouver, sinon il hésiterait moins – mais d'un autre côté on aurait moins de Kalem (qui va durer un bon moment)...**

**Quant à l'évolution rapide... Quand tu vis dans la forêt et que tu voles pour gagner ton pain, tu peux pas te permettre de rester un gosse terrifié. Ça te force à grandir vite ce genre de vie... Plus vite que s'il était resté en ville.**

**Et pour le triangle Arthur/Gwen/Lancelot, moi j'avais découvert la légende avec Morgane qui se déguise pour séduire Arthur, son demi-frère, et concevoir Mordred et Guenièvre qui trahit son époux avec Lancelot pendant qu'il est à la guerre. Donc j'en avais voulu à Lancelot, Guenièvre, mais aussi à Arthur du coup lol **

**Mais j'étais fan du couple royal en fait... Du début à la fin lol**

**Ulwin, M – 10 ans et demi**

**Précédemment dans _Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera _:**

**Un an et demi après son admission dans la bande de Gavin, Liam est devenu un meilleur pickpocket que Jarl. Tandis que les aînés du gang sont partis sur les terres de Cenred pour l'hiver, le jeune homme observe son frère Alan rentrer chez lui, où l'attendent Lillian et un bébé – une habitude que Liam a prise peu après que Kalem l'ait pris sous son aile. Le jeune magicien annonce à ses cadets qu'ils vont bientôt cambrioler l'entrepôt d'un contrebandier.**

**De son côté, Morgane apprend la mort de son père au combat et est emmenée à Camelot pour devenir la pupille d'Uther. Quant à Gwen, c'est de sa mère, emportée par une brusque maladie, qu'elle doit faire le deuil.**

~(-)~

Chapitre 17 : Jeune Voleur, Nouvelle Pupille ~ Partie 2 ~

La tête brune du jeune sorcier sortit de l'allée, près du mur et dans les ténèbres où la couleur l'aidait à se dissimuler.

Kalem eut un demi-sourire lorsqu'il vit que la rue était vide, lui et ses trois compagnons avaient attendu, serrés derrière un tas de tonneaux puants pour la plus grande partie de la journée. C'était un faible prix à payer cependant, les quatre jeunes sortant à tour de rôle lorsqu'il y avait assez de gens dans la rue pour se fondre dans la masse. Après un après-midi consacré à cette tâche, ils connaissaient maintenant chaque entrée et sortie de l'entrepôt en question, les meilleurs itinéraires s'ils devaient s'enfuir brusquement, et quelle porte conviendrait le mieux à leurs intentions.

Il était juste dommage que la meilleure porte soit également celle avec trois verrous, même si cela lui permettrait au moins de tester les talents de Liam pour forcer les serrures. La grande double porte au fond du bâtiment de taille modeste était barrée de l'intérieur, tout comme les trois petites fenêtres. La porte sur le côté était vraiment la seule entrée qui ne nécessitait aucune magie pour obtenir l'accès.

Il haussa les épaules, écoutant la voix du gardien de nuit sur le mur éloigné du manoir, résonner à travers la ville pour annoncer qu'il était minuit. Il avait fini son devoir pour la journée, et il n'y aurait plus d'appels jusqu'à la première heure de l'aube... Contrairement à Uther, le Seigneur Hargren ne voyait pas l'intérêt de faire crier l'heure toute la nuit... Le seul résultat était de réveiller les légers dormeurs qui vivaient près de la tour d'où venait l'appel. Quoi qu'il en soit, on était désormais au milieu de la nuit, l'heure des voleurs, et les patrouilles allaient changer d'itinéraire en conséquence. Ils avaient maintenant une demi-heure avant que la première patrouille ne passe dans cette partie de la ville.

« Debout, les gars, c'est l'heure de bouger. »

Son murmure attira l'attention de Liam, Jarl et Katia, tous trois se mettant en position derrière lui et le suivant quand il traversa à toute vitesse la rue qui menait à l'allée à côté de l'entrepôt. C'est là que se trouvait la porte latérale, fixée sur des gonds d'acier épais d'un côté, et pas moins de trois verrous fixant l'autre côté à des boucles de métal verrouillées au mur. Voren ne tenait manifestement pas à prendre de risques, même s'il n'avait pas engagé quelqu'un pour garder l'endroit ce soir-là. Quel dommage de penser que les verrous n'auraient aucune utilité.

S'arrêtant à côté de la porte, Kalem fit signe à Liam de la tête qu'il devait se mettre au travail, le jeune garçon sortant un fin rouleau de cuir de derrière sa ceinture. Déroulé, le rouleau révéla une longue rangée de tiges et de crochets en métal bien calés dans des fentes à l'intérieur. Liam en saisit deux après avoir inspecté le premier verrou et se mit au travail.

Il fronça les sourcils dans sa concentration, bougeant les tiges et changeant leur angle plusieurs fois tandis qu'il fourrageait la serrure. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes il réalisé que l'un des objets sélectionnés n'était pas vraiment le meilleur pour ce verrou-là, et après l'avoir échangé pour un autre il réussit enfin à l'ouvrir.

« Et d'un. »

Il le sortit de sa boucle de métal et le passa à Jarl, s'attaquant au suivant mais avec autant de problèmes. Après qu'il ait lutté presque trois minutes, Kalem lui posa une main sur l'épaule et murmura doucement :

« Bon travail avec le premier, mais ça prend un peu trop de temps. Je vais faire le reste. »

Liam soupira, reposant ses outils et recula pour laisser la place à Kalem. Mais le sorcier ne s'encombra pas d'outils, en fait il était rare qu'il en porte ces temps-ci, pas depuis qu'il maîtrisait le sort qu'il allait utiliser.

Il désigna les deux verrous restants, souriant largement en murmurant l'incantation.

« _Tospringe_. »

Deux clics annoncèrent l'ouverture des verrous, l'adolescent les fit passer à Jarl qui les déposa ensuite au sol à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt afin de ne pas attirer l'attention à l'extérieur. Ils refermèrent ensuite la porte pour la même raison, et dans un murmure Kalem les envoya commencer les recherches.

« Séparez-vous, et attention où vous marchez. La boîte qu'on cherche est à peu près aussi longue que mon avant-bras et à moitié aussi haute, et il y a des bandes en fer dessus. »

Ils s'exécutèrent, se déplaçant dans les ténèbres quasi-complètes de l'entrepôt en tendant les mains et tâtant prudemment le terrain du pied pour éviter les boîtes qui le remplissaient à moitié. Les rayons de lune qui pénétraient ici et là n'illuminaient pas le sol, mais projetaient une lumière suffisante pour qu'ils trouvent la boîte décrite par Kalem.

Une fois trouvée, un sort murmuré la déverrouilla afin qu'il puisse en vérifier le contenu, et après avoir confirmé qu'elle était pleine de boîtes il referma le couvercle et leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils refermèrent la porte de l'entrepôt derrière eux, mais ne prirent pas la peine de remettre les verrous en place. Ils _voulaient_ que Voren s'aperçoive que la boîte avait disparu, car le lendemain ils travailleraient sur le marché comme d'habitude. Ils savaient qu'il les connaissait de visage comme des membres du gang de Gavin, aussi lui montreraient-ils qu'ils faisaient les poches des gens comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vu la boîte remplie d'argent.

Ils sortirent de la ville en hâte, suivant la ligne d'un fossé et de la haie à côté pour rejoindre la fine ceinture de forêt à l'ouest de la ville près de la rivière. Là, derrière un cercle de rochers, ils allumèrent un petit feu pour s'éclairer avant que Kalem ne rouvre la boîte pour leur montrer combien ils avaient volé au contrebandier.

Jarl, Liam et Katia en restèrent tous bouche bée, le premier tendit la main et saisit une poignée de pièces qui, comme annoncé plus tôt dans la journée, étaient presque toutes d'argent, les autres étant en or.

« Tu ne blaguais pas... Gavin va avoir une _attaque_ quand il nous verra avec tout ça. »

Kalem eut un grand sourire.

« Une attaque dans le bon sens du terme. Je crois qu'il y a encore plus là-dedans que je ne croyais, je vois bien ce larcin nous durer bien au-delà du printemps. »

Liam renifla et secoua la tête.

« Ça m'étonnerait. Tout le monde dans le gang a besoin de nouvelles chaussures, de vêtements. Une de nos marmites a le fond tellement usé que c'est une question de temps avant que la nourriture ne tombe dans le feu, sans parler de certains couteaux et d'autres armes qui ont été aiguisés si souvent qu'ils sont assez fins pour ressembler à des cure-dents. »

Katia soupira, saisissant elle-même quelques pièces.

« Donc une partie de ça sera dépensée pour autre chose que de la nourriture. Gavin sera quand même content cela dit.

- Ouais, c'est sûr... Il n'a pas une très haute opinion de Voren non plus. Ce type est un des plus mauvais que je connaisse. »

Kalem fit signe à Jarl et Katia de remettre leurs poignées de pièces dans la boîte, ajoutant les bourses des jambes de chacun avant de la refermer.

« Jarl, emmène ça dans notre cache près de la nourriture, et enterre-la avec les autres larcins. On les récupèrera quand on pourra quitter la ville sans danger. Ça ne sert à rien de continuer à faire les poches alors qu'on a plus que rempli nos quotas, alors on partira dès que Voren ne sera plus là. »

Jarl hocha la tête et prit la boîte, avant de s'enfuir au loin et de disparaître hors de vue. Le reste retourna en ville, vers la remise actuellement inutilisée qui leur servait d'abri. Maintenant ce ne serait plus qu'un jeu de patience, pour que le contrebandier trouve quelqu'un d'autre de sa trempe à blâmer pour le vol que les quatre "gamins" du gang de Gavin.

~(-)~

Peu de gens se promenaient dans la pâle lueur de l'aube peu virent le carrosse et son escorte de chevaliers arriver en ville. Ils avaient chevauché dur pour arriver si vite, allant aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient se le permettre sans mettre le carrosse en danger. La fillette à l'intérieur était restée silencieuse la majeure partie du temps, à l'exception du moment durant la nuit où la première dose de médicament avait cessé de faire effet.

Ils avaient dû s'arrêter pour s'occuper d'elle, Messire Gregory lui administrant le contenu du second flacon que le Médecin de la Cour lui avait donné. Personnellement il n'aimait pas recourir à cette méthode, mais il ne pouvait pas nier que sans cela, l'amener à Camelot aurait été un cauchemar.

Il envoya un de ses hommes en éclaireur, pour avertir le château de l'arrivée imminente de la jeune Dame Morgane. Lorsqu'elle serait transmise au personnel du château, lui, ses hommes, et leurs chevaux pourraient se reposer après avoir littéralement passé presque une journée et demi sur la route, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque c'était nécessaire. Aussi pénétra-t-il dans la cour du château avec un sentiment de soulagement, conscient que son devoir était fait et qu'il avait été exécuté sans complications.

Descendant de cheval tandis que le carrosse s'arrêtait, les chevaliers et lui inclinèrent immédiatement la tête lorsqu'ils virent le roi descendre en hâte les marches de l'entrée principale. Le Roi Uther semblait impatient, ou du moins aussi impatient qu'il s'_autorisait _à paraître en public, et anticipant sa requête, Messire Gregory alla sortir l'enfant du carrosse.

Uther prit une Morgane endormie dans ses bras avec le plus grand soin, regarda le chevalier un moment avant de demander :

« Vous avez dû utiliser le médicament que Gaius vous a donné ? »

Messire Gregory hocha la tête.

« Oui, Votre Majesté. Quand nous avons délivré la nouvelle au sujet de son père, elle est devenue hystérique. Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix que de l'utiliser, pour l'empêcher de se faire du mal à elle-même durant la journée. »

Le roi baissa presque tristement la tête vers la fillette dans ses bras, adressant un signe de tête au chevalier avant de se tourner vers les escaliers.

« Vous avez bien fait. Veillez à ce que vous et le reste de l'escorte preniez du repos. Vous pouvez reprendre vos devoirs habituels demain. »

Uther porta Morgane dans le château, ordonnant au premier serviteur qu'il croisa d'aller chercher le Médecin de la Cour. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour la conduire aux appartements qu'il avait fait préparer, le roi montant prudemment le petit mais étroit escalier vers la courte impasse où se trouvaient les appartements.

Il entra, et alla doucement la déposer sur le matelas du magnifique lit à baldaquin qui dominait l'une des deux pièces interconnectées. Elle ne manquerait de rien ici, vivrait dans un degré de luxe que même la plupart des nobles ne pouvaient pas se permettre. Tout ce qui restait à voir, c'était si elle s'habituerait vite, ou aurait besoin de temps pour se faire à la vie ici.

Il remontait juste les couvertures jusqu'à son menton quand une nouvelle personne entra dans la pièce, le vieil homme dans sa longue robe approchant le lit avec un sac de médicaments à la main.

« Est-ce qu'elle dort, Votre Majesté ? »

Uther se tourna pour faire face au nouvel arrivant, content de le voir.

« Ah, Gaius... Oui, elle dort. L'escorte a dû utiliser les deux doses que vous leur aviez données. »

Il observa Gaius se pencher sur la fillette pour vérifier sa température et son rythme cardiaque.

« Combien de temps avant qu'elle se réveille ? »

Le médecin lui jeta un regard, incapable de spécifier.

« Cela dépendrait de quand on lui a administré le second flacon, Votre Majesté. Est-ce que Messire Gregory vous l'a dit ? »

Le roi hocha la tête.

« Oui, c'était durant la nuit. »

Gaius soupira.

« Alors il faudra au moins quelques heures avant qu'elle ne commence à s'éveiller... Votre Majesté, je suggèrerais que les visites soient limitées au maximum au début. Elle aura besoin de temps pour faire son deuil, et je crois que ce serait mieux que sa servante et moi soyons les seuls à interagir avec elle initialement. »

Quand Uther fit mine de parler, Gaius leva une main pour l'interrompre.

« Cependant, vous pourrez passez plus tard dans la journée, à condition que la visite soit brève. Elle a déjà de fortes chances de faire une nouvelle crise d'hystérie, sans être agitée plus que nécessaire par trop de nouveaux visages trop vite. »

Uther soupira et hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« Je comprends. Perdre son père, en plus du soudain déménagement ici, sera une dure épreuve pour elle. Je garderai mes distances pour le moment, mais si vous vouliez bien garder un œil sur elle à ma place.

- Bien sûr, Votre Majesté, acquiesça Gaius. Je vous tiendrai informé. »

Uther quitta la pièce, Gaius se retourna pour regarder la jeune fille avec une expression solennelle. Il était triste de constater que bien souvent les jeunes étaient ceux qui souffraient le plus.

Il demeura dans la pièce, assis au bord du lit jusqu'à l'arrivée de la nouvelle servante de l'enfant. Il partit ensuite, ne s'arrêtant que pour parler aux gardes postés au pied des escaliers extérieurs et leur expliquer que si la Dame Morgane essayait de quitter ses appartements, ils devaient gentiment mais fermement l'en empêcher... Il avait entendu dire que la fillette pouvait avoir une grande volonté, et il ne doutait pas qu'avant d'avoir accepté d'être ici elle essaierait de s'enfuir. Elle allait représenter un défi pour Uther, il en était sûr. Elle ne serait certainement l'individu complaisant et obéissant qu'était le Prince Arthur. S'attendre à autre chose serait futile si ce qu'il avait entendu dire à son sujet était vrai.

~(-)~

Le jeune menuisier marchait à travers la ville, les rues autour de lui remplies de petits groupes de gens parlant à voix basse.

Alan fronça légèrement les sourcils, devinant que quelque chose avait dû se produire. D'après l'atmosphère générale de la ville, ce n'était pas quelque chose de menaçant ou de dangereux, mais c'_était_ du genre à générer brusquement des ragots. Cela en tête, il continua son chemin vers son atelier tout en cherchant du regard une de ses connaissances. Il demanderait à l'une d'entre elles si elle savait ce qui se passait, étant donné qu'il préférait ne pas 'rejoindre' l'un des nombreux groupes comprenant de célèbres commères. Il ne pouvait pas risquer ainsi sa réputation, alors qu'il savait à quel point certains nobles de ses clients pouvaient être méfiants.

Il soupira à cette idée, souhaitant que le flot régulier de commandes de la noblesse n'implique pas de devoir se soucier des apparences sociales. C'était un petit prix à payer cependant, et un qu'il pouvait gérer malgré les inconvénients que cela entraînait parfois. Au final il approcha l'un de ses 'voisins' dans l'atelier à côté du sien, tapant à la porte étant donné qu'il savait que le forgeron serait arrivé bien plus tôt que la plupart afin de faire chauffer sa forge avant l'arrivée du premier client de la journée.

« Hé, Rendel, tu sais ce qui se passe en ville ? J'aurais bien demandé à un des groupes de commères, mais tu sais comment sont certains de mes clients. »

Le forgeron jeta un regard à l'homme dressé sur le seuil de sa porte il posa le marteau qu'il avait été sur le point d'emmener à son enclume.

« Tu as entendu parler de Voren, pas vrai ? »

Alan renifla, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Le salaud qui n'arrête pas d'ennuyer les filles qui travaillent pour Brandon à l'auberge ? Oui, j'ai entendu parler de lui. »

Rendel haussa un sourcil, légèrement amusé.

« Eh bien apparemment il y a environ une heure il est entré en courant dans la taverne et a essayé d'éventrer le type avec qui il buvait hier soir, il lui criait dessus en hurlant qu'il lui avait volé quelque chose. L'autre gars a évité de rencontrer le bout pointu du couteau de Voren, mais il a perdu une ou deux dents sur une table quand il est tombé en essayant de s'écarter. »

Alan haussa les sourcils de surprise.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il leur est arrivé ? »

Le forgeron reprit son marteau, le soulevant à hauteur d'épaule comme s'il se préparait à frapper quelque chose.

« Brandon l'a assommé en utilisant cette massue lestée de plomb qu'il garde derrière son comptoir. Le type que Voren a essayé d'éventrer a juste emballé ses affaires et a quitté la ville avant que la garde n'arrive. Voren par contre, à l'heure qu'il est il doit joliment mariner dans les donjons du Seigneur Hargren. »

Alan secoua la tête, sur le point de partir.

« Notre seigneur n'apprécie pas les tentatives de meurtre sur ses terres. Eh bien, merci de m'avoir renseigné. Je vais pouvoir aller me coucher ce soir en sachant qu'il y a deux voyous de moins dans les rues d'Ulwin.

- Ouais, bonne journée, Alan.

- Toi aussi, Rendel. »

Alan s'éloigna de l'atelier du forgeron, entra dans le sien et passa devant un panneau sur le mur qui était _couvert_ de nombreuses commandes. Après avoir complété celles qui avaient été à son père, son travail avait été tellement apprécié que beaucoup avaient passé de nouvelles commandes. Le mot avait ensuite été passé à leurs amis, et il s'était retrouvé dans la position de faveur que son père aurait connu s'il était resté en vie.

Regardant ce panneau, et les deux meubles en partie finis, Alan ne put cependant s'empêcher de soupirer. Il aurait bien aimé un assistant, avec tout le travail dont il s'occupait, parce que suivre les caprices de la noblesse était un travail _fichtrement_ difficile. Mais ça payait le loyer, alors il supposait qu'il n'aurait pas dû se plaindre, mais il se surprenait quand même à souhaiter que les recherches pour son frère soient plus fructueuses... Si Liam était à la maison, il aurait commencé à lui apprendre tout ce que leur père lui avait enseigné.

Se demandant où se trouvait Liam, et ce qu'il faisait maintenant, Alan ramassa le plateau de bois où se trouvaient ses burins et se mit au travail. Ses mains habiles transformaient la surface sans ornements d'un coffre en une œuvre d'art de feuilles et de vignes autour d'armoiries familiales. Il n'aurait qu'à attendre les nouvelles, et espérer que son frère était vivant et en bonne santé.

~(-)~

Trois silhouettes ensommeillées s'assirent à contrecœur dans leur lit de fortune, l'un d'entre eux étira bras et jambes avant de se laisser retomber sur sa pile de vieux sacs.

Liam bâilla, encore fatigué du travail de la nuit précédente, mais en même temps conscient qu'il _devait_ se lever. S'ils ne montraient pas leurs visages en ville alors Voren pourrait commencer à se demander s'ils avaient quelque chose à voir avec une certaine fortune disparue.

Il se rassit, et descendit de l'arrière de la grande charrette à bras qu'ils avaient amenée avec eux à Ulwin. C'était l'autre partie de la routine pré-hivernale du gang ceux qui étaient laissés en arrière à Ulwin allaient à Camelot dès qu'ils avaient rempli leur quota. De là ils achetaient en gros la majeure partie de ce dont le gang aurait besoin pour l'hiver, faisant deux voire trois voyages en ville afin d'en obtenir assez. Pour l'instant cependant, le véhicule faisait un lit assez décent, qui à cause de sa hauteur les protégeait des rats qui auraient pu se promener durant la nuit.

Liam fourrait juste un morceau de pain légèrement rassis dans sa bouche, se demandant où était Kalem, quand ledit sorcier entra de manière flamboyante dans la remise, ouvrant la porte en grand ce qui manqua de faire tomber Jarl et Katia de l'arrière de la charrette.

Kalem eut un grand sourire, jetant leurs sacs à Jarl tandis qu'il déclarait avec satisfaction :

« Faites vos bagages, les gars, on part pour Camelot. »

Jarl saisit les deux premiers sacs, les déposa sur la charrette avant de sauter au sol en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais je croyais qu'on allait attendre que Voren ait quitté la ville. »

Le sorcier rit.

« On allait le faire, mais maintenant il marine dans le donjon du Seigneur Hargren après avoir essayé d'éventrer son pote ce matin. L'autre gars a déjà quitté la ville, et étant donné son passé je vois mal Voren obtenir moins que les travaux forcés. »

Il eut un sourire en coin.

« Ça lui pendait au nez, cela dit. Un type qui vole aux pauvres, et bat les femmes pour le plaisir, _mérite_ d'être envoyé aux mines. »

Katia descendit de la charrette à son tour, croisa les bras et le fixa avec désapprobation.

« C'est terriblement dur de te part, Kalem. Tu n'as jamais été du genre à parler comme ça. »

Liam lui jeta un regard, prenant la parole avant que Kalem en ait l'occasion.

« Il a juste horreur des tyrans, des gens qui s'attaquent aux plus petits et plus faibles qu'eux. Avec les talents qu'il a maintenant, Kalem pourrait prendre la tête du gang et écraser tous ceux qui essaieraient de l'arrêter. Mais il ne ferait jamais ça, parce qu'il sait que ceux qui sont forts doivent utiliser cette force pour _protéger_ les plus faibles qu'eux-mêmes. Ceux qui utilisent la force et le pouvoir pour leur propre bénéfice sont de la _vermine_. »

Jarl hocha la tête, du même avis.

« Tu as bien raison, Liam. Voren a fait souffrir beaucoup de gens pendant des années, et maintenant il va enfin avoir ce qu'il mérite. Ouais d'accord, il est en prison parce qu'on s'est arrangés pour qu'il blâme un de ses copains pour le vol. Mais on doit aussi se souvenir que c'était _son_ choix de sortir ce couteau. Les gens qui agissent comme des voyous pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent, sont traités comme des voyous, et c'est tout. »

Katia regarda de l'un à l'autre, avant de soupirer et de remonter dans la charrette.

« Très bien, peu importe. Allons juste à Camelot. Je n'ai pas envie d'être là si le copain de Voren revient chercher l'argent disparu. »

Les trois garçons hochèrent la tête avec approbation, lançant les derniers sacs dans la charrette tandis que Jarl montait à leur suite. Kalem et Liam ouvrirent ensuite les portes au fond de la remise, prenant chacun un bras de la charrette et la tirant dans la lumière du jour. Ils prendraient le premier tour, mais la route était longue jusqu'à Camelot alors ils feraient bien de s'y mettre.

~(-)~

**Bon Jindri a mystérieusement disparu. Ce qui signifie que je me retrouve toute seule pour traduire cette fic. Or comme vous le savez je suis à la fac, et comme certains le savent, la fac c'est du boulot. Donc, si Jindri ne redonne pas signe de vie et que je ne trouve pas de remplaçant(e), le rythme passera à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines – et à ce rythme-là on n'est pas près de rejoindre Une Question de Destinée... (oui les fics se rejoignent au bout d'un moment).**

**DONC APPEL A VOLONTAIRES**

**S'il y a quelqu'un ici qui est doué en anglais... Et qui aimerait traduire la suite de cette histoire... Je suis même prête à payer avec des informations exclusives sur le reste de la saga ! ****(Oui, je suis désespérée à ce point-là:p)**


	18. Jeune Voleur, Nouvelle Pupille Partie 3

**DAM :** Effectivement je n'aurais pas l'utilité d'une traductrice qui soit mauvaise en anglais ! Lol

Pas confiance en Jarl (et pas Karl), mais pourquoi donc ? S'il faut se méfier de quelqu'un, ce n'est certainement pas lui ! Pour Camelot je crois que tu n'as pas compris, ils font ça tous les ans ! Après avoir rempli leur quota, ils vont à Camelot acheter ce dont ils ont besoin pour l'hiver. Tu penses bien que Kalem sait qu'il ne doit pas utiliser ses pouvoirs n'importe où et n'importe quand !

Liam fait confiance à Kalem, c'est vrai. Il avait un peu peur de Merlin, c'est vrai. La raison viendra plus tard. Pour Morgane et Arthur... tu verras ! Pour l'instant on a une Morgane en deuil... Et très en colère !

**Colinou **: Bienvenue, nouveau (nouvelle?) lecteur/trice ! Merci pour tes cinq reviews successives... Oui avec Alaia on a souvent des passages tristes, je le reconnais, surtout dans cette fic ! D'ailleurs, elle avoue elle-même avoir tourmenté les personnages dans ces chapitres XD Et oui, beaucoup de rapports à Merlin (sauf que Jarl n'en est pas un... Il y a peut-être un Jarl dans la série, je sais plus, mais c'est pas le même lol)

**Précédemment dans _Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera_**

Liam, Kalem, Jarl et Katia ont cambriolé un contrebandier qui jouait les tyrans. Le larcin ? Une boîte pleine de pièces d'argent et d'or... Celui-ci s'étant retrouvé en prison pour avoir essayé de tuer son associé qu'il accusait du vol, les jeunes ont le champ libre pour quitter la ville ils ont assez d'argent pour ne plus faire les poches jusqu'à la fin de l'hiver.

Les talents d'Alan comme menuisier sont appréciés des nobles, et il croule sous les commandes les recherches pour son frère continuent toujours.

Quant à Morgane, elle a été confiée à la garde d'Uther, droguée afin de ne pas se blesser lors du voyage dans une crise d'hystérie. Gaius a recommandé un minimum de visites le temps qu'elle fasse son deuil et se fasse à son nouvel environnement.

**Lieux de l'action : Camelot, puis la forêt d'Ascetir, 10 ans et demi avant Merlin...**

~(-)~

Chapitre 18: Jeune Voleur, Nouvelle Pupille ~Partie 3~

L'enfant dans le lit bougea sous les couvertures, plissant légèrement les yeux avant de les ouvrir sur un monde entièrement inconnu. Où était-elle ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était là ? _Pourquoi_ est-ce que son père lui avait été arraché ?

Morgane s'assit, rejeta les couvertures et glissa du lit. Elle vacilla lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol de pierre, les jambes tremblantes et manquant encore de coordination, sous les derniers effets de ce avec quoi on l'avait droguée. Elle ne connaissait pas cette chambre, rien n'était familier, et certainement pas la servante qui se rua vers elle à travers la pièce.

« Ma Dame, vous ne devriez pas encore sortir du lit ! Vous allez vous blesser. »

Elle tendit les bras pour attraper l'enfant par l'épaule, mais la fillette de dix ans ne se laissa pas faire. Morgane laissa échapper un cri de protestation perçant, rejeta vivement le bras et courut vers la porte.

« _Ne m'approchez pas ! _»

En dépit de ses jambes flageolantes elle atteignit la porte avant que sa servante ne puisse l'attraper, mais n'alla pas plus loin. Un des gardes à l'extérieur, ayant entendu les cris, avait monté les escaliers et saisit l'enfant par la taille quand elle essaya de le dépasser.

Ignorant ses coups et ses cris, il la ramena sans un mot dans la chambre, la reposa doucement, et referma fermement la porte avant qu'elle ne puisse ressortir.

La servante approcha à nouveau la fillette, un froncement de sourcils inquiet sur le visage.

« Je suis désolé, Ma Dame, mais vous n'êtes pas autorisée à partir. Les gardes ont reçu l'ordre de ne pas vous laisser passer. Vous êtes censée rester ici jusqu'à ce que vous soyez calmée. »

Elle tendit la main vers l'épaule de Morgane.

« Maintenant, je vous en prie, laissez-moi vous remettre au lit. Vous devez vous reposer. »

A l'instant où ses doigts touchèrent l'enfant, celle-ci vit volte-face et attaqua. Des ongles bien manucurés laissèrent des traces rouges sur le bras de la servante avant que Morgane ne coure à l'autre bout de la pièce pour s'asseoir dans le coin partiellement dissimulé par le paravent. De là elle fixa la servante avec ses yeux bleu pâle, des yeux qui commencèrent à se voiler de larmes avant que ses sanglots ne remplissent la chambre qui était maintenat sa prison.

« _Je veux rentrer à la maison ! Je veux mon papa et je veux rentrer à la maison ! _»

La servante ne put qu'observer, tenant son bras écorché, tandis que l'enfant en deuil continuait de hurler. Elle était encore en train de crier, et commençait à avoir la voix rauque, lorsque le roi arriva plus d'une heure plus tard. Il entendit les pleurs, et se rua dans la chambre pour trouver la servante en train d'essayer de faire sortir sa nouvelle pupille de son coin.

Les mains et les bras de la servante portaient les marques de ses échecs, couverts de griffures et ce qui était définitivement une morsure provenant de la seule fois où elle avait essayé d'être plus autoritaire et avait saisi la fillette par le bras. Voyant entrer le roi, elle cessa sa tentative actuelle de persuasion et s'inclina devant lui, avant de s'approcher anxieusement et de s'incliner à nouveau.

« Je suis désolée, Votre Majesté, mais elle est extrêmement bouleversée. Elle a déjà essayé de s'enfuir trois fois, et chaque fois que le garde la ramène ici elle se retire dans le coin. »

Uther aurait pu réprimander la servante, s'il n'avait pas vu son évidente détresse ainsi que ses blessures, clairement infligées par un enfant. Peut-être fût-ce sa détresse qui l'y poussa, ou peut-être qu'il ne souhaitait simplement pas apparaître dur devant Morgane, mais il désigna la porte ouverte et la fit sortir.

« Va voir Gaius et fais soigner cela. Reviens quand il sera l'heure pour Morgane d'avoir son souper. En attendant, peut-être que rester tranquillement toute seule pendant un moment l'aidera à se calmer. »

La servante fit la révérence avant de quitter la pièce.

« Oui, Votre Majesté. »

Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Uther saisit une chaise près d'une table dans le corridor des deux chambres, et l'emmena près du coin où Morgane était blottie. Il la regarda alors solennellement, la voix basse et teintée de regret.

« Je suis profondément navré au sujet de votre père, Morgane. Je sais qu'il vous déplaît d'être ici, mais je lui ai fait le serment que s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit je prendrais soin de vous. Je tiendrai cette promesse. »

Des yeux bleus lui adressèrent un regard furieux derrière un voile de boucles noires.

« Je veux rentrer à la _maison _! _Je ne veux pas être ici ! _»

L'aigu dans sa voix le fit presque grimacer, tandis que son expression de colère et de douleur lui serrait le cœur. Il se leva de la chaise, la ramena à sa place avant de la regarder à nouveau.

« Je reviendrai vous rendre visite dans quelques jours, lorsque vous aurez eu le temps de vous installer. Je vous demande juste de m'accorder une chance avant de décider que vous ne m'aimez pas.

- _Laissez-moi tranquille ! _»

Il voyait bien que sa présence ne servait qu'à l'agiter davantage, et quitta la pièce à contrecœur comme la sagesse le conseillait. Essayer de la forcer ne servirait qu'à empirer les choses.

Morgane le regarda partir, et attendit plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'on l'avait vraiment laissée seule dans la pièce. Elle se leva de son coin et se lança dans une course vers la porte, mais fut une fois de plus attrapée et fermement ramenée dans la pièce par les gardes à l'extérieur.

Le regard maintenant fixé sur cette porte, la porte qui n'était que le premier obstacle entre elle et rentrer à la maison, elle y donna des coups de pied tout en criant les quelques insultes qu'elle connaissait aux hommes se tenant à l'extérieur. Elle retourna ensuite dans son coin, lançant un regard furieux en direction de la porte et de quiconque oserait entrer.

~(-)~

La charrette à deux roues cahotait sur la route de l'est, les deux jeunes assis à l'arrière encourageant les deux qui la tiraient. Aller à Camelot leur avait pris trois jours et demi, leur rythme légèrement ralenti par la charrette. Ce serait encore pire au retour, car elle serait pleine, mais c'était pour cela que Gavin laissait toujours quatre membres du gang à Ulwin pour s'occuper de cette corvée. Deux personnes pouvaient tirer confortablement la charrette quand elle était vide à l'exception de deux passagers, quatre pouvaient la tirer quand elle était pleine.

Ils ne pensaient pas vraiment à cela pour l'instant cependant, Kalem et Liam courant sur la route avec la charrette tandis que Katia poussait des cris de joie depuis son perchoir. La marche avait été longue mais amusante, même si les plaisanteries de Jarl sur les chevaux étaient devenus lassantes avant même qu'ils ne perdent Ulwin de vue. À présent cependant ils approchaient les portes de Camelot, un sourire s'épanouissant sur le visage de Kalem qui agita la main lorsqu'il reconnut l'un des gardes à l'extérieur.

« Hé! Henre ! Ça faisait longtemps ! »

Le garde, Henre, souleva son haume un instant et sourit au jeune homme, qu'il avait vu de nombreuses fois ces dernières années.

« De retour, je vois. Même raison que l'an dernier ? »

Kalem arrêta la charrette à côté de lui, prenant la direction de la conversation étant donné que sur les quatre, seul Jarl, Liam et lui connaissaient l'homme, et sur ces trois-là il était celui qui le connaissait le mieux. Il adressa un grand sourire au garde, haussant les épaules avant d'afficher une expression de lassitude sur son visage.

« Eh bien, tu sais comment ça se passe. Une large famille d'artisans, qui vit dans une petite ville... C'est moins cher d'acheter du matériel pour l'hiver à Camelot qu'à la maison. Il faut juste accepter de supporter le trajet... _encore_ et _encore_. Enfin, je suppose que voyager est plus intéressant que de m'enfoncer jusqu'aux coudes dans de la teinture pour du cuir. »

Le garde rit, ainsi que quelques-uns de ses camarades. Kalem faisait partie du gang de Gavin depuis sa fondation, et il n'avait que six ans à l'époque. Durant les huit années écoulées depuis il était le seul membre à avoir fait la course aux provisions chaque automne, et c'était lui qui avait inventé et maintenu leur histoire.

Henre, et les quelques autres gardes qui le reconnaissaient, croyaient tous que Kalem et quiconque se trouvait avec lui lors du voyage faisaient tous partie d'une grande famille d'artisans vivant à quelques jours de marche à l'ouest de Camelot. Le jeune sorcier avait décidé qu'il était le 'fils d'un tanneur', aussi aimait-il plaisanter et se plaindre des inconvénients du travail. L'année dernière, lorsque Liam avait été capable d'ajouter précisément _ses_ plaintes sur le fait d'être fils de menuisier, balayer des copeaux de bois tous les jours ou bien collant accidentellement sa manche au travail du moment, cela n'avait pu que renforcer l'histoire.

Sans parler du fait que Kalem, quand il le voulait, était un menteur sans faille...

Laissant les gardes et les portes derrière eux, les quatre jeunes entrèrent dans la ville et se dirigèrent droit vers le marché. Ils n'étaient pas là pour faire du tourisme, et dès que la charrette serait chargée ils repartiraient sans même passer la nuit sur place... Après tout, Kalem n'aimait _pas_ traîner dans une ville où les sorciers qui se faisaient prendre étaient décapités ou brûlés sur le bûcher. Se dirigeant vers l'endroit où les étalages du marché laissaient la place aux petits ateliers où se trouvaient les marchands qui importaient ou exportaient des objets en rapport avec la nourriture,Kalem entama rapidement les négociations pour les différentes choses dont ils avaient besoin.

Une fois de plus sa réputation, cette fois avec les marchands, leur obtint une vente rapide et un bon prix. Ce qui fut moins bon, cependant, fut ce qu'il remarqua au sujet de leur charrette alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de commencer à la charger.

Kalem jura tandis qu'il s'agenouillait à côté de la roue gauche, Katia le rejoignit curieuse de savoir quel était le problème.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le jeune sorcier se redressa, et se retourna pour regarder le marchand qui amenait encore leurs achats à l'avant de l'atelier.

« Nous avons un essieu courbé. Si on charge la charrette dans cet état on perdra certainement une roue en chemin. Est-ce que ça vous ennuierait de mettre nos affaires de côté pendant qu'on va la faire réparer ? »

Le marchand sourit, absolument pas dérangé étant donné le montant qu'il venait de recevoir en pièces de bronze et d'argent.

« Pas du tout. Je vais juste les recouvrir d'un canevas en attendant votre retour. »

Kalem saisit l'un des bras de la charrette, marmonnant dans sa barbe au sujet de fichu, typique mauvais timing avant que tous quatre n'amènent la charrette au principal forgeron de Camelot. S'y rendre n'était pas un problème, en fait la charrette suivit sans problème, mais tout commentaire qu'aurait pu faire un certain adolescent de dix-sept ans fut étouffé lorsqu'il vit directement à quel point l'essieu était courbé.

Thomas, le forgeron, avait hissé le côté gauche de la charrette sur des cageots, avant d'utiliser un marteau et une paire de pinces pour sortir l'essieu endommagé de son trou au bout de l'axe... L'une des extrémités était presque détachée à cause de la rouille, se courbant là où il rétrécissait, tout prêt à céder sous le poids d'un chargement complet.

Kalem tendit les pièces pour obtenir un nouveau _pin_, tandis que les trois autres jeunes voleurs restaient assis le long du mur devant la maison à côté de l'atelier. Assis là au soleil, qui les réchauffait malgré la fraîcheur du jour, Liam s'endormit en quelques minutes et commença à ronfler doucement. Katia avait alors donné un coup de coude à Kalem, tous deux roulant des yeux au bruit avant de sourire à Kalem. C'était un sujet de plaisanterie entre eux, que Liam ronflait, mais pour l'instant personne dans le gang ne le lui avait dit.

Ils étaient toujours assis là un peu plus tard, quand une fillette qui ne pouvait pas être beaucoup plus vieille que Liam sortit de la maison avec une carafe d'eau. Elle les regarda avec de curieux yeux bruns avant de leur offrir la carafe en murmurant doucement :

« Mon père a dit de vous demander si vous vouliez à boire... Voulez-vous de l'eau ? »

Kalem lui sourit, tendant la main pour accepter le récipient.

« De l'eau serait bien. On a marché toute la journée pendant _trois_ jours, et on va devoir recommencer dès que la charrette sera réparée et qu'on pourra récupérer les vivres qu'on a achetées. Évidemment il a fallu qu'on ne remarque que le _pin_ devait être remplacé jusqu'à ce qu'on soit arrivés ici, sinon l'oncle de Jarl l'aurait réparé avant qu'on parte. »

Il donna un léger coup de coude à Jarl quand la fillette réagit avec intérêt à cette remarque.

« Son oncle est forgeron ? »

Résistant à l'envie de se frotter les côtes là où il s'était pris un coup, Jarl hocha la tête et répondit rapidement :

« Oui, il est forgeron, mais la forge ce n'est pas mon truc. La plupart du temps je ne sers qu'à aider un peu. Tout le monde dans la famille n'apprend pas un art, certains d'entre nous apprennent un peu ici et là pour pouvoir aider où il faut quand il faut. Ce qui signifie que je ne sais jamais quel travail je vais faire d'un jour à l'autre, mais ça ne rend les choses que plus intéressantes. »

Il souriait en arrivant à la fin, mais pas pour la raison que la fillette aurait pu croire cependant. C'était plus qu'il avait réussi à inventer quelque chose de si étrange et pourtant plausible quand Kalem avait attiré l'attention sur lui sans prévenir.

La carafe lui fut passée, Jarl buvant plusieurs gorgées avant de la transmettre à Katia. Pendant ce temps Kalem s'était levé pour aller voir comment Thomas s'en sortait. Il avait l'air d'avoir presque fini, soumettant l'essieu à un dernier renforcement afin qu'il n'éclate pas sous la pression. En fait Kalem était sur le point de lui proposer un coup de main quand un cri et un chœur de crachotements jaillirent de la maison, suivis d'une explosion de rire et de gloussements quand un Liam désormais trempé se remit sur pieds en jurant.

La fille de Tom accepta la cruche que Katia lui tendait, luttant pour dissimuler son sourire tandis qu'elle disparaissait dans la maison avec.

Liam lançait encore des dagues à Katia avec ses yeux une demi-heure plus tard, quand ils tirèrent leur charrette désormais chargée hors de la ville et vers l'endroit où ils avaient enterré la boîte de pièces avant d'entrer dans la cité. Dès qu'ils l'auraient récupérée, ils retourneraient en toute hâte au foyer du gang, dans la Forêt d'Ascetir.

~(-)~

« S'il vous plaît, Dame Morgane, vous _devez_ manger. »

La servante regarda du plateau de nourriture sur la table, à la fillette en haillons recroquevillée dans un coin. Morgane était là depuis bientôt quatre jours maintenant, et pas une fois durant ce laps de temps n'avait-elle mangé la moindre chose. Elle avait accepté de l'eau quand on la laissait seule avec un pichet, mais elle semblait avoir entamé une sorte de grève de la faim pour protester contre le fait d'être gardée ici. Elle voulait retourner à la maison qui avait été celle de son père, une maison qui était maintenant fermée et gardée pour le jour où elle se marierait et retournerait là-bas avec quiconque gagnerait sa main en mariage.

Mais c'était quelque chose que Morgane ignorait, et refuserait certainement de comprendre. Elle était trop jeune pour diriger la maison toute seule, et étant donné sa promesse à son père, Uther ne l'aurait pas permis quand bien même elle aurait eu l'âge. Elle était sous sa protection et le resterait, jusqu'au jour où il estimerait pouvoir l'envoyer vivre sa vie sans qu'il la guide.

Quand Morgane ne bougea pas de son coin, et continua de la regarder fixement de ses yeux bleus perçants, la servante soupira de défaite et laissa le repas de midi à sa place. Elle sortit des appartements de l'enfant, un regard songeur s'installant sur son visage. Elle détestait voir Morgane dans cet état, s'auto-affamant et refusant toute tentative de gentillesse. Si elle n'acceptait rien d'un adulte, peut-être accepterait-elle quelque chose venant de quelqu'un ayant son âge.

Elle traversa le château à la hâte, sa décision prise, et monta à la tour où se trouvaient les appartements du Médecin de la Cour. Arrivé là elle toqua légèrement à la porte, entrant quand Gaius le lui indiqua.

Lorsqu'elle entra il la regarda avec surprise, surprise qui laissa place à l'inquiétude quand il réalisa que sa visite avait peut-être un rapport avec sa maîtresse.

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec Morgane ? »

Elle secoua la tête, hésitant un moment avant de parler. Elle allait compromettre sa position future en faisant cela, mais elle ne pouvait supporter de voir l'enfant souffrir ainsi. Si ça devait l'aider à s'habituer et à être heureuse ici, alors ça en valait le sacrifice. Elle était déjà servante titulaire ici, aussi tout ce qui risquait d'arriver était qu'elle doive un jour s'occuper d'une autre dame.

« Dame Morgane refuse toujours de manger, ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que s'asseoir dans son coin ou essayer de s'enfuir... Il y a... »

L'hésitation revint, Gaius fronça les sourcils en s'approchant d'elle.

« Oui ? »

Elle soupira.

« Une ancienne amie à moi, qui travaillait pour la famille de Messire Léon, est morte récemment. Son époux est le forgeron de Camelot, Thomas, et depuis sa mort la famille traverse une mauvaise passe. Il a une fille, Gwen, et je pense qu'elle pourrait être capable de l'atteindre. Gwen comprendra son chagrin, et étant du même âge peut-être que Dame Morgane s'ouvrira à elle. La famille de Gwen a besoin du revenu qu'elle pourrait gagner, aussi en dépit de son jeune âge je suis sûre que son père accepterait l'offre d'un emploi pour elle. Elle peut m'aider à m'occuper de Morgane, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez âgée pour se débrouiller toute seule. Avoir quelqu'un dont elle sait qu'elle la comprendra est probablement la meilleure chance pour que Dame Morgane soit heureuse ici. »

Gaius haussa légèrement les sourcils, car il était rare que des serviteurs donnent volontairement des informations qui puissent au final les mener à la perte de leur emploi actuel... Plus encore dans le seul but d'être gentils.

Il hocha la tête, et la guida vers la porte.

« Merci. Je vais immédiatement en parler à Uther, et tu peux être certaine que je vais m'assurer qu'il soit informé de ton désintéressement dans cette affaire. »

Il la renvoya à ses affaires, avant de sortir à son tour voir le roi. Il le trouva dans la salle du conseil, en train de s'occuper de plusieurs affaires d'Etat, bien qu'il soit évident aux yeux du médecin qu'il pensait à sa nouvelle pupille.

Cette inquiétude fut d'autant plus évidente à son vieil ami et conseiller lorsqu'il leva les yeux du report qu'il lisait, son visage affichant un léger froncement de sourcils quand il vit qui était venu le chercher.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Gaius ? Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas avec Morgane ? »

Le médecin le rassura et secoua la tête.

« Non, Sire, elle va bien à présent bien qu'elle refuse toujours de manger... C'est pourquoi je suis là, Votre Majesté. Sa servante est venue me voir avec une suggestion dont je pense qu'elle pourrait l'aider à s'habituer à être ici. »

Uther se redressa.

« Qu'a-t-elle suggéré ? »

Gaius marqua une pause, avant d'incliner la tête et d'expliquer :

« Le forgeron principal de Camelot, Thomas, a récemment perdu sa femme qui jusqu'à sa mort travaillait pour la famille de Messire Léon. Il a une fille, Gwen, qui est du même âge que Morgane. Ayant récemment subi la perte d'un parent elle-même, et étant donné son âge, il est fort possible que Morgane lui réponde. Sa servante a suggéré que Gwen soit son assistante, proposant avec désintéressement de changer de position au sein du château lorsque Gwen sera assez âgée pour servir seule de servante à Morgane. À la lumière de ces faits, je pense que cela vaut la peine d'essayer, car si cela continue nous pourrions nous retrouver obligés de forcer physiquement Morgane à manger de peur qu'elle ne s'affame dans son état émotionnel actuel. »

Le roi considéra Gaius un moment, avant de hocher la tête et de se rasseoir.

« Faites-le... Si cela marche, je garantis que la fille, Gwen, gardera sa position en tant que servante de Morgane.

- Et la servante actuelle, Sire ? »

Uther fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Elle recevra une compensation appropriée sous la forme d'une position équivalente le moment venu. »

Gaius s'inclina, et commença à reculer.

« Alors je vais aller parler à Thomas, et si possible ramener immédiatement sa fille au château. »

Uther hocha la tête.

« Veillez à ce que je sois informé de tout changement dans l'état de Morgane.

- Oui, Sire. »

Gaius se hâta de sortir de la pièce, à la fois soulagé et anxieux. Maintenant, il fallait prier pour que cela marche.

~(-)~

Les poils du balais raclèrent le sol, le grattement produit remplissant la maison du rythme familier de la corvée d'intérieur.

Gwen soupira, essayant de ne pas s'inquiéter. Le groupe qui était venu plus tôt pour faire réparer leur charrette avait été le premier travail pour son père en deux jours, et bien qu'il ait fabriqué des outils pendant ce temps dans l'intention de les vendre, la demande était basse en ce moment et les prix allaient avec. Les maigres économies de la famille étaient grignotées par le loyer, et même en réduisant leurs repas au strict minimum, cela aussi taillait dans le peu qu'il restait. Si les choses ne s'amélioraient pas rapidement, ils finiraient à la rue dans moins d'un mois, et en plein milieu du début de l'hiver.

Les choses étaient sombres, et elle le savait.

« Gwen ! Tu peux venir un moment ! »

Le cri de son père l'interrompit dans son balayage, et elle mit le balai de côté pour faire ce qu'on lui disait. Quand elle atteignit la porte et sortit de la maison, elle s'arrêta avec incertitude devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

C'était Gaius, le Médecin de la Cour, et apparemment il avait parlé avec son père. Il sembla remarquer son hésitation, et d'une main ridée lui fit signe d'approcher.

« Tout va bien, mon enfant, il n'y a aucune raison de s'alarmer. »

Gwen le regarda nerveusement, avant de tourner vers son père un regard inquisiteur. Thomas répondit à sa question muette, expliquant pourquoi le médecin était venu.

« La Dame Morgane, la nouvelle pupille de notre Seigneur Uther, a besoin de quelqu'un de son âge pour l'aider à s'habituer à Camelot... Gaius est venu te demander de travailler au château, Gwen, en tant qu'assistante de la servante actuelle de Dame Morgane.

- Un travail ? Au château ? »

Les yeux de Gwen s'étaient légèrement écarquillés avec espoir voilà quelque chose qui pourrait aider sa famille à garder leur maison.

Gaius hocha la tête, confirmant que c'était la vérité.

« Oui, et si tout va bien et que tu fais un bon travail, alors le Roi Uther a déclaré que tu finiras par devenir l'unique servante personnelle de Morgane. C'est une très bonne opportunité, chère petite, et une opportunité que peu de gens se verront présenter dans leur vie. »

Gwen regarda son père, avant de se tourner vers Gaius et de dire avec confiance :

« Quand avez-vous besoin que je commence ? »

Avant que Gaius puisse répondre, Tom posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

« Tu es sûre, Gwen ?

- On a besoin de l'argent... »

Il n'avait aucun argument à opposer à cela, et il le savait. Gaius le savait également, et rassura l'homme que tout irait bien.

« Je m'assurerai qu'aucun des fauteurs de trouble que je connais ne l'ennuie, et elle sera supervisée par l'autre servante de Morgane lorsqu'elle sera hors des appartements de Morgane. Il est inutile de s'inquiéter, et je veillerai à ce quelqu'un l'escorte entre le château et ici, matin et soir. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, on a besoin de Gwen aussi vite que possible. »

Le forgeron hésita, avant de hocher la tête à contrecœur et de regarder sa fille.

« Va faire ta toilette, rapidement, et va avec Gaius. Je te verrai au souper. »

Gwen se rua dans la maison, revenant quelques minutes plus tard les cheveux peignés et attachés et le visage et les mains roses d'avoir été frottés. Elle se plaça à côté de Gaius, faisant confiance au médecin au bon cœur pour veiller sur elle sur la route du château. Elle devint un peu plus nerveuse quand ils entrèrent dans la cour pour ce qui était, pour elle, la première fois de sa vie. Elle sembla intimidée et hésitante, mais le suivit néanmoins.

Quand ils montèrent enfin les quelques marches, situées au troisième étage, qui menaient à l'entrée des appartements de Morgane, il s'accroupit pour la regarder dans les yeux et expliqua à voix basse ce qu'elle verrait à l'intérieur.

« Dame Morgane n'est arrivée ici qu'il y a quelques jours, et elle est maintenant la pupille du Roi Uther. Elle vient de perdre son père, et elle est maintenant orpheline, aussi peut-on comprendre qu'elle soit bouleversée. J'ai besoin que tu essaies de l'aider à s'installer, d'être une amie pour elle. Elle a _besoin _ d'une amie après ce qu'elle a traversé, et je pense qu'après ce que toi tu as traversé, tu aurais également besoin d'une amie. Peut-être que vous pourrez vous aider mutuellement. »

Il lui fit signe de se diriger vers la porte.

« Vas-y maintenant. Toque trois fois et entre, c'est la manière polie d'entrer dans les appartements d'une noble dame.

- O-Oui, Monsieur. »

Gwen approcha la porte, hésitant avant de faire ce qu'on lui avait indiqué. Quand elle entra elle découvrit une chambre en désordre, une femme en tenue de servante en train de tout ranger.

Elle leva la tête à l'entrée de Gaius et de Gwen, le médecin faisant avancer la fillette tout en faisant signe à la servante de venir avec lui. Lorsqu'elle fut sortie de la pièce, il se tourna vers Gwen et désigna ensuite le coin éloigné de la pièce adjacente.

« Je pense qu'elle sera là-bas, et souviens-toi, elle souffre beaucoup de la mort de son père. »

Il quitta la pièce, Gwen désormais seule avec la fille qu'elle était censée servir. Elle regarda tout autour de la pièce, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire jusqu'à ce que son esprit pratique lui indique de finir le rangement commencé par l'autre servante.

Elle traversa la pièce, avant de rejoindre le côté où se trouvait le lit. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut la silhouette échevelée et malheureuse de Morgane, recroquevillée dans son coin, le regard fixe. Elle remarqua également la nourriture placée dans le champ de vision de la fillette, et la façon dont ces yeux bleu pâle ne cessaient de s'y égarer avant de revenir brusquement sur cette nouvelle jeune étrangère.

Gwen commença à faire le lit, luttant quelques minutes avec les lourdes couvertures avant de réussir à les rendre au moins raisonnablement lisses, puis se dirigea vers la table où se trouvait la nourriture, fronçant les sourcils avant de regarder le visage pâle de Morgane.

« Vous n'avez pas mangé votre nourriture, Ma Dame, elle a refroidi. Voulez-vous que je demande qu'on apporte autre chose ?

- _J'ai pas faim !_ »

Le cri de Morgane manquait de force aux yeux de Gwen, car il était évident à ses yeux que la fillette dans le coin avait _définitivement_ faim. Cela en tête, elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches, pencha la tête de côté et fronça les sourcils.

« Alors _pourquoi_ est-ce que vous n'arrêtez pas de la regarder comme si vous en vouliez? Si vous avez faim, alors il faut _manger_... Ma mère disait toujours qu'on devrait être reconnaissant de la nourriture qui nous est donnée, et ne jamais la gaspiller. »

Morgane fronça les sourcils, criant avec colère :

« Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'_elle_ ne vient pas me le dire ? »

Gwen se figea, immédiatement silencieuse, se mordant la lèvre et serrant les poings pour ne pas pleurer. Elle se détourna, se dirigea vers la table de nuit également en désordre qu'elle commença à ranger... Avant de finalement réprimer un sanglot et de murmurer :

« Elle ne peut pas... parce qu'elle est _morte_. »

Elle jeta un regard à Morgane, toujours bouleversée, le volume de sa voix montant à chaque mot.

« En ce moment il n'y a pas assez de travail pour que mon père s'occupe de mon frère et de moi. Sans le salaire de maman, on va perdre la maison d'ici la fin du mois... _Juste_ au début de l'hiver ! C'est pour ça que je travaille ici. »

Elle se retourna ensuite complètement pour faire face à Morgane désignant la table et l'assiette de nourriture.

« Maintenant _mangez !_ Si vous ne mangez pas, et que vous tombez malade et mourez, je vais _perdre_ ce travail et ma famille va _perdre notre maison_ ! »

Profondément choquée d'entendre des paroles si directes et pragmatiques dans la bouche d'une fille de son âge, Morgane la fixa quelques moments avant de sortir avec hésitation de son coin. Elle se dirigea lentement vers la table sous les yeux de Gwen, avant de manger la nourriture aussi vite que possible sans considération pour les manières dont elle aurait dû faire preuve en tant que fille de noble.

Quand elle eut finit elle s'assit, fixant l'assiette vide, ses cheveux emmêlés et sa robe _askew_. Gwen continua de l'observer un moment, puis en signe d'excuse elle saisit un peigne et une brosse sur la table de nuit et s'approcha d'elle.

Morgane broncha lorsque Gwen commença à lui démêler les cheveux, mais n'essaya pas de s'éloigner. Au lieu de cela elle resta assise en silence jusqu'à ce que la masse de cheveux soit devenue des boucles bien ordonnées, bien qu'ayant besoin d'être lavées.

Gwen la laissa assise à table, s'approcha de la baignoire posée près du foyer et la trouva en partie remplie d'eau froide. Il y avait des pots d'eau chaude alignés le long du foyer devant le feu, prêts à être vidés dans la baignoire, et du savon et des serviettes étaient également à proximité. L'autre servante avait essayé, mais en vain, de faire se laver Morgane ce matin-là.

Gwen commença à verser l'eau chaude dans la baignoire, vérifiant après chaque pot pour s'assurer qu'elle ne la rendait pas trop chaude. Elle appela ensuite l'autre enfant de dix ans, la voix cajôleuse, ferme et rassurante. Morgane était bouleversée et effrayée, elle le voyait maintenant, et tout ce dont elle avait besoin c'était que quelqu'un qui comprenait sa peine, soit la main de soutien qui l'aiderait à se remettre sur pieds.

« Allons, vous devez vous nettoyer. Ce n'est pas bien pour une dame d'avoir des traces de saleté sur le visage. »

Morgane se raidit à cette remarque, une main se portant à un visage qui en fait ne comportait pas du tout de traces. Mais le commentaire la fit bouger, et marchant à nouveau lentement elle s'approcha de la baignoire.

Une Gwen de dix ans aida fermement Morgane à enlever sa robe froissée, la faisant s'asseoir dans le bassin en pointant un doigt avant de plonger une jarre dans l'eau et d'en verser le contenu sur la tête de l'autre fille. Morgane, surprise d'être presque maternée par une fille de son âge, se soumit sans protester au savonnage, frottage, et rinçage de sa tête, par l'autre fillette.

Quand l'autre servante revint quelques heures après avoir laissé Gwen dans la pièce, elle découvrit une Morgane lavée et coiffée, bien habillée dans une robe propre, assise à la coiffeuse. Gwen était debout derrière elle, séparant les cheveux encore légèrement humides de Morgane en mèches et lui disant à quel point elle était jolie. Morgane se raidit quand elle aperçut l'autre servante, à deux doigts de s'enfuir dans son coin, mais s'arrêta quand Gwen lui mit une main sur l'épaule. À la place elle laissa Gwen la conduire à table, s'assit et mangea la nourriture que l'autre servante lui avait apporté.

Se souriant à elle-même en ramenant les assiettes désormais vides aux cuisines, la servante poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de partir à la recherche du roi pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Amener Gwen avait fonctionné, et avec le temps Morgane devrait se faire à sa nouvelle vie en tant que sa pupille.

~(-)~

La charrette avait cahoté le long de la piste est à travers la forêt, les quatre jeunes qui la tiraient certains que rien ne les attaquerait sur cette route. La piste avait été créée par certains des druides vivant dans la forêt, et ils l'avaient dissimulée avec des enchantements qui poussaient ceux qui n'étaient pas les bienvenus à se détourner sans même la remarquer. Le gang avait obtenu la permission de l'utiliser, en remerciement pour agir comme point de ravitaillement pour les herbes qui étaient difficiles à obtenir dans cette forêt, et c'était aussi bien étant donné que la vieille route vers le château aurait bousillé les roues de la charrette en moins de deux kilomètres.

A présent cependant, ils étaient de retour au château, ayant découvert que le reste du gang était revenu du voyage dans les terres de Cenred. Après que le contenu de la boîte volée à Voren ait été compté, les quatre jeunes avaient reçu des applaudissements massifs et de nombreuses claques dans le dos. Ils avaient, dans leur audace, ramené davantage à la maison que ce que le reste du gang avait obtenu durant leur sortie dans le royaume voisin.

Levant une timbale de vin volé, Gavin porta un toast aux jeunes avec un rire, et un sourire sur le visage.

« A nos étoiles montantes, puissent leurs entrailles continuer à les mener à la bonne fortune, et puissent-ils ne jamais rencontrer quiconque qui en veuille à leurs entrailles pour l'avoir volé. »

Il prit une gorgée, jetant un œil à l'endroit où les quatre jeunes étaient assis avec de grands sourires.

« Amusez-vous bien, les jeunes, parce que demain vous retournez à Camelot pour un autre chargement. »

A cette remarque, aussi bien Kalem que Liam affichèrent de fausses moues et firent mine de bouder, puis tous deux, Jarl, et Katia éclatèrent de rire. La vie était belle au sein du gang, et tout allait bien.

~(-)~

**Pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi la servante a plus ou moins sapé son rôle en tant que servante de Morgane... C'est juste une bonne personne, et elle s'inquiétait que Morgane refuse de manger. Elle voulait que Morgane soit heureuse dans sa nouvelle maison, et elle savait aussi que si son idée marchait, le fait de l'avoir suggéré à Uther lui vaudrait un rôle de remplacement décent une fois que Gwen saurait se débrouiller. C'est de la politique au niveau des serviteurs XD**

**Et si vous avez retenu mes avertissements jusqu'ici, vous devez vous douter que « tout va bien », ça ne durera pas !**

**Prochain épisode : Le Garçon des Terres Frontalières. Avec un peu de chance celui-là vous motivera pour reviewer, et peut-être même pour faire partie de l'équipe... Je vous laisse deviner de qui il s'agit !**

**Par contre, j'ai deux examens dans trois jours, et dans huit jours je pars en Angleterre. Donc j'aurai peu de temps pour traduire pendant ce temps-là – et une fois en Angleterre je n'aurai pas le temps du tout. S'il y a un volontaire entre-temps, qu'il traduise le chapitre 19 et me l'envoie directement. Si ça me convient je le mettrai en ligne en avance, et le traducteur recevra un message bien sûr.**


	19. Le Garçon des Terres Frontalières Part 1

**Merci à Colinou pour la traduction de ce chapitre ! DAM a de nouveau disparu...**

**Colinou étant TRES rapide, (elle a déjà traduit le chapitre suivant) on repasse à un chapitre par semaine... Enjoy !**

~(-)~

Chapitre 19 : Le Garçon des Terres Frontalières ~Partie 1~

Le quatuor de jeunes hommes, dont les exploits dans Ulwin avaient été racontés plusieurs fois durant l'hiver, marchait dans la forêt dans les bordures du royaume de Cenred. Ce n'était pas un voyage pour des provisions, pas plus que ce n'était pour sortir et voler. Non, c'était juste un quatuor libre qui était sous la supervision de trois des membres les plus âgés du gang.

Bryce, le meilleur cueilleur du gang, Uren, et Ril. Les deux derniers étaient juste généralistes, bien que Ril soit un excellent archer. Lorsque Kalem s'était plaint à Gavin qu'il avait besoin de bouger, le leader du gang les avait envoyé avec les quatre jeunes pour les garder occupés pour une semaine ou deux. Le gang n'était pas pressé de retourner voler. Pas avec le stock de provisions qu'il leur restait dans leurs réserves, et l'argent qui restait dans la boîte volée à Voren. Pour une fois c'était un printemps où ils pouvaient se relaxer et essayer un des passe-temps de la noblesse… Sortir dehors pour chasser et camper juste pour le plaisir.

Kalem regarda le groupe quand ils commencèrent à monter le camp, à l'extrémité d'un ruisseau qui serpentait entre les arbres. En fait, seul lui, Uren et Ril allaient chasser. Liam pouvait à peine tenir un arc, Katia et Jarl visaient juste assez pour toucher une porte à cinq mètres, et Bryce était le leader non-officiel de cette petite expédition, ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait rester au camp pour garder un œil sur les choses pendant que le trio irait chasser.

Il était juste en train de commencer à déballer son sac de couchage quand une requête familière surgit d'où Jarl avait fait un trou grossier pour le feu.

"Kalem, allume ça pour moi, tu veux."

Laissant échapper un long soupir de souffrance, alors que Liam scrutait l'expression du sorcier, Kalem pointa la pile de bois et l'alluma avec ce qui était devenu un sort très utilisé. Il commençait à penser que la moitié des gens du gang avaient oublié comment allumer un feu normalement.

Il retourna déballer son sac de couchage, s'assurant de mettre de côté les cailloux errants ou les brindilles sur le sol.

"Combien de temps allons-nous rester ici ? " Il se releva, regardant Bryce. "Tu nous as laissés dans tant d'endroits dans le passé que je ne suis même pas sûr d'où on est. Tout ce que je sais c'est que nous sommes quelque part à l'est d'Ascetir, et considérant que ça nous prend deux jours de marcher la distance, ce n'est pas une très bonne estimation. "

Le quarante et quelque homme le regard, levant un sourcil.

"Eh bien, si tu sais où est la forêt d'Ascétir, alors tu peux retrouver ton chemin jusqu'au châ ce que tu as à faire c'est suivre la lisière de la forêt au nord jusqu'à ce que tu aperçoives la vieille route à l'est."

Kalem le fixa pendant quelques seconds, le garçon de quatorze ans roulant des yeux et secouant la tête.

"Tout d'un coup je me souviens pourquoi je suis si content que Gavin dirige le chemin pendant la plupart de nos voyages."

Il esquiva le bâton jeté sur lui, souriant narquoisement à Bryce avant d'aller chercher du bois pour le feu. C'était toujours la même routine, et l'un d'entre eux aurait probablement été lassé sans la compagnie. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était que Bryce, loin d'être d'accord pour les garder, les avait par inadvertance laissés marcher pendant une heure vers un village proche… Et ils étaient un groupe qui pouvait être pris pour des bandits par la plupart.

~(-)~

Un petit soupir vint de l'intérieur d'un cottage, les murs de bois et le plafond de chaume faisant échos à ce soupir. Balayer... Balayer balayer balayer... Pourquoi était-il obligé de toujours faire les choses les plus ennuyantes ?

L'enfant de neuf ans soupira encore une fois, laissant échapper un grognement sourd de dégoût, avant d'écarter une mèche de cheveux noirs de son œil bleu. Ces yeux avaient l'habitude d'errer, de s'égarer loin de la tâche à accomplir pour autre chose de plus intéressant qui pourrait arriver. Ils essayaient presque _toujours _de trouver des nouvelles choses, alimentés par le besoin incontournable du garçon d'explorer et essayer de comprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait voir.

C'était un désir d'apprendre qui lui avait valu plus que sa part de mésaventures, impliquant en général d'être piqué, frappe ou mordu par quelque chose… Ou de presque couper ses propres doigts comme quand il avait étudié l'un des couteaux de cuisine de sa mère quand il avait trois ans.

Il grimaça au souvenir, même s'il n'en avait que de vagues souvenirs. Une chose dont il se souvenait clairement était la façon dont sa mère lui avait arraché des mains, la peur qu'il ne soit lui-même blessé marquant son visage. Il avait appris cette leçon, et n'était jamais retourné près des couteaux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez âgé pour comprendre que ce n'étaient pas des jouets.

Il regarda là où les couteaux étaient suspendus, sur de crochets au-dessus de l'âtre. Pour ceux qui se demanderaient comment un enfant de trois ans avait pu attraper quelque chose placé 6 pieds au-dessus du sol, la réponse était venue un peu plus tard quand, pendant son balayage, l'enfant avait bousculé la table placée au milieu de la chambre unique du cottage.

Il trébucha un peu, jetant sa main pour se rattraper mais renversant un bol vide sur la table en bois. Mais avant d'être tombé, à quelques centimètres du sol quelque chose d'étrange se passa, quand le garçon réagit par réflexe simple et stoppa sa chute au milieu.

La lueur fugitive d'or de la magie disparut de ses yeux après cet accident, le bol planant maintenant en l'air. Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne n'avait regardé par une des fenêtres minuscules et vu, avant d'arracher le bol des airs et de le remettre sur la table à la hâte. Il ramassa ensuite le balai du sol où il l'avait laissé tomber, l'attrapant et le remettant contre le mur avec un petit soupir de soulagement. Si sa mère l'avait vu faire, elle lui aurait pincé l'oreille pour être négligent.

Le prix qu'il payait régulièrement quand elle le prenait en train d'utiliser ses pouvoirs… Mais il ne pouvait juste pas la stopper, la magie arrivant parfois même quand il _n'essayait pas _de l'utiliser.

Le garçon soupira, décidant de s'asseoir et de réparer en célibataire solitaire sa chemise de rechange plutôt que de risquer un autre 'accident'. Il l'avait déchirée hier, pas un grand trou, mais assez large pour que sa mère lui demande de la corriger avant de la remettre à nouveau. Elle était trop occupée dans les autres domaines de la journée, et lui avait appris depuis longtemps à réparer ses propres vêtements, donc il était chargé de le faire lui-même.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour localiser le petit panier où les précieuses aiguilles étaient rangées, ainsi que les bonnes bobines, même le fil qui ne devrait pas être utilisé car il était usé. Il s'assura de couper seulement assez d'un des fils pour réparer le trou, faisant attention de ne pas en gaspiller de peur que sa mère ne le gronde pour ça. Elle n'était pas méchante, loin de là… La plupart de ses remontrances, c'était parce qu'elle avait peur pour lui.

Oui, _pour _lui, pas _de _lui… Rien n'importait plus pour elle que sa sécurité, surtout depuis qu'ils vivaient juste à la frontière d'un royaume où ceux qui avaient de la magie étaient exécutés sans merci. Elle ne voulait pas de ce destin pour son fils.

Passant de manière experte la fin de son fil dans l'œil d'une des petites aiguilles en os venant du panier, il commença alors à réparer sa chemise avec des points minutieux et soignés. La façon dont il l'avait fait ne ferait pas une grande différence, même si il avait fait son travail de manière hirsute. Sa chemise avait été réparée tant de fois qu'il y avait toujours autant de reprises qu'il y avait de vêtements.

Son travail fait, il la jeta sur le petit lit dans le coin et mit l'aiguille et le fil dans le panier. Ses corvées avaient été effectuées, donc peut-être que sa mère voudrait bien lui laisser du temps pour lui.

Il sortit, marchant à l'arrière de la maison et regardant leur terrain. Il pouvait voir sa mère semer sur le sol récemment retourné, et il cria de là où il était.

"Maman, est-ce que je peux aller jouer avec Will ? "

Elle arrêta son travail, se retournant pour le regarder.

"Tes corvées sont terminés ?"

"Oui, maman."

Elle sourit, gloussant un peu avant de donner sa réponse à son fils.

"Bien, Merlin, tu peux y aller. Mais assure-toi de ne causer aucun tort. "

Le garçon, Merlin, partit dans un large sourire, se tourna et s'en alla en trottinant.

"Je n'en ferai pas !"

Ça ne lui prit pas longtemps de trouver l'autre garçon, du même âge que lui et son partenaire de bêtises. Les deux garçons coururent dans les bois environnants, pour explorer et prétendre qu'ils étaient des guerriers féroces marchant vers l'inconnu.

~(-)~

La flèche fendit l'air, embrochant proprement le lapin qui avait été visé.

Ril abaissa son arc, admirant son tir alors que Kalem allait récupérer la créature.

"Pas mauvais, si je peux dire ça moi-même."

Uren lui donna un coup de coude en passant, hochant la tête.

"Montre."

"Je suis le meilleur archer du gang. Je ne peux pas m'en vanter ? "

Kalem lui jeta le lapin, lui donnant un long regard.

"Bien sûr que tu peux… Juste pas à _chaque fois _que tu tires une flèche. "

Il se tourna et marcha, tirant une flèche de son carquois et la mettant à son arc, prêt à tirer, laissant Ril là où il était, une expression insultée sur le visage. Il savait qu'il allait s'en remettre, Ril l'avait toujours fait.

Ils continuèrent à travers les arbres, Uren attrapant son premier lapin et Ril portant son second. Sans aucune prise lui-même, le sorcier essaya de prendre un peu d'avance pour avoir plus de chance pour le prochain, sa position indiquant qu'il fut le premier à entendre le fracas de quelque chose venant à travers bois.

Il banda son arc, le pointant là où il supposa que ce qu'il pensait être un cerf allait entrer dans son champ de vision, seulement pour être forcé de changer son but lorsqu'il réalisa.

La flèche vola quelques centimètres au-dessus de son but originel, se plantant dans un arbre après être passé à moins de 5 centimètres au-dessus des têtes des deux jeunes garçons qui venaient juste de se montrer. Celui qui avait les cheveux les plus foncés stoppa de surprise, l'autre voyant les trois étrangers et attrapant la branche la plus proche qu'il trouvait.

Kalem, fixant leurs vêtements en lambeaux, soupira, l'inévitable avait été fait. Alors qu'il le faisait, Uren commença à marcher vers le garçon armé d'un bâton en levant ses mains pour qu'elles soient visibles

"Ecoute, petit, tu peux poser ça. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour vous."

Le garçon se raidit, reculant d'un pas quand l'homme s'approcha.

"Restez loin, bandit !"

Il balança le bâton à Uren, obligeant l'homme à reculer en arrière. C'est alors qu'un membre du gang fronça les sourcils, réalisant que cet enfant avait besoin d'un coup de pied ferme au derrière pour lui apprendre à ne pas sauter aux conclusions.

Il claqua de la main, saisissant et tirant le bâton des mains du garçon, avant de regarder là où le bâton était tombé à plat et attrapant le bâton pour délivrer un coup approprié au derrière du garçon.

Le bâton ne put jamais basculer vers le bas, alors que le garçon aux cheveux foncés derrière la flèche se releva avec un cri, le garçon sur le sol criant en retour.

"Will! Eloignes-toi de lui !"

"Cours, Merlin !"

Uren s'arrêta, regardant le garçon avant que Merlin ne le pousse en arrière sans un mot par magie. Kalem baffouilla, surpris, que son compagnon ait fendu l'air puis dégringolé sur le sol de la forêt, avant de stopper Ril qui courait vers Merlin.

"Laisse-le ! Le garçon a des pouvoirs magiques ! "

Merlin se raidit, regardant tour à tour Kalem et Will, qui était maintenant en train de le fixer… avant de commencer doucement à répondre.

"Je euh… N-Non je n'en ai pas. "

Will regard Merlin, alors qu'Uren se relevait, étant chanceux de ne pas avoir heurté d'arbres.

"Mais tu l'as lancé… Sans le toucher…"

Merlin hésita pendant un long moment, avant de se tourner et de courir à travers bois. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, Kalem s'approcha de Will et le remit sur ses pieds.

"Désolé pour la flèche, nous étions en train de chasser des lapins… ce que vous auriez _su _si vous nous aviez laissés nous expliquer. Nous aurions pu vous dire que nous n'étions pas ici pour causer du tort. Nous campons seulement quelques jours pour prendre une pause pendant notre voyage. Nous ne savions même pas qu'il y aurait quelqu'un par ici. Ta maison est près d'ici ? "

Will regarda le garçon détendu de quatorze ans, hochant lentement la tête.

"Le village d'Ealdor… Vous n'êtes pas des bandits ?"

Kalem secoua la tête, tandis qu'Uren murmurait à l'arrière du groupe.

"Non, nous n'en sommes pas."

Kalem lâcha Will, avant d'indiquer du menton la direction que Merlin avait prise.

"Je ne sais pas comment la magie est vue dans ton village, mais vu sa réaction ça ne peut pas être bon. Ce n'est pas surprenant, vraiment, si près de Camelot, même en considérant que la magie n'est plus bannie de ces terres depuis que Cenred a pris le trône… Mais il l'a utilisée pour te protéger, donc il doit te considérer comme un ami très important pour faire ça. Je te suggère de le trouver et de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter."

Kalem se tourna et commença à s'en aller, les deux autres le suivant avant de regarder en arrière quand Will les appela.

"Et comment pouvez-vous être si sûr que je vais accepter qu'il ait des pouvoirs magiques ? "

Kalem lui jeta un regard entendu.

"Parce qu'alors que les bandits sont des canailles… Ceux qui trahissent leurs amis sont _pire_que des canailles… Pour avoir utilisé sa magie devant toi, il a placé sa vie entre tes mains. Donc la question est, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça ?"

Ils s'en allèrent, William restant là où il se trouvait avec une expression étrange sur le visage. Ensuite il se tourna et courut dans la direction que Merlin avait prise, les arbres faisant échos à ses appels.

"Merlin! Merlin, reviens!"

~(-)~

**Pas un bien gros cliffhanger... on sait que Will va accepter les pouvoirs de Merlin, pas vrai ?**


	20. Le Garçon des Terres Frontalières Part 2

**Et moi qui pensais que mini-Merlin allait attirer du monde ! DAM est toujours portée disparue, et il n'y a pas une seule review sur le chapitre 19 !**

Chapitre 20: Le Garçon des Terres Frontalières ~Partie 2~

Des bavardages tranquilles entouraient le feu de camp, ponctués par des railleries, des éclats de rires, et une voix jeune demandant régulièrement aux coupables de se taire pour qu'il puisse se concentrer.

Liam avait laissé échapper un soupir d'impatience, avant que son froncement de sourcils ne se change en sourire lorsqu'il quitta des yeux la serrure sur laquelle il s'exerçait pour Kalem et les deux autres chasseurs qui arrivaient. Bryce, cependant, qui lui avait donné une leçon, nota qu'Uren boitait légèrement.

Il se leva, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

"Il y a eu un problème ?"

Kalem sourit, donnant à Uren un regard désabusé avant de se tourner vers l'expert en ouverture de serrures.

"Nous avons eu une sorte de malentendu avec deux habitants d'un village près d'ici, et Uren s'est retrouvé sur les fesses par un enfant qui a la moitié de son âge. "

Alors Bryce le regarda, et les trois jeunes derrière lui se mirent à rire à la pensée, Uren grommela dans sa barbe.

"Comment étais-je supposé savoir que le garçon avait des pouvoirs magiques ? "

"Magiques?"

La voix de Liam, soudainement curieuse, monta de là où il était assis, Ril lui répondant et lui donnant les détails.

"Nous avons entendu quelque chose arriver entre les arbres et nous avons pensés que c'était un cerf, donc Kalem a préparé son arc, prêt à tirer. Il a changé rapidement de cible lorsqu'il a vu, mais il a presque blessé les deux enfants. Ils nous ont pris pour des bandits, et l'un d'entre eux a menacé Uren avec un bâton…"

Uren ajouta le reste.

"Et quand je lui ai pris le bâton, et donné un coup au derrière pour lui apprendre à ne pas sauter aux conclusions, l'autre enfant m'a envoyé voler dans les airs juste en me _regardant._"

"Whouah!"

Ce fut au tour de Katia de regarder, et réalisant l'agitation que cet accident avait provoquée et n'aimant pas ça, Kalem prit rapidement la parole pour amortir le choc.

"Ecoutez, oublions juste ça. Je l'admets, cet enfant est sûrement déjà un Grand Prêtre s'il utilise la magie comme ça à l'âge de Liam, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec nous. Pour moi, si nous ne l'avions pas frappé, nous n'aurions probablement même pas su qu'il _avait _des pouvoirs magiques. Il aurait juste été 'l'enfant que nous avons effrayé pour des conneries par accident'. "

Bryce le regarda, fronçant un peu les sourcils et croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

"C'est vrai, mais s'il a autant de talent peut-être que nous devrions en parler aux Druides."

Kalem se raidit, le même instinct qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait vu le garçon utiliser la magie, avec juste assez de violence pour qu'à ses pieds les feuilles soient soufflées par une brise de vent agitée.

"Non!" Il hésita, réalisant maintenant qu'ils le regardaient tous. "Ecoutez, si on en parle aux Druides, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'ils viennent ici et d'une façon ou d'une autre cet enfant serait forcé de quitter sa maison, avec ou sans sa famille. Si on en parle à quelqu'un d'autre, alors le mot pourrait passer jusqu'à Cenred et il _aurait _à venir le chercher en utilisant la violence. Quoiqu'il en soit, la vie paisible du garçon dans son village serait brisée. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous veut être responsable de ce que l'enfant pourrait endurer sans famille, ou réduit en esclavage par Cenred ? Le mieux est de laisser les choses comme elles sont et les laisser jouer selon leurs propres règles. "

Ril regarda tout le monde, voyant que les mots du sorcier avait eu un impact sur tout le monde. Ils savaient tous ce que c'était de finir sans rien et seul.

"Kalem a raison, oublions-le juste. Il y a des chances pour que les Druides rencontrent l'enfant de toutes façons, donc ne nous impliquons pas. Tous ceux qui sont d'accord... "

Il leva la main, six autres se joignant à lui, faisant un vote unanime. Ce sujet de discussion s'arrêta là, et ne serait plus jamais mentionné.

Kalem soupira de soulagement quand l'attention générale fut tournée vers la tâche de faire cuire les lapins qu'ils avaient pris, mais en même temps il se posait des questions. Pourquoi _avait-il _réagi si violemment à l'idée de parler même aux Druides fiables de l'enfant qu'ils avaient rencontré ? Il l'avait caché sur le coup, mais la réaction instinctive même l'avait laissé presque à bout de souffle quand il l'avait vu jeter Uren avec rien de plus qu'une pâle lueur dorée dans les yeux. Il l'avait fait avec si peu d'efforts, comme si cela n'avait été qu'un simple effleurement de la tête en direction de ses pouvoirs. Littéralement, il n'avait pas semblé _essayer_, il l'avait juste _fait_.

Qui était ce garçon ? Un garçon qui, pour un instant, avait envoyé un frisson de peur presque dans son dos, un garçon qui était né _après _la Purge et la naissance d'un certain futur roi de prophétie.

Kalem se raidit, son esprit battant lorsqu'il se souvint de ce que le prophète Nellan lui avait dit… Réalisant seulement ce que, si ses instinct étaient bons, cet enfant pourrait être.

~(-)~

Il avait entendu les échos des cris de Will à travers la forêt, l'appelant pour qu'il revienne, mais il n'avait pas bougé même d'un millimètre de sa cachette. Il était resté là, trop effrayé pour sortir, le jour laissant doucement place à la nuit alors qu'il restait indécis.

Merlin était blotti sous les racines exposées d'un arbre tombé, ses genoux repliés sous son menton, entourés de ses bras. Il avait un certain nombre de questions qui tournaient dans sa tête depuis que c'était arrivé, les trois premières revenant encore et encore le tourmenter jusqu'à ce qu'il y réponde lui-même.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas couru comme Will le lui avait dit ? Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Pourquoi avait-il usé de magie devant lui ? Pour le protéger. Qu'est-ce qui allait arriver maintenant ? … Il n'en savait rien.

Merlin se mordit les lèvres, commençant à se maudire comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois maintenant. Quand il avait entendu Will l'appeler, le cherchant, il était devenu évident que les 'bandits' ne devaient pas être des bandits. Ils étaient probablement des voyageurs, chassant pour manger, et lui et Will étaient juste arrivés au mauvais moment.

Il avait utilisé sa magie pour jeter… pour _blesser… _quelqu'un alors que s'il avait attendu quelques secondes il aurait pu l'éviter. Il avait probablement tout détruit, tous les efforts de sa mère pour le garder sauf et garder ses pouvoirs secrets, et tout ça parce qu'il avait désobéi à ses instructions : ne _jamais _utiliser sa magie devant une autre personne. En fait, elle préfèrerait qu'il ne l'utilise jamais, mais en même temps il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. C'était un coup de chance qu'il n'ait pas été pris avant maintenant, avec tous les accidents magiques qui surgissaient.

Merlin grimaça. C'était différent cependant. Tous ces accidents devant des gens avaient été mineurs, ou faciles à masquer comme le vent ou quelque chose en haussant les épaules. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait de toute évidence été magiques, et n'avaient jamais paru étranges, mais ça, si. Un homme qui fend l'air, sans être touché, on ne pouvait pas hausser les épaules comme si c'était 'juste le vent'.

Une branche craqua à distance, le faisant frissonner dans sa cachette. Il commençait à faire sombre, et qui savait quelles choses pouvaient sortir une fois qu'il faisait nuit. Il avait deux possibilités : rester ici et faire face au noir et au danger, ou aller à la maison et faire face à tout ce qui l'attendait là-bas… Attendant, comme sa mère.

La pensée de la mère le décida, le jeune sorcier rampant hors des racines sales. Il était poussiéreux et maculé de boue de la tête aux pieds, mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Ce qui l'inquiétait présentement était de savoir si William avait dit à quiconque ce qu'il avait vu ou non… Il l'avait trouvé assez vite.

Merlin commença à se frayer un chemin vers le village, les épaules voûtées et l'expression inquiète. Quand il entra dans la lumière, et qu'il marcha précautionneusement hors du sous-bois, un des quelques villageois avertis de la disparition du garçon appela et se précipita vers lui

"_Merlin!_" Le garçon se raidit d'effroi, s'attendant à être attrapé et traîné comme un criminel, mais au lieu de ça il fut rapidement mais doucement introduit dans sa maison où sa mère l'attendait. "Hunith! Il est là, et il n'a pas une égratignure sur lui ! "

Hunith, qui était assise sur un banc devant la maison avec sa tête dans ses mains, se leva et se précipita sur le chemin sombre vers lui. Elle s'accroupit et le serra étroitement de soulagement, avant de l'attraper par les bras et de le secouer fermement.

"Merlin, ne me refais _jamais _peur comme ça ! J'ai été si inquiète quand William est revenu et m'a dit qu'il ne te trouvait pas ! "

Son fils haussa les épaules de honte, cette honte s'accroissant intérieurement quand il mentit à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé.

"J'ai parié avec Will que je pouvais me cacher et qu'il n'arriverai pas à me trouver, mais j'ai été trop loin et je me suis perdu… Je suis désolé."

Hunith se releva, remerciant les voisins pour leur aide avant d'amener son fils dans leur maison.

"Je vais avoir une discussion avec la mère de Will demain dans la matinées, avec Will aussi. Toi et lui devriez _savoir _qu'il ne faut pas aller errer trop profondément dans la forêt. On ne peut pas dire qui ou qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir. A partir de maintenant tu vas rester dans le village. Tu peux continuer à jouer dans les bois, mais uniquement quand tu peux voir Ealdor entre les arbres."

Merlin, se sentant toujours honteux mais aussi extrêmement soulagé, acquiesça docilement. Il semblerait que Will n'avait dit à personne la vérité sur ce qui s'était passé, du moins pas encore.

"Oui maman."

Elle soupira, sortant le souper et allant retourner les couvertures de son lit.

"Tu es vraiment une énigme, Merlin. Il y a des fois où je me demande ce que tu vas faire quand tu seras plus grand. Pour l'instant, je n'en sais vraiment rien. "

Un peu intrigué par ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par là, Merlin mangea son souper et se laissa mettre au lit. Il aimait vivre à Ealdor, c'était juste qu'il souhaitait aussi avoir un endroit où il pourrait utiliser sa magie et être lui-même.

Se battant contre un bâillement et échouant misérablement, le sorcier de neuf ans s'écroula et essaya de dormir avec une inquiétude à l'esprit… Il ne savait pas ce que Will pensait de sa magie.

~(-)~

Non loin du village, dans les bois, le demi-gang se préparait aussi à dormir. Il avaient parlé autour du feu de camp toute la journée, avaient raconté des histoires une fois le crépuscule venu, et puis s'étaient retirés un par un dans leur sac de couchage à cause du sommeil. Seul Uren était éveillé, prenant le premier tour de garde. Il s'était assis près du feu pendant un moment avant de se lever pour surveiller les alentours du camp. Pendant qu'il était parti, il n'y avait personne éveillé pour entendre les chuchotements, et c'était précisément ce que Liam attendait avant d'atteindre le garçon couché près de lui et de le pousser pour attirer son attention.

"Kalem."

Le sorcier se retourna, fronçant légèrement les sourcils et fixant son ami.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Liam?"

Liam hésita, avant de lancer furtivement un regard dans la direction qu'Uren avait prise et de chuchoter.

"Cet enfant que tu as vu aujourd'hui, celui avec la magie… Tu penses vraiment qu'il est spécial ? Tu étais vraiment inquiet que des gens le trouvent. "

Kalem le regarda, tenté de le réprimander pour avoir enfreint l'accord qu'ils avaient conclu en parlant du sujet qu'il était supposé oublier. En même temps, il savait que Liam était juste curieux, et ça ne ferait aucun mal de lui en parler s'il promettait de garder le secret. Quand on demandait à Liam de garder un secret, il était plus en sécurité que dans les voûtes sous le château de Camelot.

Il soupira, regrettant et chuchotant en réponse.

"J'aurais dû savoir que tu lisais en moi comme dans un livre. Ouais, je ne veux pas qu'il soit trouvé, promet-moi juste que tu ne diras rien à _personne, _même pas quelqu'un du gang. "

Liam hocha vigoureusement la tête il garderait le secret.

"Bien sûr, je le promets. Alors, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?"

Kalem fronça un peu les sourcils, pensant à ce qu'il avait réalisé plus tôt.

"Nellan, dans le cadre de l'apprentissage de ma magie, m'a parlé d'une prophétie importante et me l'a faite apprendre par cœur. Il disait que l'heure du commencement était déjà venue, et que c'était en mouvement. C'est un prince destiné à être un grand Roi, qui ramènera la magie dans le pays, qui est déjà né et que le sorcier destiné à le protéger est quelque part. Tout comme le prince est destiné à être le plus grand de tous les Rois, le sorcier est destiné à être le plus grand des sorciers à avoir jamais vécu. Il doit protéger le prince jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse accomplir son destin, ou la magie ne reviendra jamais en paix dans le royaume, et ce grand royaume n'existera jamais. "

Liam le fixa, pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait dire.

"Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec cet enfant ? "

Kalem roula des yeux, secouant sa tête sur son oreiller de fortune.

"Nellan m'a aussi dit qu'il y aurait une poignée de personnes qui seraient capables de détecter ce sorcier si spécial… et je pense que je pourrais en faire partie. " Liam devint silencieux, pendant que son ami roulait sur le dos pour regarder le feu allumé et les arbres environnants, Kalem avait une expression distante. "Quand il a utilisé sa magie c'est comme si quelque chose m'avait blessé. Une part de moi voulait courir pour s'enfuir, tandis que l'autre voulait rester là dans la crainte. La magie qu'il a utilisé, ce n'était pas comme la mienne. Je dois vraiment _penser _à utiliser ma magie, tout comme mon affinité, mais ce qu'il a fait était si facile qu'on aurait dit que ce n'était rien d'autre que l'instinct. Nellan m'a beaucoup parlé des différents types de magie, et un enfant si jeune faisant de la magie comme ça ne devrait juste pas être _possible. _S'il peut faire ça maintenant sans une goutte de sueur, alors je ne peux pas imaginer ce qu'il pourra faire quand il aura grandi et qu'il commencera à _étudier _la sorcellerie. Je pense que je peux juste deviner. J'ai le potentiel de devenir Grand Prête, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'un jour sa magie donnera l'air insignifiant à la mienne. "

Liam cligna des yeux, restant muet pendant quelques secondes avant de rouler aussi sur son dos.

"Si c'est vrai, alors j'espère qu'il va vraiment aider la magie à revenir. Alors tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter et te cacher de rien. "

Kalem commença à sourire, l'atmosphère solennelle commençant à être cassée par leur camaraderie fraternelle. Il ébouriffa vigoureusement les cheveux de Liam, les pensées du plus jeune garçon allant vers des sorciers puissants et des prophéties cassées.

"Et tu auras à faire attention, car ça signifiera que je n'aurai plus à être gentil avec toi. " Il arrêta la taquinerie, tirant ses couvertures jusqu'à son menton. "Repose-toi Liam, parce que maintenant c'est ce que je veux faire. "

Liam l'imita, roulant loin de son ami avec un petit grognement.

"Bien, je ne voudrais pas gâcher ton sommeil. "

Kalem le poussa dans le dos pour ça, avant de rouler comme lui. Mais il n'arriva pas à dormir, son esprit était trop agité pour ça… Parler avec Liam avait seulement renforcé ses sentiments d'avant, et il se trouva à vouloir les confirmer.

Il voulait parler encore à ce garçon, le garçon dont il n'avait jamais dit et ne dirait jamais le nom en présence de quelqu'un, de peur qu'il soit découvert.

Merlin...

~(-)~

Des yeux bleus s'ouvrirent pour regarder à travers la minuscule fenêtre à la pointe de l'aube pour regarder le ciel, leur propriétaire ayant eu du mal à dormir avec toutes les inquiétudes qu'il avait dans sa jeune tête.

Merlin sortit de son lit étroit, faisant attention de ne pas réveiller sa mère. Il était toujours couvert de boue depuis hier, donc il pouvait aller se laver pendant qu'il n'y avait personne pour le déranger ou lui demander pourquoi il avait été si long hier.

S'approchant de la porte, il attrapa le seau posé non loin, pensant qu'il pourrait ramener de l'eau à sa mère. Il se glissa ensuite hors de la maison, fermant la porte avec précaution, avant de traverser le village silencieux pendant que les premières mélodies d'un oiseau dérivaient dans l'air paisible, et il se trouva à commencer à se relaxer. C'était juste un autre jour, et personne ne savait à propos de sa magie… Personne sauf sa mère et l'individu qui l'avait attendu et regardé venir comme il l'avait toujours fait chaque matin.

Merlin ne l'avait même pas vu venir, le sentant seulement lorsque Will lui rentra dedans et lui frappa le bras.

L'autre garçon se tenait devant lui, restant silencieux, aucun d'eux ne parlant tandis que la peur s'infiltrait dans le cœur de Merlin… Maintenant il allait savoir ce que William pensait.

~(-)~


	21. Le Garçon des Terres Frontalières Part 3

**^^Alaia Skyhawk: Ok, celui-ci est surtout centré sur Kalem et Merlin au lieu de Liam, mais c'est parce que pendant que c'est arrivé, Liam était proche et est en quelque sorte affecté, il n'en est pas une partie importante. C'est une partie de cette histoire, ça parle d'une partie de la vie de Liam, mais aussi des choses et des gens qui vont un jour affecter ou faire partie de sa vie :)**

**JW : Je sais, je suis en retard. Désolée. (Au passage, y a que moi à trouver bizarre le nouvel affichage du site ?)**

**DAM : Je t'envie pour voir naître des agneaux, je te plains pour le réveil au milieu de la nuit XD. ****Kalem ne meurt pas dans ce chapitre, mais je ne préviendrai pas quand il faudra préparer les mouchoirs. Le jeune Merlin est sous l'influence de sa mère pour l'instant, Hunith lui répète que faire de la magie serait dangereux alors il le fait pas. Pas trop. Will, à mon avis, est la raison qui fera qu'il changera...**

**Colinou : Oui Merlin cogite très fort le pauvre ! Et ton format de chapitre a été accepté par , sois soulagée.**

Chapitre 21: Le Garçon des Terres Frontalières ~Partie 3~

Deux paires d'yeux se fixaient, l'une sans expression tandis que l'autre se changeait lentement en crainte. Aucun bruit excepté celui des premiers oiseaux ne brisait le silence entre les deux jeunes garçons, jusqu'à ce que William fronce les sourcils et se penche pour remettre Merlin sur ses pieds.

Il lui frappa ensuite les épaules, puis dans les tibias pour faire bonne mesure alors qu'il sifflait doucement pour que personne qui pourrait être éveillé n'entende.

"Tu es un _abruti _! Ne me refais pas peur en courant comme ça ! J'ai cru que tu t'étais enfui pour de bon !"

Merlin le regarda, bouche bée, avant de finalement bégayer.

"T-tu ne vas pas me dénoncer ?"

Will secoua la tête avec véhémence, son expression montrant qu'il ne pouvait pas croire que Merlin avait même _pensé _qu'il le ferait.

"Non, tu es mon meilleur ami, et ceux qui dénoncent leurs amis sont pires que des _canailles_." Il commença à sourire. "D'ailleurs, je pense que c'est super que tu aies de la magie… Ça veut dire que tu n'es pas aussi _poule mouillée _que je le pensais."

Merlin le fixa. William pensait qu'il était une poule mouillée ?

"_Hé!_"

Will mit une main sur son épaule, ses yeux dansant d'amusement.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton secret, il est en sécurité avec moi. Est-ce que ta mère le sait ?"

Merlin grimaça.

"Elle le sait depuis que j'ai moins d'un an. Je pouvais faire bouger des choses avec mon esprit avant même d'avoir appris à parler. Elle ne cesse de me dire de ne jamais utiliser mes pouvoirs, mais c'est dur de ne pas le faire. Je continue à faire des choses par accident, et c'est juste par chance que personne ne m'a surpris."

Will croisa ses bras sur son torse, penchant la tête de perplexité. Pourquoi devrait-elle être inquiète ?

"Eh bien ce n'est pas comme si la magie était interdite ici… Le Roi Cenred a un homme sorcier qui travaille pour lui, donc ce n'est pas comme s'il s'en souciait."

Merlin posa sa main sur l'épaule de Will, secouant craintivement la tête.

"La plupart des gens dans le village se méfient toujours de la magie depuis que le bannissement a été stoppé il y a deux ans, et nous devons garder ce secret. Ma mère craint que Cenred me trouve autant qu'elle craint qu'Uther me trouve."

Will fronça les sourcils, répondant bêtement.

"Ouais, l'un te ferait probablement esclave tandis que l'autre te tuerait."

"_Will!_"

William sourit.

"On va garder ça secret, toi et moi." Puis il grimaça. "Oh, et tu sais ces 'bandits' que nous avons rencontrés… C'étaient des voyageurs qui chassaient des lapins. Cette flèche qui nous a presque blessés était juste un accident."

Merlin grimaça.

"Je l'ai compris quand je t'ai entendu me chercher. Est-ce que le gars que j'ai lancé allait bien ?"

Will hocha la tête.

"Il s'est levé puis a bien marché, et le jeune qui était avec eux semblait être un homme gentil. Lui et ses amis ne se sont pas souciés de ta magie non plus… En fait, c'était ce jeune qui m'a dit que les gens qui trahissaient leurs amis étaient pire que des canailles."

Merlin resta silencieux pendant un moment, pensif, avant de regarder son ami.

"As-tu vu la direction qu'ils ont prise ?"

Will pointa la direction, confus quant aux raisons pour lesquelles Merlin le lui demandait.

"Ouest… Pourquoi ?"

Merlin ramassa le seau qu'il avait laissé tomber, commençant à revenir vers sa maison.

"Quand j'aurais fini mes corvées plus tard, je veux aller m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait."

"Alors je viendrai avec toi."

Merlin stoppa, secouant la tête tandis qu'il regardait Will.

"Non, je veux le faire moi-même. J'ai besoin de toi pour m'assurer que personne ne sait où je vais. Maman me scalpera si elle découvre que je suis retourné dans les bois encore une fois. "

Will soupira à regret, adhérant à la requête.

"Très bien, je te couvrirai, mais ne pars pas trop longtemps. "

"Merci."

Leur conversation à voix basse, Merlin était rassuré que sa vie ici n'allait pas changer… Enfin, pas beaucoup… Ils se dirigèrent vers le village dans un silence confiant. Les choses allaient bien se passer.

~(-)~

Les feuilles sur le sol de la forêt craquaient sous ses pas, le jeune sorcier ne se souciant pas d'être silencieux. Il avait dit à tout le monde du camp qu'il voulait juste aller marcher pour pratiquer sa magie, quelque chose qu'il faisait occasionnellement quand il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Quand il avait d'abord appris à utiliser 'fleoge', les membres du gang de l'époque avaient vite appris que c'était mieux de ne pas se trouver sur son chemin. Un sorcier novice distrait n'offrait souvent pas les résultats qu'il devrait.

Kalem sourit légèrement à ce souvenir, avant que ce sourire ne se fane et que des pensées plus solennelles ne reviennent. Il était d'abord parti vers le sud pour sortir du camp, étant certain que le village voisin ne se trouvait pas dans cette direction, mais il avait tourné autour de l'endroit où il avait croisé Merlin et son ami la veille. Un des plus de sa vie avec le gang était qu'il avait rapidement appris à traquer, et alors qu'il n'avait pas de pouvoirs magiques suffisant pour localiser le village, il était capable d'utiliser les traces du garçon pour le trouver.

Trouvant le lieu où deux d'entre eux étaient sortis du sous-bois, Kalem suivit la piste de feuilles écrasées et les empreintes de pieds occasionnelles dans le sens inverse pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Il distingua alors Ealdor entre les arbres et se dirigea rapidement vers l'endroit d'où il pourrait observer les mouvements.

Il resta là, appuyé contre un arbre, son manteau de voyage marron l'aidant à se cacher. Cela ne lui prit que quelques minutes pour repérer Merlin et son ami dans un champ, le dernier tenant une charrue pendant que le premier exhortait un bœuf peu enclin à bouger à marcher. Kalem sourit à cette vue, sachant que ça voulait dire que les deux enfants avaient parlé et s'étaient réconciliés en savant que l'un d'eux avait de la magie et que l'autre le savait maintenant. Il doutait que Will ait eu besoin du coup de pouce qu'il lui avait donné hier, mais ça avait devancé toute délibération de la part du jeune et l'avait fait courir après son ami aussitôt.

Kalem s'installa pour attendre, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas approcher Merlin tant qu'il était en vue du village. Il avait juste à espérer que les deux jeunes voudraient retourner jouer dans les bois. C'est un peu après midi que l'opportunité se présenta, le garçon de quatorze ans n'en croyant pas sa chance quand un Will furtif donna une sorte de signal à Merlin et que le garçon se dirigea vers l'ouest dans les bois. Son camp et le gang étaient à l'ouest du village, donc Will lui avait dit quelle direction ils avaient prise le jour d'avant.

Kalem s'en alla de son poste d'attente, se dépêchant pour intercepter le jeune sorcier maintenant. Il le devança aisément, attendant derrière un arbre pour l'attraper avant de sortir à découvert quand le garçon arriva.

Merlin stoppa dans un dérapage, tellement surpris de la soudaine apparition de l'autre sorcier qu'il trébucha et tomba sur son derrière.

Kalem lui sourit.

"Bonjour… Merlin, c'est ça ? Ton ami a couru te chercher hier, après que j'aie éclairci le malentendu. Désolé de t'avoir presque blessé avec cette flèche."

Merlin le regard, bouche bée, avant de sauter sur ses pieds.

"Est… Est-ce que ton ami va bien ?"

Kalem opina, riant.

"Ouais, son ego est juste blessé. Après tout, il a été envoyé voler par un enfant de moins de la _moitié _de son âge."

Merlin fronça un peu les sourcils, se mordant les lèvres au souvenir.

"Peux-tu m'amener à lui ? Je veux m'excuser. Je n'aurai pas dû utiliser ma magie comme ça, sans réfléchir."

Kalem marcha jusqu'à Merlin et lui mit une main sur l'épaule pour le rassurer. Au moment où il eut un contact physique, il dut se retenir pour ne pas haleter, pour garder son sang-froid. Le pouvoir qu'il pouvait sentir à l'intérieur de Merlin était différent de tout ce qu'il avait expérimenté avant. C'était comme une vaste tempête de magie endormie, dont il ne pouvait pas comprendre les profondeurs, et à cet instant il fut sûr que Merlin _était _celui dont parlaient les prophéties

Il se força à sourire pour couvrir son moment d'hésitation, pour cacher la pitié qu'il ressentit pour l'enfant devant lui. Cet enfant avait seulement l'âge de Liam, neuf ans, et il n'avait aucune idée des difficultés que son avenir avait en réserve pour lui.

"Il n'y en a pas besoin, j'ai dit à tout le monde de juste t'oublier et de ne pas te mentionner encore une fois. Aucun de nous ne voulons que quelqu'un entende parler de toi, surtout des gens comme Cenred ou Uther. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Donne leur quelques mois et la plupart d'entre eux t'auront oublié. Nous avons une vie mouvementée dans le groupe. Toutes les choses du passé disparaissent pour autre chose, sauf si tu fais vraiment un effort pour t'en souvenir."

Merlin leva les yeux sur le plus grand garçon de surprise.

"Pourquoi faire ça pour moi ? Pourquoi t'en soucier ?"

Kalem lui donna un long regard.

"Parce que nous avons quelque chose en commun." Il fit un geste vers les feuilles autour d'eux, convoquant une brise et les faisant s'élever en une spirale avant de les laisser retomber. "Mes amis savent que j'ai de la magie, mais ils ne s'en soucient pas. Je suis toujours moi, même si je peux faire prendre feu à des choses." Il renifla. "En fait, ils _aiment _ça… C'est toujours moi qui allume notre feu de camp quand le bois est humide, et aussi beaucoup quand il ne l'est pas."

Il s'assit sur une buche proche, le tapotant pour indiquer à Merlin de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le garçon le fit, maintenant beaucoup plus détendu et curieux à propos de cet étranger qui pouvait aussi utiliser la magie.

"Où as-tu appris à faire ça ?"

Kalem le regarda de côté.

"Un druide est tombé sur moi peu après que j'aie moi-même découvert que je pouvais utiliser la magie, et il m'a donné quelques feuilles de papiers avec cinq sorts écrits dessus. Il m'a dit qu'une fois que je maîtriserais les cinq, il m'en dirait plus. Il est un ami du gang avec lequel je traîne. Nous sommes tous des gens qui se sont retrouvés avec nulle part où aller, donc on s'est regroupés en famille et maintenant nous prenons soin les uns des autres. Ce n'est pas exactement une vie normale, mais c'est mieux que d'être seul." Il haussa un peu les sourcils. "Et je devine que ton ami t'a parlé. Vous sembliez tous les deux aller bien quand je vous regardais plus tôt. J'étais venu m'assurer que tu allais bien, juste au cas où il aurait parlé de toi à votre village et que tu aies besoin d'aide."

Merlin grimaça.

"Je ne suis pas rentré à la maison jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse noir, et maman m'a dit des choses vraiment mauvaises. Will s'est faufilé vers moi ce matin quand j'ai été au puits, et il m'en a dit trop pour m'enfuir." Il commença à sourire, de plus en plus joyeux. "Mais il va garder mon secret, et il pense que c'est génial que j'aie de la magie."

Kalem sourit, posant une main sur l'épaule de Merlin.

"Et c'est tout ce dont tu as besoin, un ami. Souviens-toi, la magie n'est pas bonne ou mauvaise. Ce qui l'est est ce que tu en fais. Si tu utilises la magie pour le bien, pour protéger les gens autour de toi, alors tu n'as _rien _à craindre. Mais si tu l'utilises pour blesser les gens, pour gagner du pouvoir sur le dos des autres ou juste pour être méchant… alors tu mérites la punition à laquelle tu as droit si tu es pris. Je sais que c'est une chose effrayante à dire pour moi, mais c'est la vérité. Utiliser la magie pour le bien ne va pas te protéger des gens comme le Roi Uther, mais s'il te prenait et t'exécutait, alors tu mourrais en sachant que tu n'as jamais rien fait de mal. C'est mieux de partir la conscience tranquille, que de partir en haïssant le monde comme tant de sorciers l'ont fait."

Merlin fronça les sourcils, regardant ses mains.

"As-tu jamais pensé que la magie serait acceptée de nouveau ?"

Kalem se raidit à ce commentaire, avant de regarder pensivement le garçon à côté de lui.

"Je ne sais pas, mais je sais que _je _veux montrer au monde ce que la magie signifie vraiment et ce que ça veut vraiment dire. On ne sait jamais, peut être que tu pourras aider à ça un jour."

Merlin lui sourit, ses yeux bleus brillant d'enthousiasme à l'idée.

"Tu penses vraiment cela ?"

Kalem opina, une petite lueur de savoir dans ses yeux.

" Certaines personnes sont destinées à de grandes choses, alors que les destinées des autres sont seulement petites… Mais quand même, ceux qui ont une petite destinée peuvent encore faire une différence."

Merlin se leva, maintenant beaucoup plus confiant que lorsqu'il était arrivé.

"Merci, et encore désolé pour l'accident. Je vais m'assurer d'être plus prudent à partir de maintenant."

Kalem se leva aussi, croisant ses bras sur son torse.

"Sois sûr de le faire… parce que je veux voir quel genre de différence _tu vas _faire dans le monde." Il soupira, se préparant à partir. "Je dois retourner au camp. Nous remballons et rentrons à la maison aujourd'hui."

Merlin opina et se tourna, agitant la main alors qu'il courait vers son village.

"Alors je pense que je te reverrai un jour quelque part."

Kalem lui fit un signe d'adieu et le regarda traverser rapidement les bois, attendant qu'il soit presque hors de vue avant de murmurer doucement.

"Je l'espère… Tu as une route longue et difficile devant toi, Emrys."

~(-)~

Les deux garçons marchaient côte-à-côte dans le champ, semant des graines alors que celui qui était sorcier murmurait doucement mais avec enthousiasme.

"Le garçon qui était entre les deux hommes hier. Il a aussi des pouvoirs ! Il attendait dans les bois, essayant de voir si les choses avaient bien tourné pour moi, et il m'a parlé quand j'allais chercher ses amis pour m'excuser."

Will haussa les sourcils de surprise.

"Alors c'est pour _ça _que tu n'as pas été long. Je me demandais pourquoi tu étais revenu si vite. Quel type de magie t'a-t-il montré ?

Merlin sourit, mimant le geste que Kalem avait fait en utilisant la main qui ne tenait pas le panier de semences.

"Il a ramassé les feuilles sur le sol et les a fait voler dans l'air avec un peu de vent. C'était génial."

Le garçon à côté de lui soupira, déçu.

"J'aurais aimé voir ça. Tu crois que _tu _pourrais le faire ?"

Merlin le regarda avant de secouer la tête.

"Je ne pense pas. Je pourrais faire bouger _une _feuille, peut-être deux ou trois, mais je ne peux pas faire du vent pour les ramasser. Faire bouger des choses est la seule chose que je peux faire. Je ne connais aucun sort, et je ne pense pas que j'en apprendrai, pas maintenant."

Cette fois-ci les deux soupirèrent, William murmurant tristement.

"Eh bien je suppose que c'est tout alors. Tu vas juste devoir attendre et espérer apprendre la magie proprement dite plus tard. Est-ce que ce gars t'a dit son nom ? Peut-être que tu pourrais le retrouver et lui demander de t'apprendre quand nous serons assez âgés pour quitter Ealdor."

Merlin resta silencieux, avant de tourner lentement la tête pour regarder Will.

"... J'ai oublié de lui demander..."

Will pointa les bois.

"Alors retourne le voir quand tu en auras la chance. Il y a encore des moments où je peux te couvrir."

Merlin secoua la tête.

"Je ne peux pas parce qu'il a dit qu'il devait rentrer parce qu'ils retournaient chez eux aujourd'hui. Ils sont probablement déjà partis."

Tous deux restèrent silencieux, déçus que la chance soit perdue. William reprit ensuite sa semence.

"Il sait _ton _nom, alors peut-être qu'il te retrouvera."

"Ouais, peut-être."

Tous deux reprirent leur tâche, tandis que dans les bois le gang était en chemin.

~(-)~

Le gang marchait vers l'est, vers la lumière, les vallons denses et secrets de la Forêt d'Acétir ayant laissé place à des bois plus minces. Il était étrange de penser que la plupart des cartes n'avaient pas indiqué que la quasi-totalité des zones à découvert étaient parsemées de groupes d'arbres, seules les collines hautes, les montagnes et les landes n'avaient pas d'arbres. Au lieu de ça, ces zones avaient été laissées à nu, et seule la forêt dense apparaissait sur les cartes.

Kalem pensait à ce fait, tentative pour le distraire des pensées du jeune sorcier de retour dans son village, derrière eux.

"Je suis sûr qu'il va aller bien Kalem."

Le sorcier sursauta à ces mots murmurés, regardant Liam qui marchait à côté de lui. Il sourit alors, levant une main pour ébouriffer les cheveux blonds du garçon.

"Merci, et ouais, je pense que ça va aller. Il a une grande destinée, après tout… Je ne peux pas la voir finie avant même qu'elle ait vraiment commencée. Nous allons avoir de grandes choses venant de lui."

Liam avait une expression éveillée et curieuse, tandis qu'il poussait son ami et chuchotait.

"Quel est son nom ?"

Kalem sourit mystérieusement.

"Je te le dirai une fois que vous serez tous les deux plus âgés. Ce n'est pas drôle si je te dis tous mes secrets."

Liam fit la moue, avant de soupirer de résignation. C'était la manière de Kalem de dire 'Je ne vais pas te dire ce que tu n'as pas besoin de savoir', et il savait qu'il n'allait rien obtenir d'autre de lui.

Tous deux marchaient, suivant le reste de leurs amis jusqu'au gang, rejoignant la maison avant de reprendre leurs habitudes de voleurs pour survivre à l'année qui arrivait.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: La conversation entre Kalem et Merlin est assez touchante Merlin obtenant son premier discours à propos de la magie, et ce que lui dit Kalem est ironique. "Certaines personnes sont destinées à de grandes choses, alors que les destinées des autres sont seulement petites… Mais quand même, ceux qui ont une petite destinée peuvent encore faire une différence." Merlin aurait pu penser que Kalem aurait une grande destinée, et que la sienne serait petite, alors qu'en fait Kalem a dit ces choses en sachant que c'était l'inverse. Que Merlin le surpasserait dans tous les domaines, et que lui-même ne serait qu'un acteur destiné à être oublié par l'histoire.**

**Prochain épisode : Trouver Une Nouvelle Maison. *roulement de tambour***


	22. Trouver Une Nouvelle Maison Partie 1

**Pour Alaia, c'est un chapitre très court : à peine plus de 3 pages Word. Alaia, if you read this : what happened to you in this chapter? Never seen something so short in your work!**

**Colinou : Pour Kalem, que veux-tu, on traduit les oeuvres d'une auteur sadique lol**

**Et en effet la conversation qu'il a eue avec Merlin restera longtemps gravée dans l'esprit de notre magicien préféré ^_^**

**Sur les trads de Colinou j'ai honteusement oublié le résumé des épisodes précédents, ainsi que le décompte avant _Merlin._ Je m'y remets de suite. D'autant qu'on fait de nouveau un bond dans le temps...**

**Précédemment dans _Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera_ :**

**Pour récompenser les quatre jeunes du gang, Gavin les a autorisés à aller faire du camping sous la surveillance de deux aînés. À cette occasion, Kalem et ces derniers ont rencontré un Merlin de neuf ans. Celui-ci, les prenant pour des bandits, a fait de la magie devant Will. Tandis que Kalem réussissait à convaincre le gang d'oublier le gosse et de ne parler de lui à personne, Will rassure son ami : sa magie ne lui pose aucun problème. Kalem a reconnu en Merlin, Emrys, le magicien des prophéties avant que les campeurs ne retournent chez eux, Kalem et Merlin ont une discussion sur le fait que certaines personnes soient destinées à de grandes choses, et d'autres à être oubliés par l'histoire.**

**Ulwin, M – 7 ans.**

~(-)~

Chapitre 22: Trouver Une Nouvelle Maison ~Partie 1~

Le printemps... C'est une époque intéressante de l'année. Pleine de nouveaux départs, le moment de partir pour de nouveaux voyages, maintenant que les difficultés de l'hiver sont terminées... Il marquait aussi le début d'une nouvelle saison de raids.

Hargren avait les sourcils froncés tandis qu'il consultait les rapports venant de la garnison ici à Ulwin, et de la garnison près de Rillen. Le roi Cenred, sans avoir fait de déclaration de guerre, continuait d'envoyer des groupes de voyous sur les terres d'Ulwin en les faisant passer pour des pillards. Et dire que cela faisait presque cinq ans maintenant depuis cette première attaque qui avait dévasté Rillen et Tadora, et entre-temps trois autres villages, plus enfoncés dans les terres de Camelot, avaient été attaqués. Il était devenu évident que Cenred avait remarqué le trou dans les défenses frontalières au sud de Rillen, dans la zone juste au nord de la Forêt d'Ascetir.

Il devait bloquer ce trou, avant que d'autres dégâts ne soient faits. Cenred devait apprendre que Camelot n'observerait pas ses basses tactiques sans rien dire.

Le Seigneur Hargren soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux grisonnants. Il avait réussi à sécuriser le commerce qui traversait Ulwin, mais il ne pouvait pas nier que même avec les hommes supplémentaires qu'Uther lui avait assignés, il avait du mal à protéger les régions les plus vulnérables au sud de ses terres. Il avait besoin d'une autre forteresse, un endroit proche ou au bord de la partie nord de la Forêt d'Ascetir. Cela seul résoudrait le problème.

Se relevant, le seigneur quitta son bureau et commença à se promener dans son manoir. Sa propriété avait changé durant ces cinq années le côté sud avait été muré pour devenir une garnison plus large et mieux équipée que la petite garnison interne qu'il avait auparavant. De là, un nouveau mur de défense atteignait le sud et encerclait la ville qui auparavant n'en avait pas eu besoin.

Il se dirigeait maintenant vers cette garnison, par la porte dans le mur intérieur entre elle et les petites fermes qui fournissaient une partie de ce dont les habitants du château avait besoin. Il avait évité de faire cela jusqu'à présent, mais il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer... C'était une question de peser le sort d'un petit groupe, contre celui de tout le reste de Camelot.

Il arriva dans le bureau du commandant de la garnison, ne prenant pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer. Le chevalier leva les yeux vers lui quand il entra, se mit debout et hocha la tête avec respect.

« Seigneur Hargren. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, et comment puis-je vous rendre service ? »

Hargren se dirigea vers la carte qui était suspendue au mur de gauche, désignant la pointe la plus au nord de la Forêt d'Ascetir.

« Il est clair que la Garnison de Rillen ne peut pas défendre adéquatement cette zone toute seule.. J'ai fait quelques recherches, et il est fait mention d'un vieux château situé quelque part par ici. Je veux que vous y envoyiez un groupe de vos hommes pour le localiser, et s'il existe, qu'ils le sécurisent et renvoient un message. Nous n'avons pas les finances en ce moment pour bâtir une nouvelle forteresse, mais en réparer une abandonnée est dans nos moyens actuels. »

Le commandant fronça les sourcils.

« Mais, Messire, si vous étalez vos forces entre trois garnisons au lieu de deux, il vous en restera bien peu pour couvrir les affaires internes.

- J'en suis bien conscient, Commandant. »

Le chevalier grimaça devant la réprimande d'Hargren, inclinant la tête en signe d'excuse avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Je vais arranger cela tout de suite, et commencer à organiser la redistribution des forces d'Ulwin.

- Je vous laisse faire, dans ce cas. »

Le Seigneur Hargren resta à sa place tandis que le chevalier quittait la pièce, avant de regarder sombrement l'endroit de la carte qu'il avait désigné.

« Je sais que j'avais un accord tacite avec vous, Gavin, mais les temps changent. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous prendre ce château. »

Il se retourna et quitta la pièce, retournant au manoir le cœur lourd. En tant que Seigneur d'Ulwin, et vassal de Camelot, il devait placer le bien-être du royaume dans son entier, en premier.

~(-)~

Lillian sourit de sa place près du foyer, regardant son mari se pencher sur le berceau qu'il avait construit et la petite vie qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Alan tendit les bras vers le berceau, soulevant le paquet gargouillant qui était son fils de deux mois, Luke. Devenir père avait été presque irréel, et avait immédiatement réveillé de vieilles douleurs maintenant qu'il connaissait la joie que devenir père pouvait amener.

Comment son père avait-il pu les laisser, quand l'amour qu'un parent ressent pour son enfant pouvait être aussi fort et merveilleux ?

Il porta Luke jusqu'à la table, formant un berceau de ses bras jusqu'à ce que Lillian dépose une assiette de nourriture devant lui. C'est alors qu'elle lui prit leur fils des bras, souriant toujours tandis qu'elle s'asseyait face à lui.

« Il faut que tu manges ça. Si tu passes la journée à gagater devant ton fils, tu ne vas rien faire. Tu as déjà repoussé certaines commandes de plusieurs semaines. »

Elle avait un ton joueur, mais le côté sérieux était également présent. C'était vraiment, il ne pouvait pas en repousser certaines plus longtemps sans risquer leur annulation. Souriant tandis qu'elle commençait à fredonner pour le bébé dans ses bras, Alan mangea son repas avant de se lever de son siège. Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se diriger vers la porte, jetant un regard en arrière avant de ramasser une bourse de pièces qui était arrivée à son atelier ce matin.

« Ne passe pas trop de temps à bêtifier devant lui non plus. Tu as encore des chandelles à faire pour remplir _tes_ commissions. »

Lillian se contenta de lui sourire, se servant de sa main libre pour le chasser vers la porte. Riant de sa réaction, il fit ce qu'on lui disait et sortit, descendant la rue vers le quartier animé de la ville.

Quand il l'atteignit, son sourire s'effaça et le menuisier recula pour s'appuyer au mur de l'un des bâtiments. Un groupe d'environ trente soldats, menés par un chevalier, était sorti du manoir et se dirigeait vers l'extérieur de la ville. Il était rare de voir une troupe de cette taille sortir avec l'air si solennel, d'habitude ils étaient une dizaine, souriant et discutant entre eux tandis qu'ils allaient relever certains de leurs camarades à Rillen. C'était quelque chose de différent, quelque chose qui le faisait hésiter à se rendre là où il en avait eu l'intention.

Il resta contre le mur jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vue, mettant ces doutes de côté et se dirigeant vers la taverne. Le chercheur qu'il avait engagé était arrivé hier, pour voir s'il souhaitait le voir continuer à chercher son frère. Il avait répondu oui, et ensuite envoyé un message à Hargren à ce sujet. Le seigneur avait alors, selon leur accord, fait déposer l'argent pour payer le chercheur à l'atelier.

Il ne pouvait pas, et ne voulait pas reculer maintenant.

Alan entra dans la taverne, ressortant quelques minutes plus tard la tâche accomplie. Ce chercheur était le dernier d'une série, tous s'étant finalement fatigués de chercher un enfant très probablement mort, même si c'était de l'argent facile. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il hésitait. Non, ses doutes venaient des changements à Ulwin, à Camelot. Cette ville, bien que toujours prospère, existait maintenant à l'ombre de ses nouveaux murs, à côté de terres désormais dirigées par un tyran impitoyable et assoiffé de pouvoir. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Cenred ne se fatigue de ses petits raids et ne tente quelque chose de bien plus grand.

Lui, Alan, pouvait-il vraiment décider de rester ici ? Voulait-il risquer les vies de sa femme et de son fils, tout cela pour chercher quelqu'un qui, après cinq ans sans un mot ou un signe, était presque certainement mort ?

Alors qu'il traversait la ville en direction de son atelier, Alan n'en était plus certain. Mais il attendrait que le chercheur revienne dans trois mois, et il prendrait sa décision à ce moment-là...

~(-)~

**Château d'Ascetir**

« Je ne l'ai jamais dit avant, mais je le dis maintenant, Kalem... Tu es _complètement fou ! _»

Jarl se tenait face au sorcier de seize ans qu'il regardait fixement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et son expression reflétant l'opinion qu'il venait de proférer. Il avait vingt ans maintenant, était considéré comme un adulte par le gang, mais étant le plus jeune des adultes il était quand même coincé à superviser les 'gamins'.

Katia et Liam étaient assis sur une meurtrière en ruines à côté de lui, les quatre amis perchés au sommet du mur extérieur du château. À quelques pas se tenait Kalem, en train de s'attacher au harnais de corde brute du cerf-volant qu'il avait confectionné avec des branches et un gros morceau de canevas.

Il adressa un grand sourire à Jarl, attachant les derniers nœuds sans le moindre doute quant à ce qu'il était sur le point de faire.

« Tu es juste jaloux parce que tu n'as pas assez de courage pour essayer. »

Jarl renifla.

« Tu veux dire que j'ai assez de cervelle pour ne _pas_ essayer. Si tu t'écrases par terre là-dehors, ne viens pas te plaindre. »

Kalem roula des yeux.

« Ô toi de peu de foi, contemple les merveilles de la magie. Les gens disent que les hommes ne sont pas faits pour voler... Il est temps de leur prouver le contraire ! »

Avec un 'wouhou' il se mit à courir, sautant sur le bord du mur et se jetant en l'air avec son cerf-volant. Il commença immédiatement à tomber, Liam hurlant avec inquiétude :

« Kalem !

- _Aer frice to me gewill ! _»

Le cri du sorcier leur fut apporté par la soudaine rafale de vent qu'il avait conjurée, le sort étant un sort dont il avait supplié Nellan de l'aider à le créer. L'enchantement lui permettrait, pour un court moment, d'utiliser son affinité élémentaire sans drainer son énergie, et ça signifiait que Kalem était enfin en situation de faire cela.

Il s'éleva sur cette rafale, leur souriant quand il passa au-dessus d'eux. Il fit ensuite tourner sans un mot les vents conjurés, tournant au-dessus du château jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son sort s'affaiblir.

A contrecœur, il laissa le cerf-volant se diriger vers le bas, utilisant un dernier souffle de vent pour atterrir avant de défaire le harnais. Il porta ensuite le cerf-volant jusqu'en haut du mur, adressant un demi-sourire à Jarl lorsqu'il atteignit l'endroit où ses amis étaient assis.

Jarl le regarda avec incrédulité, avant de rouler des yeux et de secouer la tête.

« Je pense toujours que tu es fou. »

Kalem se contenta de soupirer devant l'obstination de l'autre jeune homme, jusqu'à ce qu'on tire sur sa manche, l'incitant à regarder l'enfant de onze ans qui se tenait désormais à côté de lui.

Liam le regarda avec espoir, avant de tirer sur l'une des cordes du harnais.

« Je peux essayer ? »

Ignorant Jarl quand le jeune homme bondit à cette requête, Kalem eut un grand sourire et hocha la têt, commençant à s'attacher avec Liam au cerf-volant.

« Bien sûr ! Tu ne vas pas _croire_ la vue qu'il y a de là-haut. »

En une minute tous deux étaient haut dans les airs, hurlant et poussant des 'youhou' sous le cerf-volant tandis qu'il dansait sur des vents ensorcelés. Inconscients, comme les autres habitants du château, de ce qui descendrait bientôt la vieille route menant à leur maison.

~(-)~

**Chapitre court, comme je le disais. 1505 mots en ne comptant ni le titre ni les ~(-)~... Si y a des mécontents, voyez ça avec Alaia ! lol**


	23. Trouver Une Nouvelle Maison Partie 2

**Partie 2 ! Là encore, court, pile 4 pages en anglais !**

**DAM : J'adore te voir te creuser la cervelle pour savoir quand et comment Kalem va mourir XD Je ne peux ni confirmer ni contredire tes théories bien sûr, il faut lire pour savoir !**

**Colinou : Oui le temps file, mais il le faut bien ! Il reste 47 chapitres, celui-ci compris, pour couvrir les 7 ans qui nous séparent de la série plus les deux ans et des poussières qui nous séparent de la première apparition de Liam dans les appartements d'Arthur durant _Une Question de Motifs_. Il y aura encore plusieurs sauts dans le temps, tu verras !**

**Oui la fin du chapitre fait peur, n'est-ce pas ? Quant à ce qu'il va se passer... Tu vas voir !**

**Précédemment dans _Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera _: Trop d'attaques de brigands à la solde de Cenred obligent Hargren à réquisitionner la Forteresse d'Ascetir, brisant ainsi son accord tacite avec Gavin. De son côté, Kalem a inventé avec l'aide de Nellan, un sort lui permettant de voler avec un cerf-volant.**

**Pendant ce temps, Alan est père d'un garçon de deux mois et au vu des changements apportés à Ulwin, se demande si chercher un frère disparu depuis cinq ans, vaut la peine de mettre sa famille en danger lorsque Cenred passera à la vitesse supérieure. Il se donne deux mois pour réfléchir – le temps pour le dernier chercheur en date d'essayer de trouver Liam...**

**Château d'Ascetir, M – 7 ans.**

~(-)~

Chapitre 23: Trouver Une Nouvelle Maison ~Partie 2~

Ce fut le bruit du groupe en approche qui les atteignit en premier, le cliquetis distant des armures et le bruit de chevaux _whickering_. Ce fut Ril qui les aperçut, sur le chemin du retour après être allé chasser du gibier avec Uren. Tous deux se mirent immédiatement à courir, prenant un raccourci à travers la forêt vers le château et criant à pleins poumons une fois arrivés là :

« Des soldats sur la route ! Ils se dirigent vers le château ! »

Gavin était déjà sur pieds lorsqu'ils entrèrent en courant dans le hall principal, les rejoignant à grands pas, sourcils froncés.

« Combien ? »

Uren, le visage sombre, répondit :

« Environ trente, et ils sont menés par un Chevalier de Camelot. Ils sont armés, bien sûr, mais ils se déplacent plus comme un groupe de recherche que comme une force d'attaque. Ils n'essayent pas d'être discrets. »

Le regard de Gavin oscilla entre les deux hommes, qui comme Kalem étaient là depuis le début.

« Combien de temps avant qu'ils arrivent ? »

Ril fronça les sourcils, loin d'être ravi.

« Cinq, peut-être dix minutes. Ils ne vont pas vite mais on n'a pas exactement eu une grande distance pour prendre une longueur d'avance sur eux. »

Tous deux attendirent que leur chef parle à nouveau, Gavin restant silencieux avant de crier pour que tout le monde dans le hall l'entende clairement.

« Je veux deux archers au-dessus de la porte ! Ril, tu en fais partie. Uren, je veux que tu te prépares à barrer les portes du château, et que tu installes une ligne de défense derrière avec tous les autres. Kalem, tu es avec moi. »

Chacun s'empressa de suivre les instructions Liam et Katia se virent intimer fermement de rester dans le hall. Quand ils essayèrent de se plaindre, et de venir aider, le reste du gang les enferma pour leur éviter les ennuis. Le gang vivait comme une famille, et ça signifiait que les plus jeunes devaient être protégés.

Il fallut à peine cinq minutes après que l'avertissement ait été donné pour que le gang se tienne prêt. Ril était au-dessus de la porte avec leur autre meilleur archer, une femme nommée Kay, Gavin et Kalem se tenaient de chaque côté tandis que juste derrière eux, à l'intérieur du château, Uren et les huit adultes restants se tenaient prêts. Si l'on en venait à se battre, les deux archers couvriraient la retraite de Gavin et Kalem avant de faire le tour des murs pour entrer dans le château par l'arrière.

Ils attendirent dans un silence tendu, observant la force d'Ulwin arriver dans leur champ de vision. Ils les voyaient discuter, au sujet du château d'après leurs gestes, mais ils ne bougèrent pas jusqu'à ce que le chevalier les guidant arrive à trente lieues de la porte. Il était dommage que la grille soit brisée, sans quoi le gang l'aurait fermée avant leur arrivée.

Gavin sortit dans leur champ de vision, Kalem demeurant caché mais préparé à égarer subtilement toute flèche tirée sur lui. L'homme croisa ensuite les bras sur sa poitrine, et adressa un regard furieux aux soldats.

« Quelle est votre affaire ici ? »

Le chevalier qui conduisait le groupe se tendit, ses yeux jetant un œil aux deux archers qui le visaient au-dessus de la porte. Ril et Kay n'avaient pas tendu leur arc, mais il ne leur faudrait pas plus d'un battement de cœur pour le faire et tirer.

Il ramena son regard sur Gavin, méfiant mais sûr de lui.

« Mes hommes et moi avons été envoyés par le Seigneur Hargren, pour chercher un château abandonné mentionné dans de vieux rapports. Il en a besoin comme position défensive le long de la frontière, pour empêcher d'autres raids envoyés par le Roi Cenred de pénétrer sur les terres de Camelot. »

Les yeux de Gavin s'étrécirent devant ses paroles. Mentionné dans de vieux rapports ? Il savait que c'étaient des bêtises, juste un prétexte pour n'avoir rien dit auparavant. Il _savait_ qu'Hargren avait connaissance de ce château depuis presque dix ans, et qu'il savait que le gang s'en servait comme d'une maison.

Son renfrognement s'intensifia, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Ce château nous appartient. S'il a un problème avec ça, alors il doit venir nous parler lui-même. »

Le chevalier resta silencieux un moment, avant de lever le menton d'une façon légèrement fière et hautaine.

« Bien sûr, si vous pouvez fournir une preuve que vous et vos compagnons avez un droit légal sur ce château, alors je suis certain que le Seigneur Hargren veillera à ce que vous receviez une compensation. »

Chaque membre du gang, capable de l'entendre, se raidit à cette remarque, le renfrognement de Gavin se tournant en fureur.

« Droit ? Vous voulez qu'on prouve notre _droit_ d'être là ? Cet endroit était une _ruine_ quand on l'a trouvé ! On est là depuis _six_ ans, et on a fait de cet endroit notre maison ! »

Le chevalier fit un signe à ses hommes, qui descendirent de leurs chevaux et formèrent une ligne de boucliers superposés. Même de près, les arcs maniés par Ril et Kay n'avaient pas le pouvoir de percer cette barricade, et le chevalier le savait.

« Je crains que ce château ne se tienne sur les terres de Camelot. La frontière doit être défendue, et ignorer un château comme celui-là ne serait pas pardonné par le roi. Si vous ne pouvez pas prouver que vous avez un droit légal dessus, alors peu importe combien de temps vous avez vécu ici je dois, selon les ordres qui m'ont été donnés par le Seigneur Hargren, vous demander à vous et à vos compagnons de _partir_. Si vous ne le faites pas, nous vous ferons sortir par la force si nécessaire. »

Les mains se portèrent aux épées, le silence tendu et presque insupportable. Ils étaient à deux contre un, cependant Gavin envisageait clairement de les combattre. Kalem observa sa main qui se déplaçait lentement vers son épée, avant que le jeune homme de seize ans ne sorte de sa cachette et ne saisisse le bras de son oncle avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit de dangereux.

Gavin tourna la tête pour adresser un regard furieux au sorcier, mais Kalem se contenta de lui rendre son regard avant de se pencher et de tourner la tête pour que le chevalier et les soldats n'aient pas l'occasion d'essayer de lire sur ses lèvres.

« Si nous les combattons à la loyale, nous perdrons... Si je devais soutenir le gang avec _tous_ mes dons, nous gagnerions mais nous n'attirerions que plus de problèmes si l'un d'eux s'échappait et prévenait Uther... Je ne vais _pas_ les combattre, Gavin. Je ne vais pas les _massacrer_ avec mon pouvoir. Hargren a toujours été plus que juste avec nous depuis la fondation du gang, il aurait pu nous faire expulser il y a longtemps, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Nous devrions juste partir. On s'est débrouillés pendant 4 ans avant de trouver cet endroit, et on se débrouillera encore. Il n'aurait pas envoyé ses hommes ici si ce n'était pas nécessaire. »

Gavin grinça les dents, parfaitement conscient que sans la magie de Kalem pour les soutenir, ils n'avaient aucune chance de victoire contre le chevalier et ses hommes. Sa fureur face à cette situation était visible dans ses yeux quand Kalem le relâcha, et il s'adressa à contrecœur au chevalier pour déclarer qu'ils rendaient le château.

« Nous partirons, sans combattre, mais seulement à la condition que vous et vos hommes nous permettiez de rassembler nos biens et nos vivres sans être harcelés. Nous perdons déjà notre maison. Nous n'avons pas besoin que vous veniez nous le jeter à la figure. »

Il se retourna et marcha vers l'entrée du château, criant au gang :

« Rentrez à l'intérieur et commencez à faire vos bagages ! Ril ! Kay ! Allez chercher la charrette à main et placez-la près de la porte de côté ! Je veux que ce qui reste de nos provisions d'hiver soit chargé dedans ! Tous les autres, attrapez ce qui est utile et tout ce que vous pouvez porter qui puisse nous servir ! Je veux qu'on soit partis à midi ! »

Kalem demeura à sa place un moment, le groupe d'Ulwin allant s'installer juste au-delà de la porte. C'est alors qu'il sentit une main sur son épaule, le chevalier le regardant avec un degré modéré de respect.

« Si je n'étais pas au courant, j'aurais dit que c'était _vous_ le chef ici et pas lui. Vous avez certainement plus de bon sens. »

Kalem dégagea son épaule de sous la poigne de l'homme, lui adressant un regard de colère avant de marmonner.

« Gavin est, et sera toujours, le chef de notre groupe. Je suis juste la voix de la raison quand l'émotion commence à obscurcir son jugement. »

Il leva le menton, presque en imitation de l'expression hautaine du chevalier quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Il n'est pas rare que les chefs deviennent susceptibles quand quelque chose qu'ils n'aiment pas s'aventure dans leur territoire. Ce qui fait d'eux de bons ou de mauvais chefs c'est s'ils écoutent les gens qui leur servent de conseillers. Gavin écoute, et c'est pour ça qu'on ne sort pas d'ici la queue entre les jambes, mais la tête haute. Nous partons avec _dignité_ et _honneur_. »

Le chevalier faillit rester bouche bée devant l'allusion évidente au Code des Chevaliers, mais ne remarqua pas la pique de Kalem en direction de la haine de la magie d'Uther. Il se contenta de le fixer un moment tandis que le garçon s'éloignait, avant de se tourner vers ses hommes et d'aboyer ses ordres en désignant plusieurs d'entre eux.

« Vous, vous, et vous ! Aidez ces gens à charger leur vivres dans cette charrette. Vous, retournez au fort de Rillen et faites envoyer un message au Seigneur Hargren disant que nous avons trouvé et sécurisé le château. Tous les autres, rendez-vous utiles et commencez à fouiller le château et le terrain. Je veux un rapport complet sur l'état des défenses et du bâtiment avant la fin de la journée.

- Oui, chef ! »

Kalem renifla quand il entendit ces ordres, sachant très bien que le chevalier n'avait dit à certains de ses hommes de les aider que pour sauver la face. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, il serait passé pour un bâtard sans honneur devant ses hommes... C'était un tel hypocrite, mais d'un autre côté la plupart des nobles l'étaient. Ils ne prenaient la peine d'aider que quand ça les arrangeait. Enfin, c'était une petite victoire pour le gang, même si cela n'atténuerait pas le goût amer de la défaite qui viendrait avec la perte de leur maison.

Il entra le grand hall pour découvrir que Liam avait déjà emballé la plupart de leurs affaires à tous les deux, choisissant à raison les fourrures plutôt que les couvertures, plus faciles à porter quand il fallait choisir l'une ou l'autre. La chance voulait que le gang ait été sur le point de sortir voler, ce qui signifiait que les affaires de voyage étaient déjà emballées. Il ne restait qu'à prendre tout le reste de ce qu'ils pouvaient transporter confortablement, mais même ainsi ils seraient forcés d'en laisser beaucoup derrière.

Quand il arriva à l'endroit où ils dormaient, et saisit la boîte qui contenait sa collection, désormais plus larges, de sorts manuscrits et la rangea dans ses vêtements, Liam lui jeta un regard et murmura :

« Tu as dit à Gavin de leur donner le château, pas vrai. Mais si tu avais aidé tout le monde, on aurait pu les chasser. »

Kalem arrêta ce qu'il faisait, laissant échapper un soupir avant de se retourner vers le jeune garçon. Son ton était sévère lorsqu'il prit la parole, grondant presque Liam pour n'avoir pas pensé aux conséquences.

« Si je les avais chassés, ils auraient rapporté au Roi Uther que notre gang a un sorcier, et le roi aurait envoyé une _armée_ à nos portes pour m'attraper. Ils nous aurait _tous_ anéantis. La seule autre solution aurait été que je les tue, Liam. »

Il plaça une main sur l'épaule de son ami, fronçant les sourcils.

« Souviens-toi, Liam, que la magie doit servir à _protéger_. Si j'avais assassiné tous ces soldats, alors je ne vaudrais pas mieux que ceux qui abusent de leur magie pour le pouvoir ou la vengeance. S'il n'y avait eu aucune chance que nous sortions d'ici paisiblement, _alors_ je l'aurais utilisée car il n'y aurait pas eu d'autre choix que la mort. Mais nous _avions_ le choix, ce qui veut dire que je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer. Si je l'avais fait, et qu'on avait tué tous ces hommes, j'aurais eu leur sang sur les mains pour le reste de ma vie. »

Liam baissa les yeux, honteux et désolé, avant de relever la tête et d'acquiescer.

« Tu as raison. Je suis désolé, Kalem. »

Le sorcier ébouriffa les cheveux blonds du garçon, souriant légèrement.

« Ce n'est pas grave. L'autre raison pour laquelle il vaut mieux choisir ce chemin est que des gens seraient venus chercher ces hommes. Il n'aurait pas fallu longtemps à Uther et Hargren pour réaliser que quelqu'un ici tuait leurs soldats. Il n'y a vraiment pas d'autre moyen si on veut sortir d'ici en vie. »

La discussion prit fin, le gang rassemblant leurs dernières affaires avant de se rassembler sur la route battue en-dehors des murs du château. Si certains d'entre eux se moquèrent du chevalier et de ses hommes, leur adressant des gestes grossiers et des insultes, Kalem veilla à ce que lui et Liam marchent à l'avant de la charrette la tête haute, menant le groupe vers l'est suivant ce qui avait été décidé.

Il y en avait un autre qui marchait en silence, cet individu étant le chef du gang, mais ce que Kalem ne remarqua pas fut le ressentiment et la colère intenses qui brûlaient dans le regard de l'homme. La plupart de cette colère était dirigée vers le chevalier, le Seigneur Hargren, et Camelot en général, mais il était impossible de nier qu'une partie était adressée au sorcier.

Si Kalem avait utilisé sa magie, ils auraient renversé les hommes d'Hargren facilement, mais au lieu de cela ils s'éloignaient, vaincus. C'était quelque chose qui lui déplaisait grandement, et détruisit le sentiment presque paternel qu'il avait eu jusqu'ici envers le garçon... Maintenant, Kalem n'était qu'un outil utile au gang, quelqu'un pour les protéger des monstres qui écumaient la majeure partie de ces terres. Il ne signifiait rien d'autre pour lui désormais, mais il y avait un individu qu'il appréciait encore moins. L'homme qui avait trahi l'accord pour lequel le strict code de conduite du gang avait été fondé. L'homme qui leur avait marché dessus et les avait chassés quand cet accord avait cessé de lui convenir. L'homme qui régnait sur les terres d'Ulwin au nom du Roi Uther.

Le Seigneur Hargren...

~(-)~

**Manoir d'Ulwin**

Il n'eut aucun sentiment de réussite en lisant le rapport. Aucune impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de satisfaisant. À la place il ne ressentait que du regret, et une ombre de culpabilité pour ce qu'il avait fait, même s'il savait qu'il n'y avait eu aucun autre choix.

Le Seigneur Hargren reposa le rapport, envoyé du château désormais réquisitionné juste derrière la lisière nord de la Forêt d'Ascetir. Le château était à lui maintenant, mais cela ne lui amenait ni joie ni plaisir. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire à présent, c'était l'utiliser le mieux possible, dans l'espoir de compenser le crime d'avoir forcé ceux qui vivaient là, à quitter leur maison. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, à part espérer que Gavin amènerait son groupe au nord. Si c'était le cas, alors en tant que Seigneur d'Ulwin il ferait de son mieux pour les voir installés ailleurs, mais sinon, alors il ne pouvait que prier qu'ils trouveraient un abri sûr quelque part.

Ce n'était jamais facile d'être un dirigeant, en particulier si vous refusiez de mettre vos émotions de côté. Ceux qui dirigeaient sans compassion, devenaient bien souvent des personnes détestées par leurs sujets. C'était une leçon qu'il ne s'autoriserait jamais à oublier, et que son ami Uther semblait ne jamais vouloir apprendre. Mais c'était aussi une leçon qui rendait ces décisions difficiles, encore plus dures à prendre, et il savait que la culpabilité qu'il ressentait pour celle-ci resterait longtemps avec lui.

~(-)~

**:'(**

**DAM : Pas cette fois... lol (allusion à la mort de Kalem que tu sembles nous prédire pour chaque chapitre XD)**


	24. Trouver Une Nouvelle Maison Partie 3

**Colinou : Gavin, en un mot, a pété les plombs... Et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant !**

**DAM : Le ressentiment de Gavin sera exploré et expliqué. En effet pas de sombre pronostic, tu dois vraiment être contente ! Alors biberon ou pas biberon finalement ? Dans les deux cas je suis super jalouse... lol**

**Précédemment dans _Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera _:**

**Trop d'attaques de brigands à la solde de Cenred obligent Hargren à réquisitionner la Forteresse d'Ascetir, le gang se retrouvant donc sans domicile. Lorsque Kalem refuse d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour tuer les soldats d'Hargren, Gavin est furieux et en veut terriblement à son neveu... ainsi qu'au Seigneur Hargren.**

**Royaume de Cenred, M – 7 ans.**

~(-)~

Chapitre 24: Trouver Une Nouvelle Maison ~Partie 3~

Ils avaient l'air d'une bande de réfugiés, et pour être tout à fait honnête, ils pouvaient techniquement être considérés comme tels. Malheureusement cela n'avait pas fonctionné en leur faveur, pas dans les terres de Cenred du moins.

Le gang s'arrêta pour se reposer sur la berge d'une rivière, couverts de bleus et de bosses après avoir croisé un groupe de bandits. Les bandits n'avaient pas vraiment eu la moindre chance lorsque Kalem s'était avancé avec sa magie, mais même ainsi le fait qu'ils aient été si chargés de sacs les avait ralentis lorsqu'il avait fallu sortir leurs armes. Tout le monde avait des égratignures ou de petites coupures, et pour une fois n'obtiendraient que le traitement minimum... Coupés de leur contact régulier avec les Druides, le gang ne pouvait plus compter sur un approvisionnement régulier en médicaments. Ils allaient devoir garder ce qu'il leur restait pour des blessures sérieuses.

Liam jeta un œil à ce qui restait dans leur sac de médicaments et de bandages, le visage sombre. Ils étaient censés aller récupérer les herbes pour les Druides, dans ce voyage qui était devenu un exode. Même s'ils allaient les acheter, les Druides auraient déménagé dans la partie sud, plus dangereuse, de la Forêt d'Ascetir, pour s'éloigner de la forteresse désormais occupée par des militaires ? C'était la pagaille, et il n'y avait personne dans le gang qui connaisse quoi que ce soit à la confection de médicaments. Quand ceux-là seraient épuisés, ils n'auraient pas d'autre choix que payer les prix à la limite de l'extorsion des meilleurs médecins, ou bien de se débrouiller avec les remèdes basiques des docteurs de village.

Il jeta un œil à leur chef, qui était assis près du feu de camp à nettoyer une coupure sur son bras avec un chiffon.

« Gavin, pourquoi allons-nous dans les terres de Cenred ? Est-ce que ça n'aurait pas été plus sûr de rester à Camelot ? Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on... »

Il s'interrompit lorsque Gavin lui adressa un regard furieux, le visage plus sombre que Liam ne l'avait jamais vu. Immédiatement craintif, il détourna le regard et rentra la tête dans les épaules, comme pour se cacher de ce regard.

Kalem remarqua l'échange, sourcils froncés, et alla placer un bras protecteur sur les épaules de leur plus jeune membre.

« On est tous fatigués, et tous bouleversés d'avoir perdu le château, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour s'en prendre les uns aux autres. Pour être honnête, je pense que Liam a raison. Entrer dans ces terres, chargés comme nous le sommes, était une erreur. On devrait faire demi-tour et se diriger vers la zone autour d'Ulwin.

- On retournera à Camelot, quand je _dirai_ qu'on y retourne. »

Gavin se leva lentement, son regard furieux désormais dirigé vers Kalem.

« Si tu crois qu'on va aller _supplier_ cet enfoiré qui a ordonné qu'on nous prenne notre maison, alors tu ferais mieux de réfléchir encore. »

Le sorcier ne put que regarder leur chef s'éloigner à travers les arbres, et en regardant les autres adultes du groupe il fut inquiet de réaliser que personne ne semblait être d'un avis différent. Étaient-ils tous stupides ? Ne réalisaient-ils pas ce que lui réalisait, qu'Hargren n'avait manifestement pas eu d'autre choix que de prendre la forteresse pour les défenses de Camelot ? Ne réalisaient-ils pas que si seulement ils allaient à Ulwin, il ferait presque _certainement_ ce qu'il pourrait pour leur trouver une autre maison ? Pire encore, certains d'entre eux avaient commencé à s'enfoncer dans la même colère qui montait en Gavin.

La rage de Gavin empoisonnait son esprit et son cœur, et à son tour il empoisonnait ceux du gang qui n'avaient pas le courage de la remettre en question.

Kalem fronça les sourcils. Bien qu'il ne soit pas pacifiste comme les Druides, il avait suffisamment appris de leur façon de penser auprès de Nellan pour savoir que les choses tournaient mal au sein du gang. Si les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas, si la haine ne laissait pas place à la raison, alors ce groupe allait devenir le genre de brigands qu'ils avaient méprisé ces dix dernières années.

Il soupira, resserrant son emprise sur les épaules de Liam avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Ne l'écoute pas, Liam. Souviens-toi que le Seigneur Hargren a toujours cherché à être aussi juste que les circonstances le lui permettaient. Mais même lui doit placer les vies de beaucoup de gens au-dessus du sort de quelques-uns. Il s'est trouvé qu'on était les 'quelques-uns' cette fois, ce qui veut dire qu'il est injuste de le blâmer pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas pu éviter. Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est tirer le meilleur parti de la situation, et recommencer. »

Liam s'enfonça dans cette étreinte réconfortante, plaçant sa confiance dans celui qui avait été un frère pour lui. Quand à Kalem, il ne pouvait que tenir la promesse silencieuse qu'il avait faite. Il protégerait Liam de Gavin, et du gang si les choses tournaient mal, et il ferait aussi de son mieux pour protéger Katia et Jarl, qui étaient les seuls autres à sembler partagés entre le suivre ou suivre Gavin.

Il ne serait que trop facile de blâmer le Seigneur Hargren pour cette rupture de vieux liens, mais il n'allait pas faire cela. Si leur grande famille se brisait à cause de cela, ils ne pourraient s'en prendre qu'à eux-mêmes pour ne pas avoir eu confiance et ne pas avoir cru les uns en les autres.

~(-)~

**Forteresse d'Ascetir**

Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine, mais des progrès étaient déjà faits sur la réparation de la route, le château auquel elle menait désormais plein de soldats et d'artisans civils envoyés là pour le restaurer afin qu'il soit prêt au combat.

Hargren retint son soupir de regret tandis qu'il regardait le vieux château, ses yeux venant se poser sur les restants de ce qui ressemblait à un gigantesque cerf-volant à côté des murs. Il avait été empilé là avec le reste de ce que le gang avait été incapable de prendre, le tout étant destiné à être brûlé puisque n'étant d'aucune utilité aux soldats. Cette pile était tout ce qui restait comme signe qu'ils avaient vécu ici, et bientôt elle ne serait plus que des cendres.

Le seigneur entra dans le château pour commencer son inspection, le poids de la culpabilité toujours dans son esprit. Chaque pas était un rappel de ce qu'il avait fait, qu'il était désormais trop tard pour changer, et seul le temps dirait si cela en avait valu la peine. De voir ces restes des précédents occupants lui pesait sur la conscience, mais il ne pouvait pas le montrer. Avoir pitié d'un groupe de voleurs ne serait vu favorablement ni pas les chevaliers à son service, ni par le roi qui les lui avait assignés.

Traversant les couloirs humides, il détourna ses pensées vers la meilleure façon de transformer ce château en forteresse. Combien d'hommes pourraient le tenir ? Quelle largeur aurait la zone où ils patrouilleraient ? Une fois cela décidé, les vivres nécessaires pour soutenir ces hommes devraient être calculées, les coûts également pour voir si sa trésorerie pourrait se le permettre. Diriger deux garnisons coûtait déjà cher, quand bien même la paie de la plupart des soldats venait du Roi Uther, en diriger une troisième lui demanderait de faire des coupures ailleurs.

Le Seigneur Hargren fronça les sourcils à cette idée, se demandant s'il pourrait requérir une aide financière d'Uther. Il ne pourrait raisonnablement demander cette aide que lorsqu'il aurait fait de son mieux sans. Il était tout à fait possible qu'il puisse se débrouiller sans aide s'il arrangeait correctement les choses.

L'esprit tourbillonnant de tout ce qu'il y avait à faire, il continua de faire le tour du château avant de rejoindre son escorte et de rentrer à Ulwin. Il avait beaucoup de travail à faire, ce qui signifiait que son sentiment de culpabilité devrait attendre plus tard.

~(-)~

**Quelque part dans les terres de Cenred**

Le camp était silencieux, une ambiance générale de déprime et de ressentiment suspendue au-dessus d'eux. Ils avaient réussi à trouver une ville pour acheter des vivres avec les pièces qu'il leur restait de l'année dernière, et même quelques remèdes semi-décents, mais cela n'avait servi en rien à améliorer l'ambiance. La plupart des villes et villages, dans la région proche de la frontière avec Camelot, étaient pauvres. Traditionnellement le gang s'enfonçait plus loin, vers la province plus riche au cœur du royaume, mais Gavin ne semblait pas intéressé. Au lieu de cela lui et Uren étaient revenus la nuit précédente avec un sac de pièces et rien à dire, mais Kalem n'était pas aveugle.

Il y avait une légère trace de sang sur l'une des bottes de Gavin, correspondant à l'éclaboussure venant d'un coup d'épée vers le bas, rapidement essuyée avec un chiffon avant qu'elle ne puisse sécher... Le chef du gang avait attaqué quelqu'un pour de l'argent, et si dans le passé ils ne procédaient ainsi qu'avec les bandits et les soldats de Cenred, il ne pensait pas que ce fût le cas cette fois.

Uren n'avait pas montré d'objection, mais il n'avait pas eu l'air très à l'aise non plus. Il s'était passé quelque chose, quelque chose qui ne lui paraissait pas entièrement bien.

Kalem jeta un œil à leur chef, observant à travers des yeux étrécis en feignant le sommeil. Il connaissait Gavin depuis plus de dix ans, depuis juste avant la fondation du gang, et il savait quelque chose que personne d'autre qu'Uren, Ril et lui ne savait... Avant qu'ils ne créent leur code, leurs règles de conduite sur qui pouvait être volé ou non, les choses avaient été très différentes. Loin d'être altruiste et honorable, comme il avait fait semblant de l'être depuis, Gavin avait un côté sombre et passé obscur qu'il ne montrait jamais et ne mentionnait jamais. Et maintenant, Kalem voyait ce côté remonter à la surface.

Il ferma les yeux, se mordillant la lèvre avec inquiétude, refusant d'y croire mais incapable de nier ce qui était en train de se produire. Gavin, qui avait créé leur code par respect pour le Seigneur Hargren, l'avait mis de côté maintenant qu'il pensait que le seigneur les avait trahis. Rien n'allait plus, et bien qu'il ne le dise pas ouvertement, Gavin pourrait bien retourner complètement vers ses anciennes méthodes.

Et s'il le faisait, alors il se retrouverait avec son sorcier coupant les liens avec lui... Il était hors de question que lui, Kalem, reste et garde Liam parmi des gens qui étaient devenus les mêmes que ceux qui avaient assassiné la famille du gamin. Ce serait comme ça et pas autrement, mais il laisserait une chance à Gavin pour le moment. Il resterait jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de retour en arrière possible pour l'homme. Alors seulement il s'en irait.

Kalem se retourna sous ses couvertures, ses yeux se portant sur le garçon dormant à ses côtés. Liam avait traversé assez d'horreurs dans le passé, et il n'avait pas besoin que ceux qui l'en avaient sauvé y rajoutent. Il y avait un moment dans chaque chemin sombre où on ne pouvait plus ignorer les choses, et où il fallait se défendre.

~(-)~

**La semaine prochaine, vous retrouverez Colinou avec 'Le Début de la Chute'...**


	25. Le Début de la Chute Partie 1

**Alaia Skyhawk: Le nom de celui-ci dit tout...**

**Music: Creeping Shadow (Shadow of the Colossus OST)**

**Note de Julie : Merci infiniment à Colinou sans qui cette traduction serait en suspension jusqu'en mai... Je suis débordéééééée !**

**DAM: Tu sais que je suis horriblement jalouse là ? lol ****Non le titre n'est pas encourageant... Pour ce qui est de sauver les autres, tu verras...**

**Colinou : Oui Kalem se comporte comme un père envers Liam, mais comme ils ont presque le même âge, ils se disent frères :-) Et oui Gavin comme tu peux le voir a totalement viré côté sombre...**

**Précédemment dans ****_Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera _****:**

**Après avoir subi une attaque de brigands, Gavin est plus sombre que jamais, allant même jusqu'à menacer Liam. Après un vol qui a vraisemblablement mal tourné, Kalem voit le côté sombre de Gavin refaire surface, et envisage de quitter le gang. Hargren s'en veut toujours d'avoir « expulsé » le gang.**

**Royaume de Cenred, M – 7 ans.**

~(-)~

Chapitre 25: Le début de la chute ~Partie 1~

Ils n'avaient aucun plaisir à entendre les cris des gardes, aucun sens du défi joyeux, car cela voudrait dire qu'ils étaient de retour dans les terres de Camelot.

Liam et Kalem sprintaient dans les rues de la ville, plusieurs soldats appartenant à Cenred sur leurs talons. Liam n'avait jamais participé à des vols dans ces terres avant, et le sorcier en avait fait seulement deux mais jamais aussi profondément dans le territoire. C'était un contraste frappant avec Camelot, où les gardes voulaient juste vous attraper et vous condamner pendant un moment dans les fermes et dans les mines. Ici, les gardes ne faisaient qu'une seule chose aux voleurs s'ils les attrapaient.

Les deux garçons couraient _littéralement _pour leurs vies…

Tous deux se précipitèrent dans un coin, prenant un virage serré et disparaissant de la vue. Lorsque les gardes envahirent l'étroit passage pour les suivre, tout resta silencieux et immobile jusqu'à ce qu'une petite boîte au bord d'une pile de caisses commence à bouger. Ce n'était même pas assez large pour cacher un enfant, sans parler de deux garçons, c'est pourquoi les gardes l'ignorèrent, mais une main sale la poussa et révéla son secret, un trou juste assez grand pour se faufiler à travers qui menait à un espace légèrement plus grand sous le plancher de la maison voisine

Kalem regarda dehors pour vérifier que la route était dégagée, avant de remettre la boîte en place. Liam n'avait eu aucun mal à se glisser dans le trou, mais _lui _s'était écorché la peau des bras comme c'était arrivé plusieurs fois depuis que le gang avait commencé à travailler dans la ville. Ce qui était encore pire était que le code de conduite du gang avait pratiquement disparu, avec seulement lui, Liam, Jarl, et Katia qui le suivaient encore à la lettre. Quelques autres avaient été sur un point de bascule, hésitant quant à la voie à suivre, mais ça avait changé une semaine auparavant quand Kay était morte.

Elle avait poussé sa chance en essayant de voler à partir d'un poste non surveillé, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait pensé. La plupart des cachettes que le gang avait dans cette ville étaient à peine assez grandes pour quelqu'un de 17 ans mais encore assez pour Kalem, donc Kay n'avait aucune chance. Elle avait été acculée parce qu'elle avait suivi l'ancien code du gang et n'était pas allée aux personnes les plus faibles et vulnérables, et elle l'avait payé de sa vie. Sa mort avait à peu près tué ce qu'il restait des doutes des adultes à propos du changement de manières de Gavin. La colère avait pris le contrôle du gang, et Kalem était prêt à le quitter et à prendre Liam avec lui.

Entassés dans leur petite cachette, Liam et lui vidèrent le sac de monnaie qu'ils avaient volé et le répartirent entre les sacs attachés à leurs jambes sous leurs vêtements. C'était leur façon de s'assurer qu'aucun d'eux n'en ait plus qu'un autre, aucun d'eux n'ayant travaillé en solo depuis la perte du château. Kalem n'allait pas laisser Liam hors de vue sur ces terres, sachant qu'il ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il était blessé parce qu'ils étaient restés plus longtemps qu'ils ne l'auraient dû.

Un rapide coup d'œil de plus dans la ruelle leur assura qu'ils pouvaient sortir sans danger, Kalem grimaçant alors qu'il se trouvait dans l'ouverture avec l'aide d'une poussée de Liam en-dessous. Une fois le jeune garçon sorti et la caisse remise en place pour couvrir le trou, ils se dirigèrent tranquillement et soigneusement vers la maison désaffectée que le gang utilisait comme sa tanière.

~(-)~

**Ulwin**

Le chiffon huilé balayait d'avant en arrière la surface lisse, son toucher faisant vivre le grain riche et la couleur du bois. Cette pièce était maintenant finie, et prête à être livrée. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était contacter le noble qui l'avait commandé et lui dire qu'elle était prête à être prise, ou l'amener lui-même.

Alan se redressa, prenant un peu de recul pour admirer le travail. Il ressentait toujours un certain sentiment de satisfaction quand il finissait une commission, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre pendant un certain temps maintenant. Tout dépendait de ce que sa femme dirait quand il lui demanderait ce soir.

Le charpentier alla à l'arrière de l'atelier, pour prendre le chariot posé là. Il le roula ensuite à l'avant, demandant de l'aide au forgeron d'à côté pour amener l'armoire lourde à l'arrière de l'atelier. Ce faisant, tous deux passèrent devant le tableau sur le mur où Alan épinglait ses lettres de commission, un tableau qu'il avait travaillé délibérément pour le remplir et qu'il ne soit pas vide. Ses raisons pour cela occupaient son esprit, alors qu'il s'éloignait en tirant le chariot quelques minutes plus tard. Des marchands venus à Ulwin des terres appartenant à Cenred avaient apporté des rumeurs inquiétantes, des rumeurs à propos d'un homme et d'un groupe bien connus dans ces régions.

La rumeur était que Gavin, le chef d'un groupe autrefois honorable de voleurs qui laissaient les pauvres tranquilles, avait changé en un homme violent. Les marchands disaient que son gang volait les pauvres maintenant, allant même jusqu'à mutiler tous ceux qui résistaient. Quand il considérait que le gang que Gavin dirigeait avait pour territoire Ulwin et ses terres, Alan ne voulait pas rester ici plus longtemps. Si un homme, qui était un bon homme avant l'hiver, pouvait changer à ce point juste en quelques mois, c'était probablement qu'il avait eu recours à quelque chose.

Il ne voulait pas que sa famille vive dans des terres ombragées par une telle menace. Vivre avec la menace de Cenred était assez mauvais l'ajout d'un chef de gang désormais potentiellement fou le décida. C'en était trop, il devait faire passer sa famille… la famille qu'il _savait _saine et sauve… en premier.

~(-)~

**Royaume de Cenred**

Des yeux bleus prudents inspectèrent la chambre au-delà de la porte en bois, regardant à travers un vide laissé par une planche desserrée.

Kalem conduisit Liam dans l'antre du gang, notant juste à quel point la plupart des occupants étaient devenus sales. Avant la perte du château, tout le monde était fier d'être propre et ordonné, pour montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas comme les autres groupes de bandits qui écumaient pratiquement toutes les terres. Ils avaient été un groupe qui prenait seulement ce dont ils avaient besoin, et seulement à ceux qui pouvaient se permettre de perdre, mais maintenant ils s'étaient dégradés dans le même sens que ce dont ils avaient voulu se démarquer autrefois. En regardant les restes tristes des hommes et femmes d'autrefois, Kalem pouvait juste ressentir de la pitié pour eux maintenant. Ils auraient pu se battre contre cela, garder leur code en dépit de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais au lieu de ça ils avaient pris la voie facile.

Ils avaient abandonné, et maintenant Gavin les faisait descendre encore plus bas. Plus bas que le niveau où il était dix ans avant, quand il s'était montré sur le pas d'une porte à Ulwin et que le sorcier l'avait rencontré pour la première fois.

Kalem emmena Liam là où se trouvaient leurs sacs et couvertures, lui indiquant d'un petit geste qu'il voulait qu'il commence discrètement et silencieusement à les empaqueter. Il en avait assez de Gavin, et de ce qu'il faisait aux gens qui étaient une extension de sa famille, et il n'allait pas traîner plus longtemps. Les pièces de monnaie que Liam et lui avaient volé aujourd'hui, et aussi sauvé des jours précédents, devraient leur permettre de se lancer dans Ulwin s'ils étaient assez intelligents pour savoir qui approcher pour un travail. Avec un peu de chance ils pourraient mettre le gang et ce cauchemar derrière eux.

Il marcha vers leur chef, tenant une pochette qui contenait seulement une fraction de ce que Liam et lui avaient pris aujourd'hui. Gavin n'avait jamais eu une raison de suspecter que la paire avait dissimulé les pièces pour se préparer à partir, et donc il accepta la pochette avec un petit hochement de tête. Kalem regarda l'homme compter les pièces, regarda le petit sourire plaisant sur le visage de l'homme avant que les pièces de métal soient ajoutées au sac contenant les fonds du gang. Il était probable qu'ils quittent cette ville bientôt, après avoir tiré ça au clair. Les gens d'ici avaient maintenant peur de quitter leurs maisons la nuit, mais aussi peur de risquer de rapporter les vols aux soldats de Cenred de la garnison proche. Gavin avait pris avantage de ça, mais même lui admettrait qu'ils avaient besoin de bouger bientôt. Beaucoup de groupes stupides de voleurs s'étaient fait massacrer pour être restés trop longtemps à un endroit.

Les pièces maintenant mises de côté, Gavin appela tout le monde présent, sa voix décidant les membres restant à se rassembler autour de lui. Ses prochains mots prouvèrent à Kalem qu'il avait raison.

"Nous partirons après demain, après avoir fait un dernier travail ici. Nous ne devrions avoir aucun problème à nous en tirer si chacun joue sa part, et ça va nous donner suffisamment d'argent pour nous débarrasser de nos haillons et obtenir un équipement approprié et des armes. Si nous nous en sortons, alors tous les autres gangs à une centaines de miles à la ronde sauront que nous devons être respectés."

Tous les membres présents, excepté les quatre plus petits, murmurèrent un assentiment aux mots de Gavin. Kalem and Liam froncèrent juste les sourcils, pendant que Jarl et Katia restaient à l'arrière et étaient incertains. Ils n'aimaient pas la tournure que le gang prenait, mais en même temps ils avaient trop peur de quitter la sécurité qu'il représentait. Le gang était leur famille, et ils étaient incertains quant à la voie à suivre.

Kalem n'avait pas autant de réserves, mais il garda son opinion pour lui pour le moment alors qu'il élevait la voix en demandant.

"Et quel est ce 'travail' qui est si grand et si impressionnant qu'il pourrait faire ça ?"

Gavin commença à sourire, un sourire de satisfaction noire… Il _glaça _la colonne vertébrale de Kalem.

"C'est l'époque de l'année où Cenred commence à collecter ses impôts, et il se trouve que certains de ces impôts sont arrivés à la garnison aujourd'hui. Ils vont rester là jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, quand le convoi armé viendra les collecter. Nous allons les collecter en premier."

D'un côté du groupe, Uren fronça les sourcils.

"La garnison ? Mais ce lieu est occupé par presque cinquante hommes. Nous sommes seulement quatorze, et nous avons seulement quelques armes. Même si nous entrons à l'intérieur, ils nous tueront en un rien de temps quand ils nous repérerons. L'endroit deviendra notre tombeau."

Le sourire sombre s'en alla, Gavin riant.

"Mais tu oublies quelque chose, Uren. Nous avons quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas, quelque chose dont les épées et les armures ne peuvent pas se défendre."

Au moment où ces mots furent prononcés, l'état de Kalem empira, son estomac devenu désormais une fosse glacée… Gavin suggérait-il réellement qu'il… ?

"Tu veux que je les tue tous… n'est-ce pas ?"

A ces paroles calmes, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui, Gavin regardant catégoriquement le sorcier du gang.

"Les temps sont durs, Kalem, et il est temps que tu commences à faire ta part du travail au lieu de chercher des excuses. Tu feras ce qu'on te dit, mon garçon."

Kalem le regarda, muet, à peine capable de croire ce qu'il entendait. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le chef du gang, secouant la tête d'un air de défi.

"Je _refuse_... Je n'utiliserai pas ma magie pour tuer. Elle existe pour _protéger, _et c'est ce que j'ai fait durant toutes ces années depuis que j'ai appris que je l'avais. Rien de ce que tu diras ne changera cela."

Gavin se mit lentement sur ses pieds, la mine renfrognée alors qu'il regardait avec des yeux glacés le jeune qui lui tourna résolument le dos. Kalem n'avait pas peur de lui, il y avait déjà eu des confrontations comme ça avant, et il croyait sincèrement que Gavin agirait comme il l'avait fait les autres fois.

Sauf qu'il ne le fit pas…

Kalem fut trop surpris par ce qu'il se passa pour réagir, trop choqué pour bloquer le revers brutal que Gavin lui adressa. Le coup le jeta sur le sol de la maison abandonnée, hébété et désorienté, et il gisait là alors que Gavin commençait à lui crier dessus de rage.

"Tu _oses _aller contre moi ? _Moi, _qui t'ai élevé quand tu m'as été laissé par ton père !" Un coup de pied fusa, frappant le garçon de dix-sept ans dans l'intestin et cognant le vent autour de lui. "J'aurais dû te laisser pourrir dans la rue sale connard ingrat !"

Personne ne bougea, personne n'osa, pendant que Gavin continuait de s'en prendre à l'enfant terrassé. Ça avait seulement duré quelques secondes, mais ça avait semblé une éternité avant qu'une jeune voix ne proteste en criant.

"_LAISSE-LE TRANQUILLE ! ARRETE DE LE BLESSER !_"

Liam se jeta sur Gavin, s'accrochant à sa jambe pour qu'il ne puisse plus frapper Kalem. Tout ce qu'il fit fut seulement le rendre plus furieux, le chef du gang attrapant Liam par les cheveux avant de le jeter contre le mur proche. L'enfant de douze ans atterrit avec un bruit sourd et un cri de douleur, glissant ses mains le long de son visage, sa lèvre fendue et saignant là où il avait été frappé.

La vue était assez choquante pour tout le monde, même plus que les coups infligés à Kalem. Liam était l'enfant du groupe, leur plus petit membre, et celui que tout le monde était supposé surveiller et protéger. Il y avait une personne ici qui avait pris ce rôle plus au sérieux que le reste, quelqu'un qui avait considéré Liam comme le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Voyant l'étonnement sur le visage du garçon, la peine et la peur dans ses yeux, quelque chose en Kalem sembla se briser. En un instant l'intérieur de la maison fut remplit par des vents violents, des vents qui envoya tout le monde contre les murs, laissant étrangement Liam et lui intacts. Epinglé comme il l'était à l'un des murs, y restant même après que le reste du gang fut libéré, Gavin pouvait seulement regarder le sorcier furieux devant lui. Il pouvait seulement regarder à l'intérieur des yeux couleur de braise qui semblaient percer son âme.

~(-)~

**Oui, ça s'arrête là ! Ce n'est pas de notre faute à Colinou et moi, je précise, adressez-vous à l'auteur ! Lol**

**Merci encore à Colinou pour ce chapitre, et pour avoir joué le jeu du « résumé de l'épisode précédent », de la chronologie et de la localisation...**


	26. Le Début de la Chute Partie 2

**Merci à Colinou pour ce chapitre (Coline, inutile de traduire les notes d'Alaia, personnellement je les efface sauf si c'est une annonce importante)**

**DAM : ****Carrément la danse de la pom-pom girl ! Lol Oui Kalem est génial, on est tous d'accord là-dessus ! Pour le reste, tu verras bien ;-)**

**Colinou : Gavin n'ira qu'en empirant, crois-moi... Tu verras surtout ça dans les prochains chapitres...**

**Music: Creeping Shadow (Shadow of the Colossus OST) Hunith's Letter to Gaius (Merlin OST)**

**Précédemment dans ****_Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera _****:**

**Gavin veut que Kalem utilise sa magie pour récolter de l'argent. Mais celui-ci refuse, Gavin se met alors à le frapper de toutes ses forces. Liam intervient, et après l'avoir vu jeté contre un mur, Kalem déculpe ses pouvoirs, très énervé. Un vent surnaturel balaye tout le monde hormis Liam et lui, et Kalem veut qu'ils quittent le gang.**

**Royaume de Cenred, M – 7 ans**

~(-)~

Chapitre 26: Le début de la chute ~Partie 2~

Des morceaux de vêtements retombaient sur le sol, la poussière qui avait été remuée commençant à se réinstaller, et tous ceux présents dans la maison minable attendirent avec impatience jusqu'à ce que la lueur dorée disparaisse des yeux de Kalem. Une chose qui ne disparut pas fut sa fureur, les contours de la mâchoire du jeune homme ressortant tandis qu'il serrait les dents de rage. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant, n'avait jamais ressenti cette fureur. Son nez et ses lèvres ensanglantés ne faisaient qu'ajouter à l'image, avec l'hématome qui se formait déjà au-dessus de l'œil gauche.

S'il y a une chose que vous ne devez jamais faire, c'est porter préjudice à quelqu'un qu'un sorcier valorise _plus _que vous. Il aurait pu s'asseoir simplement sur le passage à tabac, mais le moment où Gavin avait blessé Liam avait été fatidique.

Kalem laissa échapper un souffle frissonnant, luttant contre l'envie d'écraser l'homme en face de lui. La seule chose qui le stoppa ce fut la certitude que, s'il le faisait, il ne serait pas meilleur que lui. Ceci seulement était assez pour faire baisser sa rage et reprendre un contrôle rationnel. Il cracha du sang de sa lèvre fendue, ses yeux se rétrécissant alors qu'il répondait à la question que Gavin avait crié en le frappant.

"J'ose te défier… parce que quand tu m'as pris en charge, tu m'a promis que tu ne reprendrais jamais ce chemin. Que tu avais changé et que tu voulais vivre avec _honneur_ à partir de là. Tu as brisé cette promesse, _mon oncle. _Tu as dit à mon père que tu ne lèverais jamais la main sur moi, et tu as aussi brisé cette promesse."

La mention du mot 'oncle' amena un silence dans la maison, les membres du gang se regardant les uns les autres avec surprise et confusion. Seuls Uren et Ril ne réagirent pas, restants immobiles tandis que la voix de Jarl montait du fond de la chambre.

"Tu es le neveu de Gavin ?"

Kalem le regarda tandis qu'il laissait Gavin tomber du mur, avant de s'en aller et de préparer Liam. Il commença alors à préparer à la fois leurs sacs et leurs biens, ignorant complètement l'homme.

"Plus maintenant." Il se redressa, regardant toutes les personnes réunies. "Si quelqu'un veut venir avec moi, vous êtes le bienvenu. Mais Liam et moi ne resterons pas ici une minute de plus. Restez ici et laissez Gavin vous conduire en enfer si vous voulez, mais je ne m'en occupe plus."

Il commençait à emmener Liam vers la porte lorsque Gavin se leva de l'endroit où il était tombé et fit un pas derrière eux.

"Tu ne vas _nulle part, _Kalem !"

"_Astrice!_" Gavin fut renvoyé au mur encore une fois, pas assez pour le blesser, mais suffisamment pour lui couper le souffle. Kalem fixa sa main tendue, peu impressionné. "Nous partons, et il n'y a rien que tu puisses aire pour nous arrêter. Si tu es intelligent, tu ne vas même pas _essayer _de nous suivre, parce que si tu le fais alors je ne serai pas responsable des conséquences… Si je te considère comme une menace à la sécurité de Liam et de moi, alors je _m'occuperai _de toi."

Il se détourna de Gavin, reprenant sa marche vers la porte. Une fois là-bas, il regarda le reste du gang en une requête silencieuse, sa pause disant sans mots que si quelqu'un voulait venir avec lui alors il devait le faire maintenant. Aucun ne bougea, bien que Katia et Jarl semblent indécis. Mais, comme il l'avait dit précédemment, ils étaient trop effrayés pour quitter la sécurité que le gang représentait.

Ca faisait mal de les quitter, mais c'était leur choix s'ils décidaient de rester. Il n'avait pas le droit d'essayer de les forcer à venir avec lui. Et c'est ainsi que deux d'entre eux s'en allèrent, Liam et lui quittant la ville et allant vers l'ouest… vers Camelot.

~(-)~

**Ulwin**

La diminution de la lumière signifiait que le jour touchait à sa fin, les salutations amicales et les souhaits de bonne nuit venant des voisins, se combinaient pour former un profond sentiment de nostalgie. Il avait grandi dans cette ville, dans la même maison vers laquelle il se dirigeait maintenant, mais il n'y avait qu'un seul pas à faire pour tout laisser derrière.

Alan sourit lorsqu'il vit Lillian qui l'attendait, debout sur le seuil de la maison comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Un petit visage regardait de l'intérieur de l'emprise de ses bras, le petit garçon qu'elle tenait se fendant d'un sourire d'un an, babillant l'un des quelques mots qu'il avait appris jusque-là.

"Pa! Pa pa!"

Alan se mit à rire alors qu'il enlevait ils des bras de Lillian, entrant dans la maison et balançant le garçon riant en l'air jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à bout de souffle tous les deux. Pendant ce temps Lillian était allée au foyer pour finir de préparer leur repas du soir, tenant son repas jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini de nourrir son fils. Alan regardait tout cela comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, un sentiment de tristesse persistante en lui. Ils auraient encore des bons moments comme celui-ci, mais il se pouvait bien qu'ils ne les vivent plus jamais au sein de ces murs.

"Lillian... il faut qu'on parle..."

Elle le regarda avec un petit froncement de sourcils alors qu'il parlait, avant de se lever et de mettre Luke au lit. Aussitôt que l'enfant s'endormit, elle retourna jusqu'à la table et s'assit en face de lui.

"Qu'y a-t-il, Alan?"

Le charpentier soupira, croisant solennellement ses mains sur la surface de la table.

"C'est trop dangereux ici maintenant, Lillian et je ne suis pas heureux de vous garder toi et Luke ici. Nous avons plus qu'assez d'argent économisé pour recommencer n'importe où nous voulons, et il y a beaucoup d'endroits sûrs et plus stables qu'ici."

Elle le regarda, surpris, confuse et ayant du mal à comprendre comment il en était arrivé là si soudainement.

"Mais qu'en est-il de l'atelier ? Et tous tes clients parmi les nobles ? Ceux-là ne seront pas aussi facile que de remplacer une maison."

Alan la regarda, inébranlable.

"J'ai plus que les compétences requises pour développer le commerce rapidement, surtout si nous allons à Mercia. Tes parents et ton frère y ont déjà été, et nous demandent de les rejoindre là-bas… On doit y aller."

"Mais qu'en est-il de Liam ?"

Il se tut à la mention du nom de son plus jeune frère, avant de secouer lentement la tête.

"Ca fait _cinq ans._" Il se leva, commençant à faire les cent pas. "Il avait seulement _sept _ans quand il a disparu, et regarde tous les raids qui ont eu lieu depuis. J'ai eu des chercheurs qui ont fouillé toute la côte sud, et à droite dans les terres les plus au nord. _Aucun _d'entre eux n'a même trouvé la moindre trace, Lillian." Il stoppa sa marche, se tournant pour la regarder tristement. "Je vais juste devoir me faire à l'idée que mon petit frère doit être mort. Je ne peux pas vous garder toi et Luke ici, quand je crains pour votre sécurité, juste pour courir après un fantôme. Papa s'est suicidé parce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter de laisser le passé là où il était, ne pouvait pas supporter de bouger et d'être sans ma mère. Je ne ferai pas la même erreur, et tellement m'accrocher au souvenir de Liam que j'en oublie de prendre soin de vous."

Il avait les larmes aux yeux en disant cela, révélant juste à quel point c'était dur pour lui de l'admettre. Un atelier, et une liste de nobles qui vous donnent du travail régulièrement, n'étaient pas des raisons pour rester alors qu'ils avaient des opportunités dans des terres plus sûres… Et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Lillian regarda leur maison, la maison où ils avaient commencé leur vie ensemble, avant d'essuyer les larmes qu'elle avait aussi aux yeux en se levant.

"Quand partons-nous ?"

Alan soupira.

"Si nous commençons à emballer maintenant, et prenons seulement ce dont nous avons réellement besoin, nous pouvons être loin avant demain midi. J'ai déjà fini la plupart de mes commissions, et je sais que tu n'as pas de commandes à remplir en ce moment. Je peux partir acheter un cheval demain matin, pour tirer notre panier. Il n'y a vraiment aucune raison de rester ici plus longtemps que ça."

"Demain..."

Sa femme s'enroula de ses bras pendant un moment, incertaine, avant de soupirer et d'opiner. Demain ils iraient vers le nord, et rejoindraient leurs parents à Mercia.

~(-)~

**Quelque part dans les terres de Cenred**

Le feu crépitant repoussait les ténèbres de la nuit, son éclat et la chaleur était une présence réconfortante pour les deux jeunes assis près de lui.

Liam attisa le lapin qui cuisait sur le feu, affamé et impatient qu'il soit prêt à être mangé. Ils s'étaient arrêtés seulement pour acheter du pain sur leur chemin hors de la ville, et Kalem le rationnait strictement pour qu'il dure toute la semaine ou il leur faudrait attendre d'atteindre Ulwin, ils cherchaient et attrapaient tout le reste sur leur chemin. C'était leur ville natale à tous les deux, et elle était dirigée par un seigneur qu'ils savaient juste et équitable. Il n'y avait vraiment aucun autre endroit où ils auraient pensé aller dans cette situation.

Regardant les flammes, et se souvenant de toutes les années passées avec le gang, c'était effrayant de se retrouver à seulement deux personnes seules dans la nature. Si ce n'était pas le fait que Kalem avait dix-sept ans, plus âgé qu'Alan l'était lorsqu'il avait commencé sa vie avec Lillian, et qu'il était aussi un sorcier capable de les protéger tous les deux, et qu'il avait eu le choix il aurait bien pu faire celui que Jarl et Katia avaient fait… Rester avec le groupe qui avait été sa famille et sa protection durant cinq ans, en dépit du fait que Gavin et le gang s'étaient égarés.

"Kalem... Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit que Gavin était ton oncle ?"

Son ami tressaillit à la question, avant de soupirer et de répondre. Il n'y avait aucune raison de se cacher maintenant.

"Uren et Ril le savaient, mais quand d'autres ont commencé à rejoindre notre gang il n'a jamais semblé utile de le mentionner. Nous étions tous une famille très étendue, et ce n'était pas important si certains d'entre nous étaient réellement liés par le sang. Mais je me souviens comment Gavin était lorsque nous avons découvert que j'avais des pouvoirs. Jamais il n'a mentionné le fait que ça pourrait être bénéfique au gang. Tout ce qui importait était que ça me rendait heureux, et ça le rendait heureux de me voir apprendre comment les utiliser. Il avait l'habitude de faire des petits cerfs-volants de tissu et de bâtons pour moi, et tenait les piqûres pour qu'elles ne s'envolent pas n'importe où quand j'appelais le vent pour les envoyer en l'air."

Kalem se mordit la lèvre, luttant contre les blessures et les larmes qui refaisaient surface au souvenir. En voyant ce que Gavin était devenu, Liam pouvait comprendre cette peine.

"Que ferons-nous une fois que nous serons à Ulwin ?"

Kalem essuya les trainées humides sur son visage, tendant la main et tournant le lapin sur sa broche de sorte qu'un côté ne soit pas brûlé.

"Nous irons dans les fermes, celles qui appartiennent au seigneur Hargren, juste à l'extérieur des murs du manoir. Ils accueillent toujours les bras supplémentaires, surtout avec le début de la récolte qui dure plusieurs semaines." Il grogna. "Mon oncle a toujours refusé cette option parce que ça ne faisait pas appel à son honneur, ou devrais-je dire à sa _fierté._ Il avait l'habitude d'être un garde, ne me demande pas où, mais il était aussi violent lorsqu'il avait bu ou que quelqu'un le croisait. A la fin son employé ne pouvait plus faire avec et l'a viré. Il aurait pu aller dans les fermes, mais il pensait que parce qu'il était un guerrier, la vie à la ferme le rabaissait. Donc il a commencé à prendre aux gens ce qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner lui-même, et il prenait à des gens même s'ils étaient à un niveau plus bas que lui. C'est alors qu'il s'est montré dans Ulwin, et que j'ai eu une rencontre avec lui pour la première fois."

Liam le regarda, interrogateur et curieux mais soucieux de ne pas déranger son ami.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Kalem secoua la tête.

"Mon père a essayé de l'arrêter, de lui trouver des boulots, mais Gavin refusait toujours et était toujours rabaissé à cause de sa réputation. C'est seulement lorsque mon père est tombé malade que Gavin a semblé s'intéresser à lui. Ma mère est morte quand j'étais petit, et mon père et mon oncle étaient mon unique famille. Papa a fait promettre à Gavin de prendre soin de moi, et lui donner un but comme celui-ci semblait en fait ce dont il avait besoin. Lui et deux de ses compagnons de beuveries réguliers, Uren et Ril, se sont joint à nous et c'est devenu le début de notre gang. Quand le seigneur Hargren a su pour la mort de mon père et que j'avais été laissé avec un fauteur de troubles connu, il a envoyé une lettre de sympathie et une somme de monnaie pour nous aider à trouver nos marques. C'est pour ça que Gavin s'est mis à le respecter autant, même s'il n'a jamais cherché un vrai travail, et pourquoi il est devenu autant en colère lorsque nous avons perdu le château. Pour lui, c'était comme si le seigneur Hargren avait juste jeté les dix dernières années de son respect pour lui. Ça a toujours été l'un de ses plus gros défauts, la manière dont il peut subitement se former et garder rancune pour la moindre petite chose qu'il considère comme une trahison."

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses que Gavin va faire maintenant ? Maintenant que tu l'as quitté."

Kalem fronça les sourcils, distant et profondément préoccupé.

"Je ne veux vraiment même pas _essayer _d'imaginer. Je prie juste pour qu'il réalise ce qu'il fait avant qu'il ne soit trop part… Il a peut-être fait de mauvaises choses, mais il est encore mon oncle, et en dépit de toute ma colère contre lui maintenant, je me soucie encore de lui… Il est mon unique famille, et je l'ai juste abandonné et je suis parti."

Ces derniers mots blessèrent Liam comme un couteau, l'enfant de douze ans se courbant sous le poids soudain de la culpabilité.

"Je l'ai fait aussi… et je l'ai fait encore et encore parce que j'étais trop effrayé pour lui faire face… Trop effrayé qu'il pense probablement que j'étais mort."

Kalem se secoua, se tournant pour regarder le garçon assis à côté de lui, ses yeux écarquillés sous le choc.

"Tu as de la famille ? De la famille _vivante _?"

Liam regarda au loin, incapable de se résoudre à le regarder dans sa honte.

"Mon frère le plus âgé, Alan, n'était pas à Tadoras avec maman et le reste de la famille. Il était allé à Camelot pour des pièces pour le métier de maman, et nous attendions à Tadoras jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne pour rentrer ensemble à Ulwin. Quand papa s'est suicidé, je me suis précipité au village en pensant que je pourrais trouver maman, et Elias, et Helen, et les faire venir pour m'aider à le réveiller. Mais quand j'ai vu le village brûlé, je me suis souvenu qu'ils étaient morts."

"Liam..."

Il sentit le bras réconfortant de Kalem autour de ses épaules, les larmes montant et coulant à en tremper sa chemise en lambeaux.

"Je voulais juste fuir la peine, donc quand vous êtes venus vers moi et m'avez offert une famille, je suis parti sans aucune arrière-pensée pour lui… J'ai juste couru loin de tout, comme papa l'a fait.

Kalem le serra dans ses bras, sans hésitation et sans juger son ami pour ce qu'il avait fait.

"C'est bon, ce qui est fait est fait, Liam, ce qui importe c'est que tu choisisses de le faire à partir de maintenant. Où est Alan maintenant ?"

Liam murmura du devant de la chemise du sorcier, muet et en larmes.

"Il est encore à Ulwin, vivant dans la maison où nous avons grandi. Il est marié maintenant, avec Lillian, et ils ont un fils. Je ne sais pas son nom. Toutes les fois où nous étions à Ulwin je me faufilais et le regardais, mais je n'ai jamais pu trouver le courage de lui dire que j'étais là. Je suis un _lâche__._"

"Peut-être que tu as juste besoin de quelqu'un pour rester avec toi, pour te soutenir afin que tu n'aies pas à être effrayé." Liam s'écarta de lui, le regardant, incertain. Kalem sourit. "Quand nous serons à Ulwin, nous irons le voir ensemble… Tu crois que ton frère pourra nous aider à trouver un boulot ?"

Liam réfléchit, avant d'éclater en un sourire et un rire.

"Il possède son propre atelier en tant que charpentier, et fait beaucoup de travaux pour la noblesse. Il nous embauchera sans même avoir à le demander."

Le sourire de Kalem se creusa en un large sourire, alors qu'il commençait à rire aussi.

"Alors c'est ce qu'on va faire. Tu crois qu'il m'en voudrait d'utiliser ton nom de famille ? Tu es comme mon petit frère et je pense que j'aimerais être de ta famille à part entière. Ça sera un nouveau commencement pour nous deux."

Liam continua à sourire, joyeux pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient perdu le château.

"Je ne crains pas, et je ne pense pas qu'il le ferait. Je crois que c'est une idée géniale ! Kalem Morranson!"

Le sorcier réfléchit à la mention du nom, avant d'utiliser une main pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Liam.

"Kalem Morranson... J'aime comment ça sonne. "

~(-)~

**DAM : Toujours pas...**


	27. Le Début de la Chute Partie 3

**Colinou: C'est pas juste, je suis tout à fait d'accord. J'ai transmis la protestation à Alaia, qui s'est contentée de répondre : « ****héhéhé ». J'ai vérifié en ce qui concerne le gang déjà au courant que Gavin était l'oncle de Kalem... Et non, ça n'a jamais été mentionné.**

**DAM, tes agneaux te donnent trop de travail ? Je ne t'ai pas vue dans les reviews cette fois !**

**Précédemment dans ****_Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera _****:**

**Kalem et Liam quittent leur gang, après que Kalem ait prévenu Gavin de ne pas essayer de les retenir. Kalem fait maintenant partie à part entière de la famille de Liam, il s'appelle désormais Kalem Morranson. Tous deux décident d'aller retrouver Alan à Ulwin pour recommencer une nouvelle vie. De son côté, Alan décide de quitter Ulwin avec Lillian et Luke parce que c'est trop dangereux.**

**Ulwin, M – 7 ans**

~(-)~

Chapitre 27: Le début de la chute ~Partie 3~

C'est avec un air de joyeuse anticipation qu'ils approchèrent de la ville, se dirigeant vers l'une des portes qui permettait aux résidents et aux visiteurs d'entrer et sortir.

Kalem ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire à l'excitation évidente de Liam, et aussi à son évidente nervosité. De temps en temps l'enfant de douze ans s'arrêtait dans tout ce qu'il faisait et contractait ses doigts en réflexe. Toute personne qui ne connaissait pas l'ensemble de compétences douteuses de Liam pourrait penser que c'était un geste similaire à un guerrier prêt à saisir un couteau, et bien que Kalem sache que Liam ne portait pas de couteaux, il pouvait voir la subtile différence.

La contraction de Liam était la contraction d'un pickpocket, un réflexe pour s'échapper. Lorsqu'ils sont confrontés au problème de trouver un endroit pour se cacher, un pickpocket pro préférait toujours trouver une porte verrouillée, l'ouvrir rapidement, se cacher derrière et la verrouiller à nouveau… Les poursuivants avaient tendance à penser que si une porte était verrouillée alors la personne qu'ils cherchaient n'avait aucune possibilité d'être derrière.

Le sorcier regarda Liam se contracter encore, avant de remonter à grandes enjambées à son niveau et de mettre un bras autour de ses épaules.

"Relax, je ne pense pas que ton frère va appeler les gardes pour nous. Arrête de t'inquiéter."

Liam le regarda en coin, fronçant un peu les sourcils, anxieux.

"Mais s'il se met en colère parce que je ne lui ai jamais dit que j'allais bien."

Kalem roula des yeux.

"Si ce que tu m'as dit de lui ces derniers jours est une indication, la seule chose qu'il va faire est être ravi de te revoir. Alors viens, arrête de flâner et montre-moi où est son atelier. C'est le milieu de l'après-midi, donc il doit y être, non ?"

Liam opina.

"Ouais, il y sera." Il pointa le bas de la rue menant vers les murs du manoir, se mettant à courir légèrement. "C'est par-là."

Tous deux se faufilaient à travers les rues avec une aisance pratiquée, personne ne prêtant attention à eux. Il était clair qu'ils connaissaient leur chemin autour d'Ulwin, donc s'ils étaient du coin pourquoi s'y intéresser. C'était le genre de mentalité qui avait empêché quiconque de regarder Liam de près durant son temps passé avec le gang, la raison pour laquelle personne ne le reconnaissait même quand il s'était tenu juste devant eux. Pensant à ça, Kalem devait s'avouer que c'était un peu triste. C'était un garçon, qui avait certainement été recherché, qui ne serait pas _vu _lorsqu'il reviendrait sous une autre apparence.

Il était toujours en train de réfléchir à ça lorsqu'ils atteignirent la rue où les meilleurs artisans d'Ulwin avaient leurs ateliers, ses pensées laissant place à la surprise. Alors le frère de Liam, Alam, avait gagné le droit à une place dans cette rue ? Il n'était pas étonnant que Liam ait montré une telle fierté lorsqu'il le lui avait décrit.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas de l'immeuble près de la place du maréchal ferrant, Liam hésitant jusqu'à ce que Kalem lui donne un coup de coude amical pour le faire bouger. L'enfant alla jusqu'à la porte de l'atelier, la frappant timidement avant de commencer à la pousser pour l'ouvrir.

"Bonjour ? Alan ? Es-tu l…"

Liam stoppa, la porte seulement partiellement ouverte, regardant dans l'atelier avec une expression qui se changea rapidement en déni. Kalem se précipita à ses côtés, regardant à travers le trou avec un effroi naissant. Il était presque complètement vide, avec rien de plus que quelques tables de travail bien usées restantes. Il n'y avait pas d'outils, pas de bois empilé prêt pour l'artisanat, rien…

Liam fila et sprinta à travers les rues, Kalem lui courant après en l'appelant.

"Liam! Liam attends !"

L'enfant de douze ans n'écouta pas, et ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas de courir jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la maison qui était son objectif. Kalem le rattrapa juste après qu'il ait claqué la porte du cottage pour l'ouvrir, Liam debout dans l'embrasure regardant dans une maison aussi dépouillée de ses effets que l'atelier.

"...Alan..."

Kalem n'avait jamais entendu un son si perdu venant de Liam, le cœur aussi brisé, et de voir les larmes de désarroi lui monter aux yeux ne lui laissait pas d'autre choix que se détourner ou commencer à pleurer aussi. Au lieu de ça l'enfant de dix-sept ans regarda le long de la rue dans les toutes les directions, marchant vers l'un des voisins dès qu'il en repéra un.

"Excusez-moi, je me demandais si vous pouviez m'aider avec quelque chose."

L'homme qu'il avait approché leva les yeux de la petite charrette qu'il déchargeait, posant la caisse qu'il venait d'attraper.

"Et qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être ?"

Kalem fronça un peu les sourcils au ton suspicieux de l'homme, mais écarta la gêne et posa la question à laquelle pour l'amour de Liam il avait besoin d'une réponse.

"La famille qui vivait ici, Alan Morranson, sa femme Lillian, et leur fils. Savez-vous où ils sont allés ?"

L'homme le regarda avec méfiance.

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous le demandez ? Alan est un homme bon, et je ne dis rien à quelqu'un qui pourrait lui souhaiter des ennuis."

"Nous ne cherchons pas les ennuis. J'ai juste besoin que vous me disiez ce que vous savez." Kalem regarda par-dessus son épaule, attirant l'attention de l'homme sur le garçon maintenant sanglotant. "_Il _a besoin de savoir ce que vous pouvez nous dire… Nous sommes venus ici nous attendant à trouver son frère, et au lieu de ça on trouve seulement un atelier vide et une maison vide…"

L'homme écarquilla les yeux, avant de se pencher pour regarder autour de Kalem pour considérer l'enfant à proximité.

"Attendez, est-ce que c'est... ?"

"Liam Morranson. Un enfant qui, quand il a trouvé son père pendu, s'est enfui et s'est retrouvé avec un groupe d'étrangers qui l'ont accueilli comme l'un des leurs. Lui et moi avons quitté ce groupe peu de temps auparavant, et il a finalement admis son nom complet devant moi et qu'il avait une famille ici." L'expression de Kalem était triste, ses yeux suppliants. "Je l'ai ramené à la maison dans l'espoir d'un nouveau début pour nous deux, et une vie où il ferait de nouveau partie d'une famille avec son frère. Donc s'il vous plaît, dites-moi ce que vous savez. Où qu'Alan soit allé, si nous sommes rapides peut-être que nous pouvons le rattraper."

L'homme arracha son regard de Liam, son expression changeant immédiatement en regret et en sympathie. Ce n'était pas de bon augure pour la demande.

"Je suis désolé mon garçon, mais Alan n'a dit à personne où il a prévu de se rendre. Il a des liens étroits avec le seigneur Hargren, et il ne doutait pas que l'homme essayerait de le convaincre de ne pas partir. Il a laissé une lettre pour lui à Jake, juste en bas de la rue. Jake a amené la lettre jusqu'au manoir ce matin, juste comme Alan le lui avait demandé… une semaine après qu'il soit parti avec sa femme et son fils. On ne sait pas dans quelle direction ils allaient." Il regarda encore une fois Liam. "Et dire, qu'Alan a passé les cinq dernières années à embaucher des chercheurs pour retrouver son frère, et maintenant après qu'il ait finalement abandonné son frère apparaît de nulle part."

"Savez-vous _pourquoi _il est parti ? Sûrement que s'il avait un travail ici il avait dû rester."

L'homme grimaça.

"Un gars bien connu dans ces régions, Gavin, a mal tourné il y a quelques mois. Toutes sortes de rumeurs sont arrivées de marchands prenant ce chemin venant des terres de Cenred. Je suppose que c'était juste le comble, avec tous les raids le long de la frontière, donc ils ont plié bagages et sont partis. Alan a toujours été protecteur envers sa famille, et les parents de Lillian étaient déjà partis pour aller dans un endroit sûr, donc il y a des chances pour qu'il les ait pris elle et son fils pour les rejoindre."

Kalem jura dans sa barbe, grinçant des dents, avant de remercier l'homme pour son aide. Il retourna ensuite vers Liam, dont les sanglots s'étaient taris et qui se tenait maintenant dans un silence engourdi.

"Liam, un des voisins a dit qu'Alan était parti avec Lillian et leur fils une semaine avant, mais qu'il n'avait jamais dit où il prévoyait d'aller… Il ne voulait pas que le seigneur Hargren essaye de l'en dissuader, donc ils sont partis sans prévenir." Il tourna Liam pour qu'il lui fasse face, accroupi pour que ses yeux soient au niveau de ceux du garçon. "On peut toujours les chercher, Liam ? Si on vérifie chacune des villes et villages le long des principales routes partant d'ici, quelqu'un les aura vu passer. Nous pouvons les traquer, et les suivre jusqu'à ce que nous les rattrapions."

Liam resta silencieux, les larmes refaisant surface avant que dans un geste de colère il les essuie avec son poing. Il secoua ensuite la tête, refusant d'avoir un contact visuel avec son ami.

"Si j'étais revenu vers lui avant aujourd'hui, revenu l'une des fois où je suis resté regarder cette maison, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé."

Kalem se leva encore une fois, débattant pour savoir s'il devait ou non donner à Liam les autres informations qu'il avait obtenues du voisin. A la fin il dut admettre qu'il voulait trouver un moyen.

"Ce gars a dit qu'Alan t'avait cherché, embauchant des chercheurs pour te retrouver. Il n'a pas arrêté de chercher jusqu'à son départ."

Liam sembla avoir été blessé, se mordant la lèvre avant de serrer les poings.

"Et je me suis caché de lui comme un lâche. Il n'a jamais renoncé à moi, mais j'étais trop effrayé pour lui faire face… Je n'ai plus le droit de le chercher."

"_Liam !_"

L'enfant s'arrêta, ayant commencé à s'en aller, se tournant pour regarder Kalem avec des yeux ternes.

"J'ai eu ma chance, Kalem, et je l'ai perdue. Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que je n'étais pas prêt à revenir vers lui, à lui dire que j'étais en vie, et maintenant c'est trop tard. Je suis mort pour lui, et je pourrais tout aussi bien le rester. Je ne lui appartiens plus désormais."

C'était comme si le vieux Liam était mort, et maintenant tout ce qui était là c'était une ombre. Voyant son ami comme ça, Kalem pouvait dire qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de le raisonner pour qu'il change d'avis. Liam avait besoin de temps pour guérir son cœur, et de temps pour se pardonner lui-même. Jusque-là, il devait économiser tout ce qu'il pourrait de ce qu'ils gagneraient une fois qu'ils auraient un travail. Et alors, lorsque ce jour arriverait, il embaucherait lui-même un chercheur pour suivre Alan. Un charpentier tend à être une part bien connue de la communauté où il vivait, donc il ne devrait pas être trop difficile à trouver.

Il marcha à côté de Liam, mettant une main sur ses épaules et le guidant pour s'éloigner, sa voix aussi rassurante qu'il le pouvait compte tenu de ce qu'il avait en tête.

"Allons aux fermes demander s'ils embauchent. On a toujours besoin de manger, et pour ma part je ne veux pas retourner vers le vol. Si tu ne peux pas être une famille avec Alan, alors il te reste toujours moi. Souviens-toi, je suis Kalem Morranson maintenant."

Liam ne le regarda pas, mais la respiration et le soupir que le garçon poussa dirent à Kalem que ses mots l'avaient atteint. Mais alors qu'il avait été honnête à propos du fait qu'Alan l'avait cherché, il y avait quelque chose qu'il résolut de ne jamais mentionner à l'enfant… parce que ça le briserait encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il ne dirait jamais à Liam qu'Alan avait quitté Ulwin à cause de _leur _gang…

~(-)~

**Manoir d'Ulwin**

C'est une expression plutôt surprise qui salua la lettre, une enveloppe crûment scellée portant un script soigné d'une main qu'il reconnaissait très bien.

Le seigneur Hargren la ramassa dans la pile de messages, mettant le reste de côté. Elle avait été enterrée presque au fond, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était arrivée presque en première, et pourtant il avait été en vue de l'entrée principale toute la matinée pendant qu'il inspectait ses gardes. Il avait vu plusieurs habitants de la ville aller et venir pour des raisons variées, mais n'avait pas vu Alan parmi eux.

Encore un peu perplexe, il la secoua sur le côté et retourna l'enveloppe, cassant le sceau et tirant la fiche à l'intérieur. Quand il la déplia et lut la première ligne, il devint totalement immobile avant de s'effondrer sur sa chaise. Il continua à lire, son expression passant de l'incrédulité au regret, tandis qu'il parcourait le message jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la conclusion.

La main tenant la lettre s'abattit sur le bureau, couchée sans bouger tandis que l'autre allait presser entre les yeux fermés. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu venir ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué les préoccupations croissantes de l'une de ses personnes les plus dignes de confiance, et il osait le dire, son ami. C'était vrai. Après la mort de Samer et la disparition de Liam, Alan avait glissé dans la position que son père avait tenue. Il était devenu un partisan de confiance, et un allié solide parmi les gens de la ville, et c'était ce pourquoi il était parti sans dire au revoir.

Il n'avait pas voulu faire face à son seigneur essayant de le raisonner pour qu'il reste, et il ne voulait pas être suivi. Aussi difficile que ça l'était à accepter, il adhérerait aux souhaits d'Alan et n'essayerait pas de le ramener. S'il y avait une chose en laquelle Hargren croyait, c'était que chaque personne avait sa propre volonté, et c'était la volonté d'Alan de partir.

Le seigneur Hargren soupira de regret, mettant la lettre de côté avec le cœur lourd. Ulwin prospérait toujours comme un centre de commerce, mais le départ soudain d'Alan n'était pas un cas isolé. Une poignée d'autres personnalités de la ville était partie, principalement en raison d'un certain nombre de rumeurs filtrant des terres de Cenred.

Hargren se leva, commençant à faire les cent pas avant de s'arrêter pour regarder la carte sur son mur. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la marque sur la Forteresse d'Ascetir, le château qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de réquisitionner au retour du printemps.

"Gavin, imbécile... Tu aurais dû _savoir _que j'aurais trouvé un autre endroit pour toi si tu l'avais seulement demandé…"

Il était pris entre deux regrets, un ami parti pour des terres inconnues, et un homme avec lequel il avait conclu un accord tacite de respect et de confiance, qui était clairement descendu dans la rage et la vengeance. Mais il était le seigneur d'Ulwin, et il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de poursuivre et de continuer à aller de l'avant. S'attarder sur le passé était un luxe qu'il n'avait pas dans des périodes comme celles-ci.

Il retourna à son bureau et reprit son tri des rapports, mais même avec ça l'ombre de ses soucis ne quitta pas ses yeux. Mais c'était une lumière tout à fait différente qui animait les yeux d'un homme à quelque distance, un homme assis devant un feu dans le canyon où son groupe avait mis en place un camp.

Gavin regardait les flammes, cassant des morceaux d'une branche et les jetant dans la braise. Kalem l'avait peut-être averti de ne pas essayer de l'empêcher de partir, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de le suivre. Si son traître de neveu pensait recommencer à Ulwin, alors il ferait mieux d'y réfléchir à nouveau. Ulwin se basait sur le commerce pour sa prospérité, et un moyen simple de ruiner ce commerce était d'effrayer les marchands qui voudraient y aller… Et cibler ces marchands avant qu'ils n'atteignent la protection des murs le ferait facilement.

Le chef de gang sourit très légèrement, continuant à jeter des bouts de bâton dans le feu. Kalem ne le connaissait que trop bien, et avait certainement raison à propos d'une chose.

Gavin n'oubliait jamais une rancune…

~(-)~

**Et non, on n'en a pas encore fini avec Gavin et le gang... Prochain épisode, Tout Perdre. Je suis surbookée de révisions pour les partiels, c'est donc Colinou qui en traduira le premier chapitre. Et je ne doute pas que DAM aura quelque chose à dire sur le titre... Si elle passe par là !**


	28. Tout Perdre Partie 1

**Merci à Colinou, qui a traduit ce chapitre à ma place parce que je suis à la veille d'un partiel... les deux suivants, je m'en charge, par contre !**

**DAM : Je suis d'accord avec toi, ce pauvre Liam a de la chance d'avoir Kalem. Si, Gavin est assez horrible pour tuer son neveu... S'il le pouvait. Comment veux-tu qu'il fasse alors que Kalem est magicien ? Pour tes scénarios, je n'en doute pas, tu en as beaucoup... Je savais que ce serait le cas quand j'ai annoncé le titre lol Je suis prête à parier qu'ils sont tous faux ! Lol Mais oui, je peux te dire que tu auras effectivement besoin de mouchoirs pour cet épisode...**

**Précédemment dans ****_Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera _****:**

**Liam est anéanti : son frère est parti et il n'a aucun moyen de le suivre. ****Kalem et lui vont aller travailler dans les fermes, et Hargren est surpris et triste du départ d'Alan.**

**Ulwin, M – 7 ans**

~(-)~

Chapitre 28: Tout Perdre ~Partie 1~

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à la rumeur pour se propager, en commençant d'abord par l'homme à qui Kalem avait parlé, et se déplaçant à partir de cette rue jusqu'à ce que tout Ulwin le sache.

Liam Morranson, l'enfant qui avait disparu cinq années plus tôt, était revenu… Mais malheureusement pas assez tôt. Beaucoup de gens sympathiques, amis de la famille ou juste des personnes qui les respectaient, avaient suivi les rumeurs jusqu'aux fermes appartenant au manoir. Un jeune homme qui se comportait comme le grand frère du garçon, demandant aux gens de respecter la vie privée de Liam maintenant, avait bloqué la plupart d'entre eux.

Les deux jeunes n'avaient certainement pas peur de ne pas avoir un toit au-dessus de leur tête, car le jeune homme avait au moins accepté l'offre de l'un des agriculteurs. Quelques personnes de la ville avaient donné des vêtements, d'autres quelques pièces de monnaie. Avec une réponse aussi large, à la fin il n'aurait pas été pratique pour les deux jeunes de stocker tout cela, c'est pourquoi il avait proposé d'en tenir la plupart pour leur confiance.

Le seigneur Hargren soupira, lisant le rapport comptable de son trésorier. Le fait que tant de gens qu'il présidait soient si gentils le remplissait de fierté, et alors que les montants donnés n'étaient pas trop généreux, ils représentaient tout de même un fond qui assurerait le futur de ces deux jeunes pour au moins une année ou peut-être même deux… Et ce s'ils ne travaillaient pas durant tout ce temps.

Il prit un autre rapport, du surveillant en charge de toutes les fermes. Tous deux, Liam et son ami, Kalem, s'étaient avérés des travailleurs acharnés. Mais il était également indiqué en bas du rapport que le plus jeune était extrêmement calme et retiré, l'autre extrêmement protecteur. Où que Liam ait été durant les cinq dernières années, il était évident que Kalem avait été avec lui durant tout ce temps. La fermeté du jeune homme pour maintenir les gens sympathiques à distance montrait son désir inhérent de protéger Liam, et une loyauté pareille ne se construisait pas en une nuit.

Hargren se leva, quittant sa table et sortant de son bureau. Cela faisait presque une semaine que la paire était arrivée, et en tout un seul rapport durant tout ce temps attirait son attention, il ne pouvait pas rester dans son manoir un instant de plus. Même si Kalem l'empêchait de voir Liam, il pourrait au moins parler au jeune homme et découvrir _quelque chose _à propos d'où Liam avait été tout ce temps.

~(-)~

**Fermes d'Ulwin**

Des yeux bleus prudents regardaient les chemins qui menaient à la grange, leur propriétaire se relaxant tandis qu'il faisait son travail tout en étant attentif à tous ceux qui pourraient vouloir parler à Liam en même temps. Il semblait peut-être surprotecteur, mais avec l'enfant de douze ans toujours en état de profonde culpabilité, c'était mieux de n'avoir personne lui rappelant qu'il avait été si près de retrouver avec son frère.

Kalem soupira, jetant un regard à l'autre bout de la grange où Liam balayait. Cette place était l'un des magasins de culture qui, voyant que la récolte commencerait dans deux jours, avaient besoin de se préparer à recevoir ce qui y serait amené. Pour couper une longue histoire courte, lui et Liam s'étaient retrouvés avec le travail soft de balayer toute la place. Même le surveillant avait été sympathique avec eux, leur donnant tous les emplois faciles alors que tous les deux auraient probablement pu dépenser leur frustration sur quelque chose de plus dur. Mais quand même, ils ne devaient pas se plaindre. Ils étaient payés de la même manière que s'ils avaient fait le travail difficile de toute façon.

Prenant note qu'il était temps pour eux de prendre une pause, Kalem alla jusqu'à un sac en toile près de la porte et en sortit deux petits paquets de tissu. Il marcha jusqu'à Liam et lui donna l'un des petits pains que ces paquets contenaient, chacun rempli d'une tranche généreuse de fromage… Comme si le surveillant ne les gâtait pas assez, l'épouse de l'agriculteur chez qui ils étaient hébergés les gâtait aussi. Elle avait même été jusqu'à leur couper les cheveux insistant pour réordonner leur frange en pagaille. Arès qu'elle l'ait fait, elle s'était stoppée pour regarder Liam. Apparemment, avec ses cheveux maintenant propres et courts, il était le double de son frère Alan à cet âge.

"Merci..."

Kalem fronça un peu les sourcils au ton sourd de Liam, mais il n'en dit rien. Il se souvint à quel point il était mal lorsque son père était mort et qu'il s'était retrouvé avec Gavin, et très probablement la douleur de Liam en ce moment était similaire à ça. Il laissa l'enfant assis sur une caisse juste derrière la porte de la grange, allant s'installer dehors et surveillant les visiteurs à nouveau. Ce fut une bonne chose, parce que quelque chose différent d'avant attira son attention. Quelqu'un venait le long d'un des chemins menant à la ferme, et le surveillant était avec lui.

Il fronça les sourcils et s'éloigna de là où il était appuyé contre le mur de la grange. Il remonta ensuite le chemin où se trouvaient le surveillant et l'homme avec lui, son expression se changeant en surprise. Il n'avait peut-être jamais vu l'homme auparavant, mais il était impossible qu'il ne reconnaisse pas le seigneur Hargren. Le seigneur d'Ulwin lui-même était venu ici, _sans _escorte, et c'était quelque chose de tout à fait inattendu.

Hargren vit le jeune homme s'arrêter à courte distance de la grange, attendant évidemment de voir ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il avait vu un moment de surprise sur le visage de Kalem, rapidement remplacé par une aisance que beaucoup de ceux qui faisaient affaire avec la politique envieraient. Roturier il l'était peut-être, mas il avait un air qui le marquait comme un jeune homme qui avait le potentiel d'être un leader talentueux.

Il n'était pas étonnant que les personnes sympathiques se soient détournées si facilement sans offenser, car si sa conjecture était juste alors ce jeune homme était un politicien né.

"Je serai bien ici. Vous pouvez retourner à votre travail."

Le surveillant opina à ces mots, s'inclinant à moitié avant de s'éloigner.

"Comme vous le souhaitez, Mon Seigneur."

Hargren attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à quelque distance, avant de reprendre sa marche vers Kalem. Il parla seulement lorsqu'il fut à quelques enjambées de là où l'adolescent se tenait, restant à cette distance dans une courtoisie diplomatique.

"Tu es le jeune homme connu sous le nom de Kalem, c'est bien ça ?"

Des yeux bleus le mesurèrent, avant qu'il réponde.

"C'est moi… A quoi dois-je cette rencontre, seigneur Hargren ? Car je suis sûr que ce n'est pas simplement une visite sociale."

Hargren hésita alors, restant un moment silencieux, surpris. Il avait deviné que ce jeune homme devant lui avait du talent pour les mots, mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'il serait déjà maître de ton. Il y avait un art pour délivrer les mots dans la politique, et il tombait totalement à la hauteur de leurs voix lorsqu'il parlait. Quelqu'un avait appris à ce jeune homme, et bien appris.

"Tu parles bien pour un homme né roturier, et tu as manifestement été éduqué au moins de manière raisonnable. Puis-je te demander l'endroit où tu as étudié ?"

Un petit sourire apparut au coin de la bouche de Kalem, le sorcier sachant qu'il avait éveillé l'intérêt du seigneur. Hargren était curieux, et c'était bien… Cela signifiait qu'il n'allait pas le sous-estimer.

Il lissa échapper un petit rire, croisant les bras et permettant à son ton formel d'être remplacé par un ton plus détendu.

"J'ai surtout appris dans les bois, quelques heures par-ci par-là. Il y a eu plusieurs fois où mon tuteur est venu en visite là où vivaient mes amis, et à ces occasions j'ai pu passer une semaine ou deux sur mes études… Les druides sont un peuple intéressant et judicieux, si vous leur donnez une chance." Hargren écarquilla les yeux à ça, Kalem souriant ironiquement. "Si vous vous demandez pourquoi je suis si enclin à admettre qu'un druide m'a enseigné, c'est parce qu'ils parlent très bien de vous… Après tout, vous _avez averti _tous les groupes vivant près d'ici, les mettant à l'abri juste avant qu'Uther commence la Purge. Je doute qu'un homme qui prendrait de tels risques, un homme connu pour être honorable, changerait son opinion d'eux même des années plus tard."

Le silence tomba entre eux, avant qu'Hargren parcoure la distance entre eux pour qu'il puisse baisser la voix afin que personne n'entende leur conversation.

"Tu sais beaucoup de choses sur moi, pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Et tu sembles également avoir une connaissance considérable de la situation générale dans ces terres."

Kalem le regarda sciemment.

"J'en ai une, et je peux vous apprendre des choses comme le fait que le seigneur Cenred a l'intention d'envoyer un raid peu avant les premières gelées. Très certainement juste au nord du fort de Rillen. J'ai eu l'information par l'écoute indiscrète de plusieurs de ses hommes, peu de temps avant d'avoir d'autres informations que j'aurais préféré _ne pas _avoir, me martelant l'intérieur."

Hargren s'était raidi à l'évocation du raid planifié, mais il fronça les sourcils à la dernière déclaration. Etant donné que Kalem arborait encore les restes d'un œil au beurre noir et d'une lèvre fendue, il était clair qu'il considérait littéralement ces mots.

"De quelle information peut-il s'agir ?"

Kalem soupira, regardant au loin pendant un moment.

"Vous avez entendu parler de Gavin, non ?"

Hargren devint totalement immobile, connaissant les rumeurs récentes.

"Il t'a attaqué ?"

Kalem tourna son regard vers le seigneur.

"Vous pouvez dire ça… Il m'a donné une raclée, quand j'ai refusé de prendre part à tout ce qui incluait tuer ou blesser des gens. Il n'a pas pris à la légère le fait que son neveu dise _non._"

Hargren le regarda, choqué, ébranlé par les implications.

"Tu es un membre de son gang ?"

"_Etais _un membre." L'expression de Kalem devint dégoûtée, le jeune homme secouant la tête. "Liam en était un aussi, mais je suis parti et l'ai emmené avec moi. J'envisageais de partir depuis un moment je regrette juste d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps que je l'ai fait… Si je ne l'avais pas fait, alors nous serions arrivés ici avant qu'Alan parte. Nous étions ceux qui ont découvert Liam et pris avec nous. Nous l'avons trouvé criant à pleins poumons son chagrin dans les ruines de Tadoras. Il a été dans et hors d'Ulwin des dizaines de fois depuis lors, espionnant son frère à chaque fois. Il me l'a seulement admis lorsque nous étions en chemin pour venir ici, en même temps qu'il m'ait finalement dit son nom complet."

"Alors voilà ce qui est arrivé, et pourquoi les chercheurs ne pouvaient jamais le trouver. Ils le cherchaient toujours dans les mauvais endroits, en dehors de Camelot alors que durant tout ce temps il était juste sous nos nez."

Kalem opina, fronçant les sourcils.

"Ouais, et le gang est la raison du départ de son frère. Sans même le vouloir, je suis en partie responsable à la fois de l'angoisse d'Alan et de celle de Liam. Je leur dois à tous les deux de faire en sorte que Liam soit en sécurité."

"Je pourrais envoyer quelqu'un le chercher, chercher Alan. Liam le voudrait sûrement."

En entendant les mots du seigneur, Kalem secoua la tête.

"J'ai déjà essayé de le lui demander. Il est tellement frappé par la culpabilité et le regret en ce moment, qu'il sent qu'il n'en a pas le droit. Je ne vais pas l'y forcer. Une fois que son cœur aura eu le temps de guérir, et sa tête le temps de se nettoyer, je pourrai toujours engager un chercheur pour trouver Alan… Un charpentier, qui vit en pleine vue, sera plus facile à trouver qu'un enfant parcourant les bois avec un gang." Kalem tourna le dos à Hargren, se préparant à s'en aller. "Je vous demande de laisser Liam tranquille en ce moment. Vous pourrez peut-être lui rendre visite dans quelques semaines, mais pas maintenant."

Hargren opina.

"Je comprends, et je respecterai cela. Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire d'autre sur Gavin, avant que je retourne à mes obligations ?"

"...J'ai essayé de lui dire de venir à vous, de le convaincre que vous n'aviez pas d'autre choix que de prendre notre château, et que vous nous aideriez à trouver un nouvel endroit. Il ne voulait pas écouter, et au lieu de ça il a traîné le gang en enfer… Je vous recommande de garder un œil sur lui. Il n'y a aucun moyen de dire ce qu'il peut faire en gardant une rancune, et en ce moment il en a une contre _nous _deux."

Kalem s'en alla, Hargren murmurant sombrement.

"Je garderai ça en tête, et je ne doute pas que tu vas continuer à t'occuper de Liam à la place de son frère."

Kalem jeta un regard en arrière, l'expression solennelle.

"Vous pouvez compter là-dessus… parce que je considère Liam comme la _seule _famille que j'ai maintenant."

~(-)~

**Quelque part dans les terres Cenred**

Ça avait été une scène de dévastation, une scène qui apportait l'horreur aux yeux des deux plus jeunes membres du gang. Maintenant de retour dans leur camp dans le canyon, Jarl réconfortait une Katia perplexe et terrifiée. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas pris part à ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ils avaient été forcés d'y assister. Il était clair maintenant qu'ils auraient dû aller avec Kalem et Liam, parce que s'ils l'avaient fait ils ne seraient pas là à faire face à ça.

Jarl regarda où les dix membres restants du gang étaient assis autour du feu de camp, mangeant de la nourriture volée à un marchand innocent, riant entre eux comme s'ils n'avaient pas brutalement assassiné l'homme juste quelques heures auparavant. C'était un cauchemar, un cauchemar complet, et un auquel il voulait tant échapper. Mais contrairement à Kalem et Liam, si Katia et lui essayaient de s'en aller ils ne doutaient pas que Gavin riposterait. Il était comme un homme possédé, un homme soutenu dans cette folie par Uren et Ril. Aussi longtemps que ces deux-là le suivraient, les autres en feraient autant. Ceux qui avaient murmuré contre cette voie avaient été battus par la paire.

Tenant de près la fille de seize ans sanglotant, Jarl se mordit la lèvre et pria… Pria pour que Kalem entende ce qu'il se passait, et revienne pour les emmener loin d'ici.

~(-)~

**Oui, Gavin est devenu fou. Non, Kalem n'est pas encore mort. Oui, Liam nous fait une dépression.**


	29. Tout Perdre Partie 2

**Colinou, je t'ai répondu par MP.**

**DAM, tu as encore disparu ? Les agneaux te prennent tout ton temps ?**

**Précédemment dans _Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera _: Liam et Kalem sont arrivés trop tard à Ulwin : Alan est déjà parti avec sa famille. Ils ont trouvé un travail dans une ferme où Hargren est venu les voir, ce qui lui a permis d'apprendre qu'ils faisaient partie de la bande de Gavin.**

**De son côté, Gavin entraîne la troupe sur la mauvaise pente, n'hésitant pas à tuer des innocents. Seuls Jarl et Katia regrettent de ne pas être partis avec Liam et Kalem, mais ils sont maintenant coincés : quand bien même ils arriveraient à partir, nul doute que Gavin les retrouverait...**

**Ulwin, M - 7 ans**

~(-)~

Chapitre 29: Tout Perdre ~Partie 2~

C'est une expression sombre qui se forma sur le visage du Seigneur Hargren, un froncement de soucils creusant profondément son front tandis qu'il observait l'étalage de rapports devant lui. Durant la dernière semaine, pas moins de cinq incidents avaient eu lieu. Chacun était une attaque sur un individu ou un groupe de voyageurs, et chaque fois il n'y avait eu aucun survivant. Ils avaient été assassinés puis dépouillés de tout objet de valeur ou utile, avant d'être laissés à pourrir sur place.

Hargren jura dans sa barbe, quittant son bureau pour se diriger vers la garnison de la ville. Kalem avait prévenu qu'il était impossible de prévoir ce que ferait Gavin par rancune, et il semblait qu'à présent ils l'avaient découvert. Un homme parmi les victimes avait survécu assez longtemps pour donner une description de ses tueurs, un groupe qui était mené par un homme correspondant exactement à sa description. Ce qu'il faisait était clair, il essayait de ruiner le commerce d'Ulwin, et par ce moyen blesser les deux individus desquels il souhaitait se venger. Mais s'il croyait pouvoir s'en sortir avec ça, alors il se trompait lourdement.

Le seigneur traversa le manoir à grands pas et se dirigea vers la garnison, ses manières brusques lorsqu'il arriva au bureau du commandant. Le chevalier n'eut même pas l'occasion de se lever, avant que son seigneur ne lui donne ses ordres.

« Je veux que vous rassembliez chaque homme que nous pouvons prendre des patrouilles, et les prépariez à partir dans l'heure. Le gang, qui causait des troubles dans les terres de Cenred, attaque maintenant les voyageurs sur notre route nord... et je veux qu'on les trouve. L'attaque de ce matin a dû laisser une trace qu'il est encore possible de suivre, aussi j'ordonne qu'une force soit envoyée pour s'occuper d'eux. Capturez-les si possible, mais si nécessaire je vous autorise à les tuer. »

Il n'attendit même pas la réponse du chevalier, se retourna et partit sans une trace de courtoisie. Il était en colère contre Gavin, pour sa folie. Mais s'il voulait jouer de cette façon, alors il ressentirait tout le poids de la loi de Camelot.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, une force de vingt soldats sortirent par la petite porte est de la garnison. Les gens sur les fermes à l'extérieur du manoir levèrent les yeux avec incertitude, l'un d'entre eux bien plus inquiet que le reste.

Kalem fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il observait les hommes sortir à cheval, s'arrêtant sur le chemin du marché. Son regard suivit leur progrès vers la route nord avec inquiétude, étrécissant les yeux avec inquiétude. Des rumeurs circulaient déjà en ville au sujet des attaques le long de cette route, et bien que personne ne sache qui étaient les coupables il n'avait pas de mal à le deviner. Le massacre aveugle, la violence avec laquelle cela semblait avoir eu lieu, étaient typiquement le genre de choses que ferait un Gavin enragé. Si _c'était _lui, alors ces soldats allaient avoir des ennuis...

Il reprit sa route, les sourcils toujours froncés. Hargren avait dû être terriblement énervé pour envoyer certains de ses hommes de façon si soudaine et téméraire. Pour un seigneur qui considérait si importante la planification stratégique des défenses de la frontière, cela semblait bien trop hâtif. Il n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point Gavin et le gang connaissaient les terres autour d'Ulwin, et il aurait dû être évident qu'ils s'attendaient à être poursuivis au bout d'un moment. Ces soldats chevauchaient plus que probablement droit dans un piège.

Secouant la tête pour en chasser ces pensées, Kalem les mit de côté. Ce n'était pas son problème, pas à moins que le Seigneur Hargren ne vienne lui demander des informations, et pour le moment il avait en tête une tâche bien plus joyeuse et porteuse d'espoir pour la matinée. La dépression de Liam s'était changée en insécurité, le gamin acceptant rarement de laisser le sorcier quitter son champ de vision. Seule la promesse solennelle de Kalem de revenir avant midi avait fait en sorte que Liam reste en arrière à la ferme. La femme du fermier serait encore aux petits soins pour lui, et au moins ça le ferait penser à autre chose.

Kalem passa l'une des portes et entra dans la ville proprement dire, les mains dans les poches sans la moindre intention de les enlever. Ça faisait bizarre de se promener et de ne _pas_ chercher à faire les poches, à tel point qu'il avait décidé de garder ses mains occupées plutôt que de prendre le risque d'oublier ses nouvelles circonstances et de ramasser quelque chose par réflexe.

Il eut un petit rire à cette idée, et sourit légèrement. Ces jours étaient derrière lui à présent. Il allait vivre et travailler comme un citoyen digne de ce nom désormais, gagnant un salaire et payant ce dont il avait besoin au lieu de voler aux riches. Le défi de cette vie lui manquerait, mais ça en vaudrait la peine à long terme. S'il s'y prenait correctement avec le Seigneur Hargren, il pourrait même réussir à obtenir des emplois au manoir pour Liam et lui-même. Travailler pour la noblesse, si s'incliner et frotter les sols pour contenter les odieux ne vous dérangeait pas, était une vie confortable si vous arriviez à progresser et devenir un serviteur officiel. Une fois à ce poste, du moment que vous ne commettiez aucun crime et n'offensiez pas de noble, vous gardiez votre travail toute la vie.

Il réfléchissait toujours à ce sujet fort intéressant lorsqu'il arriva à destination, l'endroit du marché où l'on pouvait trouver les vendeurs de bijoux. Il avait quelque chose de simple mais spécifique en tête, et il lui en fallait deux. Le mieux était de trouver l'homme qui faisait des gravures.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Kalem se trouva à négocier un prix avec l'artisan en question, une paire de simples disques en bronze sur cordes étant l'objet de la discussion. Les pendentifs eux-mêmes n'étaient pas chers, mais l'homme était obstiné sur le paiement qu'il désirait pour y graver ce que le jeune homme de dix-sept ans réclamait. Finalement Kalem céda et lui paya la somme demandée, ne faisant pas le difficile afin d'économiser quelques pièces pour la première fois de sa vie. Malheureusement il n'avait pas de temps à perdre aujourd'hui, pas s'il devait retourner à la ferme pour midi.

Il fallut à peine quinze minutes à l'artisan pour les finir, permettant à Kalem de les prendre et de partir. L'homme avait haussé les sourcils devant une partie de la requête, mais l'avait fait néanmoins, et c'était suffisant pour rendre le sorcier heureux. Il avait un sourire mystérieux sur le visage quand il retourna à la ferme, et Liam le fixa un moment avant qu'une trace de son ancienne curiosité n'apparaisse dans ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? »

Le ton presque accusateur dans la question de Liam arracha un gloussement à Kalem, qui hocha la tête en direction de l'épouse du fermier avant d'aller s'asseoir à table avec Liam. Il lui offrit alors l'un des pendentifs, un grand sourire sur son visage.

« C'est pour toi, Liam. Je l'ai acheté avec une partie du salaire de notre première semaine. J'en ai un aussi, tu vois ? »

Liam s'était saisi de celui qui lui était offert, mais regardait maintenant l'autre que Kalem avait sorti de sous sa chemise. Les deux disques de bronze avaient une paire de loups stylisés sur l'avant, et un nom gravé au dos, respectivement Liam Morranson et Kalem Morranson.

Kalem retourna le sien afin que Liam puisse voir le nom, toujours souriant.

« Dans les anciennes légendes, les loups sont décrits comme la représentation de la vraie fraternité. Les loups d'une meute sont loyaux les uns envers les autres, et si jamais on les sépare, chercheront toujours à se retrouver. Nous ne sommes peut-être pas liés par le sang, mais en ce qui me concerne tu _es_ mon frère à présent. Ces colliers sont ma promesse que je penserai _toujours_ à toi de cette façon, cela où que j'aille une fois que tu auras grandi. Je serai là pour toi d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

Liam jeta un œil au pendentif, mais ne sembla toujours pas complètement heureux.

« Tu veux dire que tu vas partir un jour ? »

Kalem tendit le bras au-dessus de la table et plaça une main sur celui de Liam, baissant un peu la voix.

« J'ai un rêve, tu te souviens, celui dont Nellan a dit que j'avais le talent pour. Si je le suis, alors peut-être qu'un jour je pourrai faire une grande différence dans ce monde... et je n'aurais plus à cacher qui je suis vraiment. »

Il serra le bras de Liam pour le rassurer.

« Mais comme les loups, peu importe jusqu'où je devrai aller pour cela, je reviendrai toujours pour être avec mon petit frère. »

Liam commença à sourire, le premier sourire que Kalem lui ait vu depuis qu'ils avaient découvert qu'Alan était parti. Il s'illumina encore davantage, tandis que Liam passait la corde du collier par-dessus sa tête et le laissait fièrement pendre par-dessus sa chemise. Il se leva ensuite de son siège et contourna la table pour envelopper Kalem dans un câlin.

« Merci ! »

Regardant ce visage joyeux, Kalem commença à sourire. Au moins pour l'instant, l'ancien Liam était de retour.

« C'est à ça que servent les grands frères. Maintenant viens, je sais qu'on avait une matinée de congé, mais on doit quand même travailler cet après-midi. Ils ont commencé les champs de blé aujourd'hui, et on est censé aider à moyetter* le grain pour qu'il puisse sécher.

- On fait la course jusqu'aux champs ! »

Liam s'enfuit comme s'il avait été tiré d'un arc long, Kalem incapable de se retenir de rire tandis qu'il lui courait après. Ses inquiétudes au sujet de Gavin étaient bannies pour le moment, mais elles reviendraient. Pour l'instant, cependant, ses pensées étaient tournées vers le bonheurs. Liam souriait, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

~(-)~

**Château de Camelot**

Le cliquetis des sabots ferrés emplit la cour du château, le groupe de deux chevaliers et du seigneur qu'ils escortaient arrivant en toute hâte dans la lumière matinale. Cette visite était inattendue, ils n'avaient envoyé aucun avertissement, et immédiatement l'un des gardes du château alla chercher le roi.

Le Seigneur Hargren descendit de son cheval, l'expression sombre et solennelle. Trois jours auparavant il avait envoyé douze hommes armés et en armure pour traquer et s'occuper de Gavin et de son gang... Trois jours auparavant, seuls deux de ces hommes étaient revenus vivants. Ce qu'ils avaient décrit ? Un massacre, une embuscade tendue par le gang qui s'attendait à ce quelqu'un les poursuive. Un archer les avait cueillis sur leurs chevaux, ceux qui étaient encore en vie après leur chute victimes des lames du gang. Ils avaient également décrit ce qui semblait être deux otages, et cependant aucun n'avait été attaché, juste un jeune homme et une femme, à peine plus qu'une enfant, serrés l'un contre l'autre sur le côté et se tenant à l'écart du combat.

Hargren connaissait le gang, et avait reconnu les descriptions de ses membres. Il était probable que les deux qui n'avaient pas combattu étaient les plus jeunes de ceux qui restaient, entraînés dans cette folie par le reste de leurs supposés camarades. Cela n'avait pas d'importance cependant, parce qu'il fallait s'occuper du gang. Ils seraient épargnés si possible, mais sinon alors il devrait vivre avec ça.

Il entra à grands pas dans le château, après avoir ordonné à son escorte de se reposer tant qu'ils le pouvaient. Il fut ensuite escorté dans la salle du conseil, pour y trouver Uther assis à table avec son fils.

Le prince Arthur, désormais un solide garçon de quatorze ans, se leva et offrit une semi-révérence respectueuse au seigneur Hargren, Uther hochant la tête pour marquer son approbation du geste. Le roi se leva alors à son tour, une main indiquant que son ami devait s'asseoir en face de son fils.

Hargren ne se déplaça pas immédiatement, jetant un œil au prince avant de s'adresser à Uther.

« J'ai de graves affaires à discuter avec vous, et une requête... C'est au sujet d'une récente série de meurtres dans les terres d'Ulwin. »

Uther fronça les sourcils un instant, avant de hocher la tête et de s'adresser à son fils.

« Arthur, tu peux disposer. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux pour le restant de la matinée, mais souviens-toi d'assister à tes leçons cet après-midi. »

Arthur hocha la tête, s'inclinant devant son père avant de se tourner vers la sortie.

« Oui, Sire. »

Il offrit un nouvel hochement de tête poli au visiteur.

« Seigneur Hargren. »

Les deux hommes regardèrent le garçon partir, Hargren attendant que les gardes aient refermé les portes avant de s'asseoir. C'est alors qu'il répondit à la question silencieuse dans le regard du roi.

« Depuis le printemps dernier, des rumeurs au sujet d'un gang barbare ont filtré à travers Ulwin via des marchands venant des terres du Roi Cenred. Il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, une série d'attaques vicieuses a eu lieu contre des voyageurs se dirigeant vers Ulwin et venant du nord. Il y a trois jours, j'ai envoyés les hommes dont je pouvais me passer pour traquer le gang et s'occuper d'eux... »

Uther fronça les sourcils dans le silence qui suivit.

« Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ? »

Hargren soupira.

« Des douze hommes que j'avais envoyés, seuls deux sont revenus vivants. Le gang avait anticipé que je les frapperais, et préparé une embuscade. Après coup je réalise que j'ai été hâtif, car j'ai un ancien membre de ce gang qui travaille pour moi sur l'une de mes fermes.

- Vous _employez _l'un d'entre eux ? »

Le ton d'Uther était incrédule, et Hargren s'empressa d'expliquer :

« Le jeune homme a quitté le gang en raison de leur brusque changement de méthodes, et il m'a fourni cette information de son propre chef et m'a également averti d'être à l'affût de leur venue. Je sais maintenant que j'aurais dû le consulter afin de les prendre de vitesse, et que ne pas le faire m'a coûté les vies de ces dix hommes... Et cela m'amène à ma requête. »

Uther, désormais solennel, hocha la tête.

« Continuez.

- Je suis venu vous demander de me prêter un escadron de chevaliers, pour la seule tâche d'amener ces criminels devant la justice. J'admets que mes forces sont étendues au maximum ou presque, et cela me laisse peu de flexibilité pour m'occuper de ces brigands. Je suis également en pleine préparation d'un raid depuis les terres du Roi Cenred, au sujet duquel j'ai reçu une indication peu avant les incidents liés aux meurtres. Je ne peux pas priver ma garnison des chevaliers que vous avez envoyés à mon service il y a cinq ans. Ils sont les officiers commandants, et les déplacer priverait dangereusement les forteresses de dirigeants.

- Il semble que vous soyez dans un beau pétrin, mon ami. »

Uther s'inclina en arrière dans sa chaise, réfléchissant avant de donner sa réponse à la requête.

« Je vais faire ce que vous demandez, et vous prêter un escadron de chevaliers... Je vais également assigner des hommes supplémentaires dans vos forteresses. Quand les hommes sont trop étirés, ils se fatiguent. La frontière sera mieux sécurisée s'ils sont davantage à partager les fardeaux. »

Hargren fit une profonde révérence sur son siège, soulagé.

« Je vous remercie, Sire. Vous avez été plus que généreux.

- Et vous avez été plus que têtu. »

Hargren leva la tête, surpris, tandis qu'Uther riait légèrement.

« Je sais depuis un certain temps que vos forces sont étirés, et me suis demandé combien de temps il faudrait avant que vous veniez me demander des hommes supplémentaires. Je sais que vous ne souhaitez pas apparaître faible dans votre gestion de la défense de la frontière, mais en vérité vous avez déjà plus que suffisamment fait vos preuves. Aussi je demande, à l'avenir, que vous soyez un peu plus candide en ce qui concerne la capacité de vos forces à se débrouiller. Cela ne fera aucun bien à Camelot si les défenses tombent parce que vous ne vouliez pas demander de l'assistance. »

Hargren s'éclaircit la gorge, tentant de dissimuler son embarras. Bien que ce n'ait pas été une réprimande, _c'était_ un reproche. S'il était arrivé alors qu'Uther n'était _pas_ de bonne humeur, ça ne serait peut-être pas aussi bien passé.

« Mes excuses, Sire. Je m'en souviendrai à l'avenir.

- Vous avez intérêt. »

Uther se leva, faisant signe à un serviteur qui se tenait près de la petite porte au fond de la pièce. Le serviteur s'empressa de partir, avant qu'Uther ne reprenne sa place.

« J'aurai les chevaliers prêts à partir d'ici cet après-midi. En attendant, si vous y êtes disposé, j'aimerais que vous déjeuniez avec moi. Je crois que vous n'avez pas encore rencontré ma pupille, Morgane. »

Hargren sourit et hocha la tête, sautant sur l'occasion de faire passer ce qui aurait pu être pire qu'un simple avertissement. Déjeuner avec le roi, son fils, et sa célèbre pupille au fort tempérament l'y aiderait.

Ce fut ainsi, plusieurs heures plus tard, qu'il put enfin partir avec l'escadron de chevaliers promis derrière lui. Gavin l'avait surpassé une fois en raison de sa hâte, mais cette fois il serait bien plus prudent... Cette fois il chercherait l'aide de quelqu'un qui connaissait l'homme mieux que n'importe qui d'autre.

~(-)~

**Aaaaaaw pour le passage sur les loups...**

***Moyetter : Disposer des gerbes en moyettes.**

**Moyette : Petit tas de gerbes disposées de façon que la pluie n'y pénètre pas, et qu'on fait dans les champs pour permettre au grain de sécher avant de rentrer la récolte. **


	30. Tout Perdre Partie 3

**Colinou : Dois-je te rappeler que Kalem va mourir ? Difficile de se retrouver après ça !**

**Précédemment dans _Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera _:**

**Gavin et son gang attaquent des voyageurs innocents et des marchands sur la route au nord d'Ulwin. Hargren leur envoie un groupe de douze chevaliers pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire ; malheureusement le gang avait prévu l'attaque et tendu une embuscade. Tandis qu'Hargren va réclamer des hommes supplémentaires auprès d'Uther, et décide de demander conseil à Kalem, celui-ci fait graver deux loups sur une paire de colliers identiques. Il en offre un à Liam, lui promettant que s'ils sont séparés un jour, il cherchera toujours à le retrouver.**

**Ulwin, M – 7 ans.**

~(-)~

Chapitre 30: Tout Perdre ~Partie 2~

Partout en ville, les gens murmuraient entre eux d'un air apeuré. Une autre attaque avait eu lieu en l'absence du Seigneur Hargren, et un certain nombre de marchands et d'artisans étaient suffisamment inquiets pour commencer à envisager de quitter Ulwin... En supposant qu'ils puissent trouver une route sûre où ils ne seraient pas attaqués.

Hargren fronça les sourcils en y songeant, content que l'arrivée d'un escadron de chevaliers semble avoir en partie renversé cette tendance. Les tactiques d'intimidation de Gavin ne marcheraient pas, pas quand le peuple plaçait une telle confiance dans la force des Chevaliers de Camelot, les guerriers d'élite du royaume. Il était revenu pour trouver une pile de rapports, les parcourant rapidement tandis que les chevaliers prenaient le temps de se reposer d'une dure chevauchée. Il voulait les voir dehors à midi, à traquer le gang, mais pour cela ils auraient besoin d'une autre personne.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de s'occuper des rapports, Hargren quitta son bureau et se dirigea à nouveau vers les fermes. Il avait déjà noté dans quelle ferme vivait un certain jeune homme, et c'est là qu'il se rendait à présent.

L'arrivée du seigneur dans les fermes organisées en village causa une certaine surprise, mais quand il ne fit pas mine d'être venu faire une annonce, ils reprirent leurs activités et le laissèrent à ses affaires.

Quand il atteignit la ferme en question et frappa à la porte, la femme du propriétaire le regarda avec surprise avant de s'empresser de l'inviter.

« Seigneur Hargren. Que puis-je faire pour vous, Messire ? »

Il était encore assez tôt pour que ses deux jeunes invités soient encore là, le seigneur désignant l'aîné des deux.

« Je suis venu parler à Kalem... Kalem, si tu voulais bien venir dehors un moment. Il y a quelque chose que je dois te demander. »

Le jeune homme se leva du siège qu'il occupait à table, adressant un sourire rassurant à Liam avant de suivre Hargren derrière la maison. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le côté du bâtiment, là où les personnes déjà occupées à l'extérieur ne pouvaient pas les fixer du regard. Là, Kalem croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, s'appuya contre le mur et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« C'est au sujet du gang, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hargren hocha la tête.

« Oui... Le Roi Uther m'a accordé un escadron de ses chevaliers pour m'occuper d'eux, mais je ne veux pas répéter l'erreur que j'ai faite avec le dernier groupe que j'ai envoyé. Tu connais Gavin, ses habitudes, et les zones autour d'Ulwin où il a le plus de chances de se trouver... Veux-tu accompagner les chevaliers, et les mener là où tu penses le trouver ? Veux-tu leur donner des conseils sur la meilleure façon d'éviter une autre embuscade comme celle qui a décimé mon dernier groupe d'hommes. »

Kalem hésita, avant de laisser échapper un long soupir.

« Quand j'ai quitté le gang, j'ai dit à Gavin que s'il devenait une menace pour ma sécurité et celle de Liam, je m'occuperais de lui. Il a fait des choses terribles contre les gens de cette région, les a tués, presque certainement pour se venger de vous et de moi, et il doit être puni pour cela... Oui, je mènerai les chevaliers là où il est. Étant donné qu'il travaille sur la route du nord en ce moment, il n'y a qu'un seul endroit que je connaisse où le gang aura installé le campement. »

Il jeta un regard au seigneur.

« Quand avez-vous besoin de moi ? »

Le visage d'Hargren exprima la gratitude, en-dessous de ses inquiétudes évidentes.

« Midi, mais si tu pouvais venir à la garnison maintenant ce serait idéal. »

Kalem s'éloigna du mur, se dirigeant vers la maison.

« Je vais juste prendre mon arc. Si le gang a établi leur campement de la façon dont ils le font d'habitude à cet endroit, je vais en avoir besoin... Même l'armure des chevaliers ne résiste pas à un arc long, et Ril en a un. C'est lui qui aura tué la plupart de vos hommes lors de votre dernière tentative. »

Il entra dans la maison, récupéra son arc et son carquois, mais quand il essaya de partir une paire d'armes entoura sa taille.

« Ne me laisse pas tout seul ici ! »

Croisant les yeux terrifiés de Liam, terrifié que si Kalem partait sans lui il ne le revoie jamais, l'adolescent de dix-sept ans regarda vers le Seigneur Hargren. Liam, pour avoir recommencé à sourire, pour avoir le pendentif de son ami, n'en était pas moins inquiet.

« Est-ce que ça dérangera les chevaliers si Liam chevauche avec moi ? »

Comprenant que Liam deviendrait hystérique s'il était laissé en arrière, Hargren hocha la tête pour acquiescer à la requête.

« Il peut venir avec toi. Tu pourras le placer à bonne distance de tout combat, ainsi il sera parfaitement en sécurité. »

Tous trois se dirigèrent vers le manoir et la garnison, Liam inconscient de l'aide qu'ils allaient fournir. Kalem décida de ne pas le lui dire, conscient que ce serait plus gentil ainsi. Gavin avait peut-être mal tourné, mais pendant cinq ans il avait néanmoins été une figure paternelle pour le garçon. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Liam ce qu'il comptait faire... Qu'il avait l'intention de mettre un terme au cauchemar du gang une fois pour toutes.

~(-)~

Il était tard dans l'après-midi lorsque Kalem imposa une halte au groupe de chevaliers en élevant la main. Ça avait été un voyage intéressant d'Ulwin jusqu'ici, un ou deux guerriers semblant légèrement ennuyés lorsque le Seigneur Hargren les avait informés que Kalem serait leur conseiller et le commandant en second de la mission. Cela avait duré trente secondes au plus, jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent de dix-sept ans leur adresse une série complexe d'instructions en quelques mouvements de la main... Mouvements presque identiques à ceux qu'utilisaient les chevaliers pour se coordonner silencieusement avec leurs alliés. Il était clair que Kalem en savait plus qu'assez pour être respecté au moins à contrecœur, cependant il n'avait aucune intention de leur dire que le gang avait appris ces signaux afin de pouvoir espionner des soldats et savoir ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire.

L'escadron de chevaliers étant désormais dans un bosquet à environ un mile (1,6 km) de leur destination, Kalem descendit de son cheval et aida Liam à en faire autant. Il sortit ensuite la carte qu'il avait réclamée au Seigneur Hargren, l'étala et fit signe aux chevaliers de se rassembler autour.

« Pas loin d'ici, une arête de pierre s'élève du sol et continue sur environ un demi-mile (800 mètres). C'est la même ligne de pierre qui forme la Crête d'Ascetir loin au sud, mais ici elle est loin de monter aussi haut. Il y avait un courant le long de sa base, jusqu'à ce qu'un glissement de terrain vers l'extrémité nord le détourne. Ce courant a creusé un goulot à côté de l'arête, créant une arête plus basse en parallèle... Ce côté plus bas est l'endroit où ils auront placé leur archer, là où les attaquants s'y attendront le moins. »

Le capitaine de l'escadron s'agenouilla, regardant la zone de la carte que Kalem désignait.

« Alors nous devrions les attaquer de ce côté, et prendre le terrain élevé.

- Non. »

Le chevalier sembla légèrement offensé lorsque Kalem le contredit, mais le jeune homme n'en fut pas perturbé le moins du monde et expliqua :

« Je m'occuperai de l'archer, mais vous devez tous arriver par le goulot lui-même. Il est possible d'en sortir en grimpant si on sait où s'accrocher, mais ça vous permettra quand même de les encercler... Si vous venez des hauteurs, ils se contenteront de fuir le goulot et de disparaître dans les bois. Et si vous essayez de sauter de là dans votre armure, vous aurez de la chance si vous ne vous cassez que les chevilles. De plus, nous devons être à pied. Les chevaux peuvent être laissés à proximité, mais le goulot lui-même est parsemé de rochers. Il ne serait pas sage de les y emmener. »

Le capitaine fronça les sourcils un moment, avant de hocher la tête en signe d'acceptation. Kalem connaissait le terrain par ici, et pas lui. Si le jeune homme affirmait que c'était le meilleur chemin, alors il suivrait les ordres du Seigneur Hargren et se fierait au conseil.

Il se redressa et s'adressa à ses hommes :

« Vous l'avez entendu. À partir de maintenant je veux un silence total. On ne veut pas leur donner le moindre avertissement de notre arrivée. »

Tout le monde remonta en selle ; Kalem prit de nouveau la tête avec le cheval que lui et Liam partageaient. Il avait fait attention de ne pas utiliser le terme 'gang' et de ne pas mentionner de noms. Il avait de la chance que ce campement soit un de ceux où Liam n'était jamais allé. Il laisserait l'enfant avec les chevaux, afin qu'il n'ait pas à savoir qu'ils se battraient contre d'anciens camarades et amis.

Dans son cas, l'ignorance était vraiment une bénédiction, car Kalem lui-même souffrait d'un conflit intérieur avec tout cela. Il savait que le gang devait être arrêté, devait être puni, mais lui non plus ne pouvait pas oublier que pendant un peu plus de onze ans ils avaient été sa famille et sa vie... Et maintenant, il allait les détruire ou tout comme.

Son visage demeura sombre quand ils atteignirent l'endroit où ils allaient laisser les chevaux, Kalem déposant Liam au sol avant de s'agenouiller pour avoir le visage au même niveau que le garçon.

« J'ai besoin que tu restes ici. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi. Je ne serai pas au milieu des combats, je vais juste me débarrasser de l'archer pour que les chevaliers puissent faire le reste. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça si je dois m'inquiéter pour toi, ce qui veut dire que tu dois attendre ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne. D'accord ? »

Liam sembla hésitant et malheureux, mais hocha la tête quand même.

« D'accord... »

Kalem sourit, avant de se redresser et de mener les chevaliers. Il leur fit suivre le chemin le plus couvert, avant de les laisser dans un bosquet épais d'où ils pouvaient voir l'entrée du goulot. Il fit ensuite le tour par l'est, se déplaçant silencieusement jusqu'à trouver une place d'où il pouvait apercevoir une silhouette isolée assise derrière un rocher, sur la berge inférieure de l'ancien lit du courant.

Il ôta son arc de son dos et attacha la corde aux extrémités, avant de sortir une flèche de son carquois et de l'armer. Il tendit ensuite l'arc, murmurant une incantation au passage.

_« Beon uswicende, me flan. »_

Ses yeux prirent une lueur dorée dans les ombres de sa cachette, le claquement de la corde relâchée se perdant dans le bruit du vent et les chants des oiseaux. La flèche désormais enchantée ignora ces vents, qui ne l'affectaient pas, volant droit jusqu'à frapper Ril, qui ne se doutait de rien, en plein dans l'œil.

L'archer s'effondra immédiatement et silencieusement, mort avant d'avoir pu réaliser qu'il avait été touché. Kalem lui accorda un moment de regret, mais juste un moment, avant de se rapprocher du bord du goulot afin que son signal atteigne les oreilles des chevaliers à l'affût.

Le sifflement sinistre poussa le gang à regarder autour d'eux avec perplexité, car c'était celui que Kalem utilisait toujours pour s'amuser à effrayer les ivrognes superstitieux. Qu'ils l'entendent maintenant signifiait qu'il était proche, leurs visages montrant clairement que certains se demandaient s'il avait soudain choisi de revenir.

« Kalem ! C'est toi, sale petit connard ingrat ? Amène tes fesses ! »

Le cri de Gavin retentit hors du goulot, mais le sorcier ne répondit pas. Son choix du sifflement comme signal avait eu pour unique but de les distraire, et de ce point de vue il fonctionnait parfaitement.

Le gang attendit qu'il apparaisse, mais il ne se montra pas, des murmures commençant à passer parmi eux. Ils restèrent distraits jusqu'à ce que le faible cliquetis des armures les atteigne, et ce fut seulement alors qu'ils réalisèrent que cette fois, c'était _eux_ qu'on avait piégés.

Des cris d'alarme retentirent, le gang cherchant à se couvrir lorsqu'une pluie de carreaux d'arbalètes leur tomba dessus. Les chevaliers eux-mêmes restèrent à couvert à l'entrée du goulot, se servant d'une paire de gros rochers et des côtés pour s'abriter d'une volée identique.

Kalem observa le combat de son point de vue privilégié, douze pieds (365 mètres) au-dessus du lit du courant d'où il avait une vue parfaite de la bataille. Mais il ne restait pas assis sans rien faire, pas du tout. À la place il faisait en sorte qu'il soit difficile aux _deux_ camps de faire des victimes.

L'air dans le goulot bougeait dans l'espace entre les deux groupes de combattants, dérivant légèrement les carreaux de leur course quelle que soit leur destination. Dans le passé il avait déjà fait cela, et isolé les brises afin de n'interférer qu'avec les flèches ennemies, mais cette fois il voulait éviter des blessures dans les deux camps. Les chevaliers, avec leur entraînement intensif au combat, auraient bien plus d'endurance que le gang. Ajouté au fait que ce que faisait Kalem serait clair pour Gavin, le chef devenu brigand ne tarderait pas à être frustré, et c'était ce que voulait Kalem.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la réalisation pour avoir lieu ; l'homme maudit son neveu avec une véhémence audible même par-dessus le bruit des carreaux d'arbalète rebondissant sur les rochers ou se brisant. Les deux camps commençaient à manquer de munitions, certains se résolvant à ramasser des branchages intacts ou à peine endommagés autour d'eux pour les renvoyer à leurs adversaires une fois leurs carquois vides.

Finalement Gavin ne put plus le supporter, et comme il savait que Kalem empêchait _tout_ tir d'atteindre quelqu'un, il tira son épée et sortit du couvert pour charger vers les chevaliers...

… Trois enjambées et il s'arrêta sur place, une flèche qui ignorait les vents contraires sortant de ses côtes. Son sursaut étouffé amena le silence, les deux camps baissant leurs armes un moment tandis qu'il tournait lentement la tête à la recherche de son tueur.

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur Kalem, le jeune homme se tenant là, sa silhouette découpée sur le ciel, avant que le jeune homme ne sorte une autre flèche de son carquois et ne tire à nouveau... à l'instant où Uren quittait le couvert pour venir en aide au chef qui s'effondrait.

La seconde flèche atteignit Uren dans la nuque, les deux hommes s'effondrant au sol pour expirer leur dernier soupir. Pendant ce temps le gang ne put que fixer Kalem avec incrédulité devant ce qu'il venait de faire, paralysés à la vue de son expression glaciale... Il avait fait une promise à Gavin, et il l'avait tenue.

Ce qu'il ignorait, ainsi que le gang et les chevaliers, cependant, c'était qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à observer la scène. À une courte distance de là où se tenait le sorcier, de grands yeux verts fixaient la scène avec horreur tandis que les guerriers de Camelot recouvraient leurs esprits et commençaient à charger dans l'espace étroit.

Liam se raidit lorsqu'il les vit bouger, son regard paniqué se portant vers les membres restants du groupe, toujours sous le choc. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur deux silhouettes qui tremblaient loin derrière le reste, deux amis qui même maintenant refusaient de combattre.

« Katia ! Jarl ! »

Liam sauta par-dessus le bord du goulot, se laissant glisser avant de courir vers les deux qu'il venait d'appeler. Il ne lui vint jamais à l'esprit que Kalem ne leur permettrait jamais d'être blessés, ou qu'il lui avait promis de rester hors de danger. Tout ce à quoi il parvenait à penser, c'était qu'il était sur le point de perdre plus de gens qu'il considérait comme sa famille.

Kalem sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Liam, le fixant avec incrédulité lorsque le garçon glissa dans le goulot droit sur la route des chevaliers. Liam était aveugle au danger, et aveugle à tout sauf son objectif... et leur vue étant obscurcie par la poussière qu'ils soulevaient, les chevaliers ne l'avaient pas aperçu.

Il se jeta dans le vide de douze pieds, amortissant sa chute d'un souffle de vent, avant de se jeter devant Liam. À l'instant où ses bras se refermèrent autour du garçon, il lança une main en direction des chevaliers et hurla ce qui sauverait Liam mais le condamnerait lui-même.

_« Gescildan! »_

La barrière magique emplit la largeur du goulot, les chevaliers s'y cognant avant de crier de surprise. Quand il vit le capitaine soulever sa visière et le fixer, d'autres chevaliers marmonnant qu'il était un sorcier, Kalem ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, sachant que sa vie avec Liam était finie.

« Kalem ? »

Le gémissement de Liam atteignit ses oreilles, venant de la larme qui venait de lui atterrir sur la tête. Kalem baissa les yeux vers lui, les yeux pleins d'eaux, avant qu'un soudain mouvement du groupe ne le fasse se redresser et leur adresser un regard furieux.

Le mouvement fut suffisant pour les arrêter net, sa voix résonnant durement dans la zone confinée du goulot.

« _Assez_... J'ai influencé la bataille pour éviter des blessures sérieuses, dans l'espoir que quand Gavin, Uren, et Ril seraient morts, le reste d'entre vous seraient assez sensés pour _fuir_ quand vous réaliseriez que vous ne pouviez pas gagner. Ces trois-là étaient les instigateurs des attaques sur les marchands, et _aucun_ d'entre vous n'auriez emprunté ce chemin sans eux. En restant et en vous battant vous avez décidé de votre sort, alors tout ce que vous pouvez faire à présent, c'est choisir le sort des plus jeunes membres du groupe. »

Il désigna les deux silhouettes qui tremblaient encore derrière eux, qui n'avaient pas bougé depuis que le combat avait commencé.

« Vous pouvez vous rendre, afin que le seigneur Hargren puisse rendre un jugement indulgent contre Jarl et Katia. Les deux soldats qui vous ont échappé l'autre jour, ont _vu_ que ni l'un ni l'autre ne vous avait aidés à les blesser. Vous _allez_ mourir, mais c'est à vous de décider si vous mourez ici et les emmenez avec vous. À la place vous pouvez obtenir une mort rapide et digne sur le gibet, en sachant que vos actions ont sauvé les plus jeunes d'entre nous... Ceux dont le code du gang a toujours exigé, qu'on les protège et qu'on les abrite. »

Personne ne bougea pendant ce qui sembla une éternité, avant que l'un des adultes restants ne lâche son arme, suivi par le reste. Avec Gavin, Uren et Ril morts, Kalem était vraiment le seul à pouvoir les guider.

« ...Alors pour leur bien, nous allons nous rendre. »

Kalem se tourna vers les chevaliers, qui ne savaient que faire de cette étrange situation.

« Je sais que j'ai décidé de mon sort en me révélant sorcier, aussi je vous demande, en tant que Chevaliers de Camelot et hommes d'honneur, de m'accorder cette requête. Acceptez la reddition du gang et la mienne, et demandez au Seigneur Hargren d'épargner le gibet à Jarl et Katia. Si vous ne le faites pas, vous me forcerez à vous combattre, car je me suis _juré_ d'utiliser mon pouvoir pour protéger les innocents et les personnes sans défenses. Jarl et Katia ne sont rien d'autre, et je _vais_ me dresser et combattre si vous essayez de les condamner. »

Sa supplique terminée, Kalem attira Liam plus près pendant un moment et le serra fort dans ses bras. Il le poussa ensuite vers les chevaliers, se servant d'un souffle de vent pour l'empêcher de se retourner avant de reculer pour se tenir avec le gang.

Le capitaine se saisit du garçon éberlué, le faisant passer à un autre chevalier avant de hocher solennellement la tête. Une supplique à leur honneur, bien que venant d'un sorcier, ne serait pas ignorée. Pas quand ce même sorcier venait littéralement de se sacrifier. Il serait suffisant de le faire prisonnier, la capture et par conséquent l'exécution d'un sorcier suffirait à contenter le roi.

« Nous acceptons les termes... Laissez toutes vos armes derrière vous et avancez tranquillement. »

Il regarda sévèrement Kalem.

« Si tu fais mine d'utiliser la magie, nous te tuerons sur place. »

Le gang fit ce qu'on lui disait, les chevaliers formant une avant-garde autour d'eux. Mais ce ne fut pas les chevaliers qui gardèrent le gang en rang serré, mais plutôt les derniers lambeaux de leur honneur et leur dernière prise sur le code pour lequel on les avait autrefois respectés. Kalem était revenu, avait tué leur ancien chef et pris sa place, et maintenant ils le suivraient vers leurs morts pour le bien de ceux qui leur étaient les plus chers.

~(-)~

L'homme s'empressa à travers les couloirs, dans la cour obscurcie par la nuit et vers la garnison, avec un degré de hâte que peu de ses serviteurs avaient jamais vu. Son expression était un mélange de déni et de choc, aucun de ceux qu'il croisait ne voulant lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

Hargren entra dans l'enceinte de la garnison, _courant_ presque vers le bâtiment central qui abritait la prison. Soldats comme chevaliers s'écartèrent rapidement sur son passage, désertant sa route vers l'escalier qui menait aux cachots souterrains humides. Il entendit les pleurs et les hurlements longtemps avant de voir leur source, son cœur s'emplissant de regret lorsqu'il aperçut l'enfant.

Liam était hystérique, essayant de griffer et de mordre le chevalier qui le retenait, arrêté par l'armure de l'homme, hurlant des dénégations et suppliant qu'on libère son meilleur ami.

Hargren regarda en direction de la cellule vers laquelle se tendait l'enfant, ses yeux s'assombrissant lorsqu'il aperçut le jeune homme menotté à l'intérieur.

Kalem lui rendit son regard sans broncher, avant d'incliner la tête pour désigner la cellule voisine.

« Il a été accepté que Jarl et Katia, qui n'ont jamais pris part aux meurtres, recevraient des sentences plus légères. Le reste du gang s'est rendu volontairement en échange. »

Hargren hésita, avant d'aboyer un ordre aux gardes.

« Emmenez-les tous les deux dans la section sécurisée des fermes. Ils sont condamnés à dix ans, après quoi, s'ils se sont bien conduits, ils se verront offrir l'opportunité de continuer à y travailler pour un salaire fixe. »

Jarl et Katia furent rapidement menés hors de leur cellule, regardant Kalem lorsqu'ils passèrent devant lui.

« Merci, Kalem.

- Merci, Kalem. »

Kalem les observa être éloignés, avant de se lever et de s'avancer autant que ses chaînes le lui permettaient. Il regarda ensuite Liam, dont les pleurs s'étaient réduits à des sanglots, et lui parla d'une voix calmante :

« Ne t'en veux pas pour ça Liam, j'ai choisi ce chemin moi-même. Je veux juste que tu te souviennes que, quoi qu'il arrive, je te considérerai toujours comme mon petit frère. Vis une vie longue et heureuse, Liam. Vis-la en sachant que je serai toujours avec toi en souvenir et en esprit. »

Liam recommença à pleurer, hurlant de tous ses poumons, et voyant la supplique dans les yeux de Kalem, Hargren donna un ordre.

« Emmenez-le dans la salle des gardes au-dessus et attendez-moi là-bas. Je m'occuperai de lui une fois que j'en aurai fini ici.

- Bien, Messire. »

Le chevalier souleva un Liam gigotant et hurlant, le porta dans les escaliers jusqu'à être hors de vue. Dès qu'il fut hors de portée de voix, Hargren se déplaça jusqu'aux barreaux de la cellule pour regarder l'homme à l'intérieur.

« J'aurais dû deviner que tu étais un sorcier... quand tu as dit avoir été enseigné par un druide. »

Kalem laissa échapper un léger reniflement.

« Je sais que ça aurait vraiment dû être évident. Mais tout le monde sait que la meilleure façon de garder un secret, c'est de ne pas essayer trop fort. Plus vous dites de mensonges pour le cacher, plus vous avez de chances de vous faire prendre. »

Hargren le regarda avec regret, et soupira.

« … C'est très noble ce que tu as fait, un sacrifice très honorable. Il est juste dommage qu'Uther ne le verrait pas comme ça, mais il s'aveugle bien trop en ce qui concerne la magie. Si seulement il acceptait qu'il y en a beaucoup qui l'utilisent et qui feraient honte aux chevaliers et aux nobles. Tu es là, sur le point d'être exécuté, et même maintenant tu continues de placer le bien-être de tes amis et compagnons en premier... J'aimerais juste être en position de t'offrir la grâce, mais par les lois de Camelot, je ne peux pas. Si je te libérais, cela signifierait retourner Uther contre Ulwin et tous ceux qui y vivent. Il est impossible de dire combien seraient blessés si je me battais contre lui. »

Kalem hocha la tête avec compréhension, avant de reprendre après une courte pause :

« … Si vous souhaitez m'offrir la grâce, alors faites-moi envoyer à Camelot pour que ma punition soit exécutée là-bas... Je ne veux pas que ça ait lieu ici à Ulwin, où Liam pourrait me voir brûler. »

Hargren marqua également une pause, fronçant légèrement les sourcils avant de lentement hocher la tête.

« Ce sera fait. »

Il se tourna pour partir, les derniers mots de Kalem résonnant dans ses oreilles.

« Vous pouvez dire à Liam où j'ai été envoyé, et pourquoi, mais ne lui dites pas ce qui est arrivé après que j'aie été emmené... Je ne veux pas qu'il ait des raisons de s'enfuir d'Ulwin, quand je sais que vous prendrez soin de lui. »

Hargren quitta les donjons et de nouveau fut à portée des hurlements de Liam. La voix du garçon s'enrouait rapidement, la longue journée et l'heure tardive jouant toutes deux un rôle dans son épuisement. Le seigneur demanda l'aide de deux gardes pour emmener le garçon au manoir et dans une chambre d'amis, où Hargren se servit d'une clé sur le trousseau à sa ceinture pour verrouiller la porte une fois Liam à l'intérieur. Mais il avait à peine fait trois pas que le verrou cliqua et Liam sortit en courant, une main rapide saisissant bourse et trousseau ainsi qu'un anneau sur un doigt avant de dévaler le couloir.

Le garçon courait, l'esprit centré sur la libération de Kalem. Mais pour ce faire il devait d'abord s'échapper, et l'argent qu'il venait de voler permettrait d'acheter des vivres. Ensuite il pourrait aider son ami et tous deux pourraient fuir Ulwin...

Le rêve désespéré fut brisé lorsqu'une main gantée le saisit par le bras, une autre par la peau du cou avant d'être traîné vers un Seigneur Hargren extrêmement surpris.

L'homme reprit sa bourse et son anneau, les regardant ainsi que la porte qui n'était plus verrouillée. Il fit ensuite signe au garde de remettre Liam à l'intérieur.

« Fouillez-le, et vérifiez qu'il n'a rien d'autre sur lui qui puisse être utilisé pour forcer les serrures. »

Le garde s'exécuta, privant Liam de sa collection cachée d'épingles qu'il portait toujours par habitude. Dès que ce fut fait, Hargren se dressa dans l'embrasure et soupira :

« Tu es manifestement un garçon brillant et intelligent, et tu voudrais gâcher ça dans une cause perdue. »

Liam serra les poings, ses yeux rougis par les larmes se remplissant de nouveau sous l'effet de la peine.

« _Laissez-le partir !_

- Je ne peux pas... »

Hargren prit une profonde inspiration, le regard fixé sévèrement sur le gamin.

« Liam, tu as deux choix à cet instant, aussi je suggère que tu les examines soigneusement. Tu peux être condamné à plusieurs années de dur labeur, ou tu peux accepter une éducation et un travail ici au sein du manoir. Avant de prendre ta décision, pense à ce que ton ami Kalem voudrait que tu fasses. Il n'y aura pas d'échappatoire pour lui, pas avec les lois de Camelot contre la magie. Il va être emprisonné puis transporté vers la capitale, pour être brûlé sur le bûcher pour le rime de sorcellerie, et il n'y a rien que toi ou moi puissions faire à ce sujet. Alors dis-moi, quel chemin choisis-tu ? »

Liam le fixa, perdu et effrayé, avant que sa main ne se dirige vers quelque chose sous sa chemise tandis que les larmes dans ses yeux commençaient à couler.

« I-Il voudrait que j'aie le meilleur futur possible... »

Il ravala un sanglot, se mordit la lèvre avant d'incliner la tête avec culpabilité devant ce qui lui semblait une trahison.

« … J'accepte votre offre d'une place au manoir... Messire. »

La douleur contenue dans ces mots frappa Hargren en plein cœur, mais il se força à garder son sang-froid. À la place il hocha la tête avant de commencer à fermer la porte.

« Repose-toi, Liam. Demain commencera le reste de ta vie... La vie que Kalem a tant sacrifié afin de s'assurer que tu l'obtiendrais. »

La porte se referma, le verrou également sur une note de finalité. De l'intérieur de la chambre il entendit Liam commencer à sangloter, pleurant son chagrin, et à l'extérieur de cette pièce il dut lui-même lutter pour ne pas verser des larmes de compassion. Quoi qu'il arrive durant les prochains jours, le futur serait dur pour tous les deux.

~(-)~

**Les mouchoirs sont à votre gauche, les cordes sur votre droite. Devant vous, une caisse de fruits pourris, que je vous remercierai de lancer uniquement sur l'auteur, ****et pas sur la traductrice qui est restée debout jusqu'à 1:10 du matin pour s'assurer que vous auriez le chapitre à temps. Et qui est actuellement en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.**

**Le prochain épisode s'intitule Ressentiment.**

**DAM, tu ne peux pas ne pas reviewer ce chapitre. Toi qui avais un million de scénarios en tête, est-ce que celui-là en faisait partie ?**


	31. Ressentiment Partie 1

**Je sais, j'ai un jour d'avance. Mais demain c'est, d'une part, la fête des mères (si vous êtes en France, je ne vous apprends rien), et d'autre part, l'anniversaire de mon arrière-grand-mère. Je ne suis donc pas sûre d'avoir le temps de poster, ni que vous aurez le temps de lire, demain.**

**Et puis je l'avoue j'étais trop impatiente de connaître les réactions pour ce chapitre.**

**Colinou : Ce chapitre, je pense, aura éclairci ce qu'Hargren n'était pas censé dire à Liam ;-)**

**DAM : J'ai adoré ta review. Ne t'inquiète pas, Liam ne va plus perdre de gens avant un certain temps... Le PS m'a fait rire, et Alaia également (je lui transmets toutes les reviews) ! On attend avec impatience ta review pour ce chapitre !**

**Précédemment dans ****_Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera _****:**

**Hargren demande de l'aide à Kalem pour tuer le gang. Pour sauver Liam d'une mort certaine, Kalem utilise sa magie devant les soldats, ce qui le condamne à être emmené à Camelot pour y mourir.**

**Ulwin, M-7 ans**

~(-)~

Chapitre 31: Ressentiment ~Partie 1~

La lumière pâle du soleil d'automne traversait le sol au fur et à mesure que la matinée passait, ses progrès inaperçus par le jeune garçon assis à la fenêtre. Sa silhouette immobile avait été gravée à partir de cette lumière, bien que son ombre ne puisse pas refléter les larmes qu'il était maintenant trop engourdi pour verser.

Liam resta où il était, silencieux tandis qu'il regardait à travers la fenêtre, la tête à nouveau appuyée contre l'encadrement. Il l'avait ouverte peu de temps auparavant, mais au lieu des bavardages des serviteurs dehors et le son des oiseaux il avait aussi été capable d'entendre le son grave des tambours provenant de la garnison. Ça n'avait duré qu'une quinzaine de minutes, assez longtemps pour que la poignée de membres du gang restant soit pendue, mais ça avait semblé beaucoup trop long pour son âme torturée.

Peu de temps après il avait vu l'escouade de chevaliers qui avaient été avec eux, sortant hors du portail du manoir à cheval. Ils avaient été en formation autour d'une sorte de charrette, qui ressemblait à une cage sur roues. Il n'avait pas été capable de voir qui était dedans, mais il n'avait pas été difficile de deviner… C'était Kalem, en chemin pour Camelot pour être exécuté par le Roi Uther.

Liam se mordit la lèvre à cette pensée, un soupçon de larmes à nouveau dans ses yeux. Ce n'était pas _juste _! Kalem n'avait jamais blessé personne avec sa magie excepté pour se défendre ou pour protéger des gens. Il avait _rêvé _de montrer au monde que la magie était digne de confiance, et maintenant il ne pourrait jamais faire ça…

Le verrou de la chambre cliqueta, une bonne entrant avec un plateau de nourriture. Elle le posa sur la table, tirant la chaise qu'elle avait rangé avant et le regardant.

Son expression était sympathique.

"Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais tu dois manger. Rester assis à la fenêtre toute la journée ne va rien arranger."

Liam resta silencieux, tout comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'elle lui avait amené le petit déjeuner, et était revenue après pour constater qu'il n'y avait pas touché. Tout comme elle l'avait fait, elle laissa échapper un petit soupir et laissa le plateau sur la table. Elle reviendrait dans une heure ou deux, pour vérifier qu'il allait bien, mais autrement on lui avait ordonné de ne pas lui mettre de pression.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, la porte encore une fois verrouillée, Liam jeta à cette barrière un coup d'œil désintéressé avant de recommencer à regarder par la fenêtre. Qu'est-ce qui lui importait ? Il n'avait plus _rien. _Il avait perdu tout le monde…

Sa mère, Elias, et Helen.

Son père.

Alan, qui était parti quelque part après avoir abandonné ses recherches.

Le gang qui avait pris soin de lui.

...Et maintenant Kalem...

Il appuya sa tête contre l'encadrement de la fenêtre, pensant au sorcier. Malgré les paroles de Kalem, il se blâmait encore pour ce qu'il s'était passé. S'il avait seulement _écouté _ et était resté avec les chevaux, alors Kalem n'aurait pas été forcé d'utiliser la magie pour le protéger. Kalem avait tué Gavin et Uren, et Ril était sûrement l'archer qu'il avait mentionné aux chevaliers. Il lui avait caché que le gang était celui qui blessait les voyageurs… Avait essayé de le protéger lorsque Hargren lui avait demandé de l'aide pour les descendre.

Liam en resta là, ses yeux vert ternes et sans aucun soupçon ou trace du garçon heureux qu'il avait été avant que tout ça ne commence. Avant que le feu et la lame ne lui aient pris le premier de ceux qui lui étaient chers. Ne se souciant pas du tout de quel destin l'attendait, parce que sans Kalem à ses côtés ça n'importait plus…

~(-)~

**Quelque part dans la forêt**

Les sons des chevaux l'entouraient, même avec le grincement de la cage et le cliquetis des armures et de la sellerie. Parfois le cliquetis des chaînes s'y joignait, lorsqu'il changeait de position à l'arrière de cette charrette pour être à l'aise après être resté dans une position trop longtemps.

Kalem s'appuya contre la porte arrière de la cage, regardant les chevaliers et le paysage qui défilait comme s'il était indifférent au sort qui l'attendait. C'était quelque chose qui avait toujours été une possibilité, depuis qu'il avait découvert sa magie. Il aurait pu l'abandonner à l'époque, mais il avait choisi de poursuivre avec la conviction qu'un jour il serait capable de faire une différence dans le monde. Qu'un jour il serait capable de prouver à tout le monde à tous les endroits qu'Uther avait _tort _à propos de la magie. Que ce n'était pas quelque chose à craindre, mais plutôt quelque chose à chérir et respecter.

Il se sourit à lui-même, se souvenant de ce qu'il avait pensé lorsque Nellan lui avait dit qu'il avait le potentiel d'être un Grand Prêtre de l'Ancienne Religion. Lorsque le druide lui avait parlé de la prophétie à propos d'Emrys et du Roi Présent et à Venir. Pendant un moment il avait joué avec l'idée _qu'il _était peut-être Emrys, _qu'il _serait celui qui restaurerait la magie dans les terres. Il devait admettre qu'il avait continué à entretenir de telles pensées à certaines occasions, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre jour important lui fasse réaliser l'ignominie de sa _vraie _destinée…

Merlin, un garçon de l'âge de Liam, était le _vrai _Emrys… Il devait avoir douze ans maintenant, et aucun doute qu'il était toujours ami avec l'autre garçon, William. Il devait également encore être inconscient du grand destin qui l'attendait, lorsque le temps viendra il commencera à marcher sur cette voie. En ce moment il était un enfant, mais tout comme le chêne puissant avec le temps il se tiendrait debout, grand, fort et fier… Il se tiendrait aux côtés d'Arthur, qui comme lui était juste un enfant en ce moment. Aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait le chemin à venir, mais un jour ils le connaîtraient.

Kalem soupira, baissant la tête avec un sourire. Ça paraissait peut-être étrange, _sourire _lorsque vous êtes en route pour être brûlé sur le bûcher, mais il avait ses raisons. Ce sourire devint un rire lorsqu'il regarda ses chaînes, le sorcier se murmurant à lui-même, trop bas pour que les chevaliers entendent.

"...Il y a beaucoup plus dans mon destin que me laisser brûler, et je _me _suis promis à moi-même que je voulais voir le futur que cet enfant, Merlin, aiderait à créer. Alors est-ce que je _veux _brûler ?" Son sourire s'élargit un tant soit peu, son expression devenant ironique. "...Non, je pense que je vais passer."

Un murmure aussi silencieux de 'tospringe' déverrouilla ses chaînes, un autre la porte arrière de la cage. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallu aux chevaux pour faire trois enjambées il se jeta hors de la cage, se renversant pour retomber sur ses pieds en jetant dans le même mouvement les chaînes de ses poignets et de ses chevilles droits dans les visages des deux chevaliers derrière le wagon… Les stupides chevaliers ne portaient pas leurs casques.

"_Il s'échappe ! Le sorcier s'en va !_"

Kalem entendit le cri, souriant méchamment tandis qu'il récitait un sort.

"_Aer frice to me gewill !_"

Ses yeux se dorèrent et le restèrent, le sort lui donnant un accès facile à son affinité. En quelques secondes le tapis frais des feuilles d'automne se souleva dans une masse de vents chaotiques, les chevaliers se couvrant les yeux et essayant de contrôler leurs chevaux effrayés sans le maleström.

Le capitaine était l'un des rares qui portait son casque, et il l'utilisa pour se couvrir les yeux pour qu'il puisse charger le sorcier souriant. Kalem évita simplement le cheval, tandis que le capitaine criait des jurons.

"_Arrêtez de gaspiller votre temps, imbéciles ! Oubliez ces maudites feuilles et attrapez-le !_"

Kalem lui dirigea un dernier sourire, avant d'agiter à nouveau les feuilles et se tournant avec son cri railleur les atteignant.

"J'ai l'habitude d'utiliser la magie pour ouvrir des verrous pour vivre ! Pensiez-vous _réellement _que cette cage me retiendrait ! Juste parce que je me suis rendu auparavant, ne veut pas dire que je vais _rester _rendu !"

Il continua à courir, riant d'euphorie. Quand vous avez des pouvoirs, faire quelque chose comme ça envoyait un _frisson _en vous. Il se sentait comme si son sang était en feu, le cœur battant, et qu'il était au beau milieu de la plus grande montée d'adrénaline de sa vie.

Les chevaliers réussirent à s'orienter, le reste des feuilles chutant. Cependant, à ce moment, Kalem était à près d'une centaine de mètre plus loin à travers les arbres, et se dirigeant vers un endroit où il savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas le suivre. Les chevaliers chargèrent après lui, le capitaine dirigeant son arbalète sur le dos de Kalem, mais juste avant qu'il ne puisse commencer à appuyer sur la gâchette, le sorcier posa sa prochaine foulée et commença à se tourner sur ce seul pied.

Kalem leur fit signe gaiement avant de tomber hors de vue, et ce fut le seul avertissement pour que les chevaliers doivent ralentir. Les sabots de leurs chevaux creusèrent des rainures sur le sol de la forêt, car ils dérapèrent pour s'arrêter à quelques mètres seulement du bord d'une crevasse. Les chevaliers entendirent l'écho d'un rire venant d'en-dessous, suivi par une pulvérisation d'eau que le vent faisait remonter et qui les trempa jusqu'aux os. Le sorcier avait pris la fuite et était hors de portée, et descendu dans la crevasse ils ne pouvaient pas voir de quel côté il était allé… Kalem s'était _échappé…_

~(-)~

**Ulwin**

"Est-ce que vous essayez de me dire qu'une escouade des _meilleurs _chevaliers de Camelot… a permis à _un _seul sorcier, qui était en cage et _enchaîné, _de s'échapper ?"

Hargren fronça les sourcils devant le chevalier debout devant lui, à regarder cette âme malheureuse qui avait été la seule à faire demi-tour pour l'informer de ce qui était arrivé. Une fois encore, il n'était pas _réellement _malheureux, en fait il était probablement le plus béni… Il n'aimerait pas être là quand le capitaine de l'escouade aurait à expliquer les faits à Uther.

Le chevalier rougit légèrement, baissant la tête en signe d'excuses.

"Au nom de mes collègues chevaliers, je vous exprime mes plus sincères excuses pour cet échec. Nous l'avons sous-estimé parce qu'il s'était rendu à nous, et il en a pris avantage."

"En effet il l'a fait…" Hargren joignit ses mains sur ses genoux, se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise, l'image même du seigneur mécontent. "Vous êtes licencié, et retournez immédiatement à Camelot. Vous pouvez réquisitionner un cheval frais des écuries, mais c'est la seule concession que je vous accorde."

Le chevalier s'inclina, faisant un pas avant de se tourner vers la porte.

"Oui, Seigneur Hargren."

Hargren le regarda partir, attendant… Attendant que la porte se ferme pour que son froncement de sourcils se change en un sourire heureux. Il rit avant de s'asseoir droit, posant ses mains sur son bureau et ressassant cette petite victoire contre une loi avec laquelle il n'avait jamais été d'accord.

"Kalem. Tu m'as demandé de t'envoyer à Camelot, m'as demandé une chance de t'échapper. Aurais-tu été condamné ici que ça aurait été impossible sans tuer ou blesser sérieusement des gens, et c'est quelque chose que tu refuserais juste pour sauver ta vie." Il soupira, son sourire se fanant. "Et tu m'as aussi demandé de ne pas le dire à Liam si tu t'échappais, pour lui cacher que tu es en vie… parce que tu ne veux pas qu'il te recherche." Ses yeux se posèrent sur la carte sur le mur, s'inquiétant de l'endroit où le sorcier irait. Il ne pouvait pas le deviner, excepté que ce serait _loin _de Camelot. Un jour il pourrait revenir, mais ça viendrait dans longtemps. "Sois prudent, Kalem. Même s'il ne sait pas que tu es en vie, je suis sûr qu'une part de lui attendra toujours ton retour… Ne le déçois pas."

Avec ça le seigneur se leva, quittant son bureau avec le cœur plus léger que depuis un certain temps. C'était vrai qu'il cacherait la vérité à Liam, mais il tiendrait sa promesse silencieuse à l'ami du garçon. C'était le meilleur moyen pour tous les deux.

~(-)~

**DAM... J'attends avec impatience ta réaction. (Pas taper lol)**

**La fin vous le dit assez clairement, Kalem ne reviendra pas dans cette fic – d'ailleurs vous vous en doutez, puisque dans Motifs Liam le croit toujours mort. Vous avez donc 5 chapitres pour faire votre deuil... Parce qu'il y en a un autre qui arrive dans six semaines, et qui va certainement vous plaire ! Certains le reconnaîtront pour l'avoir vu dans Destinée, d'ailleurs.**


	32. Ressentiment Partie 2

**Colinou : Sauter de joie je ne sais pas, mais d'après elle elle a dansé de joie XD**

**DAM : Non, il n'est pas mort ! Je savais que ça te ferait plaisir, si tu savais le nombre de fois où en lisant tes reviews j'ai rigolé en pensant à ta réaction quand tu verrais Kalem s'échapper... Heureusement pour moi que tu n'es pas rancunière !  
****Ta supposition est à moitié vraie. Tu comprendras plus tard... Et oui, Hargren est un super Seigneur qui roxx tout, comme tu dis !****  
**

**Précédemment dans ****_Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera _****:**

**Alors que Liam est complètement dévasté et se sent fautif de la mort de Kalem, ce dernier****, en chemin pour Camelot, s'échappe pour voir le monde que Merlin construira. Mais Hargren et lui ne diront pas à Liam qu'il s'est échappé.**

**Ulwin, M – 7 ans**

~(-)~

Chapitre 32: Ressentiment ~Partie 2~

Peu de gens ici semblaient le remarquer, ou au moins lui donner un coup d'œil strict au passage. La rumeur sur lui et sa situation s'était rapidement propagée durant la dernière semaine, mais maintenant l'intérêt s'était tari.

Liam suivit la bonne en charge de l'entretien des chambres des hôtes, portant une pile de feuilles pour elle. Il avait été déplacé hors de la chambre d'hôte pour une salle permanente dans l'aile des serviteurs, mais pour le garder occupé et pour l'amener à s'installer correctement, il avait été chargé de l'aider dans ses tâches. Le problème était qu'ici à l'intérieur du manoir, l'envoyer simplement jouer l'ombre d'une bonne n'allait pas faire grand-chose.

Dehors, dans la ville ça aurait pu. Tout le monde là-bas connaissait sa famille et sympathisait avec lui, mais ici à l'intérieur des murs c'était un monde complètement différent. Seule une poignée de membres du personnel étaient d'Ulwin, le reste venant de Camelot ou d'ailleurs dans le royaume, et certains même des terres encore plus loin. Aucun de ces étrangers distants ne voulaient quelque chose en particulier de lui, pas depuis qu'une autre rumeur eût circulé comme quoi il faisait autrefois partie du gang qui avait récemment été attrapé et exécuté. Encore une fois les actions de Gavin affectaient sa vie, le marquant comme un stigmate, ainsi peu d'entre eux voulaient s'associer avec lui… Ça le faisait même se sentir encore plus isolé, et plus en colère.

Liam soupira un tant soit peu, faisant attention à ne pas attirer l'attention de la bonne. Il n'avait rien contre elle, mais en même temps il ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Ses regrets pour ne pas être resté avec les chevaux ce jour-là avaient tourné en dépression, et son chagrin envers Kalem s'était changé en colère et ressentiment envers le monde dans son ensemble. Il se sentait amer et isolé, et que certains des serviteurs s'écartent de leur chemin pour l'ignorer le faisait seulement se sentir encore pire. Il était un roturier, fait pour les rues et les fantaisies, plongé dans un lieu au cœur de la haute société. Si le fait que certains serviteurs l'ignoraient était mauvais, alors la façon dont certains nobles baissaient les yeux sur lui était pire. Ils ne le connaissaient même pas, et pourtant ils le regardaient déjà de haut…

Regardant les feuilles qu'il tenait, la tête baissée pour cacher son expression, il fronça les sourcils pour lui-même. Ce n'était tout simplement pas juste, rien de tout cela ne l'était. Ce royaume entier, avec ses lois contre la magie, semblait juste pourri par rapport à la bonté de Kalem. Kalem avait étudié tout ce qui était bon et lumineux à propos de la magie. Il n'avait jamais laissé ces lois stopper celui qu'il était, ni l'empêcher de rêver, et maintenant ces lois l'avaient emmené loin de lui. Son rêve était parti, il était parti, et tout ce qui restait était un jeune garçon qui avait perdu toutes les choses et toutes les personnes à qui il avait toujours tenu.

Continuant de suivre la bonne, Liam soupira encore une fois, malheureux, sans savoir que quelqu'un l'observait.

Hargren attendit jusqu'à ce que le garçon et la bonne soient partis, avant d'émerger d'une des alcôves bordant la salle au long de laquelle ils avaient marché. Il avait fait ceci plusieurs fois durant les derniers jours, essayant de comprendre si Liam commençait à s'établir. Mais d'après l'expression du garçon il pouvait voir que non, un sentiment de préoccupation croissante dans le cœur du seigneur.

Il se dirigea vers le sens opposé à celui que Liam avait pris, montant un certain nombre d'escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au dehors d'un ensemble de chambres où, il y a cinq ans, un père et deux enfants avaient livré une armoire sculptée. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte, au lieu de ça il entra tranquillement et appela doucement.

"Jancine ? Es-tu réveillée ?"

A sa droite, dans la plus petite des deux chambres connectées, il entendit le son d'un mouvement de couverture. Une voix féminine appela, ferme et confiante dans sa réponse.

"Oui, je le suis… Ne reste pas juste à la porte, Hargren. _Viens, _il est clair que tu souhaites me parler de quelque chose."

Hargren se sourit à lui-même et fit comme indiqué, marchant jusqu'à l'arche qui connectait les deux chambres. D'ici il pouvait voir sa femme, dont la voix forte démentait sa véritable condition. Elle avait été malade pendant presque un an, et pas même le Médecin de la Cour de Camelot, Gaius, n'avait été capable de lui prescrire un remède. Le vieil, homme avait été envoyé en visite par Uther peu de temps après qu'elle soit devenue grabataire, mais avait été incapable de faire plus que la faire se sentir plus confortable… Il avait également prévenu que si elle montrait des signes clairs de rétablissement, Jancine ne serait probablement plus jamais capable de marcher sans aide.

Ces chambres étaient maintenant l'endroit où elle passait ses journées, restant au lit jusqu'à ce que sa bonne l'aide à aller à table dans la chambre principale. Ces efforts la laissaient cependant toujours fatiguée, et maintenant elle quittait de moins en moins son lit sauf pour se baigner, et même ceci était une lutte.

Il arriva à son chevet, tirant une chaise à proximité et s'asseyant là où il pourrait rejoindre et tenir sa main. Les jours où elle pouvait venir à son bureau lui manquaient, et il pouvait se confier elle là-bas. Maintenant c'était lui qui venait à elle, et souvent pour la même raison. Il voulait ses conseils.

"J'ai envoyé Liam aider la bonne qui s'occupe de l'entretien des chambres d'hôtes, car elle était la première de l'équipe qu'il a eu la chance de rencontrer correctement. J'ai espéré que ça l'aiderait à s'installer, mais au lieu de ça il devient de plus en plus renfermé. La plupart des employés ne lui montrent également aucun intérêt ou dans certains cas l'ignorent délibérément. Je crains que les circonstances dans lesquelles il est arrivé soient contre lui."

Jancine le regarda un long moment, avant de secouer la tête en signe d'incrédulité.

"Chéri, ce n'est pas différent de lorsque tu essayais discrètement de forcer les nobles de notre cour à accepter de socialiser avec des artisans parmi les roturiers. Tu dois simplement mettre à plat pour les employés que Liam est notre invité, et qu'ils doivent le traiter avec au moins un respect raisonnable."

"Et comment me proposes-tu de faire ceci, sans l'énoncer ouvertement ?"

Hargren la regarda avec ce dilemme, celui qui lui faisait face trop souvent. En tant que seigneur d'Ulwin, il devait maintenir un certain visage avec les gens, et s'exprimer verbalement au nom de Liam n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire.

Jancine sourit, semblant assez fière d'elle.

"Pourquoi ne pas le faire de la même façon que tu l'as fait avec les nobles… Faire un geste de respect, et inviter Liam à dîner avec toi quelques fois dans la semaine. Il _est _effectivement notre pupille, même si nous ne pouvons pas l'admettre, et montrer un intérêt plus direct envers son bien-être en tant qu'enfant ne sera pas mal vu. Si un des nobles se pose des questions, tu peux dire simplement que tu l'as pris en tant que marque de ton respect envers ses parents… Qui ont travaillé si durement et nous ont tant soutenu lorsque nous ramenions ces terres du bord du gouffre de la pauvreté."

Il soupira, considérant sa suggestion.

"Crois-tu réellement que ça va marcher ?"

Elle souleva les sourcils.

"Ça va certainement au moins dire aux employés qu'il n'a pas à être maltraité." Elle serra sa main, son expression reflétant son inquiétude pour Liam. "Il a _besoin _d'une figure parentale en ce moment, et même si tu ne peux pas vraiment l'être en public, tu peux au moins l'être en privé. Il a besoin de savoir que nous prenons soin de lui, et le laisser avec seulement une bonne comme soutien n'est pas le moyen de faire ceci. Tu pourrais tout aussi bien l'avoir abandonné en ce moment, ou c'est ainsi que ça va lui paraître. Il a été trop blessé pour faire le premier pas lui-même, donc tu vas devoir le faire à sa place."

Hargren opina, acceptant son conseil.

"Je vais commencer ce soir, et te ferai savoir comment ça se passe."

Il se leva de son siège, mais resta debout où il était lorsqu'elle parla à nouveau.

"Demain est le jour où tu dîne habituellement avec Tarven non ?"

Hargren fronça les sourcils, mais opina tout de même.

"Oui. Pourquoi tu le demandes ?"

Elle pencha la tête.

"Prends Liam à dîner avec toi ce soir pour briser la glace, et encore demain pour qu'il puisse rencontrer notre fils. Peut-être que lui aussi pourra l'aider à s'installer. Ils ont, après tout, tous deux le même âge."

"...Avec des horizons très différents."

Jancine agita une main dédaigneuse, secouant la tête.

"Ça servira de distraction pour Liam. S'il a affaire des gens différents de ceux dont il a l'habitude, alors ça sera plus facile pour lui de s'adapter à la vie d'ici dans le manoir. Il ne se rappellera pas constamment et douloureusement ce qu'il a perdu. Tout ce qui est nécessaire de ta part, c'est que tu exécutes la mise en place avec tact. "

Hargren soupira, se résignant à la situation. Sa femme connaissait bien les enfants, beaucoup mieux que lui les connaissait, et si elle disait qu'une introduction prudence entre Liam et leur fils pourrait aider, alors il suivrait son conseil.

La remerciant et se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, il quitta ses chambres pour commencer à arranger les choses pour ce soir. Avec un peu de chance, ça serait un point tournant pour Liam, et ça ne viendrait pas de sitôt.


	33. Ressentiment Partie 3

**Vous allez détester Tarven... L'adulte n'est ****_rien_**** comparé au gamin !**

**Telles que je vous connais, les filles, avec ce chapitre on atteint les 50 reviews. Je rappelle que celle qui laissera la 50ème review gagnera une question gratuite Colinou, étant donné qu'en tant que co-traductrice tu as déjà droit à toutes les questions que tu veux, tâche de laisser la 50ème review à DAM, quitte à ce que ce soit sur le chap suivant !**

**Précédemment dans ****_Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera _****:**

**Alors que Liam ne s'adapte pas du tout à sa nouvelle vie, Jancine, la femme de Hargren, conseille au seigneur d'inviter Liam à dîner, en compagnie de Tarven pour essayer d'aider Liam à s'établir correctement dans la cité.**

**Ulwin, M – 7 ans**

~(-)~

Chapitre 33 : Ressentiment ~Partie 3~

C'est avec un air d'incertitude inquiète qu'il se promenait, isolé dans sa chambre en attendant l'heure d'aller à la petite salle à manger. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir la soirée précédente comme un échec, et craignait de voir l'heure dite approcher…

Hargren s'assit dans le fauteuil à dossier haut près du feu, fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'il croisait les mains sur les genoux. Exactement comme Jancine l'avait recommandé, il avait invité Liam à dîner avec lui. Le garçon était venu, escorté le long d'un chemin volontairement bien emprunté par nul autre que le domestique personnel du seigneur, et avait passé toute la soirée soit en silence soit en donnant les réponses les plus courtes possibles aux questions qui lui avaient été posées.

En bref, ça avait été un peu moins qu'une situation cauchemardesque, et le seul bien qui en avait découlé était qu'aujourd'hui la plupart du personnel avait manifesté son intérêt pour le garçon. Si le seigneur Hargren jugeait utile l'honneur de l'avoir à dîner avec lui, alors il valait mieux être poli au cas où il deviendrait politiquement avantageux plus tard… Enfin, politique dans le sens des querelles constantes parmi le personnel. Il y avait des moments où il devait admettre que les alliances et les passages de faveurs de ceux qu'il employait rivalisaient avec ceux de la noblesse qu'ils servaient, et certains d'entre eux pouvaient très bien être tout aussi impitoyables.

Toujours attendant le moment de partir, Hargren soupira à cette pensée. Il devrait s'assurer que Liam était protégé par certains individus parmi les employés. Ils agiraient amicalement envers lui, mais seulement pour avoir un gain personnel. Il ne leur en donnerait pas l'occasion.

Le son d'une seule cloche fit écho de l'extérieur, annonçant l'arrivée du coucher du soleil. Suivant cette réplique, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, quittant ses appartements et espérant que ce soir serait mieux. Au moins ce soir Tarven serait présent, donnant une chance supplémentaire d'engager une conversation correcte avec son jeune pupille. Il savait que son fils était susceptible d'être opposé à cela, mais avec un peu de chance peut-être que Liam et lui pourraient être aimable l'un envers l'autre comme le prince Arthur l'était avec la pupille de son père, Morgane.

Hargren rit pour lui-même à ceci. La dame Morgane, si jeune qu'elle fût, s'était bâti toute une réputation. Elle était de forte volonté et opinion, et pas du tout impressionnée par la bravoure et la posture de jeunes nobles aux environs de son âge. Certains jeunes hommes avaient tenté de se montrer à elle, et d'autres avaient essayé de lui plaire avec des cadeaux. Cependant, tout ce qu'ils avaient obtenu en réponse étaient un petit sourire et un regard quelque peu distant. Elle n'avait aucun intérêt pour la position de ceux qui l'admiraient purement pour sa beauté ou sa lignée.

Pris dans ses rêveries, il sembla ne pas lui falloir beaucoup de temps pour arriver à la petite salle à manger. Son fils était déjà là, attendant, se levant quand son père entra. Mais aujourd'hui, contrairement à d'habitude, il n'offrit pas le léger sourire qu'il faisait habituellement. La raison était claire quand on regardait l'autre personne présente, un garçon calme et retiré qui évitait de regarder le seigneur dans les yeux.

Hargren leur sourit à tous les deux, marchant jusqu'à son siège au bout de la table et regardant à sa droite son fils lorsqu'il l'atteignit.

"Tarven, comme tu peux le voir nous avons un hôte supplémentaire ce soir. Voici Liam, le frère d'Alan Morranson. Tu te rappelles Alan, des banquets, n'est-ce pas ?"

L'enfant de douze ans commença à fronça les sourcils mais se corrigea rapidement, opinant tandis qu'il répondait.

"Je m'en souviens, père. Comment pourrais-je oublier l'homme qui a été appelé meilleur charpentier à la grâce d'Ulwin dans les vingt années où vous dirigez la ville ?" Il regarda par-dessus la table, ennuyé par cette situation mais ne le traitant pas différemment des nombreux banquets auxquels il avait assisté. "Je suis Tarven, et c'est un… plaisir… de dîner avec toi ce soir. Ton frère était en effet un crédit d'Ulwin avant son départ."

Liam tressaillit, se mordant la lèvre, avant de lever les yeux juste assez pour voir le menton de l'autre jeune et parla.

"Merci, seigneur Tarven… Je suis sûr qu'il serait heureux de vous l'entendre dire."

Un silence gêné suivit, Tarven regardant son père pour noter une grimace rapidement cachée. Hargren se maudissait intérieurement, par cette phrase d'introduction pour que son fils accepte ceci, il avait par inadvertance fait ce que sa présence était censé éviter. Au lieu de _distraire _Liam à propos de ce qu'il avait perdu, tout ce qu'il avait fait était le lui _rappeler._

Incapable de changer quoi que ce soit maintenant, il leur indiqua de s'asseoir et avec une main signala aux servants proche de commencer à servir le repas. Ce qui suivit fut un échec autant que la soirée précédente, et c'est avec un grand soulagement qu'il renvoya les deux garçons lorsque le repas fut terminé. Il devrait parler à sa femme et voir ce qu'elle pourrait recommander d'autre.

~(-)~

**Salle à manger du manoir**

L'expression dans les yeux marron du jeune seigneur était quelque peu incertaine, tandis qu'il regardait son partenaire de repas inattendu être emmené par le domestique de son père.

Tarven fronça les sourcils un moment, pensant à ce qu'il s'était passé et soupirant. Son père était à nouveau, semblait-il, en train de sortir du droit chemin pour être sympathique avec un roturier.

Il tourna et marcha dans la direction opposée, faisant son chemin vers l'aile des nobles où ses appartements se trouvaient. Quelques années plus tôt il aurait formulé un commentaire à propos de cette étrange soirée, un commentaire parce qu'il ne voulait pas dîner avec Liam. Il avait appris sa leçon concernant le tact, et maintenant il gardait ses opinions pour lui-même. Non pas qu'il soit particulièrement gêné pour ce soir, pour tout ce qui était habituellement une soirée _privée _avec son père. Il ne pouvait pas nier ce qu'il avait dit du frère de Liam. Il avait rencontré Alan un certain nombre de fois, et l'homme n'avait jamais manqué d'être respectueux et poli. Il avait marché parmi les nobles lors de banquets comme s'il était l'un deux, et en même temps il n'avait jamais semblé présomptueux de le faire… Il détestait l'admettre, mais il y avait _quelques _roturiers qui valaient le respect même s'il ne l'aimait pas personnellement.

Marchant à travers les salles, le froncement de sourcils retourna sur son visage. Il avait entendu les rumeurs sur Liam, bien sûr, mais en même temps, il avait depuis longtemps appris de son père à quel gang le garçon avait appartenu. Le gamin avait été un voleur, mais pour la plupart des cinq dernières années, le gang auquel il avait appartenu était honorable et tolérant. Après ce que le gang avait fait récemment, la plupart des gens avait oublié ceci, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il savait aussi de son père que Liam et son ami les avaient quitté pour cette raison. Ils étaient venus à Ulwin et avaient obtenu un travail, comme de vrais citoyens honorables, et alors cet ami, Kalem, s'était sacrifié pour sauver les vies de deux membres du gang qui n'avaient pas pris part aux meurtres.

Le froncement de sourcils devint perplexe, et encore une fois il était confronté à un roturier qui, en fait, _valait _le respect… Combien de gens, sorciers compris, s'offriraient eux-mêmes à la mort pour sauver les autres ? Pas beaucoup, pas avec les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Cela semblait juste ironique que plus souvent qu'autrement, les roturiers intéressants fussent aussi du mauvais côté de la loi. Peut-être était-ce une règle tacite du sort, ce qui voulait dire que les nobles ennuyeux créaient des règles pour se débarrasser des roturiers intéressants parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas être montrés avec eux.

Il renifla, secouant la tête. Commençait-il réellement à préférer les roturiers aux nobles ennuyeux et prévisibles qu'il fréquentait habituellement ? Non, il ne les préférait pas, et il n'allait pas les préférer. Le jour où il ferait ça serait le jour où il perdrait sa fierté en tant que noble, et sa fierté était quelque chose qu'il valorisait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre excepté sa famille. Il aurait pitié de Liam, lui offrirait le soutien que son père attendait manifestement de lui. Tant que Liam ne marchait pas dans la voie de ce qui était important pour lui, il importait peu pour lui si son père voulait la jouer gentil et lui donner une maison. Il allait finir comme serviteur de toute façon.

Opinant pour lui-même à cette pensée, Tarven rejeta une mèche de ses cheveux noirs derrière une oreille et continua de marcher. Il avait d'autres choses à penser qu'un gamin avec une histoire triste, par exemple le fait que son tuteur lui avait dit de lire le troisième chapitre d'un livre pour demain… et il n'y avait même pas encore touché.

~(-)~

**Ulwin**

"Ça a marché pour obtenir que le personnel le traite avec plus d'intérêt et de respect, mais ça a échoué pour l'aider à s'installer. Liam est juste _trop _renfermé, et après cette erreur lorsque j'ai mentionné son frère pour m'assurer que notre fils serait poli, Liam s'est renfermé et a à peine prononcé un mot pour le reste de la soirée."

Hargren soupira, faisant les cent pas tandis qu'il concluait son récit des deux soirées précédentes. Il était clairement frustré, mais il n'était pas le seul. Jancine le regardait en soupirant et en hochant la tête.

"Alors laisse-_moi _m'en occuper pendant un moment."

Hargren arrêta de marcher pour la regarder, fronçant très légèrement les sourcils.

"Mais tu es trop malade pour…"

"Assez !" Jancine le regarda sévèrement, montant d'un ton. "Je suis peut-être malade, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas l'aider. Attribue-le comme aide pour ma bonne pour le moment, et laisse le dîner avec _moi _ce soir puisqu'il semble que tu as l'esprit trop occupé pour comprendre les _subtilités _pour gagner la confiance d'un enfant apeuré et en deuil."

Hargren tenta de l'en dissuader à nouveau, mais à nouveau elle le contra.

"Mais Jancine, tu…"

"J'ai pris ma décision, et si tu ne me l'assignes pas je te contournerai et le ferai moi-même. " Elle fronça les sourcils, lui donnant un long regard. "Mais ça semble mieux sur le long terme si c'est _toi _qui le fais."

Le seigneur plutôt surpris recula d'un pas, avant de se racler la gorge et d'opiner.

"Je vais m'en occuper."

Comme il se tournait pour s'en aller, elle l'appela.

"Et je veux qu'il commence cet après-midi."

Hargren s'arrête lorsqu'elle dit ceci, avant de continuer avec un long soupir. Autant qu'il aimait sa femme, il y avait des fois où elle pouvait être incroyablement simple d'esprit et têtue.

Jancine le regarda partir, sachant exactement ce qu'il pensait. Oui, elle était têtue, mais seulement quand elle avait besoin de l'être. Elle avait été assise ici dans sa chambre durant une semaine, écoutant des bribes d'informations concernant Liam tout en étant incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Ça avait été incroyablement _frustrant._

On était presque au milieu de l'après-midi lorsque le domestique de son mari arriva, poussant gentiment un certain jeune garçon à la porte des appartements avant de partir. Jancine entendit sa bonne faire entrer Liam à l'intérieur, avant qu'elle les appelle de là où elle était assise dans son lit.

"Clara, amène-le ici s'il te plaît. Après ça, si tu pouvais commencer à aller chercher mon déjeuner. Apporte-en suffisamment pour nous trois, nous pouvons dîner ensemble étant donné que c'est le premier jour de Liam."

Clara conduisit Liam dans la chambre à coucher comme indiqué, faisant une révérence qui fit tomber une tresse rebelle de ses cheveux blonds du chignon avec lequel elle l'avait attaché. Elle cacha cette mèche derrière son oreille avec un petit soupir, indiquant que c'était un geste familier, avant d'opiner pour sa maîtresse et d'accepter l'implication qu'elle voulait être seule pour parler à Liam.

"Je reviendrai à midi, ma Dame."

Elle partit, Liam se tournant pour la regarder partir, incertain. Il se tourna ensuite vers Jancine, qu'il avait reconnu et pourtant ne savait pas quoi faire… Quand était-elle devenue si _fragile _?

Jancine lui fit un signe de la main, pointant une cruche d'eau et une tasse sur la table.

"Donne-moi un verre d'eau, mon cher, et viens t'asseoir." Il fit ce qu'elle avait dit, remplissant sensiblement la tasse à mi-hauteur seulement et la regardant la vider. Il remit alors la tasse sur la table, avant de s'asseoir au bord de son lit lorsqu'elle lui indiqua qu'il le devrait. Elle le regarda pensivement pendant un moment, comme si elle se demandait quelque chose, et elle parla avec un soupir. "A partir de maintenant, jusqu'à ce que tu aies appris à lire et à écrire, tu vas assister ma bonne, Clara, durant les moments où tu n'as pas de leçons. Je m'arrangerai pour que Forwin, notre médecin, t'apprenne à lire et à écrire les matins. Les après-midis, quand il sera occupé, je t'apprendrai des choses comme l'histoire. Naturellement je t'apprendrai aussi l'étiquette exigée des serviteurs, mais il y a plus dans la vie que des courbettes et des manières. Tu as besoin d'une éducation complète dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Comme ceci personne ne pourra dire que tu es ignorant. Est-ce que tu comprends tout ceci ?"

Liam opina, ne rencontrant pas ses yeux tandis qu'il murmurait doucement.

"Oui, ma Dame."

Elle entendit le soupçon de tristesse dans sa voix, pas à la pensée de toutes ces leçons mais juste le malheur en général. Avec toutes les explications de son mari, elle n'avait pas réalisé que Liam était _aussi _misérable. Elle soupira tandis qu'elle le regarda, le regret assombrissant ses aimables yeux bruns. Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle souhaitait avoir pu faire avant maintenant.

"Je suis vraiment désolée, Liam… Si seulement Hargren et moi avions pu faire plus pour toi…"

Liam leva le regard, sa dépression cédant à la surprise. Elle _s'excusait _devant lui ?

"Pourquoi dites-vous que vous êtes désolée ?... M-ma Dame."

Il mit le titre à la fin, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait été brutal, mais elle ne s'en soucia pas. Elle continua juste à le regarder avec des yeux tristes, soupirant encore une fois avant de lui répondre.

"Quand ta mère, ton frère et ta sœur ont été tués, mon mari et moi aurions dû vous offrir plus de soutien à toi et à ton père durant notre visite à Camelot, ou même retarder notre départ jusqu'à ce qu'Alan soit de retour. Alina était une amie très chère, et j'ai toujours regretté que nous n'ayons pas été là pour aider ton père durant les jours qui ont suivi. Nous avons appris pour sa mort, et ta disparition, seulement après notre retour. C'est alors que nous avons fait la seule chose que nous _pouvions _faire, payer les chercheurs que ton frère embauchait pour te trouver."

Liam fronça les sourcils, confus.

"Vous voulez dire que vous et le seigneur Hargren l'avez aidé à me chercher ?"

Elle opina.

"Nous l'avons fait, et même lorsqu'Alan a finalement abandonné, nous étions tentés de continuer indépendamment… Es-tu sûr que tu ne veux pas que nous envoyions quelqu'un pour le chercher ? Pour lui faire savoir que tu es en vie et sous nos soins ?"

Liam resta silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes, luttant contre la soudaine envie de sangloter, avant de secouer la tête brusquement.

"Non… Il arrive toujours quelque chose aux personnes proches de moi… Maman, et Elias sont morts en protégeant Tadoras. Helen est morte pour que je puisse me cacher là où les bandits ne pourraient pas me trouver. J'ai fait souffrir Alan en ne revenant pas vers lui… et maintenant Kalem… et tout le monde qui me cherchait lorsque je me suis enfui…"

Il commença à se décomposer, les larmes aux yeux tandis qu'il commençait à être secouer par les sanglots. Elle tendit la main et le saisit, l'attirant dans ses bras et le laissant pleurer sur ses épaules pendant qu'elle murmurait.

"Ne te blâme pas pour tout ce qui est arrivé. Ta mère, Elias et Helen son morts en te protégeant parce qu'ils t'aimaient. Alan a souffert lorsque tu étais porté disparu parce qu'il tenait à toi, son cher petit frère. Et Kalem a fait ce qu'il a fait parce qu_'__il _t'aimait comme un frère aussi. Il n'y a pas de honte à cela, en fait cela montre à quel point tu es un garçon merveilleux… Pour être aimé par tant de personnes différentes."

Les mots le pénétrèrent même s'il n'arrêta pas de pleurer, tandis que les murs de colère qui avaient commencé à se former… se brisaient. Ce que ni lui ni Jancine ne savaient, ne pensaient, était que Tarven avait espionné la conversation. Il avait été sur le point de rendre visite à sa mère, et au lieu de ça il l'avait trouvé réconfortant _Liam._

Le jeune seigneur baissa la tête hors de vue, se retirant de la salle aussi discrètement qu'il y était entré, laissant le petit paquet de fleurs qu'il avait mis sur la table près de la porte. Une fois dehors il serra ses lèvres en une ligne malheureuse, l'image de sa mère tenant Liam gravée dans sa tête. Elle était _sa _mère, pas celle de Liam, et pourtant elle traitait le roturier comme si elle _l'était._

Tarven commença à se renfrogner, grinçant des dents et fulminant. En l'espace de quelques jours, Liam avait renforcé son emprise autour du manoir… Et en ce moment il recevait la chaleur et l'amour que _lui _aurait dû recevoir en lui apportant des fleurs.

Toutes les pensées d'être attentif à Liam disparurent, remplacées par la jalousie et les ressentiments, et si aigri qu'il l'était, Tarven ne s'arrêta pas pour penser que sa mère était gentille avec _tout le monde. _Tout ce qui importait pour lui était que Liam s'était mis entre lui et ce qu'il appréciait le plus… sa mère.

**Et voilà. Partager son père ne dérange pas Tarven : c'est le Seigneur de la ville, donc il est habitué. Partager sa maman, c'est une autre histoire ! Étant fils unique, il n'a pas l'habitude de devoir partager l'attention et surtout l'affection de Jancine il prend très mal de devoir commencer avec Liam. ****Sa naissance n'est qu'un prétexte, il réagit comme un petit garçon à qui on annonce l'arrivée d'un petit frère ou d'une petite sœur, mais avec les réflexions et les attitudes d'un enfant de douze ans. Sa nature profonde joue aussi un rôle bien sûr : il n'est pas vraiment méchant, mais prompt à la jalousie.**


	34. Leçons Partie 1

******A l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, je ne sais pas encore si le chapitre sera à l'heure. Il y a deux raisons à cela. La première, je dois réviser les rattrapages du premier semestre la deuxième, je suis devenue garde-malade.  
Mon arrière-grand-mère est sortie de l'hôpital aujourd'hui (mercredi 12 juin) et elle est en fin de vie – 93 ans, et le cœur qui faiblit malgré son pacemaker. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui reste avec elle, lui prépare ses repas, lui tienne compagnie, et puisse téléphoner en cas de malaise dans la nuit. Je me suis proposée, mais évidemment ça ralentit la traduction !**

******Colinou, je t'avais promis la guerre entre les garçons pour ce chapitre, je m'étais trompée... Je ne fais plus de promesse lol**

**Ewy : Félicitations, tu as décroché la cinquantième review et avec elle, une question gratuite sur l'ensemble de la série. La seule condition est de ne pas dévoiler la réponse ! Quant au 'fight' entre Tarven et Liam... Tu verras ;-)**

**DAM : Sans vouloir manquer de respect à Ewy, à qui je n'ai rien à reprocher, c'est vraiment injuste que tu n'aies pas eu la cinquantième review. Tu es ma plus fidèle revieweuse depuis le début de cette traduction, si quelqu'un mérite une question gratuite, c'est bien toi ! Aussi, après consultation avec Colinou, il a été décidé que tu aurais quand même la question gratuite. Je refuse d'attendre que le nombre actuel de reviews double pour que tu aies à nouveau une chance de l'obtenir. Donc, vous obtenez toutes les deux une question gratuite !**

**Tu es bien dure envers Hargren et Jancine il a toute une province à gérer avec l'aide de sa femme, il ne pouvait pas surveiller de près l'éducation de son fils. Il a commis une erreur en ne la surveillant pas assez, mais ça reste un humain qui fait des erreurs !**

**Précédemment dans _Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera _:**

**Hargren invite son fils Tarven à dîner avec lui et Liam Tarven garde pour lui ses préjugés envers les roturiers, aussi le repas se passe relativement bien en dépit du fait que Liam soit renfermé sur lui-même. Jancine, par la suite, demande à ce que Liam lui soit assigné, sous la tutelle de sa servante Clara, et qu'il prenne des leçons avec Forwin, qui occupe à Ulwin le poste qu'occupe Gaius à Camelot. Tarven surprend cependant sa mère en train de réconforter Liam, et devient fou de jalousie. Il est hors de question de partager sa mère avec lui, et il a bien l'intention de le lui faire savoir.**

**Manoir d'Ulwin, M – 7 ans.**

~(-)~

Chapitre 34: Leçons ~Partie 1~

La main sur son épaule était rassurante, réconfortante. Une présence chaleureuse à un moment où il se sentait encore très seul. Il avait peut-être enfin accepté d'être là, mais cela ne l'aiderait pas à se faire des amis... Pas quand toutes ses expériences le rendaient désormais hésitant à laisser quiconque se rapprocher vraiment de lui. Il avait été blessé trop souvent en perdant des gens proches, pour prendre le risque que cela arrive à nouveau...

Liam marchait silencieusement à côté de Clara, tandis que la servante de Jancine le guidait avec confiance à travers le manoir, tout en discutant de divers sujets. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait été assigné à l'aider à s'occuper de la Dame, mais le début de ses leçons avait été repoussé jusqu'à ce que Jancine soit sûre qu'il était prêt.

Et apparemment, accepter de répondre à des questions ordinaires avec des phrases de plus de cinq mots, signifiait qu'il l'était.

Il fronça les sourcils quand leur route les conduisit vers un étrange ajout d'un seul étage à la structure principale du manoir. On aurait dit la combinaison hasardeuse d'un cottage, d'une écurie, et d'une tentative pour lui donner l'air de faire partie du château auquel elle était collée. Disons simplement qu'elle échouait misérablement à cet égard, mais au moins elle se distinguait. Il était impossible qu'il oublie où se trouvait _cet_ endroit.

« Ne me demande pas pourquoi il a insisté pour avoir cet endroit. C'était un _sty_, littéralement, mais il voulait un endroit avec beaucoup d'espace, au rez-de-chaussée, et proche d'un puits. C'était l'un des seuls endroits à convenir. Mais en même temps, Forwin a toujours été un peu... étrange. »

L'expression de Clara était légèrement perplexe, bien qu'elle sourie également avec un certain degré d'amusement quand elle lui jeta un regard.

« Ne fais pas attention à ses manières, il a une âme tendre, c'est juste qu'il... Eh bien on pourrait dire qu'il est un peu comme un porc-épic. C'est un type sympa, mais si tu t'approches trop, gare à ses épines. Fais juste ce qu'il te dira de faire et tu t'entendras bien avec lui. »

Ils atteignirent la porte principale du bâtiment, passant à travers un côté de la large ouverture pour se retrouver dans un passage étroit qui sur leur droite menait à une porte de côté vers la partie principale du manoir. Droit devant eux se tenait une autre large porte en bois, encastrée dans un mur clairement bien plus récent que le reste de la structure. On aurait dit que le mur avait été bâti sans être aligné avec l'avant de ce qui avaient été les pens dans le sty, et cette suspicion fut confirmée par le décor de la longue pièce derrière elle.

Clara le mena dans la chambre, toutes traces de sa précédente utilisation ayant depuis longtemps été frottées ou enfouies sous le sol de pierre ajouté entre-temps, à l'exception de quelques-unes. La double rangées de piliers de bois portait des marques de là où des partitions pour des stalles y avaient été attaché(e)s, mais tou(te)s avaient depuis longtemps été enlevé(e)s pour transformer l'endroit en une infirmerie fort respectable. À leur gauche se trouvaient deux rangées de lits, tous sauf deux dépourvus de couvertures pour le moment, et à leur droite se tenait un ensemble désordonné de tables, de placards et d'étagères emballés, ainsi qu'un homme d'âge moyen à l'air plutôt grognon.

Il fronça les sourcils dans leur direction au-dessus d'une barbe noir striée de gris, en désordre mais courte, assortie à ses cheveux gris également en désordre. À tous points de vue il avait l'air de s'être coupé avec une paire de, et cela le faisait ressembler à une sorte de chèvre vieillissante en colère. Son esprit cependant ne suivait clairement pas la même spirale descendante que la couleur de ses cheveux, car il leur adressa un regard irrité avec une paire d'yeux bruns et vifs.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Dites-moi pourquoi vous êtes là, ou sortez et laissez-moi continuer mon travail. »

Liam eut un mouvement de recul devant le ton de sa voix et se cacha légèrement derrière Clara, la servante baissant brièvement les yeux vers lui avant de s'adresser au médecin.

« Dame Jancine m'a demandé de vous informer que, puisqu'il serait inapproprié que le tuteur du jeune Seigneur Tarven s'en charge, elle apprécierait que vous veilliez à ce que Liam soit capable de lire et d'écrire selon un bon standard. Vous étiez son premier tuteur, et vous avez fait un travail exemplaire avec lui, elle espère donc que vous en ferez autant avec Liam. »

Le silence emplit la chambre, les yeux bruns du médecin fixant les yeux bleus de la servante. Clara lui rendit son regard, impassible, jusqu'à ce que Forwin détourne le sien pour regarder Liam.

« Eh bien ne reste pas planté là, gamin ! Va t'asseoir à cette table là-bas pendant que je trouve les livres dont je me servais pour Tarven. »

Liam s'empressa de faire ce qu'on lui disait, se rendant à la table indiquée tandis que Forwin commençait à grommeler dans sa barbe.

« J'ai assez de travail comme ça, en ce moment, et notre chère Dame veut que j'apprenne à lire à un ancien voleur. »

Ayant entendu le murmure, bien que ce ne soit pas le cas de Liam, Clara commença à froncer les sourcils et répondit dans un murmure désapprobateur :

« Il a eu la vie dure, Forwin. Il a perdu tous ceux à qui il a tenu d'une façon ou d'une autre, et la perte la plus récente l'a vraiment affecté durement. Dame Jancine a réussi à percer sa carapace et à lui faire accepter d'être là, et elle vous fait confiance pour ne pas l'envoyer trembler dans un coin. »

Le médecin fronça les sourcils en retour, se rapprochant d'elle avant de reprendre la parole :

« Et de quelle perte s'agirait-il ? »

Elle le fixa avec incrédulité, son visage montrant une étincelle d'outrage devant ses manières dismissive

« Vous voulez dire que vous avez écouté toutes les rumeurs déplacées à son sujet, mais vous n'avez même pas pris la peine d'apprendre la vérité ? Vous êtes le médecin personnel du Seigneur Hargren ! Je me serais attendue à ce que vous ayiez posé la question avant étant donné que vous en avez le droit.

- Et si je n'en avais pas envie ? Et si je n'étais pas intéressé ? »

Elle se raidit avec fureur, Liam les observant avec perplexité depuis l'endroit où il était assis. N'avait-elle pas dit que Forwin était une personne aimable... Mais d'un autre côté elle _avait_ dit qu'il était comme un porc-épic. Si on s'approchait, on se faisait piquer.

« Vous êtes vraiment à la dernière _limite_, Forwin. Si vous n'étiez pas si doué pour garder l'état de Dame Jancine stable, je me demanderais pourquoi le Seigneur Hargren vous garde. Vous êtes irritant au-delà de ce qui est croyable ! »

Le médecin de réagit pas, se contentant de la regarder d'un air impassible.

« Je suis ce que je suis, et j'ai mes raisons raisons que le Seigneur Hargren et Dame Jancine connaissent. Ce qu'elles sont, ce n'est pas tes affaires... A présent, puisque tu penses que je devrais savoir quelque chose au sujet de la plus récente 'perte' de ce garçon, pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas avant de sortir et de me laisser commencer à lui donner des leçons. J'ai assez de travail comme ça sans que tu ne me fasses perdre encore plus de temps avec tes bavardages. »

Elle le regarda d'un air furieux pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de s'exécuter. Elle garda la voix basse, afin d'éviter que Liam ne l'entende et n'y repense.

« Son ami, Kalem, était le sorcier qui a été envoyé à Camelot pour exécution la semaine dernière. Ce jeune homme était comme un frère pour lui, et il était la dernière personne qu'il lui restait. Kalem s'est trahi pour le protéger, et pour s'assurer qu'on prenne soin de Liam il s'est volontairement rendu à la loi. Le Seigneur Hargren lui a promis qu'il donnerait à Liam un foyer et un travail, et il _tient _cette prommese. »

Elle se tourna vers la porte, se dirigeant dans cette direction à grands pas et fit une pause avant de la traverser.

« Liam doit avoir une leçon d'histoire avec Dame Jancine cet après-midi. Envoyez-le après le repas de midi. »

La porte se ferma avec une telle force qu'elle faillit claquer, mais le médecin ne remarqua pas vraiment. À la place il affichait une expression étrange, une qu'il fit disparaître avant de se retourner pour observer le garçon incertain à quelques mètres. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'une de ses étagères, en descendit une poignée de volumes avant de saisir également d'une ardoise et d'un stylet. Il les déposa tous brusquement sur la table devant Liam, avant de changer soudainement d'attitude et de gentiment, bien qu'ayant toujours l'air grognon, fourrer l'ardoise et l'outil d'écriture entre les mains de l'enfant.

« Commençons par découvrir ce que tu sais déjà. Est-ce que tu connais l'alphabet ? »

Liam le fixa silencieusement, rendu légèrement perplexe par le comportement étrange de l'homme, et acquiesça lentement. Il n'avait pas pu entendre la majeure partie de la discussion avec Clara, mais elle avait paru en colère quand elle était partie. Pourtant maintenant Forwin se montrait presque _aimable_.

« Oui... Maman et papa m'en ont appris un peu, et ensuite mon ami Kalem m'en a aussi appris une partie... »

L'expression légèrement étrange revint sur le visage de Forwin pour une seconde à la mention de ce nom, puis il soupira et s'assit sur le banc à côté de Liam.

« Alors écris-le sur l'ardoise, et ensuite on verra ce que tu peux lire de ces livres d'histoires. Je saurai ensuite si on doit travailler ton écriture, et ce que je dois t'enseigner. »

Liam s'exécuta, révélant que bien qu'il sache écrire l'alphabet son écriture nécessitait beaucoup de travail pour corriger ce qui n'était pour l'instant qu'un gribouillis. Forwin déposa ensuite le plus petit et le plus facile des livres devant le garçon, l'ouvrant sur un court poème au sujet d'un chevalier ayant vécu là troi siècles auparavant. Il guida ensuite patiemment le garçon, hochant la tête avec approbation quand Liam reconnaissait des mots tout seul, et l'aidant à lire les autres.

Même les porcs-épics ont un côté tendre, et Liam voyait désormais le sien.

~(-)~

C'est un enfant de douze ans légèrement étonné qui arriva aux appartements de Dame Jancine peu après midi, ayant passé la matinée à être patiemment instruit sur plusieurs des histoires et poèmes dans le livre qu'il transportait à présent. Forwin l'avait ensuite laissé s'entraîner sur les premiers, disparaissant de la pièce avant de revenir un court moment plus tard avec une petite marmite de ragoût et un morceau de pain à partager. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous deux mangés, il avait ensuite dit à Liam de continuer à s'entraîner sur les histoires qu'ils avaient regardées, avant de l'envoyer fermement à sa leçon prévue avec la Dame d'Ulwin.

Clara avait eu raison de décrire Forwin comme un peu 'étrange', parce que pour l'instant Liam ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire de lui.

Le garçon toqua légèrement à la porte et entra, ayant reçu l'instruction de procéder ainsi puisque si Clara n'était pas là, il était impossible à Jancine de se lever pour répondre. Il resta donc sur le seuil et appela :

« Dame Jancine ?

- Viens ici, Liam. Tu n'as pas besoin de matériel d'écriture aujourd'hui, alors dépose ce que Forwin t'a donné sur la table là-bas. »

Il fit ce qu'on lui ordonnait, laissant son livre sur la table et entrant dans la partie chambre à coucher des pièces reliées. Jancine n'était pas au lit comme il s'y était attendu, mais assise dans une chaise rembourrée à dossier haut près de la fenêtre. Elle désigna une chaise moins luxueuse mais également rembourrée face à elle, attendant qu'il soit assis avant de lui tendre avec un sourire, une pomme du bol de fruits sur la table à côté d'elle.

Il l'accepta, afficha un très léger sourire et murmura doucement :

« Je vous remercie. »

Son sourire à elle s'élargit, puis elle soupira et se renfonça dans le dos de sa chaise.

« Comment ta première leçon avec Forwin s'est-elle déroulée ? A en juger par son humeur lorsqu'elle est revenue, je suppose qu'il a un peu agacé Clara. »

Liam, qui mâchait une bouchée de sa pomme, l'avala rapidement et répondit :

« Il a dit quelque chose qui l'a mise en colère, et elle a répondu quelque chose avant de s'en aller brusquement. Ils ont parlé à voix basse, alors je n'ai pas pu en entendre beaucoup. »

Jancine fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Et ensuite ? »

Liam hésita, baissant les yeux vers la pomme sur ses genoux avec une expression perplexe.

« Il était vraiment grognon avec elle, mais ensuite il a été vraiment gentil quand il a commencé à me donner ma leçon. Son visage a eu l'air bizarre quand je lui ai dit que Kalem m'avait appris un peu à lire et à écrire. »

L'expression de Jancine se changea en sourire entendu, mais également triste.

« Ah, mais cela doit être parce que vous avez tous deux quelque chose en commun. »

Liam leva les yeux et cilla.

« Hein ?

- Vous avez tous les deux perdu quelqu'un de cher, à cause de la loi de Camelot interdisant la magie. »

Le garçon était surpris, clignait toujours des yeux avec surprise.

« Il a perdu quelqu'un aussi ? Qui ? »

Jancine secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, et je te préviens, ne lui pose pas la question. S'il décide de te le dire, ce sera quand lui le jugera bon. Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de te dire que penser à eux lui fait mal, tout comme penser à Kalem te fait mal. »

Liam se mordit la lèvre à ce rappel, hochant la tête avec compréhension.

« Je ne lui demanderai pas. »

Elle soupira, détournant de nouveau son attention de ses genoux.

« Eh bien, étant donné que tu t'es retrouvé face-à-face avec ses résultats, aujourd'hui je vais te parler des événements de la Purge. Je suis sûre que Kalem t'a dit ce qu'il savait, que le Roi Uther a soudain banni la magie, mais je veux que tu saches tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Beaucoup de gens au sein de la communauté magique éprouvent une profonde rancune contre lui, et donc contre Camelot. Tu vas en voir les résultats, cela est presque certain, aussi est-il mieux que je te raconte tout ce que je peux... A commencer par pourquoi il a banni la magie. »

Liam fronça les sourcils.

« Il l'a bannie parce qu'il pensait qu'elle était mauvaise, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jancine hocha lentement la tête, avant de le corriger légèrement.

« C'est une manière basique de le dire, oui. Il l'a bannie parce qu'il croyait qu'elle devait être détruite, mais cela ne te dit pas _pourquoi_ il pense cela. »

Elle soupira.

« Peu de gens savent cela, et même Hargren et moi ignorons les détails exacts. Tout ce qu'Uther a voulu nous dire à tous les deux c'est que la magie avait entraîné une chose terrible, une tragédie qui a causé la mort de son épouse, la Reine Ygerne. Cette magie la lui a prise, a durci son cœur contre toutes ses formes... même la bonne. Il s'est retourné contre la magie et a entrepris de faire dispaître des terres ceux qui la suivaient, et ce fut ce qu'on appelle désormais la Grande Purge. »

Liam la regarda fixement.

« Il a banni la magie parce que la magie a tué sa femme ?

- Oui... et c'est pourquoi il ne devrait pas être haï pour sa position contre la magie, mais bien plutôt il devrait être pris en pitié. Je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord avec ces lois. Tu as vu le bon côté de la magie qu'Uther refuse maintenant de voir. Tu n'as pas à craindre qu'Hargren et moi révélions tes opinions à d'autres, bien que je ne pense pas devoir te dire que tu dois également les garder pour toi... Comme lui et moi le faisons depuis ces quatorze dernières années. »

Liam cilla à nouveau.

« Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec les lois ? Mais alors _pourquoi_ est-ce que vous avez envoyé Kalem à la _mort _! »

Jancine grimaça, sa voix tintée de regret. Bien qu'elle sache que Kalem était en fait vivant, Liam l'ignorait et ne pouvait pas l'apprendre.

« Si nous l'avions laissé s'échapper, quand il s'était rendu à nous, qu'aurait pensé Uther ? »

Liam hésita, et elle continua :

« Cela aurait attiré le soupçon que nous sommes en faveur de la magie, et il pourrait nous chasser d'Ulwin. Si nous essayions de résister, cela signifierait la guerre. Si nous nous tournions vers Cenred, un homme qui soutient la magie, et qu'il prenait le contrôle de ces terres, cela signifierait l'oppression envers le peuple qui vit ici. Toutes ces options sont hors de question, car jouer le jeu quand nous le devons, et aider secrètement la communauté magique quand nous le _pouvons_, vaut bien mieux que ne pas être là pour aider du tout. Kalem a compris cela, c'est pourquoi il a fait ce qu'il a fait. Il savait que nous n'étions pas d'accord avec les lois, et a agit comme il fallait pour s'assurer que nous pourrions continuer de venir en aide à ceux que nous pouvons. Jusqu'à la fin, il a fait ce qui était le mieux pour le plus grand nombre de gens. Son sacrifice nous permettra d'en sauver de nombreux autres dans le futur qui autrement n'auraient personne pour les aider. »

Liam réfléchit à ses mots, les comprenant en dépit de son jeune âge. Il n'avait peut-être que douze ans, mais il avait beaucoup appris de cette façon de penser auprès de Kalem. Prendre des décisions pour le plus grand bien, et être prêt à risquer jusqu'à sa vie pour le bien des autres. C'était une chose à laquelle il avait toujours accordé une grande importance.

Il soupira, tandis que les derniers vestiges de sa colère contre Hargren s'évanouissaient. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait, et Kalem aussi, et ils l'avaient fait pour que le Seigneur et Jancine puissent rester ici et continuer à aider le peuple en secret.

Jancine l'observa attentivement, reconnaissant le moment où ces pensées s'assemblèrent. Liam serait un autre fervent soutien de leurs opinions, même si comme eux il ne serait jamais capable de l'exprimer ouvertement.

« C'est assez de cela pour l'instant. Nous devons commencer à étudier ce qui s'est exactement passé durant la Purge. Pour ce faire, nous devons d'abord parler du jour où Uther a appelé tous les Seigneurs des Dragons à Camelot, car c'est l'une des plus condamnables de ses actions contre la magie. »

Liam fronça les sourcils, curieux.

« Pourquoi ? »

Jancine le regarda solennellement.

« Parce qu'il les a appelés à Camelot sous le prétexte de former un traité avec eux et les Dragons. Lorsqu'ils furent dans la ville, ils appelèrent les Dragons à se rassembler dans les champs alentour également. Et ensuite, après la grande fête qu'il donna lorsqu'ils furent tous arrivés, il ordonna à ses hommes de tuer tous les dragons à l'exception de l'un d'entre eux, durant leur sommeil. Les rugissements de ce dernier dragon, enchaîné, réveillèrent les Seigneurs des Dragons dans le château... du moins ceux d'entre eux qui n'avaient pas déjà été tués dans leur sommeil. Aucun d'eux ne fut capable de l'aider, et un seul parvint à fuir la cité et à survivre. Où se trouve maintenant ce Seigneur des Dragons, nul ne le sait, et le Grand Dragon, le dernier frère et membre de la famille de ce Seigneur des Dragons, est maintenu enchaîné sous Camelot pour servir d'exemple.

- Et vous voulez que j'aie _pitié_ de lui ? »

Liam la fixa avec incrédulité, et Jancine lui répondit fermement.

« Oui, car répondre à la haine par la haine ne résoudra rien. Forcer le retour de la magie sur la terre serait aussi mal que quand il en a chassé la magie. Un tel acte n'engendrerait qu'une haine nouvelle, et continuerait le cercle tragique qui a déjà causé la perte de tant de vies innocentes. La magie reviendra, le moment venu. Nous devons simplement attendre, patiemment, comme le font des Druides.

-... Nous devons attendre qu'Emrys et le Roi Présent et A Venir ramènent la magie. C'est seulement s'ils le font que la paix reviendra. »

Ce fut son tour de ciller avec surprise, avant de réalise que Kalem avait dû apprendre cela à Liam autrefois. Elle lui sourit et acquiesça.

« Oui, nous devons laisser la Destinée suivre son cours. La magie est déjà destinée à revenir, et tandis que nous attendons nous continuerons d'aider ceux que nous pouvons. »

Elle se redressa, reprit un ton de voix plus sérieux.

« Maintenant, afin de continuer ta leçon sur les événements de la Purge, nous allons passer à la déclaration de la nouvelle loi interdisant la magie et la série d'arrestations qui suivit. »

La leçon continua tard dans l'après-midi, Liam écoutant attentivement les paroles de Jancine. Il avait été protégé de la connaissance des horribles événements de la Purge, mais il était temps qu'il apprenne la vérité. Avec cette connaissance seule, il pourrait prendre des décisions justifiées dans le futur, et décider de les assister, Hargren et elle, dans leur aide des victimes. Tel était désormais le chemin qui s'ouvrait devant lui, le futur qu'on lui avait offert et qu'il avait choisi d'accepter.

~(-)~

******Bon ben on dirait que j'ai pas pu poster dans les temps finalement...**


	35. Leçons Partie 2

******J********e suis de retour, les rattrapages terminés, enfin tranquille pour l'été !**

******Bon cette fois ça y est, Tarven va se faire détester par les lectrices (jusqu'à preuve du contraire vous êtes que des filles)...**

******Colinou : Haha je vois qu'une petite curieuse a déjà lu les derniers chapitres de Motifs, j'espère que t'as tout lu de cette fic aussi sinon t'as pas dû tout comprendre ! Quant à Clara... elle a un rôle bien spécial, tu verras (ou tu as déjà vu peut-être). ********Ta proposition est très gentille mais cet épisode, je l'aime beaucoup, alors je tiens à le traduire moi-même !**

******Ewy : Mais de rien, c'est la règle, la 50ème review obtient une question. Je n'allais pas t'en priver sous prétexte que tu arrivais juste ! C'est très gentil pour elle de penser à la santé de mon arrière-grand-mère, mais à son âge y a peu de chances que ça s'améliore beaucoup ! Le tout est de l'accompagner correctement...**

******DAM, t'as encore disparu ? Toujours tes agneaux ? Comment ils vont d'ailleurs ?**

~(-)~

Chapitre 35: Leçons ~Partie 2~

C'était étrange, la vitesse à laquelle il s'installait dans la routine ici. Étrange de penser que seulement deux mois plus tôt, il vivait dans une maison sale et abandonnée avec un gang qui avait mal tourné. Maintenant il recevait de vraies leçons de lecture et d'écriture par le médecin d'Ulwin, et était tutoré en histoire et autres par nulle autre que la Dame d'Ulwin elle-même.

Liam fronça légèrement les sourcils, un petit sac contenant son ardoise, son stylet, et son livre d'histoires serré contre sa poitrine. Clara le lui avait offert, pour qu'il lui soit plus facile de tout transporter. Ce n'était pas plus mal, vraiment, étant donné la distance entre l'aile des nobles où se trouvaient les appartements de Dame Jancine, et l'ancienne porcherie reconvertie qui était le domaine de Forwin. Il lui était venu à l'esprit la veille au soir que c'était peut-être pour cette raison que le médecin l'avait choisie, puisqu'elle était facile d'accès pour tout le monde tout en le gardant séparé de la plupart des gens du manoir. Là-bas il avait la paix et la tranquillité nécessaires à son travail, et sa langue acérée faisait que peu de gens prenaient la peine de le déranger sauf pour des raisons médicales.

Il arriva à l'infirmerie, passant par la porte de côté vers le bâtiment principal. Clara s'était assurée qu'il connaissait ce chemin aussi bien que la route extérieure, afin de pouvoir éviter la météo s'il pleuvait ou pire. Ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui, cependant, car dehors brillait un soleil magnifique en dépit du froid. Non, il était passé par là car ainsi il croisait moins de gens qui le regardaient _fixement_.

La rumeur s'était vite répandue, qu'il était, pour l'instant, l'assistant de Clara, et pas seulement cela mais il recevait des leçons de Forwin. Personne n'avait appris que Dame Jancine lui donnait aussi des cours, ce qui n'était pas plus mal... Si le personnel avait été au courant, alors les regards fixes auraient été encore pires.

_Entrer dans l'infirmerie était un soulagement, car il savait qu'à cet endroit la seule chose qu'il devrait endurer serait la mauvaise humeur du médecin. Effectivement, Forwin lui adressa un regard coléreux depuis le fond de l'infirmerie qui constituait sa « chambre ». Liam ne l'avait pas réalisé le premier jour, mais l'homme ne faisait pas que travailler ici, il ____vivait__ ici... La zone où il dormait était dissimulée derrière le rideau tout au fond._

« Mets-toi à table et écrit le poème que je t'ai dit de pratiquer. Ne me dérange pas avant d'avoir terminé.

- Oui, monsieur. »

Liam se dirigea vers la table qui était officieusement devenue son 'bureau', s'y assit et entreprit d'écrire sur son ardoise. Après quatre semaines de leçons, son écriture était à présent _beaucoup_ plus nette. Certainement bien plus lisible que ses anciens gribouillis, mais il y avait encore de la place pour s'améliorer. Son rythme d'apprentissage aurait pu être un peu plus rapide, n'était le fait que quand il descendait il trouvait constamment quelque chose pour le distraire.

Des yeux verts quittèrent l'ardoise, se posant à la place sur Forwin en train de travailler. Le médecin mélangeait des remèdes comme à son habitude, mesurait silencieusement les poudres et les huiles dans les jarres, ou pilant des herbes prises dans l'herbier suspendu à un chevron. Liam aurait adoré avoir un livre sur la médecine dans lequel apprendre sa lecture, au lieu d'un stupide livre d'histoires rempli de légendes dont les versions étaient formulées pour des enfants de cinq ans. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait juste pas le courage de _demander_... Forwin était trop effrayant quand il devenait encore _plus_ grognon que d'habitude.

Des yeux bruns se levèrent pour le fixer, une main se tendant directement vers une souche de chandelle posée sur la table à proximité. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce morceau frôla la tête de Liam avant de cogner le mur derrière lui en contrepoint de la réprimande qui vint avec.

« Concentre-toi sur ton travail, _gamin_, ou le prochain jet te fera entrer un peu de plomb dans la tête.

- Oui, monsieur ! »

Liam broncha, baissa la tête et recommença à écrire sur son ardoise. Vivre avec le gang lui avait appris à apprécier la médecine, en particulier quand la perte du château leur avait valu de tellement manquer de remèdes. Durant ces mois avant la fin du gang, et particulièrement au sein des terres de Cenred, il avait vu les résultats qui découlaient de ne pas pouvoir se permettre de payer un traitement.

Étant le plus jeune, il avait toujours été à l'arrière, traitant les blessures quand elles se produisaient, et quand ils avaient commencé à manquer de certaines choses il avait directement vu la manière dont les plaies pouvaient s'infecter. L'un des membres du gang avait dû être amputé d'un doigt quand il avait commencé à pourrir après une mauvaise coupure, puisque cela aurait été ça, ou sa main entière ou pire. Le moment où Gavin avait chauffé un couteau dans leur feu de camp, et l'avait utilisé pour amputer le doigt, avait été l'instant où Liam avait souhaité ne pas être si inutile. Si seulement le gang et lui en avaient su davantage sur la médecine, alors peut-être que la perte de ce doigt n'aurait pas eu à se produire.

Il soupira, mettant ces pensées de côté. Pour l'instant il était l'assistant de Clara, et l'étudiant de Jancine et de Forwin. Il était censé à apprendre à lire et à écrire, l'histoire et le protocole. Peut-être que lorsqu'il aurait fini il aurait le courage de demander à Forwin, et au Seigneur Hargren, s'il pouvait être l'apprenti du médecin.

« ...Tu ne te concentres toujours pas, gamin... »

Liam broncha de nouveau, jetant un bref coup d'œil à la main levée en prélude à un autre objet jeté à sa tête. Il faudrait un moment avant que cela ne se produise, cela dit... Un _long_ moment..

~(-)~

Des yeux verts regardèrent prudemment de l'autre côté du tournant, assurant leur propriétaire que personne ne se trouvait dans le prochain passage. Liam contourna le coin, et poursuivit sa route le long du couloir avant de marquer une pause et de recommencer au croisement suivant. Si dans le dernier mois il avait appris que les zones servant surtout aux serviteurs étaient sûres, les zones où vivaient les nobles ne l'étaient pas. Pour lui, en tout cas, elles étaient devenues une épreuve quotidienne, le forçant à rester constamment à l'affût sur sa route vers les appartements de Dame Jancine pour ses leçons. La plupart du temps il avait de la chance, mais de temps en temps cette chance lui faisait défaut.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour du coin suivant, et se figea sur place lorsqu'il aperçut Tarven qui l'attendait. Il courut le long du couloir vers le passage de l'autre côté, espérant qu'il pourrait arriver assez près des appartements de Jancine pour que Tarven ne prenne pas le risque qu'elle entende quoi que ce soit. Liam fit à peine cinq mètres avant qu'un coup ne fasse se dérober ses pieds sous lui, un pied botté placé sur son dos pour l'empêcher de se relever.

« Toujours dans le coin, _voleur _! »

Liam grommela dans le sol de pierre, grimaçant quand Tarven augmenta la pression sur son dos.

« Je ne suis pas un voleur. Je suis l'assistant de Clara, la servante de Dame Jancine... »

Un silence, et il tourna la tête pour regarder son tourmenteur.

« Pourquoi vous me détestez ? »

Tarven lui adressa un regard de colère.

« Parce que voleur un jour, voleur toujours... Ta _place_ n'est pas ici.

- Allez dire cela à votre père, alors... C'est lui qui m'a promis que je pourrais rest... »

Sa réplique fut coupée lorsque le pied sur son dos se déplaça pour le frapper dans les côtes, expulsant l'air de ses poumons. Tarven ne le frappait jamais sur le visage ou les bras, ou à n'importe quel endroit visible. Il n'était pas plus mal que Liam ait à présent sa propre chambre, car quiconque le voyant s'habiller aurait vu un assortiment de bleus du col à la taille.

Le jeune seigneur ne fit rien de plus, se contentant d'un dernier regard furieux avant de s'éloigner. Au moment où il disparut, le courage que Liam avait eu pour lui répondre s'effondra. Il se mit sur ses genoux et resta assis là, tremblant. Il voulait dire à quelqu'un ce qui se passait, mais ce serait sa parole contre un noble. S'il le faisait, cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, car Hargren ne le renverrait pas, et Tarven ne serait que plus en colère. Le mieux qu'il puisse faire était de garder la tête basse et d'attendre que ça passe.

Liam se remit sur pieds, ramassa son sac et poursuivit sa route. Pendant ce temps, Tarven l'observa passer depuis une alcôve, réfléchissant. Il savait que Liam avait peur de lui, et il voulait le voir partir d'Ulwin, mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il avait dit qui l'intriguait. Son père avait-il vraiment promis à Liam qu'il pourrait rester ?

Tarven se glissa hors de l'alcôve, traversa le manoir en silence avant de s'arrêter devant la porte du bureau de son père. Il avait souhaité lui parler de toute façon, c'était donc une occasion aussi bonne qu'une autre de poser toutes sortes d'autres questions.

Il frappa à la porte, et attendit que son père lui dise d'entrer pour le faire. Hargren sembla légèrement surpris de voir son fils, mais cette expression se changea en sourire.

« Tarven, qu'y a-t-il ? Ne devais-tu pas aller chevaucher ? »

Le garçon s'approcha du bureau, veillant à le garder entre lui et son père. Il n'avait jamais oublié cette fois où Hargren l'avait giflé après le banquet cinq ans plus tôt. Il savait maintenant qu'il devait garder certaines opinions pour lui-même, mais il ne risquait jamais une autre réprimande physique en se tenant proche quand sa langue risquait de fourcher.

« J'ai déjà chevauché, Père. Je pensais juste vous demander si je pouvais dîner avec vous ce soir. »

Hargren continua de sourire.

« Bien sûr que tu peux. Ce devait juste être Liam et moi, car je voulais vérifier ses progrès dans ses leçons, mais étant mon fils tu es plus que le bienvenu. »

L'expression de Tarven devint un léger froncement de sourcils... Il avait oublié que le troisième soir de chaque semaine était maintenant le soir où _Liam_ dînait avec le seigneur... Lissant ses traits, il répondit :

« … Merci. »

L'hésitation n'échappa pas à Hargren, qui croisa les mains sur le bureau devant lui.

« Tu ne l'aimes pas, n'est-ce pas. »

Le jeune seigneur broncha, et se raidit sous la surprise.

« Qu-que voulez-vous dire, père ? »

Hargren se renfonça dans son fauteuil avec un soupir.

« Tu es jaloux de lui, je le vois aussi clairement que le jour. Il est inutile d'essayer de le nier. Liam _va_ rester, parce que je respecte grandement son frère, et je respecte aussi son ami, Kalem. Tous deux sont des exemples d'hommes de bien, et je n'ai aucun doute que Liam le sera aussi si on lui en donne la chance. À la lumière de ce respect, il aura _toujours_ une place ici aussi longtemps que je serai le Seigneur d'Ulwin. Je le lui ai promis, et tu ferais bien d'accepter que j'ai fait cette promesse. »

Tarven baissa la tête, aussi secoué que s'il _avait_ été giflé.

« Mais...

- Mais rien... »

Hargren se leva de son fauteuil, et contourna son bureau pour poser les mains sur les épaules de son fils.

« Tu seras toujours notre fils, à ta mère et moi, et la présence ici de Liam ne t'enlèvera pas cela. Si tu es jaloux de l'attention qu'elle lui donne, alors j'aimerais que tu réfléchisses au genre de personne qu'est ta mère. Elle tendrait la main pour réconforter _quiconque_ en aurait besoin, pas seulement Liam. C'est simplement le genre de personne qu'est ta mère, tout comme je suis toujours un homme qui tient ses promesses. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

- Oui, Père...

- Bien, parce que tu _vas_ dîner avec Liam et moi ce soir, et tu _vas_ lui parler convenablement. Appelle cela une leçon de diplomatie, car lorsque tu seras le Seigneur d'Ulwin tu auras certainement à subir et à faire semblant d'apprécier des gens à qui tu préférerais ne pas du tout adresser la parole. »

Il poussa légèrement Tarven vers la porte, l'expression solennelle.

« Va dans tes appartements et réfléchit à ce que j'ai dit, et veille ensuite à venir dans la salle à manger promptement et à l'heure. Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, mon fils. »

Tarven s'exécuta, tandis qu'en lui son ressentiment envers Liam se mélangeait à ses sentiments conflictuels devant cette réprimande. Son père était l'homme le plus sage qu'il connaisse, et il savait que s'il voulait être pareil il lui faudrait apprendre ce qu'il lui enseignait. Mais en même temps il voulait juste savoir _pourquoi_ son père était tellement ancré sur ses opinions de ce qui était honorable quand on avait affaire à des roturiers. Parfois il faisait des choses qui n'avaient aucun sens, et pourtant à chaque fois il obtenait quelque chose de valeur en retour. Beaucoup de nobles qui venaient ici pour le première fois murmuraient dans son dos qu'ils pensaient qu'il se conduisait comme un idiot, seulement pour changer de chanson une semaine ou deux plus tard quand un nouvel avantage d'une offre de commerce tombait dans les bras d'Hargren... Il était un homme impossible à juger, même quand on était l'une des personnes les plus proches de lui.

Le jeune seigneur retourna dans ses appartements et s'assit près de son foyer, ignorant son serviteur lorsque celui-ci sortit des vêtements pour la soirée. À la place il réfléchit aux paroles de son père, et en vint à l'inévitable conclusion... Il allait devoir arrêter d'être si dur avec Liam, ou risquer la fureur de son père, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devrait être _gentil_ avec Liam non plus sauf en public.

Il soupira, frustré. Cette soirée allait être longue... De quoi diable était-il censé parler avec un ancien _voleur _?

~(-)~

******T********arven ne s'en rend pas compte lui-même, mais le fait que Liam soit un ancien voleur n'est qu'un prétexte, une excuse pour ne pas l'apprécier autre que « il vole l'attention de maman » qui ferait très infantile !**

******Si j'ai bonne mémoire, (et ce n'est pas toujours le cas) les coups, c'est fini, mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que Liam et Tarven deviennent amis !**


End file.
